a certain romance
by ChopinThoughts
Summary: Allen un mero asesino encuentra la forma de cambiar lo que es o para intentar hacerlo gracias a una bella chica que sin querer acaba sintiendo mas que una simple amistad y viéndolo a el mas que un simple asesino ¿pero no todo es alegria no? descubrelo en esta entretenida historia ;)
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos!

Me presento como knowere y este es mi primer fic basado en overwatch, porque en overwatch? Bueno sinceramente al ver las cinematicas y los personajes que posee el juego creí que podría hacer algo muy bueno con ellos. Espero que les guste el fic ademas si no me equivoco soy el primer fic de overwatch en español y eso lo hace aun más interesante, pero bueno! Sin más demora empecemos.

Capitulo 1: "Allen"

El dia estaba soleado, ya era bastante tarde y el cielo está cubierto por un color anaranjado. Era nada mas y nada menos que la nueva ciudad de londres, una hermosa ciudad, habitada por humanos y maquinas que convivian en paz. En los techos de esta ciudad se encontraba un hombre de unos 32 años pelo negro, cuerpo delgado pero espalda ancha y brazos fuertes, además de ser alguien bastante alto. Se le veía con un gran rifle apuntando hacia un pequeño restaurante, esperando que su blanco aparezca.

-donde estas chatarra- decía impaciente –vamos que no tengo todo el día- decía pero de pronto una maquina sale del restaurante que por la gente que lo seguía parecía ser de gran importancia.

-hasta que te dignas a aparecer- decía bastante aburrido –que lastima que sera la primera y última vez que nos veamos, bueno que yo te vea es decir… solo apágate ya!- y justo cuando va a apretar el gatillo unas rápidas balas de luz color azul lo hacen perder el objetivo además de poner al misterioso asesino en guardia.

-eh tu baja tu arma, quedas arrestado- decía una joven de pelo corto color café, pantalones naranjas y una chaqueta con la bandera de Inglaterra.

-¿arrestado? Linda no me hagas perder mi tiempo- decía bastante relajado –además no e hecho nada malo-

-acaso asesinato, intento de homicidio, y robos no los son?- decía bastante seria –así que bueno podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas-

-lo siento pero no me dejare atrapar por una niña- decía acabando con la paciencia de tracer (si para los que no se daban cuenta aun, es tracer)

-tu lo quisiste cariño- dijo tracer apuntando sus armas hacia el. Pero en un repentino momento el asesino separa el rifle convirtiéndolo en dos armas que rápida mente se dispararon hacia tracer.

-que pasa eh preciosa? Quizá es mucho para ti- decía coqueto lo que provocaba mas enojo en tracer que no dejaba de disparar hacia el.

-si crees que saldrás de esta no es así, te voy a….- tracer se da cuenta que tiene un dardo tranquilizante que la hace perder el equilibrio y rápidamente caer al suelo adormecida.

-bueno me encanto verte y espero que no interrumpas mas con m trabajo, ¿bueno?- dice bastante divertido –buenas noches- y entonces todo se vuelve oscuridad para tracer que cae en un profundo sueño.

 **Viejo edificio, afueras de Londres, 12:00 pm:**

-ding-dong! Ya estoy aquí- grito el asesino causando bastante ruido –enserio nadie me viene a recibir?- de pronto al subir a la segunda planta se encuentra con sus viejos "amigos"

-no hagas tanto ruido Allen o juro que no respondo la próxima ves- decía una mujer de piel morada y con un GRAN rifle detrás.

-bah no seas amargada widowmaker ni que te hubiera despertado- decía sarcástico.

-que no sabes que hora es! Son las 12 pm!- le gritaba –por supuesto que estaba durmiendo-

-con reaper?- dijo malicioso

-claro con reaper- decía molesta

-vamos se que te gusta- bromeaba allen.

-quien te dijo qu….- ella se tapa su boca y piensa lo que va a decir un segundo – quien… quieeen te dijo eso es un mentiroso..- le dijo bastante aliviada.

Allen estalla en carcajadas cosa que molesta demasiado a widowmaker y la hace sacar su arma

-sigue riéndote y te dejare como un queso!- decía furiosa, hasta que un adormecido reaper sale de una habitación cosa que hace que wiidowmaker cambie totalmente su animo y se ponga a hablar nerviosa.

-agh que son esos gritos widow?- decía con sueño reaper.

-gritos? Pe-perdon reap… yo y mi amigo allen es-est-tamos hablando ¿no? Le decía a allen apretándole fuertemente el brazo.

-auch…- se queja por el piñizco de widowmaker que tiene una cara de "ayudame"-claro reaper solo hablábamos y quizá nos pasamos un poco con el volumen de voz, perdón puedes volver a dormir-

-ah… bueno si eso es todo, y a propósito ¿Qué tal te fue con el trabajo?-

Allen traga un poco de saliva y dice – bueno hubieron unos inconvenientes estaba a punto de acabar con mi objetivo hasta que una linda chica me disparo y me hizo perder el objetivo-

Widdowmaker lo piensa y le pregunta -¿Cómo era esa chica?-

-bueno pelo corto, pantalones naranja, lleva dos armas y ….- no alcanza a seguir por un grito de widowmaker

-esa maldita de nuevo, siempre arruinando los planes con su compañero mono- decía bastante molesta.

-la conoces?- pregunta allen

-si bastante y no somos muy buenas amigas-dijo widowmaker

-bueno me preocupare mas la próxima vez, aun que no estaría mal verla de nuevo- dice riendo y con cara de enamorado, cara que se le va al ver la mirada asesina de widowmaker – es una broma no te enfades linda-

\- ufff bueno ya me quiero ir a dormir, esperemos buenas noticias para tu siguiente trabajo- dice reaper –tu igual deberías dormir widowmaker-

-y-yo? Claro emmm em… por aquí si por aquí adiós- se despide nerviosa.

-esta algo extraña no crees allen?- le dice mirando a widowmaker mientras se va.

-tiene una explicación, se llama amor jeje- le dice mientras se retira –buenas noches-

-¿Qué?- dice bastante extrañado pero decide olvidarlo e irse a dormir.

Mientras allen se va a su cama a dormir, una pequeña cama en una habitación mediana, para ser un edificio, solo dos habitaciones se encontraban en buen estado, en una dormían reaper y widowmaker en camas separadas y allen en esta solo.

-esa chica tenia algo especial- se decía a si mismo, allen no era alguien de dejar testigos pero por alguna razón no pudo acabar con tracer algo se lo impedía.

\- bueno quizá solo sean tonterías mías- dijo cansado para luego acostarse y dormir. Mañana empieza otro día.

 **Uff bueno y que les pareció se que me salgo bastante con la actitud de algunos personajes, para que no sean taaan malos en esta historia jajajaj y bueno la continuo? Todo depende de ustedes.**

 **Un abrazo, adiós!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, primero gracias a zantetsuken por su comentario ya que gracias a esos comentarios uno sabe que debe mejorar.**

 **Segundo los capitulos seran mas largos y perdon la demora de este chap es que queria ver primero que tal les parecia la historia.**

 **Sin nada mas que decir a leer:**

Capitulo 2: tracer

Es una nublada mañana en las calles de la ciudad de londres cosa que es comun de ahí, son las 6:00 am y ya se podia apreciar actividad en la ciudad, generalmente de maquinas y seguridad.

Obviamente los echos ocurridos entre allen y tracer en los tejados no pasaron desapercividos, pero como en esos dias esa clase de cosas eran "normales" las autoridades decidieron dejarlo pasar pero solo hasta que uno de los simbolos mas importantes de londres, tracer, no volvio se dio orden de busqueda.

Tracer se encontraba tirada en el suelo, exactamente donde callo dormida, el dardo la mantubo dormida por mucho tiempo pero nadie ni nada paso cerca de ella para ayudarla.

Ya eran las 6:15 y tracer empezaba a despertar

-que, ¿Dónde estoy?- tracer estaba confundida y desorientada, sin embargo no olvido lo ocurrido.-ese maldito- se quejaba ella –ya sabra lo que le espera una ves que lo encuentre- tracer no solia ser de las que fallavan solo widowmaker a sido capaz de burlarla, pero mas alla de eso no, fue criada bajo una frase "el unico que puede decidir que va a triunfar o no, eres tu" y como justiciera siempre hace lo mejor por los demas dando lo mejor de ella, pero esta ves ella fue derrotada y lo que mas la hacia enojar era que la derrotara un asesino cualquiera o por lo menos eso creia ella

Tracer intenta levantarce pero es en vano esta muy devil.

-no puede ser…. Vencida por quien sabe quien y ahora tengo que esperar a que me ayuden, perfecto- decia desepcionado de ella misma. En eso se escuchan unas pisadas y en eso un grupo de guardias que efectivamente buscavan a tracer la ven y enseguida llaman a una ambulancia.

-que crees que le paso- le preguntava un guardia a otro –no lo se y no me importa, lo que importa es que esta viva, vamos ayudenme a bajarla de aquí- bajan cuidadosamente de los tejados a tracer y esperan a que llegue la ambulancia que una ves esta alli se lleva a tracer que se queda dormida en el viaje.

Al despertar esta en una camilla del hospital sin oxigeno ni suero solo estaba acostada, al parecer solo era el efecto del dardo y el frio. Al despertar tracer se siente mucho mejor y se percata que no esta sola en la habitacion.

-si que nos diste un susto jovencita- decia winston a su lado.

-perdona es que solo intentava impedir el asesinato de una figura importante de londres- decia feliz de ver a winston.

-algo asi escuche, pero que paso o mejor dicho quien fue el que intento asesinarte a ti y al vice alcalde- le preguntava

-bueno a mi si me hubiera tratado de asesinar lo habria echo- decia recordando –no es que lo defienda pero es lo que paso y en cuanto a como era el, no lo recuerdo con claridad pero recuerdo que era joven, alto y tenia unas armas que al unirce formaban un rifle-

-no es por quejarme pero eso no nos dice mucho, mmm… pero bueno tendremos que investigar, lo importante es que estas bien y que no estas herida-

-gracias winston- deciaa tracer –ahora puedo marcharme a mi casa ya me falta una ducha y algo que comer- decia con voz dulce.

no necesitavan el diagnostico del doctor para saber que tracer estaba bien ya que como cientifico winston sabe mucho del tema.

-gracias de nuevo, nos vemos un dia de estos- se despedia tracer al ver que winston se retirava.

-asi espero, adios- se despide winston dejando sola a tracer.

 **Edificio abandonado 13:00 pm:**

En su habitacion se encontraba allen durmiendo, como siempre hasta tarde, cosa que molestaba un poco a sus compañeros pero en el momento de cumplir la mision casi nadie se le igualava y por eso no le tomaron gran importancia al fracaso de anoche.

-aaahhhh… que a gusto e dormido- decia adormecido allen –me pregunto por que no me an venido a despertar mis queridos amigos jajaja- al salir de la habitacion se encuentra a una widowmaker sentada pensando cosa que le extraño a allen.

Allen se hacerca a widowmaker normalmete y decide hablarle.

-hola widow- dice normal pero ella se asusta ya que estaba concentrada en lo que pensava.

Widowmaker se calma y saluda a allen –que quieres allen- dice algo desanimada

-te veo algo desanimada widow pasa algo?-

-no pasa nada, ahora, dejame sola-

-vamos puedes confiar en mi sea lo que sea sabes que te apollo- le dice tomandole el hombro.

Widowmaker lo piensa un poco confia bastante en allen ya que lo conoce hace tiempo y es uno de los pocos que puede llamar como amigo.

Widowmaker suspira y le dice – sabes me pasa algo y no se, que hacer me tiene confundida y no puedo soportarlo-

-no suena muy bien, dime linda con confianza- decia allen

-es algo que no creo que te hallas dado cuenta- le dice –creo que me gusta reaper-

-noooo… encerio sabes de todas las cosas eso era lo ultimo que se me hubiera ocurrido, no tenia ni idea- decia sarcastico mientras soltava una carcajada que fue cortada por la mirada de widowmaker –pero ya encerio eso no tiene nada de malo-

-nada de malo? Me enamore de una persona que solo sabe matar y matar-

\- bueno tu no eres algo muy diferente- le decia divertido

-ademas nunca se fijaria en mi, es decir que tengo yo?-

Allen la mira de abajo hacia arriva-¿quieres una respuesta fisica o psicologica?- dice riendose.

Widowmaker sabe a que se refiere y le pega una patada por debajo de la mesa –perdoname- decia complacida

-esa no es la forma de enamorar a alguien- decia adolorido

-y tu que sabes sobre enamorar?- pregunta widowmaker

\- no mucho pero soy hombre no?-

Widowmaker lo piensa y dice –creo que tienes un punto ahora me ayudaras?-

Allen lo piensa y dice –no lo se y que recibo yo?-

-eso lo podemos resolver- decia widowmaker sacando su rifle.

-emm.. olvidalo de todos modos no queria nada…-entonces empezamos ahora?- pregunta allen

-de acuerdo, te escucho-

-haber que le gusta hacer a reaper?- pregunta allen

-¿pues le gusta..-

-aparte de matar-

-entonces…-

-y disparar-

Widowmaker suspira –le gusta estar relajado en sus tiempos libres y escuchar musica-

-entonces primero que nada deves hacer que se sienta comodo junto a ti, osea que pueda confiar en ti y que le agrade tu compañía- decia el –lo del tartamudeo al hablar es algo dificil de impedir, de echo algunas mujeres se ven vastante tiernas haciendolo- decia dejando un poco extrañada a widowmaker –en lo fisico, no me golpees por favor, eres alguien vastante guapa y en gustos con reaper estan bastante iguales- widowmaker no pudo evitar ponerse algo roja o mas ¿azul?

Widowmaker encontraba logica a sus consejos pero seguia nerviosa – pero si de todos modos no soy mas que una compañera para el?- preguntaba algo triste.

-tranquila widow se que no es asi- decia mientras se retirava –nos vemos- allen se va dejando a una bastante mas alibiada widowmaker.

-gracias allen- dijo una ves se fue.

 **Centro de londres 14:30 pm:**

Allen se encontraba en medio de la multitud del centro de londres, solia venir los dias en que no tenia trabajo para relajarce y mejorar equipamiento. La gente no sabia que el era un asesino ya que nunca se le ha visto en el acto siempre lo hace silenciosa y delicadamente a si que podia pasear tranquilamente por las calles.

Allen saca de su bolsillo unos audifonos y se pone a escuchar musica o para ser mas exactos a los "arctic monkeys" ya que siempre la musica a sido su acompañante, ademas de darle el estilo para pasear.

Allen entra a un restaurante uno de bastante buena calidad ya que recibia buen pago por sus trabajos siempre podia comer bien, se sienta en una pequeña mesa y pide lo de siempre, entonces al llegar la comida se percata de algo la "chica" a la que durmio en los techos se encontraba comiendo en ese mismo lugar acompañada de un gran mono cosa que hizo que allen se atragantara.

-mierda, espero que no me recuerde no me gustaria meterme con ese mono- pensava mientras se ponia su capucha para que no lo reconoscan.

 **Vista tracer:**

-bonito lugar winston- dice contenta tracer

-si que lo es, solo espero que la comida sea igual de buena- decia riendo

-baah tu solo piensas en dos cosas: comida y ciencia- le decia algo sarcastica

-que puedo decir amo esas dos cosas jajaja, y bueno creo que ya a llegado la comida- se podia notar su felizidad.

-menos mal pense que terminarias comiendome- decia en broma

-mmmmm hay un problema no hay sal en la mesa, tracer hasme un favor y pidele sal a ese hombre de alla- decia señalando a un misterioso hombre encapuchado.

-agh…. Bueno creo que no pierdo nada, enseguida vuelvo- decia mientras se levantaba y se dirijia a la mesa.

Al estar ahí toca el hombro del hombre el cual no se da vuelta.

-perdon, pero me podria pasar el salero de su mesa?- decia dulcemente.

En cambio allen estaba apunto de estallar no sabia que hacer solo restaba esperar que ella no lo reconosiera.

-eehh.. eee… claro, ten- estaba muy nervioso.

A tracer le parecio comun la voz del hombre y al notar su nerviosismo sabia que algo andava mal.

-esta usted bien? Pregunta tracer.

Allen solo asiente cosa que extraña a tracer que completamente extrañada se adelanta a verle el rostro al hombre.

Al principio no sabia quien era pero luego de unos segundos recordo al hombre contra el que fracaso el hombre que la hizo enojar, un asesino muy buscado, que al percatarse de esto tracer saca sus armas pero rapidamente allen la derriba y sale corriendo del restaurante seguido por tracer.

Mientras un extrañado winston los ve salir corriendo –bah.. que no se pueda salir con esta jovensita si que arme un espectaculo- decia mientras se levantaba de su silla.

Por otro lado allen seguia ullendo de tracer que a pesar de que ella se teletransporta allen es muy rapido y logra mantenerce alejado, corrian por las calles de londres causando panico en las calles para luego subir a los techos para continuar la persecusion.

-ahora no te vas a escapar- dice tracer desidida.

-eso ya lo e escuchado antes linda- le gritava mientras corria.

Llegaron a un punto donde ya no habian casas y tubieron que seguir por las calles y tiendas de londres, en un momento allen logra perder a tracer pero seguia en peligro a si que sube a un segundo piso y prepara su rifle, segundos despues ve a tracer buscandolo.

-no me causes mas problemas linda- dijo pero al momento de disparar no lo pudo hacer algo dentro de el se lo prohibia a si que solo bajo el rifle retirandose pero justo cuando lo hacia es suprimido por unos rayos que lo deja en el suelo, si fue winston que lo vio llendo hacia ese edificio.

Allen se encontrava muy devil en el suelo mientras miraba borroso al gran mono.

-eso… es tr..ampa- decia devil, en ese momento llega tracer y otros miembros de seguridad y solo ve como se hacerca winston.

\- se acabo el juego asesino, fuera luces- y recive un golpe que lo deja inconsiente.

-llevenselo- dice winston –creo que e llegado justo a tiempo- le dice a tracer.

-gracias grandote, adonde se lo llevaran?-

-a una prision de maxima seguridad, donde probablemente se te otorgara el cuidado de su celda por ser un asesino peligroso-

Tracer veia como lo esposaban aun inconsiente y se lo llevavan a interrogacion para luego ser llevado a juicio –si me lo permiten yo quiero ser la encargada de interrogarlo- dice tracer.

-como quieras ahora retiremonos a sido suficiente por el dia- dice winston serio.

\- es verdad nos veremos mañana en el juicio-

-esta bien, adios tracer- dice mientras se va con el escuadron.

Tracer estaba pensativa sabia las habilidades que tenia allen y que facilmente la pudo asesinar pero al ver la ventana en la que estaba su arma posada se percato que solo la observava ya que ni si quiera tenia el seguro abierto o en posicion de apuntado.

-quien eres?- se preguntava tracer para luego retirarse en silencio y dirigirse a la sala de interrogatorios.

 **Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero les guste y se preguntaran por que los arctic monkeys, bueno es mi banda favorita ademas es inglesa a si que mucho mejor XD.**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima adios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaa, como les baila? Jajaja broma como estan? Aquí esta el tercer capitulo y bueno con respecto a utruk doomhammer se que debo mejorar la ortografia intentare hacer lo que pueda es que aveces se me van algunas letras pero gracias por leer :D**

Capitulo 3: No todo lo que te dicen es verdad.

Una camioneta policial pasa por las calles de londres, dentro de ella esta allen, encadenado, golpeado y dormido ya que aun no despertaba desde que winston lo ataco. Allen comienza a despertar bastante mareado y adolorido y cuando se da cuenta de donde esta comienza a forzar la puerta del vehiculo pero es en vano se encuentra totalmente cerrado y allen totalmente devil.

-bueno hombre calmate… widow y reaper van a venir por mi, ¿no?-

 **En alguna parte de londres:**

-bueno widowmaker gracias por invitarme a comer- reaper y widowmaker estaban comiendo en una gran colina ya que por su reputacion no podian estar en la ciudad por mucho tiempo.

-p-porfavor solo dime w-widow-

-ajam como quieras "widow"-

Widowmaker sonrie por el cometario y se pone algo nerviosa cosa que reaper nota enseguida.

-pasa algo?- dice reaper

-bueno es que… "suspiro"… alguna ves has sentido algo por alguien algo muy fuerte que hace que no puedas dejar de pensar en cierta persona- dice ella

Reaper algo extrañado por lo que le dijo responde –bueno que yo sepa odio seria el unico sentimiento que poseo-

Widowmaker bastante triste va a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por reaper.

-aun que ultimamente me e sentido no lo se ¿extraño? Ya que siento que me falta algo.

Widowmaker escucha atenta y dice.

-ese algo podria ser alguien?- dice nerviosa

-no lo se y si de todos modos es alguien no querria estar conmigo. ¿suelo a asesinar a la gente que lo hace? – dice riendo –ademas¿ quien quisiera estar conmigo?- reaper se levanta –creo que es hora de irse ya se oscurese-

-"yo si quisiera estarlo"- piensa ella –bueno ¿me puedes ayudar a levantarme?

-claro- reaper le da la mano a widowmaker y cuando la alza para levantarla tropiesa con quien sabe que y caen los dos rodando por la colina, solo unos cuantos metros pero al llegar abajo widowmaker queda ensima de reaper cosa que la pone muy nerviosa pero todos esos nervios se van cuando se queda mirando a reaper y el la mira a ella, widowmaker por un momento se imagina el rostro que se esconde detrás de esa mascara.

Luego de unos interminables segundos reaper reacciona.

-emm widow debemos irnos ya se hace tarde-

Widowmaker en cambio podia permanecer en esa posicion todo el dia, estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos pero luego se da cuenta lo que reaper le dijo y se levanta.

-oh, perdon reaper, emmmm ahora vamonos… jiji- dice nerviosa

-esta bien me adelantare devo hacer algo, nos vemos en el edificio- reaper se despide y se retira, dejando a una widowmaker que no podia esconder su felizidad.

-adios, reaper- decia mirando desde arriva de la colina.

 **De vuelta con allen:**

La camioneta estaba llegando al departamento de policia donde se interrogaria a allen. Allen mientras tanto no sabia como arreglarcelas estaba atrapado solo queda esperar que ocurre.

Al llegar los guardias bajan del vehiculo y abren la puerta trasera donde se encontraba allen a quien sacan bruscamente y se lo llevana al interior del edificio en camino a la sala de interrogacion. Al llegar sientan a allen al frente de una mesa en un cuarto pequeño, los guardias se retiran y dejan solo a allen pero no se queda solo por mucho tiempo ya que minutos despues se abre la puerta y entra nada mas y nada menos que tracer con su tipico atuendo, toma una silla y se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, frente a allen.

Allen estaba bastante sorprendido por quien se encontraba frente a el, la unica persona que noa podido matar no por que no puede si no por que no quiere.

-asi que porfin podremos hablar tranquilamente ¿no?- le dice allen

Tracer lo mira seria y dice –tranquilos no es el termino que usaria pero si, ahora tengo bastantes preguntas para ti-

-suerte en hacerme responder- dice riendose

-creeme que lo haras, ahora ¿Para quién trabajas?-

-me siento muy apenado pero no te lo dire- entonces una descarga electrica proveniente de las esposas electrocuta a allen a quien lo hacen gritar del dolor.

-y yo me siento muy apenada tambien cariño, y cada ves seran mas fuertes a si que sera mejor que coperes-

Luego de las tipicas preguntas como " ¿Para quién trabajas?", " ¿de donde eres?", " ¿Dónde se encuentran tus compañeros?" y varias descargas electricas tracer pregunta otro tipo de cosas, cosas que han estado dandole vueltas en la cabeza por unos dias.

Allen vastante cansado por las descargas se apoya enla mesa para descansar.

-me sorprende que despues de todo no allas rebelado nada, aun que por los crimenes que has cometido o que se sabe que has cometido seras encarcelado por bastante tiempo-

Allen en cambio estaba callado no tenia fuerzas ni animo para responder.

-ahora te hare otro tipo de pregunta- entonces tracer hace que la mire y le pregunta -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no me mataste cuando pudiste?, no estarias aquí, no pasarias por esto ¿Por qué!?- dice gritando molesta.

Allen la mira a los ojos transmitiendo honestidad y responde –no todo lo que te dicen de los asesinos es verdad, tengo corazon al igual que tu, solo que los de nosotros estan destrozados pero tienes algo que no lo se, hace que me sienta mas vivo que nunca- dice serio aun mirandola a los ojos, tracer esta himnotizada pero fue interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta abriendose.

-señorita, ¿estamos listos?- pregunta un guardia de seguridad.

\- ¿eh? Si todo..listo- tracer se apresura en salir, dejando a allen que es levantado y llevado a su respectiva celda una que esta separada de las demas y se ve que esta muy bien reforzada.

Allen muy agotado es metido en la celda, esta tan debil que con la fuerza que le queda se sube a la cama que se encuentra en la celda y se queda dormido solo quiere descanzar y rescuperarce.

 **al dia siguiente:**

allen despierta bastante mejor los rayos tenian un efecto temporal que producen agotamiento entre otros efectos. Una ves esta del todo despierto se sienta en la cama y piensa en que iba a hacer ahora, no soportaba el echo de estar encerrado.

-agh! Maldita sea- decia enojado –no puedo con esto tengo que salir devo….- fue interrumpido por unas pisadas que se aproximavan hacia su celda pisadas que pertenecen a tracer que entra a la sala.

\- eh ¿hola?- dice allen pero tracer solo se queda parada ahí seria sin responder –oh creo que tu eres la que va a vigilar de mi, tengo que estar agradecido?- tracer solo se quedava callada –no tienes que tomartelo tan a fondo no creo que valla a ninguna parte linda- allen sabe que en algun momento acabaria con su pasciensia, pero se percata de algo, encima de una bandeja con sus cosas se encontraba su reproductor de musica pero no sus audifonos, allen sonrie y dice –ps linda me podrias pasar mi reproductor de musica? Solo para no aburrirme tanto- tracer lo mira y suspira.

\- si te los paso te callaras?- le dice seria ella.

-primero no, no te queda bien el ser seria, y segundo, te lo prometo me callare-

Tracer entonces lo piensa un poco y al final decide pasarselo –ten, ahora no hables mas- tracer por alguna razon se encontraba molesta no solo con allen si no que tambien con ella misma.

-gracias- entonces allen comienza a escuchar musica sin audifonos ya que no los tenia a si que la musica se escuchava por toda la sala pero no estaba a alto volumen. Suena la cancion "more than words" y allen la empieza a tararear suavemente cosa que irrita un poco a tracer que ese dia no estaba de buen humor y no tenia pasciensia para nada solo queria tranquilidad a si que no pudiendo aguantar mas dispara al reproductor destruyendolo y dejando a un allen bastante molesto.

\- ¿pero que mierda?- dice allen muy molesto y fastidiado

-mh…- tracer no responde nada solo hace un gesto y se da vuelta.

-por que rayos lo hiciste! Es decir agh…- allen intenta calmarse –gracias, de verdad- dice enojado y sarcastico, allen se va a acostar para calmarse y pensar en otra cosa.

En cambio tracer se encontraba bastante triste consigo misma ¿Por qué hizo eso? Tracer suspira y se acerca a la celda –lo siento- dice triste –de verdad lo siento- a tracer se le empiezan a caer unas lagrimas de su rostro se sienta de espaldas a la celda y comienza a llorar silenciosamente, allen obviamente lo nota y todo el enojo todo ese fastidio que tenia en ese momento se va, desaparece y su animo cambia a preocupacion.

-¿estas bien?- le pregunta preocupado.

\- si… es solo que "sollozo" intento hacer lo mejor por todos pero ultimamente solo fracaso en todo… no meresco ser la defensora se esta ciudad- tracer de verdad estaba mal.

Allen en cambio no le encontraba logica a sus palabras ¿a que se referia? –¿estas bromeando? Eres la mejor en lo que haces, nunca nadie me hizo la pelea en un enfrentamiento pero todo eso cambio el primer dia que nos enfrentamos, eres alguien de gran corazon y sin duda la mejor en lo que hace- allen de alguna forma saco palabras para consolar a tracer a quien de verdad lograron calmar y aliviar.

-wow… no pense que lograras decir algo como eso- dice con voz algo temblorosa tras haber llorado.

-ni yo- le dice sonriendo

Tracer lo mira a los ojos transimitiendo seguridad entre los dos. Se quedan mirando durante unos segundos y luego tracer dice.

-emmm… gracias eh..?- antes de preguntar unos guardias entra.

-nos debemos llevar a el prisionero a el juicio- dice el guardia, entrando y llevandose a allen.

Cuando pasa al lado de tracer allen le dice –allen mi nombre es allen- dice antes de irse dejando sola a tracer en la sala.

-allen…- tracer se levanta y se retira de la sala.

 **13:00 pm del mismo dia, edificio abandonado:**

Widowmaker se encuentra practicando tiro disparando contra unas botellas en lo que que llega reaper que se queda mirando y una ves termina de disparar reaper se hacerca.

-cada dia mas precisa ¿eh?- dice reaper

-¿¡encerio!?, es decir si, es verdad gracias jiji n.n-

-mh de nada… ahora queria hablar contigo sobre allen hace rato que no lo veo-

Widowmaker lo piensa y contesta.

-si me di cuenta de eso, pero probablemente solo estara haciendo algun trabajo por ahí- dice widowmaker

-tienes razon pero de todos modos por ultimo deveria contactar con nosotros… en fin voy a salir por un rato a dar una vuelta-

-oh… esta bien- dice tristemente widowmaker

Entonces reaper se prepara para salir pero antes de hacerlo mira a widowmaker que esta algo triste y suspira.

-"suspiro" widow quieres venir conmigo?-

Entonces la tristeza se va completamente del rostro de widowmaker y se levanta rapidamente de la silla coje un abrigo y camina hacia reaper.

-entonces que estamos esperando! Vamonos:D- widowmaker sale contenta siendo observada por reaper con simpatia.

Reaper saca una carcajada en voz baja mientras se prepara para seguir a widowmaker.

 **14:30 pm, juzgado de londres.**

-orden, orden por favor todos sientense daremos inicio al juicio en contra de "allen Harrison"- el juez se acomoda y comienza leyiendo sus crimenes.

Allen estaba sentado al medio de dos maquinas de seguridad, sin abogado ni nadie que hablara por el solo podia esperar el voto de los jueces.

-se te acusa de: robo, asesinato, intento de asesinato, escapar de la ley y agredir a un simbolo de la ciudad- decia seriamente pero allen al escuchar lo ultimo le grita.

-¿¡que!? Yo no la agredi, jamas le hize nada mas que hacer que no me siguiera!- allen estaba muy enojado en cambio tracer que se encontraba ahí sabia que en verdad el nunca le hizo algo a ella en cambio parecia preocuparse por ella pero decidio permanecer en silencio.

El juez entonces golpea el martillo contra la mesa y dice –entonces, por este y mas delitos, ¿Cómo se declara?-

 **Uuuuuuuuh… decidi dejarlo en final de infarto para darle magia ¿no? Y como se habran dado cuenta se rebelo el apellido de allen :D**

 **Y bueno gracias por todo nos vemos, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas, e aquí el cuarto capitulo y estoy bastante feliz ya que hoy lunes 16 salio el nuevo corto de overwatch llamado "dragons" y no dire nada para obviamente no dejarlos sin sorpresa, PERO YA comencemos, ¡a leer!**

Capitulo 4: verdad en tus palabras.

-culpable…- allen estaba totalmente harto de todo este tema solo queria terminar de una ves por todas con esto.

\- ¿disculpeme?- el juez no estaba acostumbrado a recibir un "culpable" como respuesta ya que todos los acusados se defendian hasta quedarse sin palabras pero no allen que decidio tomar la responsabilidad por sus actos.

-lo que escucho, me declaro culpable- la audiencia y todos los presentes soltaron un grito de sorpresa, todos menos tracer que de alguna manera se sentia melancolica aun sabiendo desde un principio que el resultado de todo esto seria el mismo, allen seria declarado culpable y encarcelado por siempre.

La audiencia comenzo a hablar provocando ruido en la corte cosa que el juez al ver lo que pasaba golpeo la mesa con el martillo y todos se quedaron en silencio para escuchar el veredicto del jurado.

-bien con el derecho que me otorga la ley y por auto declararse culpable el acusado cumplira con cadena perpetua en una celda de maxima seguridad la cual se encargara de cuidar nuestro mayor simbolo de justicia en la ciudad la señorita lena oxton (tracer) bien, dicho esto, seguridad por favor llevense al acusado a la la zona 3 de prevención y retencion de la prisión de londres, con el permiso de la audiencia se cierra la sesión- el juez termina golpeando la mesa con el martillo para luego retirarce de la sala.

La gente y las maquinas comienzan a retirarce y un grupo de seguridad toman a allen y hacen que lo sigan al vehiculo, en el camino a la salida allen y tracer cruzan miradas, tracer con una cara desanimada y allen sin expresión en su rostro solo la miro fijamente a los ojos para luego ser empujado a la salida.

Tracer se encuentra muy confundida no sabe como se siente realmente generalmente se sentiria bien al saber que un criminal quedaría tras las rejas pero con allen no fue el caso, en ves de sentir la emoción de "trabajo bien echo" sentia como algo se le escapaba y que ya era tarde para salir a buscarlo. Al salir del departamento de justicia tracer solo tenia una idea en la cabeza, irse a casa.

Al tomar un taxi que la llevo a su casa que se encontraba bastante lejos del departamento de justicia todo el camino se mantuvo en silencio y pensativa cosa rara de ella ya que suele hablar mucho y ser muy alegre.

Al llegar a destino pago el taxi abrió las puertas de su casa y lo primero que hizo al entrar fue tirarse en su cama, no tenia ganas de hacer nada solo quería dormir sabiendo que mañana le tocaría cuidar a allen que de alguna forma sabia que era el origen de sus problemas.

 **A la mañana siguiente:**

Tracer se preparaba para ir a la prisión a vigilar a allen pero obviamente no estaría todo el dia allí si no que solo lo vigilaría mientras los demás guardias debían ir a cuidar otras zonas de la prisión.

Tracer sale de su casa pide un taxi y se encamina a la prision, al llegar saluda a los guardias y pasa directamente a la zona 3 de la prision en donde se encuentran criminales bastante peligrosos al entrar camina por un largo pasillo con unas puertas que llevan a las celdas de los criminales, la celda se allen se encuentra al fondo del pasillo.

Al entrar esta una sala amplia con unos botones e otros objetos de trabajo y emergencias en el centro de esta habitación se encontraba la celda en donde estaba allen quien no se podía quejar ya que para ser una celda no estaba nada mal.

-sabes esta celda esta mejor que mi habitación- decía allen a tracer que se encontraba mas calmada ese dia.

Tracer lo mira -¿Cómo puedes estar bromeando? Sabiendo que estaras aquí el resto de tu vida-

-seria lo mismo si te pregunto ¿Cómo podias estar tan enojada y triste antes de ayer sabiendo que viviras como una heroína el resto de tu vida?- allen se encontraba relajado

Tracer se queda sin palabras por que sabe que allen tiene un punto –no soy una heroína es solo algo que debo hacer es, es mi deber-

-claro que si lo eres, deber, justicia, orden todas buscan solo 1 cosa "la perfección" y bueno en cuanto a mi me pudo ir peor ¿no?- dijo allen divertido

-…. No responderé a eso ahora podemos guardar silencio ¿por favor? Estoy cansada-

-la única persona que no me da una descarga eléctrica cuando hablo y que solo se quedara un par de horas me pide silencio, claro callémonos mejor- dice allen con sarcasmo.

Tracer bufa y se sienta al frente de un ordenador a terminar unos informes y asi pasan las horas y tracer ya se debe retirar.

-bueno ya es hora de que me valla ahora no veremos mañana a esta misma hora- dice tracer

-bueno… de todos modos ya me est…- de pronto se escucha una gran explosión de alguna parte de la prisión cosa que hace que tracer actue rápidamente y se dirija a la salida del cuarto donde retenian a allen pero al intentar salir no pudo ya que la puerta eléctrica se encontraba sin energía para funcionar al igual que las defensas de la prision, tracer habla por su comunicador con un guardia de la prision para informarse.

-aquí agente tracer ¿Qué esta pasando ahí afuera?- se escucha un chirrido de la radio y al principio se escucha una voz algo distorsionada que luego se aclara.

-soy el mayor Scott nos encontramos en una difícil situación junkrat se adentro a la prision y desconecto los generadores de seguridad y…. – se corta la transmisión al parecer los generadores de comunicación también fueron desconectados pero lo peor venia de un momento a otro se abren las puertas pero no solo las de emergencia y de personal si no también la de los prisioneros, tracer lo primero que hizo fue salir y se percato que los prisioneros escapaban pero no todos lo hicieron dos de ellos se dirijieron hacia tracer que cuando quiso sacar sus armas se dio cuenta que no las tenia las había dejado en la celda de allen cuando quizo correr a buscarlas choco con uno de los dos prisioneros que la dejo en el suelo con un golpe, tracer muy confundida y conmocionada apenas podía permanecer despierta.

-valla valla miren a quien tenemos aquí ¿Cómo le dicen? El símbolo de Londres claaaro- dice uno de los prisioneros.

-es una pena que tengamos que acabar con alguien tan guapa ¿no crees?- dice el otro.

-claro pero quien dice que no podamos divertirnos con ella antes- dice mirándola con cara de malas intenciones –despídete" héroe" seremos lo ultimo que veras- dice uno de allos acercándose pero justo antes de tocarla unas balas muy rapidas son disparadas hacia ellos matando a uno de ello en el proceso, el otro yacía herido en el suelo, hacia el se acerca el autor de los disparos caminando lentamente y con dos armas en las manos.

-no le pondrás nunca mas una mano encima- dice allen apuntando al criminal y disparando el arma acabando con su vida, luego de esto allen se fija en lo que de verdad le importaba. Tracer.

-vamos linda ¿estas bien?- tracer que tiene los ojos un poco abiertos y vio lo que hizo allen le sonrrie y cae desmallada. -¡que! Nooo despierta esto aaaghhhh….- unos rayos son disparados a allen dejándolo sin conciencia en el suelo, fueron los guardias que ya habían iniciado la operación para acabar con la fuga y buscar al personal y a prófugos.

-esta dormido jefe- dice un soldado

-bien echo por poco y asesina a la señorita tracer, llévenselo ya vera lo que le espera- dice el mayor Scott

Pero nada estaba mas alejado de la verdad, allen salvo a tracer cuando pudo decidir abandonar la prision y quedar libre pero no, decidió ceder su libertad por algo aun mas importante.

 **Esa noche, departamento de policías.**

Allen estaba esposado en una silla frente a un escritorio con un hombre al frente y dos guardias de seguridad detrás de el.

-entonces que fue lo que lo encontraron haciendo durante la horrible fuga- pregunta un policía que parecía ser de alto rango.

-se le encontró a punto de cometer el acto de asesinar a la agente lena oxton- entonces allen cambia su mirada y grita furioso

-¡imbeciles que no ven le salve la vida! ¡eso hice pregúntenle o lo que sea pero no sere culpado por algo que no hice!-

-lamentablemente la señora lena oxton se encuentra dormida aun por lo que no se le puede hacer ni un tipo de pregunta, además tu un vulgar ladron y asesino nos esta diciendo que confiemos en ti-dice el policía sentado frente a el.

Allen sabia que no ganaría esta batalla ya que como dijo el, solo es un asesino y un ladron su palabra al igual que el mismo no valen nada para ellos.

-…- guardo silencio cosa que le dio la solución enseguida al oficial.

-entonces que cargos posee- se dirije a los guardias que se encuentran detrás de allen.

-cadena perpetua por: asesinato, intento del mismo, intento de asesinar a una figura de la ciudad y robo-

-de acuerdo con la ley al cometer un doble delito grave que en este caso seria intentar asesinar a la agente lena oxton seras sentenciado a ¡muerte!- dice el policía con un tono de voz muy fuerte. Allen al escuchar esto trata de arrojarce contra el policía pero es detenido por los guardias -¡llevenselo y preparen la sentencia para mañana! Hasta nunca-

-¡maldito! ¡es un error! ¡merezco un juicio con la agente tracer! – dice gritando y lleno de rabia allen.

-no te mereces nada! Adiós!- se llevan a allen de la sala lo dejan en una celda muy bien protegida y los guardias se retiran dejando a allen muy enojado golpeando las paredes y maldiciendo a todo ¿Por qué? Que lo llevaba a hacer estupideces, pero en ningún momento pensó en que ojala solo se hubiera marchado y dejado a tracer morir, lo único que logro calmarlo fue el recuerdo de tracer sonriéndole antes de que callera dormida en sus brazos.

-este… este es el fin…- allen cae dormido tras haber perdido toda esperanza.

 **Al otro día, casa de tracer:**

Eran las 12:30 am y tracer seguia durmiendo, no habia despertado desde el incidente en la prision cosa que preocupo en su momento a winston y a las demas personas en londres pero luego se informo que permaneceria durmiendo por bastante rato no mas de las 12:15 osea que tracer ya deveria haber despertado.

Al lado de la cama donde dormia tracer se encontraba winston y merci que es buena amiga de tracer. Por otro lado tracer sabia lo que habia pasado, allen la salvo pero no sabia que habia sido atacado y capturado por la policia por sospechar que el la queria matar y aun peor no sabia que habia sido sentenciado a muerte por eso.

-ya deveria haber despertado- decia winston

-mh… pero recuerda que el doctor dijo que podia tardar mas o menos, depende de lo que le aya pasado- merci se dio cuenta de que la cara de winston cambio de una triste a una bastante enojada.

-ese maldito se merece lo que le esta pasando- dijo winston refiriendose a allen que por el desastre que se produjo los medios no tardaron en dar la noticia de allen.

-winston, no le desees la muerte a nadie ademas solo se le vio de rodillas frente a lena quien sabe qu..- en eso winston interrumpe

-¿Quién sabe que? ¿Qué otra cosa podria haber estado haciendo? Que mas si no era intentar matarla ese desgraciado lo intento muchas veces y ayer casi lo logra, pero ahora solo sera un problema menos- dijo winston bastante molesto iba a decir algo mas pero se dio cuenta de que tracer estaba comenzando a despertar.

-"tosiendo" auch… que.. ¿Qué me paso?- decia adormecida tracer

Winston y merci se encontraban muy felices y aliviados al saber que tracer se encontraba bien, bueno mas o menos.

-linda no sabes como me siento al saber que estas bien- le decia merci

-si… nos diste un buen susto jovencita que bueno que estas bien- a winston se le fue el enfado rapidamente.

-si… bueno perdon se nos fueron las cosas de las manos- dijo algo triste tracer

-y ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió?- pregunta winston

-mmmm… si bastante recuerdo que me encontraba terminando unos informes y de repente escucho una explocion y se corto la energia de las puertas, sistemas de seguridad y comunicación- tracer comenzaba a recordar todo mientras contaba –una ves la energia de las puertas se encendio Sali para ver que estaba pasando y me di cuenta de que los prisioneros estaban escapando menos dos que se acercaron a mi y uno de ellos me golpeo y cai al suelo-

-si que fue grave ¿eso es todo?- dijo winston

-no… aun seguia conciente cuando los criminales se acercaron a mi a aserme quiza que cosas y antes de que eso pasara los dos calleron al suelo ya que les disparo…..- tracer comienza a preocuparce.

-¿Quién les disparo? No fueron los de…- entonces tracer comienza a decir bastante alterada.

\- como ¿¡como esta el!?- tracer estaba muy preocupada pero sus amigos no sabian a quien se referia –diganme como esta…- se detiene a acordarce del nombre –allen…-

Sus amigos se sobresaltaron mucho ya que no pensaron que tracer se preocuparia de la persona que supuestamente la intento matar.

-acaso importa, el si no hubiera sido por la seguridad te habria matado- dijo serio winston

\- ¿matarme? No, ¡el me salvo la vida! ¡el asesino a los criminales! ¡el cuido de que nada me pasara y decidio salvarme antes de huir de ahí!- tracer estaba a punto de llorar pero reunio fuerzas y pregunto – q.. ¿Qué le va a pasar?-

Winston y merci estaban en shock con lo que tracer les dijo a si que no respondieron.

-¿!diganme!?- exigia tracer.

merci la miro –el fue sentenciado a pena de muerte por sus crimenes-

a tracer se le fue el mundo de cabeza no podia creerlo a que punto habia llegado esto.

-no… no.. no puede ser ¿Por qué…?-

-nosotros no teniamos idea de verdad- dijo winston

-… a que hora es la ejecusion- dijo seria tracer

-es en… 15 minutos mas-

-¿¡que!?- entonces como alma que lleva el diablo tracer sale a toda velocidad de su casa teletransportandose para ir mas rapido, no dejaria que allen muriera, no se lo perdonaria nunca.

 **Centro de ejecuciones, 12:55 am:**

Allen se encontraba solo en una pequeña celda donde esperaba lo peor, en solo 5 minutos seria asesinado y lo peor es que sera asesinado por la primera cosa buena que a echo en su vida.

Allen estaba sin exprecion en el rostro mirando al suelo solo pensaba en una cosa ¿valio la pena? Entonces la puerta se abre y entran dos guardias y el policia que lo sentencio.

-es la hora, hora de acabar con esto- dijo a allen a quien ordeno que fuera llevado al lugar de ejecucion, al ser sacado de la celda allen miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba la salida y mas alla un gran mundo uno que ya no veria nunca mas, se quedo mirando un rato y dijo.

-si, si valio la pena…- luego fue enpujado a el sitio de su ejecucion.

Lo llevaron a una sala muy grande completamente de color blanco y con una maquina que se encargaria de sujetar sus pies y su cabeza y por esta ultima se disparaba una descarga que mataria instantaniamente a una persona.

Los guardias lo llevaron a esa maquina lo sujetaron bien y pusieron un tipo de casco en su cabeza, en la sala se encontraba bastante gente pero solo policias y los especialistas.

El policia que sentencio a allen se paro al frente de una mesa junto a dos guardias y dijo.

-allen harrison se te acusa del intento de asesinato de la agente lena oxton y de muchos otros delitos graves en contra de la ciudad de londres por lo tanto para hacer justicia y para que no sigas atentando en contra la ciudad se te condeno a pena de muerte en electro shock, ¿ultimas palabras?-

-…- allen no dijo nada cosa que enojo al policia.

-como quieras, ahora a mi señal- decia apuntando a unos hombres que estaban frente a una consola.

-todo acabo-dijo ultimamente el policia -..ahor…- dio la orden pero de pronto se abren las puertas y entra tracer efectuando un disparo a quien sabe donde pero el boton es presionado, tracer solo rogaba haber llegado a tiempo.

"se preciona el boton" –alto esto es un…- tracer se queda en silencio –no…-

 **Oooooohhhhhh! Chaan chan chaaaaaan que habra pasado, eso se los dejare para el siguiente capitulo y bueno me retiro lenta y sensualmente… ¡adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo y estoy bastante feliz ya que mañana es el ultimo diia de semana y este martes 24 sale overwatch y ufff tengo unas ganas de jugarlo enormes pero bueno sin mas que decir comenzemos:**

Capitulo 5: Se acabo la busqueda:

Por unos segundos Tracer sintio como el tiempo se detenia como si no quisiera seguir adelante, no, sabiendo que por culpa de ella moriria alguien que sin querer se habia vuelto alguien muy importante en su vida.

Se siente el boton siendo pulsado se escuchan las chispas a traves de los cables se sienten las miradas atentas de la gente que aun que les gustaba hacer justicia no muchas personas soportaban ver el hecho de ver a alguien morir…. Pero este no fue el caso.

Al subir por los cables la corriente no alcanzo a llegar al casco que se le habia puesto a Allen ya que el disparo de tracer dio en la parte donde se unen los cables con el casco haciendo que este quedara completamente inutil.

Allen por otro lado no podia abrir los ojos, pensaba que ya estaba muerto o que en cualquier momento todo se acabaria, pero se atrevio a abrir los ojos cuando escucho esa voz, esa dulce voz que lo hizo sentirse a salvo, seguro por que ahora el tenia a alguien en quien confiar.

-¡detengan esto, es un error!- mira a Allen –un gravisimo error- le sonrie a Allen.

Tracer le explica a todos lo que en verdad paso cosa que obviamente hace dudar a todo el mundo pero ¿Por qué Tracer defenderia a un asesino si no fuera por que en verdad lo que cuenta es cierto?

Los policias le creen a Tracer y deciden por soltar a Allen pero solo para que salga a hablar a solas afuera de la habitacion con Tracer.

Cuando los dos se encuentran afuera en un escenario algo oscuro y silencioso se miran por un rato Tracer aun sin creer que el seguia vivo y bueno Allen parecia que se desmallaria. Entonces Allen decide romper el silencio.

-balla que te demorast….- Allen es interrumpido por un repentino abrazo de Tracer que ya no podia aguantar mas su felicidad, de todas las cosas que habian hecho por ella despues de lo que winston hizo, lo que Allen hizo y lo que sacrifico fue una de las cosas mas hermosas que habian echo por ella.

-"llorando" gracias… de.. de verdad- decia tracer aun abrazada fuertemente de Allen.

-creo que fue algo que tuve que hacer- decia acariciando la cabeza de tracer para consolarla –ademas estamos a mano ¿no?-

Tracer no respondio solo se quedo abrazada de Allen para luego soltarce mientras se secaba unas lagrimas.

-…bueno… los policias no te van a soltar ya que aun tienes cargos- decia con la voz algo tembloroza ya que acababa de llorar –pero se te mandara donde el juez y el decidira que haran finalmente contigo ya que por tus buenas obras te pueden quitar los cargos...- se formo un silencio algo incomodo –bueno yo eh… ya me tengo que ir winston y merci se deben estar preguntando dende estoy-

-esta bien… gracias de nuevo te devo mucho, adios "amiga"- le dice extendiendole la mano para despedirce pero Tracer se hacerca a el y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla cosa que hace que Allen se quede petrificado.

-…adios…- dice Tracer nerviosamente y sale teletranportandose velosmente por la puerta.

Allen aun estaba parado donde Tracer le dio el beso se tocaba la mejilla y estaba con una cara un poco atontada pero fue despertado por un guardia que le ordenaba que se devian ir , mañana tendra juicio pero esta ves la suerte puede correr a su lado.

Tracer ya se habia alejado bastante del edificio y se detuvo en un pequeño café.

-wow… ¿en verdad hice eso? Y ¿si no le gusto? O ya cuando salga de prision me olvidara…- muchas cosas pasaban por la mente de Tracer tantas que no la dejaban pensar con claridad –agh que me esta pasando…"suspiro" mejor volvere a casa tengo mucho que contar-

 **Edificio abandonado,14:00 pm:**

Reaper y widowmaker se encontraban en el centro de una gran sala reaper parado de frente a una mesa bastante preocupado y algo molesto en cambio widowmaker se encontraba limpiando su preciado rifle al otro lado de la mesa. Esa sala no se encontraba vacia si no que estaba bastante bien cuidada y poseia en el centro una gran mesa, al los lados sillones entre los equipos desde armas hasta unos parlantes donde poner musica.

-hace 4 dias que no sabemos de Allen ¿Qué crees que le paso?- le pregunta reaper a widowmaker

-mmmm no lo se Allen siempre a sido bastante alejado a todo aun que se sabe cuidar, se que esta bien-

-espero ademas que tien que cumplir con unos trabajos y no confio en esos idiotas de talon – reaper se calma –sabes algo widowmaker-

Widowmaker se pone un poco tensa por como la llama –s.. ¿si?- dice nerviosa.

Reaper la mira –en estos momentos me alegra no estar solo y saber que estas conmigo- dice reaper en un tono de seriedad.

Widowmaker se sonroja enseguida nunca penso que Reaper le diria algo asi –wow reap… no pense que me dirias eso… g… gracias- dijo felizmente.

-si bueno me aburro bastante aquí ¿no?-

En cambio para widowmaker el tiempo con Reaper pasaba volando –si es verdad jiji…- entonces widowmaker observa el parlante y le surje una idea, rapidamene se levanta va hacia el parlante y lo enciende comienza a sonar la cancion "future days" de pearl jam y widowmaker comienza a mover su cabeza con el ritmo lento y relajado de la cancion entonces se hacerca a reaper.

-¿bailas?- le pregunta.

-¿estas loca? Yo no bailo- dijo serio

-vamos solo es algo suave ademas puedes enfrentarte a heroes legendarios de todo el mundo pero no puedes bailar, ahora ¿bailamos o no?- le dice extendiendole la mano.

Reaper la mira y suspira –esta bien…- dice algo desganado –solo esta cancion-

Entonces reaper se levanta y se pone en frente de widowmaker.

-entonces como se hace esto…- dice algo extrañado reaper.

-yo te enseño, dame tu mano- entonces reaper le da la mano a widowmaker –ahora tu otra mano de la cintura-

-emmm widow no se si esta bi….-

-solo hazlo- le dijo widowmaker

Entonces Reaper toma de la cintura a widowmaker y esta se pone algo nerviosa.

-ahora solo deves seguir el ritmo de la musica- dice widowmaker

-bueno eso es facil ¿no?-

Entonces los dos comienzan a moverse de un lado al otro lentamente al parecer Reaper ya le habia encontrado el truco.

Una ves se detiene la cancion Reaper y Widowmaker se quedan mirando, reaper al parecer para sorpresa de widowmaker se habia "divertido"

-jijiji… aprendes rapido- dijo Widowmaker

-bueno creo que e tenido una buena maestra- le dice mirandola a los ojos

Widowmaker entonces ve el momento como una oportunidad y pregunta

-Reaper,siempre me e preguntado que hay detrás de esa mascara, ya sabes poder ver tu cara- pero rapidamente reaper se separa un poco de widowmaker algo incomodo.

-"suspiro" creo que eso no podra ser sabes qu…-

-por favor reap no sabes lo que es no poder verle la cara a la persona con la que mas pasas tiempo en el dia, uno siente al fin y al cabo que esta… sola-

Reaper entonces se hacerca a widowmaker pone una mano en su ombro.

-te prometo que algun dia lo haras me veras sin la mascara- entonces reaper sale del edificio seguramente a una reunion de talon.

Widowmaker esta muy feliz lo podria ver, algun dia pero lo aria.

-debe confiar mucho en mi como para hacer eso- se dijo a si misma –bueno Allen primer paso completado-

 **Al otro dia, departamento de justicia:**

Es un dia bastante soleado considerando que es Londres y se puede escuchar el martillo del juez siendo golpeado en la mesa para dar inicio al juicio.

-"golpea la mesa" por favor todos siéntense daremos inicio al juicio- todos se sientan y la sala queda en pleno silencio solo se escuchan algunos susurros de parte de los periodistas –muy bien hoy estamos aquí no para acusar si no para dar a conocer un acto de pleno heroísmo y sacrificio- el juez mira a Allen –tu has hecho algo que por ningún motivo un criminal aria, salvar a la señorita Lena Oxton cuando pudiste escapar y ser libre, sacrificaste mucho y por poco eres asesinado por ello- Tracer que se encuentra ahí sin que Allen lo supiera sonreía por las palabras del juez sabia a donde iba esto –señor Allen Harrison por tu valentía y buen corazón se te serán eliminados los cargos- Allen no podía estar mas agradecido y feliz por ello pero no dejaba de mirar a los lados buscando a la persona que hizo todo posible –sin embargo esperamos que no rompa ninguna ley en el futuro ya que como bien debes saber todos tienen los mismos derechos… mmmm… antes de dar por cerrado el caso, señor Allen puede buscar sus papeles a la comisaria para poder disfrutar de su libertad, se cierra el caso "golpea la mesa con el martillo"- la gente aplaude y se retira, Allen sale entre los últimos junto a unos policías que lo van a llevar a la comisaria, Tracer ya se había ido se encontraba arriba de un tejado observando como se llevaban a Allen, ella aun seguía un tanto tímida no sabia como acercarse a Allen aun que sabia que tarde o temprano lo haría.

Allen iba saliendo de la comisaria ya era bastante tarde y quería volver a casa, estaba bastante molesto porque ni widow ni reaper lo habían ido a ayudar pero ese enojo era tapado por el sentimiento de libertad y alivio.

Allen ya había iniciado camino a casa en un simple taxi, se encontraba mirando por la ventana a la gente que convivía con robots y maquinas a Allen le parecía increíble y no le molestaba todo lo contraria a los de talon que estaban totalmente en desacuerdo.

Bajo del taxi en una parte algo alejada de el viejo edificio donde vivía para que obviamente no se revelara donde se escondian el y los demas. Allen siguio a pie por un sendero de tierra llegaria a el edificio en unos 10 minutos.

 **Ese mismo momento, edificio abandonado:**

Reaper se encuentra durmiendo sentado en frente de una mesa, a tenido un dia bastante agotado, problemas con talon, discuciones y otro que otro problema, estaba durmiendo profundamente cuando de repente se escucha una puerta siendo abierta bruscamente tanto que choca con la pared al abrirse despertando inmediatamente a Reaper.

-pero que demoni…- Reaper estaba listo para pegarle un tiro al que lo haya despertado pero se calma al ver que es Widowmaker pero no venia como de costumbre esta ves estaba muy molesta y venia maldiciendo a cualquier cosa.

-ese estupido ¡que se cree! Soy la mejor en lo que hago si no que se busque a alguien mas el muy hijo de…-

-Widow ¿estas bien?- dice algo adormecido Reaper.

-"bufido" si es solo que… agh el idiota del jefe. No importa son solo tonterias- dijo relajandose un poco.

-vamos "bostezo" puedes decirme, ven sientate- dice reaper señalando una silla a su lado.

-esta bien- dice algo decaida

Widowmaker se sienta al lado de Reaper.

-ahora te escucho-

-bueno paso que… bueno el jefe me a estado regañando ultimamente por no completar exitosamente las misiones cosa que es totalmente falsa e hecho todo lo que me han pedido perfectamente y aun asi siguen regañandome diciendome que soy una inutil que soy una perdida de tiempo que…- Widowmaker no pudo seguir ya que de repente Reaper se levanta de golpe de la silla votandola en el proceso saca sus dos armas y se dirije a la puerta del edificio furioso.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Widowmaker.

-vamos a hacerle una pequeña visita al "jefe" a ver si con un par de disparos en la cara sigue hablando tonterias- dijo con una voz algo macabra.

A Widowmaker le emociono mucho el echo de que Reaper se preocupara tanto por ella pero luego de pensarlo bien era mejor detener a Reaper o los meteria en problemas a los dos.

-emmm Reaper-

-"bufido" si?...- dice sin mirar donde Widowmaker.

-bueno esto… mejor quedate solo nos metera en problemas y ademas no es nada solo es…-

-acaso crees que ese cabron puede decirte esas cosas todos los dias y seguir haciendolo ¿sin que le pase nada? No señor, le arrancare la puta lengua- dice a punto de retirarce.

Widowmaker se molesto por la actitud de Reaper ya se estaba pasando un poco.

-¿Quién eres tu para preocuparte por mi? Puedo cuidarme sola no… no necesito a nadie-

Entonces Reaper que tenia la puerta abierta ya que estaba a punto de irse se debuelve y la cierra fuertemente.

-bien entonces has la mierda que quieras… y yo que me preocupo por ti- dice muy molesto Reaper

-solo no quiero que cada ves que te enojes vallas por ahí asesinando gente-

-¡y que! ¿acaso no es algo que tu hagas? Aun que ya lo dijiste ¡no me preocupare mas de ti!-

-¿lo dices tu? ¡la persona que no tiene alma ni sentimientos que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea matar!-

Reaper se detiene un segundo y se hacerca a Widowmaker velozmente.

-¡y tu solo un puto experimento que asesino a su propio esp…- Reaper no pudo terminar ya que recibio una cachetada en la cara muy fuerte por parte de Widowmaker que se levanto y se fue llorando hacia su habitacion, Reaper sintio que habia hecho algo muy malo.

Reaper se quedo mirando al suelo y escucho el portaso de su bastante enojado, no con Widowmaker si no que con el.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? Me va a odiar por siempre- Reaper no iba a dejar esto haci estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdon a Widowmaker.

Reaper se dirije a su habitacion donde dentro de ella estaba Widowmaker y se podian escuchar sus sollozos fuera de esta. Reaper se hacerca y toca la puerta.

-Widow ¿puedo pasar?- no hubo respuesta –Widow si no me abres tendre que derribar la puerta – nadie contesto a si que Reaper hizo lo que tenia que hacer, mas o menos.

Tomo impulso y de una patada derribo la puerta de la habitacion haciendo que Widowmaker se pegara un susto de muerte.

-¡pero que mierda te pasa! Que crees que…- Reaper le tapa la boca con su mano y pone la otra en su hombre haciendo que se sienten en la cama.

Widowmaker aun esta con lagrimas en sus ojos y con la vos temblorosa –yo no pedi esto… no pedi que me hicieran esto… pero no siento remordimiento ni arrepentimiento, solo soy lo que dijiste un experimento y una asesina- Widowmaker estaba llorando sentada en la cama abrazandose las rodillas.

Entonces en acto de sorpresa Reaper se hacerca a Widowmaker la mira por unos segundos y la abraza por los hombros con un solo brazo haciendo que esta sintiera un escalofrio por su cuerpo, entonces mira a Reaper y pone su cabeza en el hombro de Reaper y este la abraza aun mas fuerte.

-creeme de verdad… yo se lo que sientes tu, todo estará bien yo siempre estare para protegerte- Reaper y Widowmaker se encontraban muy comodos y a ella ya se le había ido bastante la tristeza pero estar ahí era como un sueño para ella uno al que no quería despertar.

Entonces de repente se escucha que se abre la puerta del edificio y se escucha a alguien hablar.

-¡a que me han extrañado! ¿saben? Dejare pasar el hecho de que me no me hayan ido a liberar o a impedir que me electrocutaran la cabeza porque son mis amigos y bueno je…- Allen mira a todos los lados buscando a alguien y ve la puerta de la habitación de sus amigos abierta y se dirige hacia esta –ufff que silencio esto parece un funeral ¿eh?- al llegar a la habitación ve a Reaper abrazado de Widowmaker y se sorprende bastante –uuuuuuyyy que esta pasando aquí jajaja creo que interrumpo pleno acto de amor y consuelo- decía bromeando y riendo pero se detiene cuando los dos lo miran amenazantemente –ohhh… bueno mejor me voy emmmm hablamos mañana ustedes solo sigan en lo suyo y bueno emmm ¡adios!- y Allen se retira rápidamente entra en su habitación y la observa de lado a lado –wow… como te extrañe je… quien lo diría resulte ser bastante bueno para dar consejos…- entonces Allen se acuesta por fin en casi una semana tranquilo aun que tenia que admitir que la prision tuvo sus beneficios en este caso una persona que sin duda algún dia volvería a ver – ufff eres como una navaja de doble filo linda…- dijo refiriéndose a Tracer y quedándose dormido, solo quería descansar y esperar al nuevo dia.

En la otra habitación Reaper y Widowmaker sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos abrazados se podía ver la absoluta tranquilidad en ambos y el sentimiento de protección hacia el otro.

La noche esta en su punto medio y el cielo esta bañado por la luz de las estrellas y de la luna que marcan el fin de un gran dia.

 **Y bueno ¿Qué tal estuvo? Quiero aclarar el titulo no significa que se acaba la historia aun falta mucho para eso XD y bueno dejen sus reviews si gustan ¡nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa a todos ¿Cómo estan? Yo muy bien ya que a salido el overwatch pero lamentablemente no e tenido la ocasión se comprarlo ya que lo jugare en xbox one y no compro por internet pero buenooooo todo a su devido tiempo y ayayayyaya sin mas preambulo a leer:D**

Capitulo 6: Tranquilidad en mis dia:

Es una bella mañana en Londres, la gente se levanta temprano, hay tranquilidad y paz en las calles se podria decir un dia bastante normal en lo que cabe.

Como dia domingo muy poca es la gente que se levanta a trabajar y Tracer no es la esepcion ya que se encontraba profundamente dormida en su cama.

Ya eran las 9:00 y tracer comenzaba a despertar y al abrir sus ojos aun cansados por el sueño se levanta, cocina el desayuno y se viste algo mas casual con una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Luego de un rato se escucha como tocan la puerta a lo que Tracer se dirije de inmediato a esta.

-¡ya voy!- grita desde dentro de la casa, gira la perilla y al abrir se emociona ya que ve a Merci parada frente a ella –¡wow merci! No esperaba tu visita, pasa por favor- Tracer se hace a un lado para que Merci entre a la casa.

-bueno queria ver a mi amiga ya que tenemos mucho de que hablar, ademas queria saber como te encontrabas despues de…. Bueno tu sabes-

Tracer da vuelta los ojos y entran al comedor –toma asiento por favor, quieres no lo se… ¿algo para comer?-

-no gracias linda ya comi- dice Merci sonriendo.

Entonses Tracer toma asiento al lado de Merci –entonces de que quieres hablar- dice Tracer

-bueno primero es lo primero ¿no a pasado nada despues del incidente? Con bueno tu sabes…-

-c-c-con quien? No se de que hablas… jiji- Tracer se hacia una idea de a donde queria llegar Merci.

-oh… bueno que paso con "EL"- dijo molestando a Tracer.

-ah… bueno emmm… nada, si nada jeje- Tracer estaba bastante nerviosa.

-como que nada ¿tu crees que un criminal salva a una agente por nada? Algo devio haber pasado a si que quiero saberlo todo partamos por su nombre- dijo practicamente obligando a Tracer a hablar.

-bueno el se llama… Allen-

-ammm y dime ¿Cómo es el?-

Tracer entonces mira hacia arriva y comienza a recordar –bueno el es: alto, fuerte algo bromista y aveces muy odioso pero una ves lo conoces te agrada mucho ademas de ser alguien muy gua…- Tracer se detiene al darce cuenta de que estaba liberando demaciada informacion y al darce vuelta donde Merci la ve que estaba a punto de estallar en risas –es decir alguien muy… muy .. eh ¡amigable! Si amigable- entonces Merci la mira con una seja levantada.

-linda ¿aveces te escuchas? – Tracer solo se queda en silencio muy avergonzada –awww si mi amiga esta enamorada- dijo sonriendo Merci.

-¿yo? Enamorada de el ¡ja! Como crees eso es decir nunca me fijaria en un criminal tan odioso y sin honor como el a si que estas completamente loca- dijo finalmente Tracer.

-pero el me dijo que en verdad sentia algo por ti- dijo "seria" Merci.

-¡ay ¡ ¿ encerio?-

-¡es broma! Ves ¡estas enamorada muajajaja!-

-¡agh! te voy a mataaar- entonces Tracer agarra una almohada y comienza a golpear a Merci a la que esta responde inmediatamente tomando su propia almohada y comenzando una pelea completamente "madura".

 **Edificio abandonado, 12:30 am:**

Allen acabava de despertar, tarde como siempre pero le parecio raro no encontrarse a Widowmaker regañandole aun que obviamente sabia a que se devia esto. Allen sale de su habitacion y se dirije a comer algo a la supuesta cocina que habia pero esta estaba vacia y la habitacion de Reaper con Widowmaker tambien cosa que lo hizo levantar una ceja.

-bieeeeen….¿ Y ahora donde se metieron esos dos?- miro a todos los lados pero no los encontro pero de repente se escuchan unos disparos de afuera del edificio cosa que alerta a Allen y este toma sus armas y sale rapidamente a ver que estaba pasando. Una ves fuera busca de donde vienen los disparos y descubre que son del otro lado del edificio a si que lo rodea rapidamente y al llegar se da cuenta de algo que no se esperaba –¿pero que carajos esta pasando?- dijo Allen.

-ohhh Allen, hola jiji no pasa nada solo estamos practicando tiro…- dijo Widowmaker pero Allen aun tenia cara de exigir respuestas –bueno, bueno… le prometi a Reaper enseñarle a disparar mi rifle si el me enseña a usar sus armas-

-ya veo… que tal Reap-

-shhh que ya le estoy encontrando el sentido a esto- dijo Reaper disparando a unas botellas bastante alejadas pero no le daba a ninguna de ellas al parecer las distancias largas no… eran lo suyo.

-¡si lo haces bien! Jejeje…- dijo dandole algo de animo

Allen la mira con cara de ¿encerio? Entonces suelta una carcajada y dice –Reap estas en la mie…- fue interrumpido por un golpe en el estomago por parte de Widowmaker tan fuerte que lo hace caer al suelo –"tosiendo" ufff… a decir verdad ¡si lo haces muy bien- dijo sarcastico.

Entonces se escucha el sonido de una botella rompiendose -¡si! ¡jajaja! Que bueno soy ¿eh?- dijo Reaper.

Widowmaker mira hacia los lados tratando de fingir que en verdad Reaper lo hizo bien -¡si! Jaja bien…- mira hacia otro lado –eso creo…-

Entonces Reaper se hacerca a Widowmaker deja su rifle a un lado y saca una de sus escopetas infernales –ahora es tu turno- y le entrega la gran escopeta y Widowmaker la toma primero con una mano pero al darse cuenta de su peso le tiene que tomar con ambas.

-wow es… bastante pesada- Widowmaker no entendia como Reaper podia usar dos al mismo tiempo.

-si bueno te acostumbras, ahora quiero que te acerques aun que ya deves saber que se usan de corta distancia- dijo Reaper mirando a Widowmaker.

-claro que lo se no soy tonta ahora deja a una profecional- dijo avansando hacia las botellas y posicionandose a unos 6 metros de estas –y bueno ahora que hago Reap-

-es lo mismo que con tu rifle agarralo con fuerza,apunta y dispara-

Entonces Widowmaker se apoya en una fragil baranda y apunta a unas botellas totalmente confiada queria impresionar a Reaper, entonces cuando apreta el gatillo no se esperaba la gran potencia que tenian las escopetas y al dispararce derriban a Widowmaker que queda bastante asustada.

Allen que presencio todo esto estalla en risas aun estando en el suelo pero Reaper se levanta inmediatamente para ayudar a Widowmaker que se encontraba en el suelo.

-¿estas bien?- pregunta Reaper.

-ay no puede ser… que vergüenza yo…- no termina la frase ya que Reaper le pone el dedo en la boca en forma de silencio.

-mh no pasa nada intentemoslo de nuevo levantate-

-no lo se creo que mejor vamonos…-

-de eso nada te prometi enseñarte a usarlas a si que vamos y en cuanto a ti Allen mejor vete a hacer algo productivo o te usaremos de blanco-

-¿uh? Emm… claro de todos modos ya me iba jeje ¡adios!- y se va rapidamente

 **Centro de londres 13:15 pm:**

Allen se encontraba paseando por las tranquilas y bellas calles del centro de Londres aun que a de admitir que no se sentia del todo comodo ya que ahora se podria decir que casi todo londres sabia de el y no exactamente todos estarian de acuerdo con su liberacion de prision pero de todos modos el caminar por las calles sin tener la preocupacion de que algun guardia o otra persona estubiera detrás de el.

Luego de un rato caminando Allen siente como su estomago esta vacio y decide ir a comer algo luego de comer se levanta y se retira del local pero cuando esta afuera a punto de dirigirse a la oficina de talon lugar al que donde no acudia mucho una mano lo sujeta por un hombro y lo hace darse vuelta aun que se sorprendio ya que no sabia quien era esa bella mujer.

-¡ay! ¿tu eres… Allen ¿verdad? ¡El que salvo a Lena!- pregunta la extraña

-wow wow linda primero que nada ¿Quién eres tu?-

-aaa ¡claro!... yo soy Merci encantada de conocerte-

-aaa… claro un gusto tambien, ahora ¿quien es Lena?-

A Merci se le hace algo extraña la pregunta pero luego recuerda –a perdoname ella nunca da su nombre real jaja hablo de tracer-

Allen se alegra bastante -¿encerio? Wow ¿y ella se encuentra aquí?-

-claro se encuentra alla detrás hablando con el dueño del local-

 **Punto de vista de Tracer:**

-y bueno señor haremos lo posible para solucionar su problema con los ladrones pero necesitamos tiempo- dijo Tracer a un señor de edad algo gordo y con aspecto simpatico.

-bah… bueno agradesco que nos tomara en cuenta señorita intentare encontrar alguna pista de estos para que asi nos dejen de molestar...-

-le garantizamos que seran atrapados, ahora me devo retirar que tenga un buen dia-

-claro tu igual hija-

Entonces Tracer se dirije a donde dejo a Meci pero no se esperaba a quien encontraria a nada mas y nada menos que a Allen que estaba parado al lado de la puerta del local sintio emocion pero se le calleron todos sus pensamientos al ver quien se encontraba con el si era Merci en cuestion –no puede ser… que estara diciendole- Tracer conocia bastante bien a Merci y sabia que se le escapaban muchas palabras y si secretos a si que se hacerco algo avergonzada.

-y bueno ¿Cómo esta ella?- pregunto Allen a Merci

-esta muy bien de echo hace tiempo no la veia tan feliz ademas ella cree que eres gu…- en eso se interpone Tracer

-¡hola! Emmm… como estas jiji…- estaba muy nerviosa

-hola jaja ya comenzaba que te habias olvidado de mi jajaja y Merci ¿que ibas a decir?- pregunta Allen.

-bueno que mi amiga aquí te considera gu…- Tracer le tapa la boca

-¡simpatico! ¡si! Simpatico jaaaa…-

-¿Qué? pero eso ni si quiera empieza con gu-

-¿a no? Bueno emmm no importa ¿verdad?- dice esto ultimo mirando a Merci.

-si… claro claro…- dice Merci

-si bueno es hora de que nuestra amiga Merci se valla ¿no?-

-¿!que¡? claro que no- dice Merci

-si creo que si…- entonces Tracer se pone en modo "te espero" y Merci se va bastante molesta caminando bruscamente.

-eeee okey… eso fue extraño- dice Allen

-si bueno dejala ya se le pasra jeje ahora emmm… ¿Cómo estas?-

-bueno bastante bien de echo podria decir que mejor que nunca pero me preocupa mas como estas tu-

-bueno estoy muy bien gracias al apoyo de mis amigos y bueno gracias a ti…-

Se crea un silencio entre los dos por un momento.

-bueno estar en prision no resulto ser tan malo al final conosi a gente muy valiosa…-

Esto hace que Tracer se sonroje un poco

-claro pero lo que mas lamento es que sierta persona que estaba de mal humor alla destruido mi reproductor de musica eh…- dice Allen

-a si bueno lo siento…- Tracer piena un poco y se le ocurre una idea –sabes ¡te lo compensare! Sigueme- entonces Tracer sale tele transportandose dejando a Allen ahí parado pero luego se da cuenta de su error y se devuelve –perdon jeje… aveces se me olvida que no todos se tele transportan mejor pidamos un taxi…-

-jajaja se yo creo linda-

Una vez arriva del taxi llendo hacia donde queria llevar Tracer a Allen ella le dice.

-bueno falta poco para llegar, toma esto- y le entrega un pañuelo

-y esto es para…-

-tapate los ojos-

-aaa vamos crees que soy un niño…-

-no obtendras nada si no lo haces- dijo fingiendo molestia Tracer.

."bufido" de acuerdo tu ganas…- y se tapa los ojos con el pañuelo y siente como el taxi se detiene –bueno ahora guiame linda-

-muy bien- entonces Tracer le da la mano a Allen y lo lleva al frente de un gran local entonces prosede a sacarle el pañuelo a Allen.

Cuando Allen ve el letrero de la tienda para saber donde lo llevaron casi se le cae la mandibula al ver lo que decia "equipos musicales de lucio" que como todos sabian eran los mejores do mundo y obviamente muy costosos.

-no… no no no no espera no puedo aceptarlo-

-claro que si te devo un reproductor y unos audifonos-

-pero esto es mucho y muy costozo-

-bueno ser la una de las figuras mas importantes de Inglaterra tiene sus ventajas…-

De repente entra un hombre, joven, piel morena y trensas en el pelo con solo verlo uno ya sabe de quien se trataba.

-ehh Lena! Que gusto verte ¿que estas haciendo por aquí?- dice lucio con su tipico asento portugues.

-buen dia lucio me alegra verte estoy aquí por que bueno…- señala a Allen –le devo mucho a alguien-

Cuando Lucio se da vuelta para ver de quien habla Tracer su exprecion cambia inmediatamente.

-eh hola yo soy…- Allen al ver quien era se queda de piedra.

-tu…- dice Lucio con claro enojo en sus palabras.

-¿se conocen?- pregunta Tracer

-emmm… puede ser que accidentalmente ocasionara el cierre de muchas de sus tiendas y quiza le robe una que otra cosa ja...- dijo bastante nervioso.

-¿¡hiciste que!?- dijo bastante sorprendida Tracer

-baaah vamos no es para tanto ademas sabes a que me dedico…- ve como Tracer pone cara de enfado –es decir a que me "dedicaba" pero ya paso ya… ya no soy asi, todo quedo en el pasado "le extiende la mano a Lucio" que dices ¿sin recentimientos?-

Pero Lucio se encontraba demaciado enfadado como para perdonarlo asi no mas a si que sin previo aviso se lanza a por Allen a quien no alcanza a tocar ya que Tracer se interpone entre los dos.

-vamos Lucio ¿no puedes perdonarlo? Lo que te dice es verdad-

-¡y como lo sabes ademas por que estas con un criminal como este!- dijo Lucio

-por que bueno el… fue el que me salvo la vida-

-espera… ¿fuiste tu? Encerio ¡jajaja!- entonces Lucio toma a Allen y le empieza a pegar palmadas bastante fuertes en la espalda –no sabia que habias sido tu de verdad no sabes la cantidad de gente que se encuentra agradecida por eso y lamento lo anterior me encontraba bastante molesto-

-bueno… jeje te entiendo es decir ¿Quién no?-

-si bueno ahora vallamos al punto, ¿supongo que vienes a comprar algun articulo?-

-bueno algo asi mi amiga aquí presente quiere compensarme por haber destruido un viejo reproductor mio pero no quiero aceptarlo por que bueno no creo que sea correcto…- entonces Tracer lo golpea con el codo.

-nada de eso estoy dispuesta a si que Lucio muestranos lo mejor que tengas-

-esperaba que dijeras eso, adelante…-

Mas tarde…

-adios Lucio cuidate y gracias por todo- grita Tracer

-no es problema y tu Allen deveriamos juntarnos a jugar football e ir a fiestas de musica ¿eh?-

-jajaja claro claro lo pensare amigo gracias por la invitacion-

-por nada ¡nos vemos!-

-guau… esto es… esto "suspiro" gracias Tracer no se que decir-

-bueno es lo minimo que puedo a hacer por ti…-

Allen le sonrie –¿y ahora te vas a tu casa?-

-mmmm si eso creo tengo que ver a Merci que debe estar alla-

-jajaja uffff me imagino tu casa algo bastante lujoso ¿no? Despues de todo eres un poco famosa jaja me deves invitar algun dia-

-claro… pero estoy mas curiosa por tu casa ya que de ti no se mucho a si que tu me deves invitar antes…-

-wow… emmm.. no se si sera buena idea-

-daaaa vamos o si no…- Tracer saca una especie de chip de su bolsillo.

-espera ¿eso es…?-

-Sip tu memoria del antiguo reproductor y si la quieres de vuelta tendras que invitarme hoy mismo a tu casa-

-¡hoy!... bueno esto … te digo no es buena idea-

-no me importa a si que te espero tienes 3 segundos o "pone la mano donde sostiene el chip sobre una rejilla de alcantarillado" no volveras a ver tu chip…-

-bueno espera…-

-uno…-

-¡que no un momento yo…!-

-dos…-

-no es seguro de verdad podr…-

-¡y…!-

-¡bien!... bien tu ganas…-

-¡jaaa! Aquí tienes ahora ire a por unas cosas y te llamo para irnos juntos a tu casa jaja ten mi numero, ¡adios!-

Allen se queda parado bastante nervioso.

-"suspiro" ay…. Esto no va a terminar bien-

 **Yyyyyy buenooooo antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por demorar pero saben como son los estudios y bueno les dejo este capitulo quiza un poco de relleno pero ya vendran mas conflictos y mas accion quiza, sin nada mas que decir me despido y feliz martes (que no tiene nada de feliz) bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy buenas a todos ¡guapisimos! Aquí… naaa broma jajaja ¿Cómo estan? Yo muy bien aquí les traigo un capitulo que lo tenia hace mmm… bastante tiempo en mi cabeza y que bueno ahora lo veran espero que les guste y bueno comenzemos.**

Capitulo 7: viejas "amigas":

allen se encontraba apoyado sobre la mesa de un pequeño bar del centro de Londres esperando la llamada de Tracer que no tardaria en llegar.

Se puede ver a Allen tomandose un trago mientras habla solo cosa que tenia bastante preocupado a una maquina al lado suyo.

-agh… le dije que es mala idea es decir "toma un trago" Widow la odia y Tracer ni si quiera sabe que la conozco o que trabajamos juntos… o que somos amigos… "suspiro" en que me meti-

-me estas asustando hombre- dijo el robot que se encontraba a su lado habia tomado como divertido el que Allen hablara solo –pero sigue contando- dijo riendo.

-ufff perdoname es que bueno tengo tantas cosas en la mente- responde Allen

-descuida ya e visto a otras personas que hablan solas… aun que bueno suelen estar ebrias ¿Cuál es tu escusa? Jajaja-

-bueno esto…- suena el celular de Allen y se da cuenta que es Tracer y responde -¡valla! Creo que es verdad que cuando las mujeres te dicen "vuelvo enceguida" en verdad quieren d…-

-ay ya callate ni si quiera fue para tanto…-

-ja que predecible eres-

-a si claro seguro que tu estas en un bar ¿no?-

Allen se sorprende bastante por eso –emmm no… claro que no es decir como crees jaja…- en eso el robot escucha lo que pasa y decide participar -¡ey! Humano pasame la botella de ron ya te la bebiste toda…-

Tracer que escucha esto pone una sonrisa al otro lado de la linea –¿y eso que fue?-

-¿eso? Emmm nada solo unos robots que estan borrachos jajaja…- le da un golpe al robot en el hombro –pero ya vallamos al punto ¿estas lista?- Allen se da cuenta de que la llamada se habia cortado -¿Qué?- en eso siente unas finas manos en sus hombros y al darse vuelta queda sorprendido por lo que ve.

-hombres, son taaaan predecibles…- dijo Tracer.

-¿Cómo mier…? Bueno olvidalo tu ganas linda, ahora aun puedes arrepentirte de hacer esto si quieres…-

Tracer lo mira con una seja levantada –por supuesto que no ya estoy aquí a si que ahora vamos-

-"bufido" esta bien… como quieras- deja dinero en la mesa y se retira con Tracer.

 **Afueras de Londres 17:30 pm.**

Tracer y Allen se encontraban caminando por el costado de la autopista y se podia apreciar un paisaje lleno de arboles y verde.

Tracer estaba bastante cansada ya que habian caminado todo el trayecto.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir tan lejos?- dijo Tracer con voz agitada.

-yo te lo dije ademas tu fuiste le que queria caminar ademas de no querer usar tus "poderes"-

-bueno… de todos modos fue divertido ¿no?- dijo Tracer.

Allen no dijo nada cosa que extraño a Tracer y al voltearce a verlo se dio cuenta de que estaba algo decaido.

-¿esta todo bien?- pregunta Tracer.

-si solo que…"suspiro" mira- sujeta a Tracer de los hombros –yo solo soy un ladron cualquiera y no vivo en algo que digamos "elegante" y mucho menos bonito… perdon no te lo quize decir antes por que sabia que te avergonzarias de mi…- Tracer que escucho cada palabra comprende a Allen pero en ves de reir o molestarlo cosa que esperaba Allen decide darle un abrazo y decirle.

-eso no me importa solo me importa como seas tu a si que recuerda, sere tu amiga aun que vivas en un basurero a si que ahora no te preocupes y lleguemos rapido que me muero de cansancio- entonces Tracer se separa de Allen y comienzan a caminar.

-gracias- dice Allen a lo que Tracer solo le guiña el ojo.

Una ves caminar unos metros mas se encuentran con el viejo edificio.

-bueno aquí estamos…- dice Tracer –ve adentro si quieres yo voy enseguida tengo que llamar a winston por algo-

Allen no sabia quien era winston pero le resto importancia y entro al edificio antes, una ves dentro se encontro con la persona con la que menos queria hacerlo en ese momento… si Widowmaker.

-¡hola! Widow q-que haces aquí…- pregunta nervioso Allen

-¿Qué dices? Yo vivo aquí-

-a verdad jeje… bueno creo que deverias no lo se salir un rato es mas creo que Reaper te llamaba-

-mmm… no lo creo el esta durmiendo alli- y señala un sofa sercano.

Allen mira al sofa y efectivamente Reaper estaba alli durmiendo –ohh bueno si creo que era…-

-¿pasa algo? Estas extraño-

¿yo? ¿extraño? Naaa son cosas tuyas de verdad estoy increible pero creo que este no es el mejor momento para…- se detiene ya que escucha la puerta del hotel abrirse.

-ufff este Winston regaña por todo "que cuidate" "que el no es de fiar" "que tengo hambre" bla bla bla…-

-oh oh…- Allen queria desaparecer en ese momento.

Tracer se da cuenta que no estan solo ellos dos en la sala si no que tambien ujna persona mas.

-tu…- dice Tracer

-tu… que haces aqui- Widowmaker se encontraba furiosa.

-¡que te importa lo unico que importa es que de esta no sales!-

-¡vamos niña ya te e vencido antes!- entonces Tracer repentinamente se lanza encima de Widowmaker arrojandola a las dos al suelo comenzando una pelea no a armas si no que a golpes y estos ocasionan que Reaper se despierte.

-"despertando" pero… que demonios…- se frota los ojos para ver con mas claridad –esperen ¿esa es?...-

-se, supongo que ya la conoces- dice Allen al lado de Reaper.

-si bueno no es que la odie tanto como Widow-

-osea ¿no piensas hacer nada?-

-¿estas loco? Ya sabes como se pone Widow cuando se enoja… mejor dejemos que se desquiten o que no usen armas…-

-se van a matar…-

-na no pasara nada-

Entonces de repente Tracer saca una bomba de su espalda.

-ohhh… mejor intervinamos antes de que sea tarde- entonces los dos se dirijen corriendo hacia las dos.

-veamos que tal te ves con una bomba dentro de… ¡hey!-

-chicas,chicas ya es suficiente- Allen le quita la bomba de sus manos y sostiene a Tracer…o lo intenta.

-Reaper sueltame o si no…-

-perdoname pero no tengo otra opcion…-

-¡espera! n…- Reaper tapa su boca y nariz con un pañuelo que hace que Widowmaker caiga dormida enseguida.

Queda silencio en el ambiente hasta que Tracer sale rapidamente por la puerta.

-¡hey espera!- sale detrás de ella –Tracer por favor te juro que te lo quize decir pero no me dejaste…-

-¿decirme? Que vives con los dos peores criminales de talon o que ademas tu formas parte de su organización-

-si vivo con ellos pero una ves los conoces no son taaaan malos… aun que bueno sera dificil lograr que te lleves bien con Widowmaker je…-

-¡agh!... sabes me… me quedare solo por que te lo prometi-

-no puedo creer que lo vas a hacer y si te intenta asesinar por la noche cuenta conmigo jaja…-

Tracer queda un poco asustada por eso -…bueno… entonces entremos-

Al entrar se encuentran con Reaper frente a una despierta pero muy agotada Widowmaker sobre el sofa donde dormia Reaper.

-¿sigues aquí?... te…voy a …matar –

-vamos Widow es mi amiga y bueno te juro que no va a arrestarlos ni nada por el estilo pero siempre y cuando ustedes no les hagan nada ¿trato?-

-y como sabemos que lo que dices es verdad…-

-venga Reaper nos conosemos hace mucho igual que a ti Widow les puedo prometer que si los arresta me voy a ir con ustedes- entonces Reaper y Widow se miran por un momento hasta que finalmente Reaper responde.

-"suspiro" bien pero solo esta noche…-

-claro gracias a los dos -

-daselas a Reaper por mi la mataria ahora pero… no lo hare por que eres mi amigo- dice Widowmaker

-si bueno ahora pierdanse los dos que tengo cosas que hacer- dice Reaper refiriendose a Tracer y Allen.

-bueno,bueno ya nos vamos- Allen y Tracer se retiran de y se dirijen a donde duerme Allen

-sabes podria decir que por dentro es… bastante agradable- dijo Tracer

-te combierte en la primera en decirlo…- queda un silencio entre los dos –y bueno puedes dejar tus cosas alli- señala una esquina en la habitacion –entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?-

-mmm buena pregunta por mi me quedaria dormida por un rato el trayecto me dejo… algo canzada jiji-

-bueno puedes dormir un rato si quieres yo estare aquí afuera de la habitacion por si me necesitas…-

-esta bien…-

-se…- Allen se queda ahí parado en la puerta mirando a Tracer.

Tracer se lo queda mirando bastante extrañada y carraspea la garganta en señal de que se retire.

-oh… claro jajaja… yo ya me voy…- Allen sale de la habitacion y se recuesta en un sillon del salon estaba pensando en muchas cosas pero de repente algo le interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-¡como mierda te atreves a traerla aquí!- dijo una bastante molesta Widowmaker

Allen del susto cae del sillon y al reponerse responde.

-vamos Widow no tiene nada de malo les hice una promesa de que ella no les haria nada-

-acaso crees que me importa o ¿Qué le importa a ella? ¡acaso no tenias a alguien menos adecuado para hacerlo tu amigo!-

-no hablemos de que es adecuado o no… tu te enamoraste de algo que poco menos se acerca a un demonio-

Widowmaker guarda silencio ahí si la habia pillado Allen –si pero… pero… por lo menos ahora se preocupa por mi…-

-a ¿si? Veamos… ¿en que?-

-solo piensa que si no lo detengo habria matado al jefe solo por que me regaño…-

Allen queda muy sorprendido no esperaba que se preocupara a tal nivel –wow eso es…-

-¡increible! ¿no?-

-iba a decir exagerado pero bueno… ahora- se levanta y pone una mano en el hombro de Widowmaker -te prometo que antes que todo estan ustedes tu casi eres mi hermana si de algo puedes estar segura es que nunca los pondria en peligro-

Widowmaker queda bastante conmovida por lo que Allen le dijo –bueno yo… no conocia ese lado tan sentimental tuyo jajaja pero si tu lo dices es suficiente para mi…- Widowmaker entonces revisa su reloj rapidamente –mierda… me devo ir ¡nos vemos Allen!-

-esta bien ¡adios!-

El resto del dia fue bastante normal Tracer no demoro mucho en despertar y decidieron por pasear por el edificio ya que Tracer tenia curiosidad luego realizaron actividades mas triviales como practica de tiro y una que otra broma hasta que el dia llego a su fin y las estrellas marcaban la ausencia del sol y como a todas las personas el cansancio comienza a aparecer.

-¡vamos! Que lento eres Allen…- decia Tracer

-¿es un chiste? Tu no dejas de moverte de un lado a otro y vaya que cansa- entonces Allen se va a sentar con la respiracion bastante agitada.

-que… ¿ya te cansaste?-

-facil para ti decirlo linda-

-si bueno de todas formas ya es tarde creo que sera mejor ir a dormir-

-me gusta como piensas vamonos- dijo Allen bastante feliz por el echo de que por fin dormirira.

Al entrar a la habitacion se dan cuenta de 1 pequeño e insignificante detalle.

-solo hay 1 cama…- dijo Tracer mirando a la cama con voz algo seria.

-creo que se me olvido este detalle…-

 **Y buenoooooo este seria el chap lo hice algo mas cortito pero buenoooo.**

 **Queria dar gracias a los que comentan y siguen la historia que son lo mas valioso que tengo y no tienen idea de lo que es tener un comentario de ustedes mil agradecimientos y espero que les alla gustado ¡adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas aquí les traigo el capitulo nmro 8 y respondiendo a walkerknigth lo de a ortografia ufff lo se… aun que no recuerdo haber escrito "balla" y si lo hice estoy mal… y sobre la actitud de Widowmaker si he pensado en cambiarla ya que la estaba sacando mucho de su personaje la estaba dejando no lo se muy… ¿dulce? XD pero bueno mi cuenta en lol es magicfencio y soy de Lan para que jugemos n.n y bueno sin mas preambulo comencemos….**

Capitulo 8:Mas que una amistad

-y Widow ¿Qué opinas sobre la amiga de Allen?- dijo Reaper sobre su cama con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras miraba al techo.

-sabes ¡ya lo tengo! Cuando se duerman sedamos a la mocosa y luego la atamos de manos y pies para luego lanzarla al rio y bueno le decimos a Allen que era sonámbula o algo y entonces…-

-Widow ninguno de los dos va a hacer eso- dijo Reaper con una voz algo carismatica.

-vaaamos ¿acaso quieres decir que confias que ella este durmiendo al lado nuestro sin poder hacer nada? No confio en ella se que algo trama…-

-Allen confia en ella y para mi basta con eso el no seria capaz de hacer algo que nos pusiera en peligro… y si lo hace le saco la cabeza.-

-si bueno… confio en Allen lo conozco desde hace mucho… mejor me voy a dormir esto me esta estresando-

-si bueno algo le servirá a Allen siempre está solo y quizá llegue a ser algo mas que una amistad… además es una linda muchacha en lo que cabe-

Widowmaker que estaba tratando de quedarse dormida abre los ojos de forma inesperada y mira a Reaper que se mantenía observando a la nada.

-L-L-¿Linda? –

-si pero además es ruidosa me irrita bastante el que nunca se quede quieta además no soporto su voz-

Widowmaker se arma de valentía ya que ve que es un buen momento para preguntar…

-y… ¿como te gustan las mujeres? Digo si te interesara alguna…- dijo eso ultimo algo triste.

-bueno no sabría decirlo sinceramente que fuera parecida a mi y que no le importara el oscuro y aun presente mio si no que me quiera como soy y ya esta-

-ohh… interesante…-

-si bueno al igual que a ti este dia a sido una puta locura a si que solo quiero dormir…. Adiós- dijo Reaper apagando la luz y tapándose.

-esta bien… duerme bien- y ella hizo lo mismo sin saber que en el cuarto del lado había un problema "menor"

 **Habitación de Allen.**

-y… ¿Qué aremos? – pregunta Tracer frente a la cama.

-bueno supongo que no te sentirías cómoda durmiendo juntos a si que como eres mi invitada dormiras aquí en la cama-

-gracias… ¿pero y tu?-

-mh… no lo se dormiré en algún sofá o donde Widowmaker por que con Reaper podemos descartarlo bu…- Allen no termina ya que Tracer le sostiene la mano para que no se vaya y esto lo provoco el "dormir con Widowmaker" que Tracer al escuchar eso se le vino una sola palabra a la cabeza "ni lo sueñes"

-sabes mejor quédate no… importa-

-¿segura? Porque puedo dormir en un sofá o…-

-no hace mucho frio y te puedes eh… enfermar o yo que se-

Allen sonríe y acepta una ves los dos acostados bastante separados o para ser exactos cada uno a orillas de la cama apagan la luz.

-adios…-dice Allen

-adios… buenas noches…-

-a ti igual…-

Luego solo se quedaron en silencio pero no pudieron consolidar el sueño ya que ambos estaban en un ambiente de tensión aun que finalmente cayeron en un profundo sueño.

 **7:00 AM**

Allen despierta extrañamente temprano y cuando comienza a abrir los ojos se percata de algo que hace que el sueño desaparezca, Tracer se encontraba a su lado pero estaba abrazada de Allen rodeando con sus brazos su pecho y con la cabeza en su hombro algo que a pesar de todo no era incomodo y mucho menos tenso ya que Allen sentía un inusual calor y una sensación de alivio que hace mucho no sentía y que debía admitir, le gustaba.

Allen sabia que si despertaba a Tracer se iba a incomodar mucho a si que decidió en no hacer nada y quedarse dormido de nuevo.

 **9:00 AM**

Tracer se despertó temprano como siempre pero esta ves se sentía extrañamente mas comoda de lo normal se sentía cálida y segura y al abrir sus ojos descubrió inmediatamente el por que, se encontraba abrazada a Allen quien se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente pero no duraría mucho tiempo.

-"despertando" vaya parece que alguien se a puesto cómoda…- dijo Allen con voz adormecida.

-ay… perdón no quería yo…- Allen pone su dedo en la boca de Tracer en forma de silencio.

-no pasa nada ¿has dormido bien?-

-claro que si… ¿y tu?-

-bueno casi no pude dormir por tus ronquidos-

-que…- Tracer estaba muy avergonzada

-jajaja ¡es broma! Deberías ver tu cara :p-

-agh te voy a matar…- entonces Tracer golpea despacio en el estomago a Allen y luego este la empuja con el cuerpo comenzando un duelo entre los dos.

 **Mas tarde:**

-y bueno ¿estas de acuerdo?- pregunta Allen

-dejame ver si te entendi ¿quieres dejar a esas dos solas para que arreglen sus problemas?- responde Reaper

-asi es-

-estas loco… se van a matar- entonces los dos miran a un costado donde se encontraban Tracer y Widowmaker sentadas frente a frente separadas solo por una mesa y sus miradas tenian la exprecion de "estas muerta"

-si… puede que tengas razon-

-claro que la tengo Allen ahora sabes lo mejor sera que te lleves a tu novia a donde sea que viva por que tenemos cosas "clasificadas"que hacer-

-no es mi novia carafantasma- dijo molestando a Reaper

-¿Qué me dijiste?- dijo con poca pasiencia Reaper

-perdon ¿Qué?-

-me dijiste algo-

-¿yo?-

-si ¿Quién mas?-

-¿Qué dije?-

-te estoy preguntando eso-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-… que tu que… ¡bah! A la mierda ya vete- y Reaper se retira molesto, de verdad Allen sabia como acabar con su pasiencia

-jajaja me encanta hacer eso- entonces se dirije donde esta Tracer. –linda creo que es hora de irse-

Tracer y Widowmaker seguian observandose con una mirada asesina pero fue interrumpida por Allen que puso ambas manos en los hombros de Tracer cosa que causo que esta se tensara y se pusiera algo sonrojada.

-¿Tracer todo bien?- dijo Allen

todo bien…- dijo Tracer pero su nerviosismo no paso desapercibido ya que Widowmaker se dio cuenta de algo.

-"le gusta Allen"- penso Widowmaker -"ya se de que forma molestarla"-

En eso Widowmaker se levanta y se dirije hacia Allen con las intenciones claras.

Con voz provocadora –oh Allen te pareceria dormir conmigo hoy es que los ronquidos de Reaper no me dejan dormir…- dijo Widowmaker

-"sera maldita"- penso Tracer –"un momento ¿Por qué me interesa?..."-

-emmm… esto… no creo que este bien- dice nervioso Allen

-ohh… vamos ¿acaso te da miedo?...- Insistio Widowmaker que disfrutaba el ver a Tracer fastidiada.

-ehhhh… no se que ocurre contigo yo me retirare como si nada a pasado… emmmm ¿vamonos?- entonces Allen toma la mano de Tracer y se retira rapidamente dejando a un Reaper vastante extrañado.

-vaya no conocia esas mañas tuyas je…- dijo Reaper cosa que Widowmaker comprendio enseguida

-na solo era para molestar a la mocosa…-

-¿molestarla?-

-si bueno luego te digo no tengo mucho animo- dijo Widowmaker

-como quieras…- dijo finalmente Reaper quedando un silencio entre los dos, silencio que Reaper rompio –asi que… ¿mis ronquidos no te dejan dormir eh?-

-¿es encerio? Roncas como un camion deteniendoce-

 **Oficina central de Talon:**

Hay un gran edificio completamente negro y bastante futurista. Dentro de este se encuentra una figura alta y misteriosa observando una gran vista de toda la ciudad, a su lado se encuentra de pie una mujer, alta y bastante bella posee un pelo color castaño, ojos azules y un cuerpo que cualquier hombre soñaria, usaba un uniforme negro con detalles negros y azules por lo que se inferia que servia a Talon.

-me parece extrabagante el comportamiento de estos dos ultimamente no me han sido eficientes…- dijo la extraña figura

-¿se refiere a Reaper y Widowmaker señor?- pregunta la mujer a su lado

-mh… sabes que la exigencia de mis soldados debe ser la mejor y no tolerare este tipo de altercados puede que tengan algo entre manos-

-¿Qué sugiere señor?- dijo decidida

-te enviare a vigilarlos quiero ver cual es la raiz del problema…-

-para servirle- dijo colocando su mano en la frente para dirijirse a la puerta de salida pero fue detenida por la figura.

-ese chico nuevo… Allen a sido bastante eficaz en sus trabajos te ayudara a vigilarlos-

La chica se sobresalto bastante pareciera que conoce a Allen y no exactamente son amigos.

-emmm… no es necesario yo puedo hacerl…-

-ya lo eh decretado ahora retirate- dijo la figura con voz dominante.

-"maldicion"- penso la chica –señor…- se paro derecha y puso su mano en la frente para luego retirarce.

 **11:00 am. Casa de Tracer**

Allen y Tracer se encontraban caminando hacia la puerta de la casa de esta ultima.

-bueno creo que no salio tan mal…- decia Allen a Tracer pero esta no contesto habia estado bastante distraida durante el trayecto a casa –emmm… ¿todo bien?- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tracer sacandola de sus pensamientos.

-¿ah? Emm… no nada solo queria preguntar como se llevan tu y Widowmaker…- dijo Tracer algo temerosa por la respuesta, ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabia.

-oh bueno somos buenos amigos ya sabes nos conocemos hace tiempo aun que aveces sea no lo se… ¿enojona? Jaja ¿a que viene esa pregunta?-

-por nada solo mera curiosidad…- Allen se le queda mirando -¿Qué?-

-¿celosa?-

-¿¡que!? Claro que no es decir no tendria por que estarlo " ¿verdad? "- dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-mh… si tu lo dices- dijo Allen

Ambos ya estaban en la entrada de la casa de Tracer, se quedaron parados frente a la puerta como esperando algo del otro sin embargo no sabian que hacer o que decir.

-bueno creo que… ¿nos vemos?- dijo Tracer

-si… perdon por cualquier problema- dijo algo triste por la resepcion que tuvo Tracer de parte de sus compañeros.

-ay no importa pero… para la proxima juntemonos en mi casa mejor- dijo divertida Tracer

-ja si creo que es lo mejor- dijo Allen riendo –bueno linda adios creo que ambos tenemos cosas que hacer- dice extendiendole la mano la cual Tracer esta ves recibe gustosa.

-adios … cuidate y no hagas nada ilegal eh- dijo bromeando con el

-hay linda siempre me pides demaciado- cuando Allen quizo dar la vuelta para retirarse Tracer sale de su casa rapidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar nuevamente dejando a Allen con una cara embobada, desperto de su transe devido a una llamada de Reaper –habla Allen…. Mh… ok… voy enseguida- corta la llamada y se va rapidamente al viejo edificio donde vivia.

 **Edificio abandonado 13:00 pm**

Allen entra al edificio y lo primero que se encuentra esa Reaper dormido y roncando bastante feo.

-¿y para que mierda me llamo?... por lo menos lo de los ronquidos es verdad- Allen mira a los lados y ve a Widowmaker saliendo de su habitacion –Widow ¿tienes idea de por que me llamo Reaper? Me dijo que era urgente…-

-si lo se me dijo que te informara en caso de…-mira a Reaper durmiendo- creo que ya sabes-

-bueno te escucho- dijo tomando asiento Allen y poniendo sus pies sobre una mesa.

-pasa que hace unas horas nos llega un mensaje por parte de Talon que aparentemente tiene sospechas de una supuesta "revelion" de parte de algunos agentes-

Allen se queda callado un momento y dice –eso significa que…-

-creen que alguien o algunos estan tratando de traicionar a Talon- dijo seria Widowmaker

-¿y que tenemos que ver nosotros en todo eso?-

-bueno pues los principales sospechosos somos yo y Reaper…-

-¿espera que? Como es posible… ustedes es decir son por lejos lo mejor de Talon debe haber un error- dijo Allen algo enfadado.

-no, es verdad de echo van a enviar a alguien a vigilarnos durante un tiempo-

-increible… que mierda le pasa al jefe… y ¿Quién los vendra a vigilar?-

-no lo se pero no tardara en llegar al parecer querian encargarse lo antes posible- dijo Widowmaker ya arta de todo esto –agh sabes voy a salir un momento necesito pensar en otra cosa-

-si bueno… a otra cosa ¿Qué fue eso de querer dormir conmigo?-dijo Allen curioso

-oh eso solo… olvidemoslo- dijo Widowmaker sin querer hablar del tema y retirandose.

-ok…- Allen le resta importancia y se dirije a su computadora a ver si hay algo que hacer pero en eso tocan la puerta cosa a la que Allen suelta un bufido de cansancio y se dirije a abrir la puerta que vuelve a ser tocada -¡ya voy! Esta gente te hace perder tiempo y mas encima te apr…- al abrir la puerta no se esperaba con quien se encontraria -¿es una broma no?-

-hola Allen ¿me recuerdas?- dijo sonriendo

-claro que si… y deciaria no hacerlo Jess…-

 **Aver aver partamos pidiendo perdon XDD no e actualizado hace MUCHO si por que tube problemas con mi computadora y… falta de inspiracion PERO ahora estoy de vuelta y tratare de subir mas seguido.**

 **Ahora gracias por sus comentarios que me animan mucho 3 y algunos me dan consejos o cosas que cambiar les voy a hacer sincero cambiar la historia es algo que no hare y los personajes, si estan quiza muy fuera de personalidad pero los estoy haciendo mas a mi forma y considerando que es un fic de romance no quiero hacerlos tan frios pero tranquilos ya vienen los problemas y el carácter de algunos se hara notar. Espero comprendan** **gracias por leer NOS VEMOS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Buenas** **¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien, yo estoy muy feliz gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios que me hacen sentir muy bien** **aquí les traigo el 9no capitulo y como lo prometí actualizaria mas seguido…**

 **Aaa y como ultimo antes de empezar en el chap anterior dije que mi cuenta de LoL es de LAN pero me equivoque XD es de LAS perdon u.u pero bueno ya es mucha charla comencemos…**

Capitulo 9: un problema se soluciona solo para dar paso a otro

-¡durmieron juntos!- grito Merci de alegria

-creo que en suecia no te escucharon grita mas fuerte…- dijo Tracer algo enfadada con su amiga

-ups… perdon ¡es que no lo puedo creer! ¿y como fue?-

-¿de que estas hablando?- pregunta Tracer

-oh ya sabes dormir juntos…- dijo lo ultimo insinuando algo

-pues lo mismo no paso nada realmente-

-¿Qué? Espera… es decir ¿durmieron juntos y no paso nada?-

-¿Por qué tendria que pasar algo? Solo… somos amigos- dijo esto ultimo con un tono algo triste

-ajam pero te gusta- dijo esto estando segura

-¡que! No como crees eso es…- Merci la mira con cara de ¿encerio? -¿soy tan obvia?- dijo Tracer ya rendida.

-hay querida si solo te conociera jiji… pero eso no tiene nada de malo-

-no lo se… me enamore de un criminal, un hombre que sirve a Talon pero alejando todo eso "suspiro" es todo lo que pudiera pedir y mas…-

Por esto Merci salta de su asiento y abraza a Tracer -¡lo sabia! Pero uy… un amor prohibido me gusta-

Tracer la mira con cara extrañada -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-querida te ayudare a conquistar a tu hombre- dijo desidida

 **Edificio abandonado 16:00 PM**

en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de la gran pero vieja sala de este edificio dos personas un hombre y una mujer se encontraban mirandose de una forma que no se podria decir amable cada uno a un lado de la pequeña mesa.

-a si que ¿Por cuánto estaras aquí?...- dijo Allen seco

-hasta nuevas ordenes…- dijo Jess con el mismo tono

-ah… espero que sea luego-

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- dijo ella algo fastidiada por el comentario

-¿acaso quieres que te recuerde lo que paso?- dijo Allen molesto

-bah ¿vas a seguir con eso? Solo olvidalo-

Allen se levanta y golpea fuertemente la mesa con el puño -¿¡olvidar!? ¡el traicionarnos, el vendernos o el…- hizo una pausa –enamorarme… pero menos mal descubri quien eres en verdad-

-¿¡tu crees que no sentia lo mismo!? ¡lo que hice lo hice por el bien de todos!- dijo Jess poniendose de frente a Allen

-el unico bien que lograste fue el tuyo… - Allen se comienza a alejar –solo vete de aquí lo antes posible- dijo entrando apunto de salir pero una voz lo detuvo

-el jefe me encargo algo para ti… tu tambien tendras que vigilar al par- dijo Jess

-ellos mas que mis compañeros son mis amigos… nunca are algo que los perjudique- dijo volteandose para salir.

-¡nos meteras en problemas!- dijo enfadada

-no es asunto mio- dijo Allen saliendo y cerrando la puerta de un portaso dejando a la bella joven muy irritada Allen de verdad lograba sacarla de sus casillas.

-perdon…- dijo Jess en un tono muy bajo

 **Oficinas de Talon**

-esto es ridiculo ¡sabes que somos los mejores! Pero sin embargo crees que traicionariamos- decia Reaper muy enfadado

-usa otro tono cuando me hables… tu desempeño a sido pobre al igual que el de tu compañera- dijo mirando a Widowmaker –se hara lo que yo diga y gusten o no tendran que obedecer-

-si tan solo nos explicaras el por que todo ser…- Widowmaker no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por la extraña figura con la que estaban discutiendo.

-no tienen por que saber nada…- dijo en un tono que le herizaria la piel a cualquiera –ahora fuera de mi vista-

Ambos salieron de mala gana como era de esperarce Reaper peor que Widowmaker.

-maldito hijo de puta me vuelve a hablar asi y lo matare yo mismo- dijo empujando a todo el que pase por ahí

-lo se… pero solo no tenemos que hecharlo a perder puede que no sea nada…- dijo Widowmaker a su lado

-agh… algo trama ya vera con quien esta hablando…- dijo antes de salir de el edificio de Talon

-el tiene un punto… tienes que calmarte- dijo Widowmaker reciviendo una mirada de Reaper

-¿ahora te vas a poner de su parte?- dijo algo enfadado

-¿Qué? No como crees solo digo que nos metes en problemas con tu actitud delante del jefe y de los demas-

-con que es eso… pues bien entonces ve a ayudar a tu "jefecito" yo no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras ese cabron este tramando quien sabe que ademas no recibo ordenes de nadie y menos de ti- dijo Reaper muy enfadado retirandose rapidamente de ahí

-¡agh! pues ahí el, no lo ayudare mas, despues de todo me valgo mejor sola- dijo Widowmaker invadida por la rabia.

 **Muelles de Londres**

El sol ya se escondia y donde mejor se podia apreciar este acto es en los muelles de londres, solitarios pero inspiran y transmiten una sensacion de tranquilidad y armonia a pesar de encontrarse literalmente al lado de la ruidosa ciudad. En uno de los muelles destaca una figura sentada al final de estos observando las tranquilas aguas.

-"suspiro" solo problemas… problemas y mas problemas "lansa una piedra al agua" ¿Dónde estas cuando te necesito?- se dijo a si mismo Allen sin saber que alguien se encontraba detrás de el escuchandolo.

-aquí estoy…- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Allen. Este se voltea enseguida para ver de quien proviene esa voz.

-¿Qué haces aquí…?- dijo frio Allen

-sabia que te encontraria aquí- dijo ella sentándose al lado de Allen –me acuerdo cuando veniamos aquí juntos… solo tu y yo- dijo recordando con tristeza pero Allen se levanta rapidamente.

-eso fue antes ya no significa nada ni para ti ni para mi-

-para mi significa mucho- le dijo tomandolo del brazo para que no se retirara –escucha… quiero arreglar las cosas se… se que lo que hice es imperdonable pero lo que mas me dolió fue perderte… estaba enamorada pero también ciega y no me importo como perjudicarían a los demás mis actos Allen eres la única persona que alguna ves pude llamar amigo y por mucho la que…- no pudo terminar por que las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto jess?- dijo Allen mirándola –siento que no puedo perdonarte…-

-por favor…- dijo Jess en su hombro con voz temblorosa

-creo que… "suspiro" creo que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad…- dicho esto Jess grita de alegría y abraza a Allen

-gracias… de verdad-

-creo que para eso están los amigos- le dijo tiernamente –creo que es hora de irse los demás se preguntaran donde estamos-

-si… creo que tienes razón- dijo separándose del abrazo y levantándose para irse

En el camino la felicidad de Jess era notable pero Allen no se veía convencido del todo, hay heridas tan profundas que no cicatrizan así de fácil pero Jess estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que había cambiado, por primera vez quería hacer las cosas bien y no tener que arrepentirse por sus errores.

 **Edificio abandonado**

Allen entra al edficio solo, ya era de noche y al no haber ninguna estrella asomandose en el cielo esa noche se esperaba que el dia de mañana seria lluvioso y poco productivo. Al fijarse dentro de este pero no encuentra a nadie.

-mh… todabia no deven volver de Talon, bueno no me queda mucho que hacer a si que…- Allen escucha un ruido desde arriva del departamento –curioso… - Allen se dirije adonde proviene el ruido siguiendo a este hasta la azotea –wow ¿desde cuando tenemos azotea?- al llegar descubre enseguida de donde proviene el ruido, era nada mas ni nada menos que Widowmaker arrojando piedras y con un carácter que hasta el mas ciego notaria –emmm Widow ¿Qué haces?- entonces esta al saber que estaba Allen se detiene antes de lanzar la siguiente roca

-dejame sola…- le dice sin siquiera voltearse a mirarlo

-ufff que carácter el tuyo pero sabes la gente aveces…..- entonces Allen comienza a hablar sin saber que Widowmaker no estaba con pasiencia para nada –y por eso me preocupa que… ¡ah! ¿¡a que viene eso!?- Widowmaker le habia arrojado una piedra la cual Allen esquivo por poco y se escucha el quejido de un hombre X abajo -¡lo siento mi amiga aquí tiene problemas!- grito hacia abajo del edificio -¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Es decir se que las mujeres tienen sus problemas…-

Widowmaker entiende a lo que se referia -¿¡Qué!? Claro que no, no es nada…-

-agh vamos puedes decirme oooo… adivino problemas con Reaper ¿no?-

-com lo sab… es decir "suspiro" es eso…- dijo apoyandose en la varanda de la azotea

-… ¿y que paso?- dijo Allen poniendose al lado de Widowmaker

-pues…-

Luego de que Widowmaker le contara lo que paso decidieron bajar ya que el frio comenzaba a hacerse presente.

-eh Allen- dijo Widowmaker al lado e este caminando hacia el piso principal

-¿si?-

-en estos momentos… me gusta tenerte como amigo- dijo sinceramente

-vamos para eso estan los amigos- entonces le da un abrazo –ahora no puedo decirte que hacer solo tu sabes pero te dire que siempre hay que saber cuando pelear o cuando retirarse en este caso creo que estubo bien el que te hayas enfrentado a Reaper ademas se nota que no quiere que nada te pase-

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dijo con algo de emocion

-pues conosiendo a Reaper el te habria dejado sola contra el jefe pero en contrario el se preocupo por los dos ademas del hecho de que eres a una de las pocas por no decir la unica persona a la que escucha-

-ahora que lo pienso ¡es verdad!-

-pero esta enojado contigo XD-

-aveces te odio…-

Entonces por la puerta entra Jess la cual fue vista con cara de extrañes de parte de Widowmaker

-¿y tu eres?- dijo Widowmaker

-oh, no nos conocemos yo sere la que los vigilara por un tiempo- le responde para saludar a Allen cosa que hizo que Widowmaker los mirara a los 2

-¿se conocen?- pregunta Widowmaker

-si bueno es una larga historia…- dijo Allen –ahora chicas perdonenme pero voy a dormir nos vemos mañana- las dos se despiden de el y queda un silencio incomodo.

-y… ¿Dónde me quedare?-

-¿perdoname?- dijo Widowmaker

-mis ordenes son claras: vigilarlos, a si que me tendre que quedar-

-"suspiro" bueno puedes dormir en el sofa ya que las demas habitaciones estan en mal estado a menos que quieras dormir con Allen…-

-"dormir con Allen como antes…"- pensaba

-¿estas ahí?-

-oh… si dormire en el sofa…- dijo esto ultimo algo triste

-como quieras hasta mañana- y Widowmaker se retira

-adios…- mira a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie estubiera ahí –ufff…. "mira la habitacion de Allen" siempre me sacas mi lado devil…- dicho esto se acuesta en el sofa sorpresivamente comodo y se duerme con facilidad.

 **Al otro dia. Casa de Tracer 10:00 am**

Tracer estaba sentadaen la mesa mientras Merci servia el desayuno.

-sabes me gustan los dias libres pero extraño la accion del trabajo- dijo Tracer mientras le hacia un gesto a Merci por el desayuno.

-ay Lena ¿te escuchas aveces? Me gustaria tener tu suerte ya que ¡una doctora nunca descanza!... exepto hoy ya que es domingo- dijo sonriendo por esto ultimo

-como quieras…- dicho esto se queda mirando pensativa al sol que salia por la ventana pero no se da cuenta de que Merci nota esto

-awww si te ves tan tierna cuando piensas en el- dijo alegremente

-¿Cómo sabes que pensaba en el?- dijo sorprendida

-eres muy obvia linda y a proposito ¿Cómo van las cosas con el?-

-emm bueno nos vimos ayer y desde alli no se nada de el pero se podria decir que bien…-

-mh… por que no lo invitas hoy a la casa y asi no lo se te ayudo en tu ya sabes-

Tracer lo piensa -¿crees que sera buena idea?- dijo algo nerviosa mas por el hecho de que Merci se ponga a hablar cosas que la averguenzen a que Allen venga –"bufido" esta bien lo llamare- saca su celular y comienza a marcar a Allen por videollamada.

Desde la otra linea –habla Allen- luego ve quien es –wow hola linda ¿Cómo estas?- dijo saludandola por el video

-hola todos estamos bien aquí…-

-¡hola!- dijo Merci por detrás de Tracer la cual la empuja rapidamente.

-"se aclara la garganta" perdon por eso… ahora te llamava para preguntarte si te querias quedar esta noche en mi casa ya sabes para devolverte el favor-

-¿encerio? Claro que si me encantaria es decir…- se ve como Allen esquiva una lata

Desde la linea de Allen se escucha a un enfadado Reaper -¡otra ves te tomaste todo el jodido café!-

-ufff perdonenme nos vemos a las 7 en tu casa debo cortar, cuidense- y corta rapidamente

Tracer se queda en silencio con Merci

-dame las gracias Lena tengo un plan preparado para esta noche- dijo Merci con algo de malicia en su voz

-mientras no me dejes en vergüenza creo que esta todo bien…-

-¿yo? Jamas linda ahora terminemos de comer que se enfria-

-jaja esta bien- dice Tracer para empezar a comer

 **Edificio abandonado**

Reaper y Widowmaker al parecer se preparaban para salir los dos aun algo peleados pero nada como el dia de ayer.

-bueno ya nos vamos- dijo Reaper serio

-¿nada como las misiones de dia domingo eh?- dijo con un tono burlon Allen

-agh ni me lo recuerdes- dijo Widowmaker ya camino a la salida quien se percato que Jess la seguia -¿A dónde crees que vas?-

-¿no lo recuerdas? Los tengo que vigilar- dijo segura

-mientras no interfieras me da igual- dijo Reaper

-bien nos vamos por todo el dia- dijo Widowmaker a Allen que al parecer se quedaba

-a proposito no estare cuando lleguen volvere mañana- dijo Allen

-¿a-adonde vas?- dijo Jess

-a casa de una amiga pero bueno traten de que no los maten-

-¿amiga?- dijo Jess con siertos celos en su voz

-bah solo vamonos- dijo Reaper quien junto a las otras dos salen del edificio

Se suben a una nave (como la de Widowmaker en el corto "alive") y toman asiento mientras es condusida por otro miembro de Talon

-¿Qué clase de amiga es esa?- pregunta Jess a Widowmaker

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- dijo casualmente Widowmaker

-oh por nada solo mera curiosidad- dijo tratando de sonar indiferente

-se llama Tracer una mocosa te caeria mal-esto causo risas en Jess

-ah…- dijo sonriendo –"creo que tenemos un enemigo en comun"- penso Jess

 **Puertas de la casa de Tracer, 19:00 pm**

Allen se encontraba parado en las puertas de la casa de Tracer extrañamente habia sido puntual. Al tocarel timbre nadie abre la puerta

-mh… estaran durmiendo- toca el timbre de nuevo y se apoya en la puerta ya que habia esperado bastante pero derrepente se abre la puerta haciendo que este cayera

-auch…- dijo Allen en el suelo

-ups lo siento no mire antes de abrir- dijo Merci parada a un lado de la puerta

-no hay problema no es nada- dijo levantandose y observando a Merci –me acuerdo de ti la amiga de Tracer me-merci ¿no?-

-exactamente jiji Lena esta adentro pasa- y se hace un lado para que entre Allen

-gracias- al entrar queda sorprendido por la casa de Tracer no es muy espaciosa pero lo suficiente para ser muy agradable ademas de lujosa –wow… tiene buen gusto "Lena"- dijo Allen graciosamente

-si bueno nunca presume nada siempre a sido asi- dijo Merci detrás de el

-¿se conocen desde mucho?- pregunta Allen mientras sigue observando la casa

-si demasiado desde que Overwatch existia y desde ahí somos muy unidas es casi una hermana- dijo recordando

-mh ya lo veo… -

-si… pero bueno llamare a Lena- se dirije a su habitacion donde la ve caminando de lado a lado –Lena Allen ya esta aquí ¿esta todo bien?-

-Si todo esta bien es solo "suspiro" estoy mas nerviosa que lo normal-

-oh vamos eres una de las personas mas valientes que conosco esto no es nada para ti- dijo consolando a Tracer

-gracias Angela siempre me alegras el animo- entonces se dirije a la salida con Merci pero antes de salir pregunta -¿m-me veo bien?- Merci la mira para responderle a su amiga, esta llevava unos pantalones ajustados pero no exesivamente, una camisa blanca y unos lindos zapatos negros

-linda te ves radiante deja de preocuparte y ven- las dos se dirigen al living donde esta Allen

-perdon por la tardansa- dijo Tracer a Allen

-oh no importa linda yo esta… wow- dijo al ver a Tracer de verdad se veia linda –te ves hermosa….. espera ¿Qué dije?-

Por este comentario Tracer se sonroja hasta mas no poder –oh gracias jiji…- dijo nerviosa

-aw…- dijo Merci entre los dos –entonces Allen supongo que tienes hambre-

-para ser sincero bastante…- dijo el mirando su estomago

-muy bien pues cocinare algo para cenar- dijo Merci dirijiendose a la cocina

-oh ¿las puedo ayudar en algo? Para ser de utilidad- dijo Allen

-claro que no eres nuestro invitado solo relajate… eso va tambien para ti Lena- dijo mirando a Tracer

-pero yo…-

-sin peros solo esperen me llevara unos minutos- dijo Merci dejandolos solos

-es agradable- dijo Allen

-oh ¿Angela? Si bueno aveces puede ser algo molesta pero es por lejos una de las mejores personas que conosco-

-si ya me conto un par de cosa- dicho esto queda un silencio entre los dos

-Allen…- dice Tracer algo nerviosa

-¿que pasa linda?-

-siempre me e preguntado por que me salvaste ese dia del par de reos- Allen le regala una sonrisa

-¿por que no?- dijo simplemente Allen

-¿pero no va mas alla de eso?-

-"suspiro" la verdad es que cuando te vi ahí no lo se senti que…-

-¡todo listo!- grita Merci llevando la comida a la mesa

-wow que rapido- dijo muy sorprendido por el tiempo que se demoro Merci

-bueno deje la cena mas o menos lista antes de que llegaras ya sabes-

-ya veo… bueno linda a sentarnos- dijo levantandose y ofreciendole la mano a Tracer para hacerlo la cual acepto gustosa

 **30 minutos despues**

Los tres estaban sentados en el living viendo una pelicula bastante tranquilos pero Merci tenia algo en mente.

-saben jugemos a algo- dijo alegre Merci

-¿a que?- dijo Tracer

-consiste en esto…- le da una moneda a cada uno –los 3 tenemos una moneda esto no es con cara o sello pero tienen que lanzarla y siempre le van a salir 2 signos iguales a 2 de nosotros y el unico que se quede con la moneda de signo diferente tiene que darle una penitencia a los demas ¿se entiende?- ambos asintieron –bien lansenlas- todos las lanzan Allen:cara, Tracer:sello, Merci:cara –bien Lena tu das la penitencia primero-

-muy bien entonces…. Quiero que los dos coman de ese jalapeño rojo que tenemos guardado-

-no puede ser…- dijo Allen

-los espero…- dijo Tracer malisiosa

Los dos (Merci y Allen) se levantan y van hacia la cosina donde momentos despues se escuchan gritos

-¡aaaaa! ¡que les pasa a los mexicanos por que inventan esto!- dijo un Allen tomando agua de un gran vaso

-no estubo tan mal- dijo Merci quien se lleva una mirada de Allen de "¿encerio?"

Tracer estallo en carcajadas en el suelo del living

-agh… ya sigamos antes de que se me vayan las ganas de jugar a esto…- dijo Allen acomodandose al lado de Tracer

-bien… 1…2…3- los 3 lanzaron sus monedas Allen:sello, Tracer:cara, Merci:cara

-uuuuu creo que me toca… dejenme pensar-se queda pensando por un momento –ya lo tengo- se dirije a la cocina y regresa con dos huevos en la mano –quiero que se lo rebienten en la cabeza una a la otra-

Las dos se miraron bastante nerviosas no es que a las mujeres les guste ensuciarse mucho el pelo

-esta bien…- dijo Tracer

-a las tres- dijo Merci

Ambas cuentan -1…2…3- y se revientan el huevo en la cabeza cosa que hace reventar de risa a Allen

-wow XD no crei que lo hicieran- dijo mientras veia como ambas se levantaban riendose de igual manera al baño donde se limpiarian el cabello

Cuando regresan siguen con el juego

-bien esta es la ultima ¿listos?- pregunta Merci

Ambos asienten

-1…2…3- Allen:cara, Tracer:cara, Merci:sello

-ja…. Creo que es mi turno- dijo con voz sospechosa

Tracer se puso muy nerviosa sabia mas o menos a donde iban las cosas

-¿entonces?- dice Allen

-yo quiero que ustedes dos se besen…-

 **Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu tan taaan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ¿Qué les parecio? Un poco mas largo el chap y antes bueno no me demore tanto como en el otro :O**

 **Tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo se imaginan a Allen? Digo como algun personaje de videojuego o de alguna pelicula ¿Cómo lo ven? Este sensual Allen blizzard deveria sacar a Allen como heroe en el juego (okno) jajaja bueno eso es todo por ahora saludos a todos y gracias por sus comentarios cuidense ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Buenas aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 10 de esta historia y graciosamente me entretiene escribir :D**

 **Espero disfruten….**

Capitulo 10: ¿Quién lo diria?

Tanto Allen como Tracer se miraron con duda ¿de verdad Merci les estaba pidiendo eso? Quien se puede engañar Tracer queria esto mas que nada pero le preocupaba lo que a cualquiera ¿y si no quiere? ¿y si no le gusto? Era una de las muchas preguntas que pasavan por la cabeza de Tracer en ese momento. Allen estaba mas que sorprendido preocupado, pensava que el no se merecia a Tracer o que la podria poner en peligro pero esas ideas fueron borradas al pensar que en el fondo solo es un beso, pero debia admitir Tracer es una chica atractiva quiza mucho ademas de tener un gran corazon y siempre ser alegre y positiva.

-bien los espero chicos…. Cuando quieran- dijo Merci mirandolos impaciente

Ambos seguian mirandose sabian que tarde o temprano tendrian que hacerlo ya que Merci era bastante insistente por no decir mucho

Comenzaron a acortar la distancia entre ellos mirandose a los ojos Tracer completamente roja y Allen con cara dudosa, cuando ya estaban a un par de centrimetros el uno con el otro se detuvieron sin mirase pensando cualquier cosa ¿Cómo es que les costaba tanto solo hacerlo? Pero todo eso quedo en el pasado ya que finalmente sellaron sus labios, al principio dudosamente pero este gesto se torno mas profundo cuando ambos abrieron mas sus bocas perdidos totalmente el uno en el otro, sentian como si pudieran estar asi todo el dia pero todo lo bueno no dura mucho…

-¿acaso esperan que les tire agua para separarlos?- dijo Merci que los veia desde el principio y ya llevaban unos 2 minutos asi. Esta pregunta causo que los dos se separaran rapidamente y despertaran de su trance, ambos avergonzados por el tiempo que estubieron asi.

-lo siento no se lo que nos paso…- dijo Allen cortando el incomodo momento

-oh por favor Allen no fue tu culpa si no mas bien de una jovencita aquí presente…- dijo Merci mirando a Tracer

-¿de que estas hablando?- dijo Tracer completamente avergonzada

-mh… ¿nos das un momento? tenemos que hablar cosas de chicas-

-de acuerdo estare en la cocina- dijo Allen retirandose

Las dos mujeres esperaron que se retirara Allen entonces Tracer le regaña por no decir grita a Merci

-¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?-

-esperaba un "gracias amiga"- dijo Merci calmada

-NO PUEDES ESTAR POR AHÍ PIDIENDO QUE LAS PERSONAS SE BESEN-

-oh vamos como si no lo ubieras disfrutado-

-PUES CLARO QUE…- Tracer lo piensa un segundo –claro que si- dijo sentandose

-¡lo ves! Y a el tambien- dijo segura

-¿c-como lo sabes?-

-por favor a una doctora no se le escapa ni 1 detalle es obvio- le ofrese la mano a Tracer –ahora mejor vamos a dormir mañana hay que ir a trabajar-

-oh descuida mañana tengo turno en la tarde- dijo Tracer levantandose con ayuda de Merci

-encerio te envidio…- dijo alegremente –bueno yo me retiro regresa con tu "amado"- Merci se va a su habitacion

 **En la cocina**

-¿eso de verdad paso?- decia hablando solo Allen mientras se paseaba por la cocina –es decir ¿a quien engaño? Me gusta y todo pero soy solo yo… un vulgar asesino y ladron y ella es demasiado para decirlo… solo le haria daño y no me lo perdonaria "se sienta" ay Tracer si tan solo supieras…-

-¿saber que?- dijo Tracer recien llegando

-¡ah!- grito asustado Allen –que susto me diste linda- dijo reposicionandose en la pared

-oh lo siento, ahora…- dijo acercandosele –¿Qué ibas a decir?-

-¿yo? Ammmm nada- dijo poniendo su brazo atrás de su espalda

-claro que si dijiste "tracer si tan solo supieras…"- le puso cara en expresion para que continuara

-oh eso… queria decir ammmmm queee "mira a todos los lados" que ya han atrapado a todos los criminales que escaparon de prision ese dia- mintio Allen mientras rogaba por que Tracer le creyera

-¿seguro que es eso?- pregunto dudosa

-si si solo eso…-

Tracer lo queda mirando por un rato –mmmm… pues que buena noticia- Allen suspira aliviado – venia a decirte que lamento lo de Merci ella a aveces se pasa un poco…- dijo Tracer timida. Allen solo la mira y le sonrie

-descuida linda no pasa nada- dice recordando ese momento en que los dos juntaron sus labios por primera ves

-gracias por entender- dijo sonriendo –ahora supongo que mañana te deves ir temprano ¿no?-

-si bueno ni tan temprano estare un rato en la mañana o si no… bueno ya sabes como deben ser los otros pero estoy bastante cansado vamos-

-te mostrare tu cuarto- ambos salen de la cocina y entran a una habitacion moderna y agradable

-wow sin palabras linda- Allen no acostumbraba a dormir tan bien –gracias…-

-n-no hay de que…- dijo nerviosa

Ambos estaban parados frente a la cama Allen no queria que ella se fuera y Tracer no queria marcharce

Allen que se encuentra al lado de Tracer se da cuenta de que ella es muy pequeña o por lo menos el es bastante mas alto

-que pequeña eres…- dijo burlandose –creo que te comenzare a llamar umpalumpa- dijo riendo

-que no se te ocurra llamarme asi- dijo Tracer amenazando en juego a Allen

-¿o que?-

-¡esto!- golpea bastante fuerte el hombro de Allen

-oh…. Vas a pagar por eso- entonces se abalanza donde Tracer y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, Tracer explota en risas y en su intento por escapar caen los dos en la cama Allen ensima de ella mientras seguia haciendole cosquillas

Entre risas -¡Allen… por favor… me muero de risa!-

-¡no parare hasta que admitas que eres un enano!-

-¡jamas!-

-¿¡a si!?- entonces Allen aumenta las cosquillas

-¡aaahh esta bien! ¡lo admito! ¡soy un enano!...- Allen para de atacarla

-enceñanza de vida linda siempre gano-

-egocentrico- dijo sacandole la lengua

-¡claro que no!- dijo Allen que seguia ensima de Tracer ambos respirando rapidamente por lo ultimo y el siente ganas de besarla tal cual como lo hizo en la sala de estar solo que esta ves eran muy fuertes y no podia aguantar estar en esa posicion con ella observando sus hermosos ojos, su pequeña boca y su hermozo cuerpo lo volvian loco.

Tracer por otro lado vio que Allen se habia quedado mirandola embuido en sus pensamientos

-emm Allen ¿esta todo bien?- pero Allen no contesta pero ¿estaba bien? Claro que no estaba enloqueciendo por dentro y Tracer nunca espero lo que Allen estaba apunto de hacer

Sin previo aviso Allen besa a Tracer haciendo que esta se sorprenda demasiado ¿acaso estaba soñando? Era todo demasiado bueno para ser verdad ¡Allen la estaba besando! A cual beso ella correspondio pero tal como empezo fue terminado ya que repentinamente Allen se separa de ella

-yo…. Lo siento… no debi hacerlo- dijo Allen tristemente parado a los pies de la cama –si quieres me marcho yo lo entenderia completamente-

Tracer no podia articular palabra alguna ¿la habia ilusionado para solo separarse sin mas? No eso no se quedaria asi ella lo necesitaba

Tracer se levanta de la cama y se para en frente de Allen este la mira tristemente esperando crudas palabras pero en ves de eso lo besa profundamente poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Allen y parandose en puntas por su estatura. Allen no esperaba eso pero no iba a quejarse era todo lo que deseaba y mas aun, sin embargo queria estar seguro de algo

-¿eso significa?- dijo Allen a centimetros de la cara de Tracer mirandola a los ojos

-creo que te amo…- dijo Tracer ahora sin nervios, segura de lo que sentia y de lo que el sentia

Allen la besa solo queria sentir esos labios que sin darse cuenta queria provar desde el primer dia que la vio cuando el la miraba como enemiga y ella tambien pero todo eso quedo en el pasado hay que atreverse a mirar un futuro no importa cual lejano se vea, esta es la prueba viviente de ello un asesino a sueldo con una agente ¿Quién lo diria?

-creo que estoy loco por ti- dijo abrazandola por la sintura ahora los dos tirados en la cama besandose no mas alla de eso esta noche solo querian demostrar su amor pero la noche y ambos caen dormidos juntos, abrazados con la felicidad en sus caras a partir de hoy todo seria diferente

 **Plaza 86, 4 am**

En unas instalaciones llamadas" Plaza 86" Widowmaker, Reaper y Jess junto a otros miembros de Talon se encontraban abriendose paso a traves de estas, una cantidad bastante grande de guardias humanos y omnicos hacian lo que podian para poder retener a las fuerzas de Talon pero era inutil sus ultimos momentos de vida ya estaban contados

-¡retirense!- gritaban los guardias pero todos eran acabados facilmente por las balas de Widowmaker

Cada ves se hacercaban mas a lo que parecia ser un laboratorio, Reaper en una ultima actuacion cambia de posicion atrás de los guardias masacrandolos con su liberacion de almas (habilidad definitiva) y abriendole el paso a los hombre de Talon al laboratorio

Una ves dentro se encuentran a un hombre probablemente cientifico por la vestimenta que intentaba huir pero no habia por donde hacerlo

-¡no por favor piedad!- decia el hombre de unos 65 años

-me gusta que pidan piedad- decia frio Reaper –te pedimos solo 1 cosa: informacion sin embargo te negaste y mira lo que provocaste- dijo apuntando a los cadaveres fuera de la habitacion –pero ya que tenemos lo que queremos no nos eres de utilidad- Reaper apunta al hombre que lucha por liberarse pero presiona el gatillo asesinando al hombre

-odio esto…- dijo Widowmaker observando la escena

-no te pongas sentimental tuvo su oportunidad ahora ustedes dos- dijo a unos hombres de Talon –traigan el suero nos vamos…- los hombres sacan un pequeño tubo de cristal con un liquido amarillento que es guardado cuidadosamente y llevado a la nave en la que llegaron

-¿para que es?- pregunta Widowmaker a Reaper

-el cabron del jefe solo me dijo que lo obtuvieramos no especifico para que-

-¿no te parece sospechoso?- dijo en vos mas baja para que Jess no escuchara

-claro que si… me mantendre alerta-

Luego la aeronave despega dejando a la ahora desolada y fantasma plaza 86 que fue masacrada por una causa desconosida que sin duda ya habia llamado la atencion de Widow y Reaper….

 **Casa de Tracer, 11:00 pm**

Era un hermoso amanecer en la ciudad de Londres el sol comenzaba a salir marcando las 6:00 Am y Merci que por mala fortuna de ella debia ir al trabajo pero no sin antes despedirse de su amiga Tracer

Pero se extraña al no encontrarla en su habitacion

-mh… esto es extraño- dijo saliendo de la habitacion de Merci y dirijiendose a la cocina donde esperaba encontrarla pero no tarda en saberlo al ver la puerta de la habitacion donde dormia Allen abrirse y saliendo de esta nada mas y nada menos que Tracer la cual al ver a su amiga enfermera afuera entra en shock

-oh hola…. Angela ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo muy nerviosa

-yo soy la que te deveria preguntar eso- dijo sonriendole para tranquilisarla

-no creeras lo que paso…- dijo calladamente ya que estaba Allen durmiendo

-vamos linda, sueltalo-

Entonces Tracer cierra silenciosamente la puerta de Allen y una ves cerrada pega un fuerte grito

-¡me beso! ¿¡puedes creerlo!? ¡y dormimos juntos!- dijo comletamente emocionada y dando pequeños saltos

-esta bien esta bien, ven me lo cuentas todo en la cocina- dijo emocionada por lo que Tracer le estaba contando

 **Con Allen 6:30 Am**

Allen despierta temprano quiza demasiado sabiendo lo que paso la noche pasada, todo sucedió tan rapido y ahora mas que nunca no podia dejar de pensar en ella

Allen ve a Merci por la ventana llendose probablemente a trabajar y deside salir de su habitacion y se encuentra a Tracer mirando hacia fuera de la ventana sin percatarse de su presencia

Allen silenciosamente va hacia Tracer y la abraza por detrás haciendo que esta se asuste al principio pero al darse cuenta de quien se calma

-h-hola- dijo nerviosa

-hola linda- y le da un pequeño beso que cause que Tracer se sonroje ya que no se acostumbraba a estas muestras de afecto de parte de el

-¿levantandose temprano?- dijo Tracer a un lado de el preparandose el desayuno

-sinceramente no se que hora es- dijo mordiendo una tostada

-6:40…- esto hizo que Allen se atragantara con el pan

-"tosido" ¿¡que!?...-

Tracer lo mira con cara de "¿encerio?" ella pasaba por eso casi todos los dias

-eres un vago…- dijo Tracer molestandolo

-no…. Solo tu una aburrida- dijo defendiendose –a proposito que manera de dormir… mi cama es como una tabla-dijo mirandola

-bueno si quieres puedes comenzar a acostumbrarte…- dijo acercandose a el y abrazandolo del cuello

-por mi esta bien…- dijo para luego besarla profundamente

-bueno linda ya que estoy despierto me ire a bañar-

-muy bien el baño esta juston al lado de tu habitacion- dijo apuntando donde

 **15 minutos despues**

Tracer estaba terminando unos informes por computadora en la sala de estar hasta que escucha la puerta del baño abrirse y de ahí sale Allen con la toalla hasta la sintura y Tracer instintivamente curosea por el cuerpo de el observandosu abdomen marcado espalda ancha y brazos fuertes todo cosa que provoco que Tracer se mordiera el labio

-linda me vas a quemar tanto mirarme- dijo coquetamente

Tracer sacude su cabeza en señal de despertar -¿Qué? Yo no estab…- Allen la mira sin creerselo –ay no tiene nada de malo ¿no?-

-uuuu linda no te conocia esas mañas…-

-como si tu no miraras…- dijo divertida

-me declaro culpable- dijo Allen levantando las manos

-pero yo lo hago desde que somos "algo mas" no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…- dijo molestandolo

Allen se quedo callado, ella lo habia pillado ahí

Ambos se miraron Tracer sabiendo que le habia ganado

-me hire a cambiar…- dijo cambiando el tema

-¡ja! Lo sabia ¿Qué pasa ¿te a ganado una inosente chica?- Tracer se teletransporta rapidamente donde esta el y lo besa –me tengo que ir a bañar- dijo separandose de el quien se queda mirandola mientras entra en el baño

-creo que es perfecta…- dicho esto entra a su habitacion

Es el comienzo de un gran dia y mas para nuestros dos protagonistas pero cauando el sol sale en un lado por el otro se oscurece por lo tanto estaban inconsientes de lo que se acercaba a la ciudad de londres y posiblemente al mundo….

 **Ooooooh y hasta aquí llega este capitulo nmro 10 espero que les haya gustado y hablando de eso este fue romatico completamente…. ¡pero no se alarmen! Que en el proximo SE VA A IR TODO A LA M… mh…. Perdon por eso, gracias por los reviews y por leer ¡nos vemos en el siguiente**


	11. Chapter 11

**Holaaa a todos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo nmro 11 :o y que puedo decir ¿vieron los nuevos skins en overwatch? Estan brutales cada ves Tracer rompiendo mas corazones pero ya sabemos que Allen no se hace problema en mandar a todos y cada uno de los que cortejen a su chica A LA MIERDA XD perooo bueno aquí les dejo el chap….**

Capitulo 11: la triste verdad

Allen y Tracer se encontraban en medio de una guerra no de balas si no de agua ya que Allen decidio pasar un tiempo extra en la casa de ella y queria una manera de pasar el rato

-¡ven aquí!- gritaba Tracer persiguiendo a Allen pero por mala suerte de ella lo pierde de vista y se prepara por si aparece sosteniendo firmemente la manguera con la que se encontraban jugando

De un momento a otro Tracer se vio bañada en agua fria de un valde lanzado por Allen por su espalda

-¡ja! Allen 1 chica del tiempo 0- dijo a carcajadas

-eso es lo que crees… ¡ten!- lo moja con la manguera y los dos corren por todo el patio persiguiendose pero la diversion es cortada por una llamada de parte de Reaper a Allen

-¿ahora que carafantasma….?- dijo algo molesto por cortar el momento

-"del otro lado de la linea" me vuelves a llamar asi y no veras el jodido mañana… ahora tienes que venir rapido hay que hablar- dijo con su tono frio

-bah…. Esta bien estare ahí en 15 minutos "corta"- mira a Tracer que estaba a su lado esperandolo

-y bueno ¿continuamos?- dijo entusiasmada

-emmm esto linda…. Lo siento devo irme es urgente al parecer – Tracer cambia su exprecion a triste –nos vemos esta tarde si tengo tiempo- dijo dandole un beso y dandose vuelta para retirarce pero Tracer lo detiene tomandolo del brazo

-es por Talon ¿verdad?- dijo triste

-tu sabes a que me dedico…- dijo seriamente

-no tienes por que hacerlo… ven a la agencia, conmigo entraras seguro y serias un gran agente y asi…-

-Tracer sabes que no puedo cambiar asi como asi si no fuera por ellos no seria nadie son casi lo unico que tengo- dijo arreglandose –lo siento pero va a tener que ser asi- Tracer se enfada mucho por eso ¿Cómo que va a tener que ser asi?

-¿va a tener que ser asi? ¿Qué no te das cuenta que lo que haces esta mal? ¡ellos son unos asesinos, no les importas!- dijo muy enfadada y herida de verdad no le gustaba esa parte de Allen

-pues que crees ¡yo tambien soy un asesino! ¡y e crecido haciendo esto aun que tenga que hacer daño a las personas hay que vivir de algun modo!-

-¡yo te estoy ofreciendo otra manera de vivir! Pero tu que…. La rechasas- dijo tristemente

-lo se es que…. "suspiro" no es halgo que se haga de un minuto a otro necesito tiempo ademas ellos se han combertido en algo muy cercano a ser mi familia- se acerca a Tracer y la toma de las manos –te prometo que nada de esto afectara en lo nuestro- la besa a cual beso responde gustosa se sentia mas tranquila pero seguia inquieta por la idea de que Allen se vaya con ellos

-cuidate…- dice Tracer a Allen que ya se esta llendo

-ahora tengo una razon para llegar a salvo linda- dijo girando sus dos armas y guardandolas –hasta entonces- dijo finalmente para ir al viejo edificio

 **Edificio abandonado 14:50 pm**

-no lo se puede ser cualquier cosa- dijo Widowmaker apoyada en la pared en donde tambien estaba Reaper

-ese es el problema… no podemos sospechar nada ya que nos vigila la otra- dijo refiriendose a Jess –ademas cabe la minima posibilidad de que no sea nada lo que el jefe trama-

-esta ves te ayudare- dijo recordando lo que habia pasado anteriormente entre los dos

Reaper la mira, no iba a decir "gracias" no estaba en su vocabulario pero de alguna manera se alegro por primera ves de no estar solo

-hasta entonces sigamos con lo de cada uno- dijo Reaper con su tipico tono

En eso llega Allen tranquilamente por la puerta

-ahora ¿Qué querian decirme?- dijo mirando a los dos

….

Ambos le cuentan todo lo relacionado con el tema de su misterioso jefe

-sin duda es algo extraño pero puede no ser nada…- dijo Allen restandole importancia

-solo digo que hay que estar alerta por cualquier situacion- dijo Widowmaker

-ya todos sabemos que hacer mejor solo actuemos como siempre o el idiota seguira sospechando de nosotros- dijo Reaper llendose dejando a Allen con Widowmaker en la sala

-asi que… "a la casa de una amiga"- dijo Widowmaker cambiando el tema

-¿puedes guardar un secreto?- dijo Allen hacercandose a su amiga

-depende el precio….- Allen la mira sin creerselo –agh no me mires asi estoy jugando contigo, claro que si puedo- dijo dando vuelta su cabeza para que Allen le dijera el "secreto"

-bien…- se hacerca y susurra unas palabras en su oido y al separarse Widowmaker tarda unos segundos en prosesar lo que Allen le conto

-espera…. ¡LA BESASTE!- dijo con un tono algo enfadado

-¿tiene algo de malo?- dijo contradiciendo la actitud de su amiga

-¿¡QUE SI TIENE ALGO DE MALO!? CLARO QUE SI LO TIENE- dijo avansando hacia Allen

-pero que actitud….. seguramente por el nuevo skin tuyo ¡ja!- dijo recordando el skin de los juegos de verano de Widow

Widowmaker gruñe al recordarlo –por lo menos yo estoy en el juego…- dijo callando a Allen

-oh… eso duele ¡pero cambiando de tema! Digas lo que digas o lo que el cara de castle crusher (reaper) diga soy feliz con ella y les aseguro que no cambiara nada entre nosotros o Talon…- dijo esto algo nervioso por lo que habia discutido con Tracer hace un momento

Widowmaker lo piensa un momento –"suspiro" bueno… no puedo decidir por ti pero solo te digo que tengas cuidado-

-tu descuida moradita yo se cuidarme…- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro pero derrepente suena el celular de Allen –oh mira es ella- dijo sorprendido

-yo quiero escuchar- dijo Widow a su lado

-¿estas loca? Ni en su…- Widowmaker lo apunta con su rifle

-no estoy preguntando-

-esta bien esta bien… "contesta en alta voz" ¡hey linda! ¿Qué ocurre?- Widow solo escuchaba

-"del otro lado de la linea" oh nada solo se me ocurrio una idea…- dijo con su tipica voz

-te escucho Lena- dijo Allen

-que tal si esta noche vamos a un restaurante a cenar-

-wow ¡claro! ¿a que hora?-

-8:30 pm pero el asunto es este… voy a llevar a Winston conmigo- se escucha un "¿Qué?" de parte de Allen –si lo se pero es para no lo se, se arreglen y tu puedes llevar a alguien contigo igual…-

Hubo un silencio en la linea de Allen mientras que este miraba a Widowmaker que movia la cabeza en señal de que no aceptara

-esta bien linda nos vemos a las 8:30 ¡adios!-

-¡adios querido!- se corta la llamada

Allen mira a Widowmaker

-¿quieres ir conm…-

-NO- dijo enfadada Widowmaker

-oh vamos que tan malo puede ser-

-si voy me metere a la cocina y envenenare la comida de tu novia- dijo asustando a Allen

-si… mejor llevare a Jess ya que ni pensar en ir con Reaper- dijo Allen

-a proposito esa "Jess" estaba bastante alterada cuando le dije que fuiste a la casa de una amiga- dijo mirandolo con cara de misterio

-oh ¿no te e contado? Paso algo entre nosotros hace bastantes años- dijo algo triste por recordar esto

-me temo que no… ¿Qué paso?- dijo interesada

-bueno lo que paso fue…-

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- FLASHBACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Un grupo de unos 13 hombres y una mujer se encontraba caminando por las ruinas de una ciudad. El ambiente era silencioso y habia una ligera capa de humo por la ciudad, edificios destruidos, fuego en las calles y cuerpos tanto de personas como omnicos se hacian notar.

-nada por aquí señor- decia un hombre vestido de negro y una voina roja en su cabeza

-todo despejado de este lado- dijo otro hombre vestido igual

-muy bien nos encontraremos con los hombres que nos entregaran el paquete tres calles mas alla a si que muevanse- ordeno el capitan que a diferencia de los demas llevaba un casco

Las dos ultimas figuras de la fila de hombres se encontraban conversando sin perder la vista en los alrededores

-¿confias en que nos entregaran el paquete esos tipos?- preguntaba un bastante mas joven Allen

-tranquilo te dije que puedes confiar en mi- dijo Jess que igualmente a Allen era mas joven

-sabes que confio en ti es solo que… - Jess lo calla con un beso

-tu tranquilo- dijo separandose antes de que alguien los viera

-sabes me alegra haberte encontrado- dijo Allen viendola a los ojos –ya quiero que conoscas Londres es agradable…-

-oh bueno me encantaria pero…- hace una pausa –n-no siempre estare ahí ¿entiendes?- dijo algo triste jess

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Allen extrañado

-lo que tra…-

-¡llegamos!- gritavan los hombres dando aviso que se encontraban en el punto

El ambiente era silencioso no se veia nadie y la niebla se hizo densa impidiendo ver mas alla de las manos de los hombres pero en un momento se comienzan a escuchar disparos de quien sabe donde

-¡AL SUELO!- gritaron los hombres mientras se dirijian a alguna zona para cubrirse

-¡QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO!-

-¡ESCONDAN LA CABEZA O PIERDANLA! Gritava el capitan sin casco y era un hombre de edad con barba blanca y cabello hacia atrás mientras fumaba un puro -¡conteo!- grito -¿¡estan todos!?-

-¡si señor!- gritaron varios entre ellos Allen pero alguien faltaba y Allen no tardo en saber quien

-¡esperen! ¡Jess! ¡Jess! ¡señor esta ahí afuera ay que ayudarla!- dijo totalmente desesperado Allen preparandose para salir de el lugar donde se refugiaban de las balas pero alguien lo detiene

-lo siento hijo pero no perdere mas soldados hoy- dijo el capitan sosteniendolo

-¡pero esta alla afuera! ¡alguien debe hacer algo!- decia tratando de soltarse

-se que le tenias afecto pero te mataran si sales ahí que…- se queda en silencio ya que los disparos se detuvieron -¡atentos!- grito preparando su arma

Se quedaron detrás de las paredes que los cubrian esperando ordenes pero todo paso muy rapido. Los disparos comenzaron de nuevo pero esta ves acabando con los hombres del escuadron de Allen 10…9…8..6…4..3 hasta quedar solo el capitan y Allen

-¡capitan hay que salir de aquí!- decia Allen agachado junto a su capitan

-¡corre! ¡vamos!- grito el capitan

Corrieron con todas sus fuerzas sin saber su destino ya que la niebla no les dejaba ver casi nada. Allen se detuvo con el silencio, el captan que se encontraba a su lado se mantenia mmuy alerta mirando a todos lados

De pronto Allen divisa una silueta en la niebla que poco a poco se va aclarando dejando ver a una mujer que el muy bien conocia

-¿Jess? ¡Jess! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Todo el grupo fue…- se detiene al ver como una segunda silueta luego una tercera y asi hasta que un gran numero de soldados los rodearon

-¿q-que es esto?- pregunto Allen a Jess

-l-lo siento- es lo unico que dijo para que luego los hombres sometieran a el y al capitan

-buen trabajo soldado- dijo un hombre que al parecer era el lider del otro grupo alguien frio y muy alto –se te pagara lo acordado por estos dos especimenes- dijo refiriendose a Allen y el capitan

-Jess… ¿Por qué?...- decia Allen sin poder creerselo

-nos llevaremos dos hombres para sacarle informacion ¿no es grandioso?- decia el lider de los otros poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro

El capitan se quita el casco y lo mira –noo…- dijo silenciosamente

-¿perdoname?- dijo el gran hombre que los tenia ahí

-¡no te llevaras a ninguno de los dos!- grita para quitarle el arma al hombre que esta a su lado y comienza a disparar a los demas -¡CORRE HIJO! ¡CORRE! YO LOS DETENGO- Allen no lo piensa y comienza a correr tanto como sus piernas pueden y siente el agonico grito de su capitan junto con el silencio de los disparos

-¡busquenlo!- escucho a alguien gritar Allen

Allen se pierde en la niebla desesperado y con la mente echa pedasos por todo lo que acababa de pasar, el capitan un gran amigo estaba muerto, Jess los vendio y traiciono a todos ahora solo quedaba salir de ahí y hacer valer el sacrificio que hizo el capitan por el

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-ACTUALIDAD-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Ese dia perdi todo lo que tenia mis amigos, lo mas sercano que tuve a una "familia", a Jess y mis ganas de seguir viviendo pero sin embargo el capitan no salvo mi vida para yo quitarmela despues haria que su muerte valiera algo y que los que nos hicieron eso pagarian- dijo con voz fria

-wow…- dijo Widowmaker sin creer lo que escucho –de verdad no fue bonito y ¿Qué paso con los que les hicieron eso?-

-elimine a todos y cada uno de ellos y una ves termine mi "venganza" no sabia que hacer mi vida no tenia mas sentido alguno pero- mira a Widowmaker –los conosi a ustedes y por eso e logrado salir adelante, no de la forma mas bonita pero si util-

Widowmaker sonrie –bueno creo que casi me sacas una lagrima- dijo ironicamente

-muy graciosa…- dijo Allen con una carcajada

-mejor ve date un baño y cambiate para ir a la cita con la mocosa- dijo Widowmaker cambiando el tema

-creo que tienes razon- se levanta y se dirije al baño pero antes de entrar por completo asoma la cabeza para decirle algo a Widow –y por sierto lo del skin… en verdad es feo-

-¡solo cierra la puerta y callate!- le grito con enfado

Allen solo rie en sus adentros y mientras se ducha vuelven esos recuerdos pero no los malos si no los buenos: Tracer, sus compañeros, las oportunidades no todo habia sido tan malo y estaba muy agradecido que detrás de toda esa figura ellos vieran mas que un asesino, a un amigo ¿Qué mas podia pedir?

El agua caliente lo relajo e lo hizo olvidarse de los problemas ahora tenia que ir a ver a Tracer y…. al mono pero fuera de eso no habia sido un mal dia pero aun quedaba de el, todo podia pasar

 **Y bueno ¿Qué les a parecido? Perdon por la tardanza y le agradesco a todos los que comentaron que me dieron la motivasion para terminar este chap**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y mensajes privados que siempre los respondere :D**

 **Les tengo una pregunta ¿les gustaria lemon? Me gustaria saberlo para ya saben… 1313**

 **Jaja perooo bueno gracias por leer y nos vemos en la proxima**


	12. Chapter 12

**Woaaaaaa holaaa a todos aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia que disfruto mucho haciendo y me alegra que a ustedes tambien les guste :O**

 **Ahora al parecer todo el mundo esta de acuerdo con el Lemon (bestias sedientas de sexo XD) a si que habra que cumplir ;) esta seria la primera ves que escribo "lemon" ya que este es mi primer fic a si que espero que todo salga bien….**

 **Ahora los dejo con el capitulo, que lo disfruten….**

Capitulo 12: la ultima gran chispa del dia

Allen y Jess iban caminando por las calles de Londres el reloj marcaba las 8:17 pm y ambos se encontraban sorpresivamente vestidos muy formalmente

-agh odio esto- se quejaba Jess –siento que me voy a ahogar por este vestido- Jess iba con un hermoso vestido burdeo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y tenia un corte que dejaba ver una de sus piernas ademas de un cuello escotado en V y muy ajustado en la cintura

-¿tu crees que me gusta?- le decia Allen –pero la invitacion decia que tenia que ser formal a si que no me mires asi- Allen tambien iba muy elegante con un smokin blanco con una camisa del mismo color y un corbatin negro al igual que el cuello y unos mantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color

-te ves guapo…- decia Jess con voz coqueta

-gracias Jess… tu no te ves mal- decia tratando de no sobrepasar las palabras

-que caballero- dijo riendo –a proposito ¿de donde sacaste el traje?-

-ammm… tengo mis sorpresas-

-ya, me imagino- dijo dandose una idea de donde lo saco

Se detubieron frente a un restaurante en donde los resibio un hombre igual de bien vestido con un mostacho y exprecion amigable

-saludos jovenes ¿tienen reservacion?- dijo formalmente

-ammm eso creo…- dijo Allen algo confundido, se notaba que nunca habia venido a un restaurante tan lujoso

-¿perdoneme?- dijo el hombre

-esto… vengo de parte de Lena- dijo inseguro

El hombre saca un pequeño libro y comienza a ojearlo hasta que finalmente se detiene

-oh aquí esta la señorita Lena Oxton para 4 personas ¿esta bien?- Allen asiente –muy bien siganme- ambos lo siguen por el restaurante era un lugar muy elegante aun que no necesariamente muy grande pero contaba con una banda que estaba tocando jazz con muchos instrumentos en el escenario y con unos enormes ventanales que cubrian toda la pared que daban espacio a una hermosa vista de la ciudad

Llegaron hasta una mesa en donde se encontraba Tracer sentada y a su lado Winston que sorpresivamente estaba usando un smoking

Allen saluda con un beso en la mejilla a Tracer ya que no queria aun que los demas supieran lo suyo a lo que Tracer queda algo extrañada luego saluda con la mano a Winston que lo apreta muy fuerte haciendo que Allen soltara un quejido al parecer aun no le caia muy bien a Winston, Jess hizo lo mismo pero Tracer ya se estaba preguntando quien rayos era ella ¿Por qué Allen vino con ella? ¿Quién es ella? No podia negar que la extraña amiga de Allen era bonita quiza mucho pero no notaba aun todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba celosa…

-hola soy Jess una vieja amiga de Allen- dijo saludando de la mano a Tracer

-"y yo soy tu peor pesadilla"- penso Tracer aguantandose las ganas de ahorcar a Jess ¿Por qué? Allen solo es de ella, finalmente solo aclara su mente y la sauda como corresponde –hola soy Lena y el es Winston- dijo mirandolo

-el placer es mio- dijo Jess

-encantado- dijo Winston sin quitar la vista de Allen que ya estaba que se escondia debajo de la mesa

Una ves terminaron de saludarse decidieron pedir la comida Winston no se hizo mucho trabajo en pedir bananas y mantequilla de mani ganandose un "no puede ser" de parte de Tracer

El tiempo pasaba lentamente y no habia mucho intercambio de palabras pero finalmente habia que formar conversacion

-y bien…- dijo Allen rompiendo el silencio -¿puedo preguntar como se conocen ustedes dos?- dijo refiriendose a Winston y Tracer

-oh bueno es una larga historia- dijo Tracer –pero lo que paso fue lo siguiente: yo fui la mas joven en ser introducida en el programa de vuelo experimental de Overwatch y, no es por alardear pero era muy buena en eso tanto que decidieron probar conmigo un un caza teletransportador pero durante el primer vuelo todo salio mal… la matriz de vuelo fallo y desapareci del tiempo y me dieron por muerta-

Jess y sobretodo Allen estaban sorprendidos ya que no sabian eso de ella

-meses despues que para mi no fueron mas que minutos senti como volvia a aparecer en el mundo pero no en mi forma era como un fantasma aparecia y reaparecia ya que mis moleculas no estaban sincronizadas con el flujo del tiempo pero entonces mi enorme amigo sentado aquí a mi lado- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Winston –creo el "acelerador temporal" que me mantiene en el presente y en el fondo es esta maquina que tengo en el pecho ademas de mantenerme en el presente me dio la habilidad de teletransportarme y acelerar o des-acelerar mi tiempo a voluntad propia, a si que le debo mucho-

-eso es verdad aun que e estado trabajando en un modelo mas pequeño ya que se que no es del todo comodo cargar con eso- dijo haciendo que los demas rian

-si bueno me sorprendes linda- dijo Allen causando una mirada confundida de parte de Jess ya que Allen tenia mucha confiansa para hablarle a Tracer

-y bueno tu ¿Allen verdad? Que te gusta hacer- pregunta Winston seriamente

-oh bueno supongo que ya saben a lo que me dedico…- dijo nervioso

-es verdad pero algun ¿hobbie o algo? Ya sabes no hablemos de trabajo- dijo tratando de no ser tan frio-

-oh bueno… hubo un tiempo en que cantaba en algunos clubes para conseguir algo de dinero- dijo riendo al recordar esto –me entretenia bastante haciendolo jajaja pero ya no lo hago-

-wow nunca lo mensionaste- dijo Tracer sorprendida

-jaja si lo recuerdo bastante bien- dijo sonriendo Jess –tenias muy buena voz y nunca desafinabas en lo que recuerdo-

-verdad que tu me viste haciendolo…- dijo riendo

-para eso estaban las "amigas"- dijo Jess remarcando la palabra dando la idea de que fueron algo mas lo cual Tracer capto perfectamente pero solo bufo y se quedo callada

-gente por favor su atencion- dijo el hombre que se encargaba de cantar en el grupo que estaba ahí tocando –esta siguiente cansion es muy especial y le pedimos a ustedes por favor que tomen a su pareja o amigo para bailar esta piesa, ¡vamos hombres demuestrenles su valentia!- dijo retrosediendo para comenzar la cancion

La muscia comenzo a sonar con la cancion "the way you look tonigth" de Frank Sinatra (para mejor ambientacion poner la cancion) una melodia ni muy rapida ni muy lenta perfecta para ser disfrutada

Tracer estaba entusiasmada por poder bailar con Allen y este a su ves tambien lo estaba, cuando ambos se preparaban para invitarce algo se interpuso en sus camino

-¿bailas esta Allen?- dijo Jess sin percatarse de lo que habia hecho

Allen solo miro a Tracer sin saber que responder a la cual Tracer le hace un gesto en señal de que no habia problema

-bien no estaria mal…- dijo triste por dejar a Tracer ahí

Pero si que habia un problema Tracer ardia por dentro y contenia las ganas de pegarle un tiro a esa "amiga"

Jess solo tomo a Allen de la mano y lo llevo rapidamente a la pista junto con otras parejas y comenzaron a bailar en armonia de la musica todo bastante alegre y melodioso

Tracer se dio cuenta de que Allen para no bailar lo hacia bastante bien y estaba muy enojada por no estar ahí con el

Una ves terminada la cancion iban a seguir bailando

-¿me esperas un poco? Voy a buscar algo- dijo Jess

-seguro- dijo Allen

-vuelvo enseguida- Jess se dirijio a la mesa donde estaba su bolso para sacar quiza que cosa pero Tracer se aprobecho de que Allen estubiera solo y en una rapida teletranportacion quedo frente a el

Jess al darse vuelta y ver a Tracer a punto de bailar con Allen se dirije donde ellos

-disculpa- dijo con vos algo molesta –creo que te equivocaste de persona yo estaba bailando con el- dijo frente a Tracer

-oh vamos Jess solo sera un momento- dijo Allen impidiendo una posible pelea

-bien…- dijo Jess molesta para luego irse a sentar

-muy bien esta siguiente piesa es para los enamorados, algo mas lento….- dijo el vocalista

La musica comenzo a sonar se escuchaba la cancion "in the wee small hours of the morning" de Frank Sinatra (al igual que la otra pueden poner la cancion para mejor ambientacion)

La musica sonaba lentamente convirtiendo el restaurante con su ambiente relajado y sin prisas incluso se veian parejas de omnicos entre la gente y en medio de toda esta Allen y Tracer bailaban lentamente Tracer abrazando a Allen del cuello y el la abrazaba de la cintura sin quitar la vista el uno del otro

-¿no crreiste que te librarias de mi tan facilmente?- le dijo tiernamente Tracer a Allen

-si bueno Jess siempre a sido muy ansiosa para todas estas cosas-

-a proposito ¿se conocen desde mucho? ¿fueron algo mas? Es decir solo quiero saber por si… ¿Por qué me ves asi?- dice al ver la exprecion de Allen

-¿celosa?- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

-QUE CLARO QUE… ehem, claro que no solo curiosidad- dice tratando de no ponerse roja

-bien, si la conosco desde hace mucho pero ahora quiero difrutar del momento con sierta persona- dijo poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Tracer

-yo tambien- dijo cortando la distancia entre ambos, la musica sonando y el deseo mutuo convertian casi imposible el no besarse aun que todos estubieran ahí ¡al diablo el resto! Tracer hacerco su rostro a el de allen y este hizo lo mismo olvidandose de todo lo demas y cuando sus bocas estaban a milimetros no lo dudaron un segundo y unieron sus labios en un intenso beso lleno de pacion y deseo.

Jess que se encontraba en la mesa de ellos no podia creer lo que estaba viendo ¿la esta besando? ¿Por qué? ¿no era una amiga? Eran solo algunos de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza en esos momentos ya que Allen la unica persona que a amado alguna ves se encontraba besandose con otra chica, simplemente no podia soportarlo a si que decidio tomar su bolso y salir de ahí pero cuando se encontraba caminando a la salida se siente como los ventanales se rompen y de ellos entrando muchos hombres vestidos de igual manera ropa negra y cascos grises oscuros con el cristal de vision de un color rojizo y comenzaron a disparar a todo mundo dentro del restaurante lo que provoco obviamente que todas las personas se disperzaran y comenzaran a correr y gritar

-encerio no puede haber un dia normal- dijo Allen para mirar a Tracer -¿piensas en lo mismo que yo?- decia abriendo su smoking

-¡claro que si!- dijo Tracer sacando sus dos armas

-estoy dentro- dijo Winston ya abalanzandose dobre los misteriosos hombres

-a bailar- dijo Allen sacando sus dos armas haciendolas girar -¡maestro quiero algo de accion!- dijo refiriendose a la banda que estaba tocando ahí

-me preguntaba por que no me lo habias pedido aun ¿escucharon? A rockear- y comienzan a tocar la cancion "do the evolution" de Pearl jam (pueden ponerla para mejor ambientacion)

Hecho esto Allen comienza a disparar con una precision increible haciendo girar sus armas cada ves antes de disparar derribando con cada una a uno de los misteriosos hombres. Tracer por su lado no dejaba de moverse disparando a los hombres que ni se daban cuenta de donde provenian los disparos pero uno si se percata y la hace tropesar y le apunta a Tracer mientra esta en el piso

-¡ultimas palabras!- pero Tracer lo golpea en la cara lo que lo hace descuidarse y cuando vuelve a ver donde deveria estar Tracer no se encontraba ahí y pero si un misterioso objeto que hacia "bip"

-¡en uno, dos ….!- la bomba de pulso explota haciendo volar lejos a varios de ellos

Winston sin su cañon tesla se encontraba repartiendo golpes por aquí y por alla lanzando a los hombres contra mesas, paredes y algunos por la ventana

Allen al ver que no dejaban de salir hombres decide terminar con eso

-perdonenme esto les dolera mas a ustedes…- dijo para unir sus dos armas en lo que seria su habilidad definitiva formando asi una devastadora arma semi- automatica que disparaba grandes cañonasos a sus enemigos que al ver como sus aliados caian en grupo desidieron retirarse saliendo velozmente por donde llegaron, una ves todos los que quedaron hulleron se pudo apreciar el enorme desastre, el local hecho pedasos y muchos hombres la mayoria de los que los atacaron muertos en el piso

-menudo caos se armo- dijo Allen separando sus armas

-¿Quiénes son estos tipos?- preguntaba Tracer

-no los habia visto jamas…- dijo mirando el uniforme de los hombres en busca de alguna pista –Jess ¿tienes alguna idea de…. ¿Dónde se metio?- dijo Allen mirando alrededor

-la vi retirandose antes de que comenzara todo- dijo Winston al lado de Tracer

-es extraño… ¿te dijo el por que?- le pregunta Allen

-bueno paso despues de que los vio…- Winston recuerda que Tracer y Allen se estaban besando y cambia su exprecion -¿Qué rayos hacian besandose ustedes dos?- dijo frente a frente a Allen

-oh eso claro eso…- dijo Allen muerto de miedo

-¡Winston! ¡no soy una niña! Creo que puedo tener a quien yo quiera de pareja ¿no?-decia Tracer avergonzada ya que Winston siempre a sido sobreprotector

Winston bufa y se aleja de Allen -¡bien..! pero cuidala ¿me entiendes hombrecito?- dijo Winston entre amenaza y broma

-si si si si lo prometo…- dijo Allen mas aliviado

-bien… sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí yo me encargare de los asuntos en la agencia para investigar no te preocupes Lena- dijo finalmente el mono…ehem cientifico

-gracias Winston ¿vamos?- le dijo Tracer ofreciendole la mano a Allen

-encantado- dijo finjiendo voz de caballero

Salieron por otra puerta ya que la principal se encontraba colapsada de gente y policias y para impedir preguntas y aburridos periodistas desidieron salir por atrás

-y ¿adonde vamos linda?- decia Allen mientras caminaba de la mano con Tracer

-sabes tengo una idea ¿Qué tal si te quedas en mi casa hoy?- decia coquetamente Tracer

-no se me ocurre nada mejor chica y no es por nada… pero tu amiga cocina delisioso- dijo recordando a Merci

-oh ella no esta se fue a su pais por unas semanas- dijo Tracer sacandole la lengua

-en ese caso creo que tu tendras que sorprenderme esta noche- dijo sonriendo

-tranquilo querido lo hare- dijo poniendo una sonrisa algo picara en su rostro

 **20 minutos despues entrada de la casa de Tracer**

-henos aquí- dijo Allen a las puertas de la casa

-nada como la tranquilidad del hogar- dijo Tracer ya entrando a la casa

-linda si supieras lo que es dormir en mi cama en ese viejo edificio despues de dormir aquí- ambos rien

-bueno eres bienvenido cuando quieras- dijo Tracer abrazandose del cuello de Allen

-encerio por que no me quiero aprobechar de su hospitalidad- dijo haciendose el caballero

-dejemos los modales para los restaurantes, ahora…. ¿En que estabamos antes de que nos interrumpieran esos hombres?- Allen capto enseguida el mensage y comenzo a besar a Tracer

Siguieron besandose por unos segundos y pronto los besos subieron de rango Allen comenzo a introducir su lengua en la boca de Tracer y esta respondio de la misma forma convirtiendo un relajado beso en el deseo desesperado de los dos

Los besos los conducieron a la habitacion de Tracer en donde caen sin parar de besarse y pronto Allen comienza a bajar sus manos por la espalda de Tracer llegando a sus muy bien formados gluteos lo que causaba pequeños gemidos de parte de Tracer que ya se encontraba sobre Allen

Tracer prosedio a retirar la parte superior de la ropa de Allen quedando al descubierto su marcado cuerpo el cual dejo en transe por un momento a Tracer que segia luchando por no volverse loca con las carisias de Allen

El por su parte se habia encargado de quitar la chaqueta a Tracer para luego su camisa pero quedaba el acelerador temporal que Allen quedo bastante sorprendido al ver a Tracer sacandoselo sin problemas

-¿acaso te lo puedes quitar?- decia Allen sorprendido

-claro pero solo por unas horas asi que aprovechémoslas- dijo Tracer con su parte superior desnuda pero sus pantalones no tardaron en ser retirados dejando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo y Allen prosedio a frotar sus dedos contra la intimidad de Tracer haciéndola gemir de placer con cada oleada de Allen que cada ves se fueron asiendo mas rapidas y intensas haciendo que se agotara pero queria mas, lo sabia y esta ves era su turno…

Tracer comienza a bajar el cierre del pantalon de Allen dejandolo solo con los boxers y comenzo a sobar con su mano el miembro de Allen lentamente haciendo que este rapidamente se erecte logrando el cometido de Tracer que luego de retirar la ultima prenda de ropa de Allen comenzo a lamer el pene de Allen haciendo que este se queje de placer, lo hacia lentamente mientras una de sus manos subia y bajaba por el miembro haciendo aun mayor la exitacion de Allen que termino por acabar ahí pero no había terminado

Allen introdujo su pene dentro de la vagina de Tracer embistiéndola primero lenta y suavemente provocando quejidos de parte de ella pero luego las embestidas se volvieron mas rapidas aumentando los gemidos y la pación de ambos haciéndolos luego de unos minutos llegar al climax donde ambos soltaron un grito que marcaba el máximo estado de placer

Ambos se quedaron mirando por varios minutos después de esta experiencia de verdad Allen veía mas que a una simple chica ahí el quería que fuera mas que alguien de un rato y al igual que tracer se encontraban consumidos por el amor mutuo

El sueño y el cansancio fue mas fuerte que ambos y calleron dormidos, abrazándose, cuidándose ya que después de esta noche todo seria distinto

 **Woooooaaaaa y que tal les pareció ese pequeño "lemon" a mi se me fue raro escribirlo XD espero que me halla salido bien :O y a propósito este capitulo salió antes ah? CREDITOS !**

 **Pregunta X: ¿Cómo se imaginan a Allen? Jajaja me gustaría saberlo y que lo compartan dejando sus reviews 3**

 **Eso a sido todo por ahora cuídense mucho y les envío un saludote ¡hasta la próxima!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Buenas a todoss :O primero perdon por tardar con este chap se me fue el internet de la casa**

 **Ahora…. ¿Natham Drake? Puede ser saben cuanto a personalidad y apariencia pero desgraciadamente tengo XBOX a si que no podre jugar uncharted ….. jajajaj pero dieron muy buenos ejemplos y siempre se siente bien escuchar sus opiniones 3**

 **Ahora con Jess yo me la imagino tipo Helena Harper del Resident evil 6 solo que otra actitud**

 **Tambien e tenido ideas de sacar otro fic de algun juego o pelicula por ejemplo**

 **-big hero 6**

 **-league of legends**

 **-zootopia**

 **-Resident evil tal ves**

 **O alguna sujerencia de ustedes y vere que tal saldria**

 **Sin mas que informar que comience el chap….**

Capitulo 13: te quiero a ti

-voy a imaginar que no hiciste eso…- decia un Allen parado frente a Tracer. El sol salia a lo que parecia ser un hermoso dia

-jajaja-reia burlonamente mientras se alejaba rapidamente

Allen se toca la cabeza y efectivamente si… tenia un huevo rebentado

-me las vas a pagar linda tarde o temprano- decia con sonrisa de malo

-cuando me logres atrapar me llamas cariño- decia teletransportandose a todos lados –a si que ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- preguntaba ya sentada al lado de Allen

-volvere al edificio ya que Jess desaparecio anoche y para asegurarme de que todo este bien o si no lo pagare yo…-decia pensando en lo de anoche

-mmmm… esta bien este dia tengo bastantes cosas que hacer respecto a lo de ayer debe haber un desorden mas o menos en la comisaria- decia soltando una carcajada

-a proposito quiero ver que dicen las noticias- toma el control y enciende el televisor

Se ve a una mujer dando las noticias y detrás de ella una pantalla con el desastre de la noche anterior –según los testigos todo estaba en orden hasta que un grupo terrorista desconocido irrumpio en el restaurante causando caos y destruccion entre la gente hasta ahora se reportan 3 muertos y varios heridos graves que fueron atendidos inmediatamente, eso es todo lo que se sabe al respecto- dijo terminando de leer la noticia y dando paso a uno que otro periodista

-eso no me dice una mierda…- dice frustado Allen a lo que Tracer solo rie

-muy bien ¿nos vamos? Tengo que estar en la agencia en unos 30 minutos – dijo Tracer viendo su reloj

-tienes razon linda ¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-descuida me ire con Winston- se acerca y le da un beso en los labios –nos vemos mas tarde- dijo saliendo seguida de Allen que se dirije al edificio abandonado

 **Edificio abandonado 10:00 am**

Allen entra a su viejo hogar normalmente el cual al principio se ve vacio pero al ver bien se da cuenta de que Jess esta jugando con unos cuchillos en el sofa bastante aburrida

-menos mal que estas bien… ¿A dónde fuiste ayer?- decia Allen aliviado de encontrarla como si nada hubiera pasado….. o eso creia

-por ahí- dijo Jess secamente

-¿es… estas enfadada?- decia sentandose junto a ella

-no- dijo en el mismo tono

-mujeres…- dijo rodando los ojos hasta que se le ocurre una no muy brillante idea

Allen se levanta normalmente y Jess seguia sin mirarlo a si que se dirijio al baño para volver con un baso con agua para luego vaciarlo sobre Jess. Mala idea

-¡PERO QUE MIERDA HACES!- dijo empapada y con una rabia enorme ya no estaba de humor y menos iba a aguantar las bromas de Allen y toma su arma -¡EMPIEZA A CORRER!- Allen no lo piensa y sale como alma que lleva el diablo mientras Jess disparaba furiosa a sus espaldas

-¡tranquila! ¡fue sin querer!- dijo aguantando la risa solo para que no empeorara el temperamento de Jess

Jess se queda sin balas -¡maldicion!- dijo arrojando el arma

-perdoname es que no querias hablar a si que solo te queria motivar un poco…- Jess lo queda mirando aguantandose las ganas de estrangularlo pero solo que no era por haberla mojado

-estas loco…- dijo ya mas tranquila

-bien bien… ahora ¿que es lo que te molesta Jess?- dijo acomodandose en el sofa

Jess lo medita un segundo si era correcto decirlo pero al final se llena de valentia y suelta un suspiro

-ugh… esta bien ¿recuerdas la relacion de nosotros?- dijo mirando al suelo

-s-si claro ¿pasa algo con eso?- dijo extrañado por la pregunta

-ayer te vi besandote… con tu "amiga"- dijo secamente

-oh perdon no te lo habia dicho somos algo mas desde un tiempo…- dijo rascandose la cabeza esperando aprobacion de Jess pero solo esquivo un vaso que ella le arrojo

-¡que no entiendes! ¿¡Cómo crees que me siento!?-dijo enojada con Allen

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No somos nada tu y yo ahora para que te pongas asi, no tienes que preocuparte por mi y Tracer-

-¿crees que voy a amar a otra persona que no seas tu? No, no puedo eres el unico que me hace sentir especial- dijo con vos quebrada

-bah hay millones de hombres y todos matarian por alguien como tu ¿Por qué te haces tantos problemas?-

-¿!que no entiendes!? ¡te quiero a ti! ¡no a otro!- dijo Jess al borde de las lagrimas

-pues ya me tuviste una ves ¿pero que fue lo que hiciste? Me vendiste a mi y al equipo completo por tu bien y beneficio y a diferencia de ti Lena no me va a dar la espalda por algo tan insignificante como el dinero y el poder, yo te ame mas de lo que crees pero bastaron unas palabras y falta de corazon para mandar todo eso a la mierda- dijo Allen igualmente enojado por los recuerdos de lo que alguna ves Jess le hizo. Esta por otro lado se quedo petrificada por lo que Allen le acababa de decir, sabia que era verdad pero le dolia y mas aun si se trataba de Allen recordandoselo

Jess solo se levanto y se fue rapidamente dejando solo a Allen

 **Con jess**

Jess no lo aguanto mas y se fue a encerrar a la primera habitacion que encontro, se encontraba destrosada de verdad que ver a Allen y esa "amiga" besandose le dolio profundamente se sentia estupida ¿Cómo se le ocurrio hacerle eso a Allen? ¿valio la pena? Para ella la respuesta era clara, no. Nada lo habria valido pero penso en ella antes de todo lo que amaba y desidio imbertir algo de un rato que la afectaria para siempre y las concecuensias se estaban mostrando en ese momento con Allen, no hizo nada mas que arrojarce sobre un colchon y llorar hasta dormirse pero en el fondo sabia que las cosas no se quedarian asi….

 **Con Allen**

-agh mujeres…- dijo Allen agotado por todo este tema

-concuerdo…. Lagartija… "hip" no se que les pasa… un dia estan bien "casi se cae" y al otro no te quieren ver es decir… ¿Qué les pasa?...- Allen estaba paralizado no podia creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Reaper? ¿ebrio? Queeeee….

-debe ser una broma…- dijo Allen soltando una carcajada y golpeandose la frente -¿A dónde te fuiste a meter?-

-yo… no lo se… "hip" solo iba por ahí… aburrido entonces dije ¡hey hace tiempo que no te tomas algo! Entonces aquí estoy… pero naaaaa… solo fueron un par de copas… ¡estoy listo para la accion!- dijo sosteniendose en la pared

-nunca pense que veria esto ¡ja!- dijo Allen estallando de risa Reaper un hombre frio que todo lo que queda de sus victimas son cascaras vacias sin alma ni exprecion vensido por el alcohol

En eso baja Widowmaker que se encontraba en la asotea

-hey no te vi llegar Allen sabes una cosa no… ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- dijo Widowmaker ya que Reaper se habia quedando mirando a Widowmaker bastante desequilibrado

Reaper la ve de arriva abajo completamente bajo el efecto del alcohol –hola señorita… como es que alguien tan linda "hip" puede estar tan sola…- dijo acercandose a Widowmaker

-oh la la ¿Reaper? ¿estas ebrio?- dijo seria

-¿oh la la? A si que francesa ¿eh…? "hip" te puedo mostrar la ciudad… tengo un jet sabes… "Hip" bueno mas bien es de la organización… pero te hare ver las estrellas…- la toma de la cintura y se pone en esa posicion de tango y le dice "sensualmente" –si sabes a lo que me refiero…- dijo callendose en el momento

-¿pero que mierda le pasa a Reaper?- dijo Widowmaker ya algo alterada

-se llama alcohol chica- dijo Allen riendo

-nunca me imagine verlo asi… aun que puede que me acostumbre…- dijo pensando a la ves que Allen la mira con las cejas entre cerradas –oh vamos es broma… "no exactamente"- penso

-ajam…- dijo sin creerle -¿Qué sujieres que hagamos con el?- dijo viendolo desmayado en el suelo

-dejemoslo en el sofa por el momento hasta que retome la conciensia un momento-

-muy bien…- ambos lo cargaron como a todos los tipicos ebrios que son llevados por alguien y lo dejan en el sofa

-¿Qué lo llevo a hacer esta estupides?- decia Widowmaker enfadada con el

-ni idea solo se puso a hablar cualquier cosa cuando lo vi llegar…- dijo riendo

-no es gracioso ¿de que te ries?- pregunto mirandolo seria

-¿Qué no te das cuenta? Las palabras de un hombre ebrio son los pensamientos de uno sobrio…- dijo pasando por su lado hacia la puerta

-¿q-que quieres decir?- dijo pensativa

-te dejare pensandolo, nos vemos mas tarde…- Allen sale dejando a su amiga con un ebrio Reaper

-espera todo lo que me dijo… no… ¡no puede ser! ¡es imposible que piense eso! Solo soy una compañera para el… no me hare falsas esperanzas…- dijo triste esto ultimo mientras se disponia a dejar todo listo lo que tenia que hacer en el dia

 **Agencia 13:30 pm**

-es decir ¿no saben quienes fueron?- decia una Tracer sentada frente a una mesa con los pies sobre la mesa

-a pesar de todo no tienen nada para reconocer si tienen alguna afilacion o una organisacion, absolutamente nada- dijo Winston que leia unos archivos

-es extraño… bueno creo que solo podemos esperar a que no pase de nuevo ¿no?-

-exacto pero de todas maneras seguiremos investigandolo-

-si bueno de todas maneras puede ser solo un simple ataque terrorista… menos mal estabamos ahí- dijo poniendose algo mas seria

-fue un alivio para muchas personas el escuchar que casi nadie salio herido todo gracias a nosotros y… a tu novio- dijo secamente lo ultimo

-es un paso que lo aceptes Winston- dijo sonriendo

-puede ser que no sea tan malo como creo pero se tiene que ganar mi confiansa… bien niña ahora es hora de un pequeño recorrido por el centro para ver que todo este en orden y ya sabes algunos problemas en restaurantes y locales cercanos que te enviare por hologramas-

-"bosteso" muy bien… nos vemos mas tarde, adios winston- dijo saliendo de la habitacion

-hasta luego- dijo Winston para seguir leyendo sus archivos

Winston se puso comodo en su escritorio y comenzo a leer viejos documentos e hojas con informacion de antiguos miembros de la agencia y de overwatch

-mh… Sussane hechfield… la recuerdo una gran cientifica hace tiempo que no se nada de ella- da vuelta la hoja y esta muestra el curriculum de un hombre de aspecto joven de 28 años

-matt Blumer… me caias bien chico y Lena te queria mucho es una lastima lo que te paso- dijo algo mas triste para seguir leyendo el mismo curriculum mas a detalle –estado: muerto, causa: recive tiro en la cabeza tras el termino de su guardia por un hombre que opera para la organización de Talon se sabe que su arma se puede separar para asi formar el rifle con el cual disparo a Matt Blumer para luego darce a la fuga…- Winston no siguio leyendo ¿podia ser verdad lo que estaba pensando? ¿se lo diria a Tracer? Estaba congelado no habia terminado de procesar lo que habia leido

-dime que hay otro asesino que tenga ese tipo de armas…- rogaba Winston con su mirada fija en las hojas que sostenia

 **Centro de Londres**

Allen paseaba por ahí dando ojo a algunos locales y a uno en especial que en su vitrina se mostraban deliciosos cupcakes entre otros dulces que se veian deliciosos cosa que Allen no dejaria pasar

-no es mala idea…- dijo sonriendo y entrando a la pequeña pero agradable cafeteria –es raro el poder entrar a cualquier parte sin el peligro de que alguien trate de atraparte- dijo sentandose

Pidio lo que en un principio lo atrajo a ese lugar y disfruto de ese pequeño rato sin problemas y pensaba en una persona en especial:Tracer quien lo habia cambiado enormemente lo hizo ver de otra forma la vida y que hasta el alma mas perdida puede encontrar el camino correcto, eso es lo que esa algo impulsiva pero buena persona causo en Allen y estaba de mas decir que no iba a dejar que se alejara por nada del mundo, nadie dice que vayan a casarce pero queria hacerla feliz por primera ves en mucho tiempo le preocupaba alguien incluso mas que a si mismo y detalles minimos como el de no ser perseguido con nadie se lo debia a ella

Allen una ves terminado lo suyo decide que deberia volver ya que las cosas con Jess se habian complicado ya que en el fondo era su amiga y no estubo bien lo que le dijo

 **Con tracer**

-y bien hare lo que pueda hasta entonces señor- dijo Tracer a un hombre dueño de un restaurante X. tracer se divertia bastante haciendo esto ya que aun que no fuera la tarea mas emocionante siempre conocia buena gente y sus historias

Tracer caminaba relajada por las calles de Londres hasta que entre una multitud de gente que iba y venia ve a Winston mirando hacia todas direcciones

Ella se hacerca y toca el hombro del simio el cual al verla la toma del brazo y la lleva a un lugar donde no hubiera tanta gente reunida

-¿Qué ocurre Winston? Te veo serio…- dijo extrañada por las acciones de su compañero

-escucha… no estaba seguro de decirte esto por que no quiero afectar tu relacion con Allen pero creo que debes saberlo…- Tracer cambia su exprecion a una mas seria

-¿q-que quieres decir?-

-"suspiro"…. El…-hace una pausa- el puede ser el asesino de Matt…-

 **Ybuenoo aquí les dejo este capitulo 13 un poco mas apegado a la comedia a esepcion del final :O**

 **Lamento la demora esta semana estubo cargadisima y como saben el internet….**

 **Preguntas random…**

 **-¿Qué personaje les gustaria que hiciera aparicion en la historia?**

 **-¿Tracer o Jess? Quien gana… :o**

 **-¿reaper borrachin? Exactamente**

 **-rellenando? Tal ves**

 **Jajajajaja en fin espero que les haya gustado les envio un abrazote y no olviden dejar sus reviews y mensajes privados para estar comunicados ya que comenzare a responder a sus reviews ;)**

 **Hasta la proxima ¡auf wiedersehen!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hoooolaaaa a todos** **aquí les dejo el chap 14 que tenia listo hace un rato solo que no e tenido internet para subirlo (pasan lentos los dias) y dios como reaccionaron con eso de el asesino de Matt uuuuuu este capitulo lo van a amar 3**

 **Sin mas que decir ¡a leer!**

Capitulo 14: Dime la verdad

-¿QUE? No… ¿Por qué dices eso…?- dijo Tracer esperando que solo fuera una mala broma de parte de Winston

-no es seguro… a menos que conoscas a otro asesino de Talon que tenga un arma de ese tipo- dijo Winston que aun que no lo queria admitir tambien esperaba que esa no fuese la verdad

-no… no conosco a otro pero se que el no lo hizo ¡no estamos seguros! Pede ser mera considiensia…- dijo haciendo lo posible de que Allen fuese inocente de esto

-tienes razon pero tienes que indagar… odio hacer esto pero si quieres saberlo tendras que obtener informacion o si no solo olvidemoslo- dijo acomodandose los lentes

-si… creo que mas tarde vere que hago "Allen dime que no fuiste tu"- penso Tracer asustada

-bien te dejare sola para que lo pienses, hasta luego- dijo retirandose dejando a Tracer quieta como piedra sin saber que hacer

-vamos Lena debes calmarte- se dijo a si misma pensando en una posibilidad de encontrar informacion sin que Allen sospeche –tengo una idea… agh nunca pense que diria esto pero necesito ayuda de Widowmaker…-

Tracer solo suspiro y volvio al centro donde toda la gente camindaba tranquilamente. Iba tan cargada de pensamientos que no se daba cuenta que chocaba con algunas de todas esas personas que pasaba por ahí hasta que choco con una en especial

-linda no esperaba encontrarte por aquí- dijo Allen frente a Tracer la cual no respondia nada -¿estas bien?- dijo Allen pasando su mano frente a la cara de Tracer en señal de que despertara

-oh si… si todo esta bien ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo intentando sonar normal

-no lo se estas extraña parece que viste un fantasma linda-

-¿ex-extraña? No… para nada solo algo cansada-

-oh esta bien y no lo se ¿te invito algo?- dijo Allen cambiando de tema

-me encantaria pero… ammm tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ya sabes por el dia libre que me dio Winston estoy algo atareada- dijo inventando una escusa ya que aun que amaba a Allen era lo menos que queria ver ahora ademas de ir a investigar o tratar de hacerlo con Widowmaker

-oh esta bien… en otra ocasión linda entonces ¿nos vemos?-

-obvio que si ¡adios!- lo besa rapidamente y se dirije a paso algo apresurado a su objetivo

-hm mujeres…- dijo Allen dandole el lado comico a todo

 **Londres 22:00 pm**

Es una noche estrellada en la ciudad de Londres donde destacan los grandes edificios y el Big Beng con sus agradables luces amarillentas que iluminan las calles de esta

En uno de estos edificios se aprecia a una mujer apreciando la vista sin mas

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me enamore de ti…? ¿Qué no habia alguien peor para hacerlo? Hasta el mismo Allen era mejor pero es mas como un hermano… "suspiro" si tan solo supieras…- Widowmaker escucha un ruido -¡quien esta ahí!- dijo apuntando hacia los lados

De un lado sale Tracer sin nada mas que sus manos para defenderse en caso de

-no dispares solo vengo a hablar…- dijo quieta

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- dijo sin creer que Tracer estubiera ahí -¿acaso no habia alguien mas para molestar?- dijo aun apuntandola

-no quiero molestarte solo vengo a preguntarte algo… no es nada que comprometa a tus compañeros o a Talon pero… entiendo si no quieres ayudarme-

Widowmaker solo suspira odiaba a esa chica pero no tenia ganas ni de pelear o discutir

-"suspiro" esta bien… solo una pregunta- dijo bajando el rifle

-esta bien…- trago saliva y pregunta -¿alguna ves en toda esa lista de asesinos de Talon a habido alguien mas con armas como las de Allen? Ya sabes que se separen o se unan…- dijo esperando un"si a habido muchos" de respuesta

Widowmaker mira al suelo pensandolo un momento –que recuerde de todo este tiempo, no nunca e visto o escuchado de otro que no sea Allen ¿a que viene esa pregunta?- dijo extrañada

-¿es- estas segura?- dijo nerviosa

-no del todo ademas nunca me han importado mucho los otros miembros de Talon que no sean Allen o Reaper-

Eso calma un poco a Tracer –uff… bueno gracias- dijo a punto de retirarse pero recuerda algo que escucho –a y por sierto ¿estas enamorada?- Widowmaker se detiene en seco al escuchar esto

-¿q-que escuchaste? Eso no te importa niña… ahora vete- dijo tratando de cortar el tema

-esta bien, esta bien…- Tracer se retira sin mas quedando quiza aun mas confundida que antes –creo que solo me queda preguntarte a ti Allen…- centensio

 **Edificio abandonado 23:00 pm**

-agh mi cabeza…- se quejaba Reaper sentado en el mismo sofa donde lo dejaron y con la mano en la cabeza debido a la resaca

-yo aun me pregunto que te llevo a emborracharte asi- dijo Allen riendo

-te has emborrachado ¿no?- pregunto Reaper

-eh si…-

-dime el por que-

-pues no lo se ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Allen

-exacto- Reaper se levanta algo mareado –maldicion dormi todo el dia agh y la noche tendre resaca perfecto…- dijo ironicamente

-bueno borrachin te dejare solo entonces creo que me ire a dormir- dijo levantandose

-me vuelves a llamar asi y sacare tu alma de tu…-

-bien ya entendi no hace falta que sigas…- Dijo Allen dejando a Reaper bastante fastidiado pero decidio no hacer nada

Allen de camino a su habitacion se acuerda de la discusion con Jess en la que ella se vio muy afectada a si que para intentar arreglar todo decide ir a verla donde se encerro pensando que ya se encontraba durmiendo

Al asomarce a una pequeña habitacion oscura sintio unos sollozos silenciosos, Allen sabia bien de quien eran

Allen se sienta en la cama donde Jess se lamentaba silenciosamente

-"suspiro" escucha Jess estubo muy mal lo que te dije y si me odias mas aun que antes lo entiendo completamente pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije lo dije por que estaba enojado… perdoname-

-Allen… yo nunca te odiaria… eres lo unico que tengo y no sabes lo que me duele que estes con otra…- dijo entre sollozos en cuanto a Allen no sabia que decir

 **-** lo se… escucha Jess siempre podras contar conmigo ¿esta bien? Puede que este con Tracer pero eso no quiere decir que no seamos amigos y se que te duele pero ¿lo quieres intentar?- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro

-es-esta bien…- dijo mas calmada Jess

-muy bien asi me gusta yo ya me tengo que i…-

-duerme conmigo esta noche- dijo sin rodeos Jess

-¿q-que? Pero estoy con Lena no estaria bien…- dijo tratando de no sonar mal

-vamos solo dormir por esta noche por favor…- dijo suplicando

-"suspiro" esta bien Jess "espero que no se salga de las manos"- penso Allen

Jess se mete a la cama seguida de Allen que se acuesta a su lado algo timido

-no muerdo sabes…- dijo Jess

-eso espero…- dijo para finalmente taparse y quedarse boca arriva y Jess acostada de forma fetal hacia Allen

Los dos se quedaron asi por un momento totalmente quietos y callados

-¿Allen?- pregunta Jess timida

-¿si?-

-abrazame…-

-ammm Jess no se si esto esta bien…-

-vamos es solo un abrazo- dijo apegandose mas a Allen

-esta bien…- dijo finalmente

Allen se voltea donde Jess y la abraza y esta corresponde poniendo su cabeza en su pecho y abrazandolo de igual manera

Ambos calleron dormidos despues de esto y Jess por su parte queria que todas las noches fueran igual de magnificas como esa

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Era una mañana algo lluviosa pero relajada, el cielo esta nublado tipico de Londres

Jess comenzaba a despertar y se encontraba durmiendo sobre Allen. Se formo una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la noche anterior hace mucho que no dormia asi de bien pero en el fondo A Jess le gustaria hacer mas que solo dormir con Allen…

Jess lo admitia deseaba a Allen y ese momento podia ser el unico

Comenzo a pasar su mano por el abdomen de Allen y por sus pectorales tocando cada uno de sus musculos lo que causaba exitacion de parte de Jess que luego comenzo a bajar su mano un poco mas y luego mas hasta casi llegar al miembro de Allen

-deberia…- se preguntaba Jess ya que pensaba en varias cosas como en que Allen Se despertaria, tendria problemas con el jefe si la descubrian, Allen pensaria mal de ella o otras cosas pero ¿de verdad lo valia?

-yo… yo… "suspiro" no, esta mal…- dijo finalmente retirando su mano con esfuerzo pero sabia que en el fondo Allen ya tenia a otra persona

En eso Allen comienza a despertar

-"bostezo" buenos dias… ¿Qué hora es?- preguntaba aun con los ojos cerrados Allen

-ammm las 8 am- dijo sin voltear a mirarlo Jess ya que se encontraba ruborizada por lo que acababa de hacer

-pues…- se vuelve a tapar –a seguir durmiendo- dijo acomodandose y haciendo Que Jess suelte una carcajada

-eres un vago- bromeo Jess

-oh vamos ¿Por qué tendria que levantarme temprano?- dijo regañando

-¿crees que las 8 am es temprano? No has cambiado nada…- dijo sonriente

-¿en lo guapo igual?-

-no presumas…- dijo golpeandolo suabemente en el hombro

-bien bien no se tu señora "madrugar" pero yo seguire durmiendo un rato mas- dijo finalmente para quedarse rapidamente dormido

Jess no sabia si quedarse con Allen un rato mas o seguir a hacer su actual trabajo que es vigilar a los compañeros de Allen

-"suspiro" vamos tienes que concentrarte en lo que viniste a hacer- se dijo a si misma y al mismo tiempo levantandose para comenzar su dia como los demas

 **Con Tracer**

-oh… bueno eso es grave- decia Merci al otro lado de la linea telefonica

-lo se… ¿y tu que piensas?-

-pues Allen no es mala persona pero todos sabemos a que se dedicaba o dedica no lo se pero solo te digo que espero que sea un error ¿y que pasara si resulta ser verdad?-

-am… no lo se, no e terminado de pensar todo y no quiero hacerlo ahora- dijo algo mas triste

-bueno solo tu sabras que hacer-

-dra. Angela la necesitamos un momento- se escucha desde la linea de Merci

-oh perdon linda me devo ir suerte preguntandole bye- dijo amistosamente para luego cortar

-bien… "suspiro" vamos solo hay que hacerlo y mas, espero que halla leido mi mensaje…-

En efecto Allen ya se encontraba leyendo el mensage " ¿podemos vernos esta noche en el lugar donde nos vimos por 1ra ves?" decia

-mh… es extraño pero bueno no sera nada…- dijo Allen –"ahí estare linda"- escribio

 **Tejados de Londres 22:00 pm**

Es una noche bastante clara donde aun se pueden ver unas grises nubes en el cielo acompañadas de una blanca luna llena

Tracer esta donde acordaron esperando al impuntual Allen

-tarde otra ves… por favor no me des 2 razones para matarte esta noche- dijo en broma, broma que le dolio mas a ella (una razon por llegar tarde y la otra por la posivilidad de que fuera el asesino de Matt)

Tracer escucha unos pasos detrás de ella y no alcanza a darse vuelta ya que unos brazos la abrazaron de la cintura

-¿me buscabas?- decia Allen al oido de Tracer

-llegaste tarde Allen…- dijo tratando de sonar seria

-creo que hay que reconocer que esta ves fueron solo 10 minutos linda-

-"suspiro" eres un niño- dijo dejandose llevar por sus caricias

-lo se… pero me amas de todas formas- dijo en tono burlon mientras besaba el cuello de Tracer

-A-Allen por favor no…- decia tratando de no dejarce llevar por el –"vamos Lena no caigas en esto tienes algo que hacer primero"- penso dandose motivasion y sentarse asiendo una seña para que Allen tambien lo haga

-y bien Lena ¿a que me has traido?- dijo mirando el paisaje de la ciudad

Tracer lo piensa un momento ¿Qué deberia preguntar?

-esto… queria preguntarte una cosa… "perfecto Lena no pudiste ser mas obvia"- penso

-oh pues adelante linda te escucho- dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano

-bien… "suspiro" ¿te suena el nombre Matt Blumer?-pregunto dudosa

Allen estaba pensativo tratando de recordar

-mmm… me es familiar pero no recuerdo de que…- a Tracer eso no la ayudaba mucho –ahora que lo recuerdo ya se por que me suena, el era un mienbro importante de la agencia de Londres y le habia ya causado varios problemas a Talon a si que necesitaban encargarse de el- dijo mirando a Tracer que ya sabia casi todo eso mas o menos

-y… ¿sabes quien fue el que lo mato?- dijo entre querer y no querer una respuesta

-am… vamos linda no es importante-

-vamos Allen quiero saber…- dijo seria

-pero respondeme ¿fue algo tuyo?- dijo algo inquieto

-si… el fue mi novio… fue muy importante para mi hasta bueno ya sabes que paso- dijo tristemente

Allen estaba congelado ¿habia escuchado bien? No, no podia ser…

-ahora Allen respondeme- dijo mirandolo fijamente

-esto… no es importante es decir ¿Cuántos asesinos tiene Talon? Jaja…- dijo levantandose y rascandose la nuca

Tracer cambio su exprecion a una mas seria aun –Allen encerio por favor- dijo parandose

-te digo no importa…-

-Allen-

-encerio linda-

-Allen….-

-no va a cambi…-

-¡ALLEN!- grita finalmente Tracer ya queriendo saber la respuesta

Allen queda en silencio no queria mentirle y peor sabia que Tracer lo odiaria por esto

-Tracer yo… "suspiro" yo fui el asesino de el…- dijo arrepentido

A Tracer se le para el mundo sentia un gran dolor dentro de ella y una gran impotenia y rabia

-no…no no no ¡no! Allen dime que no es verdad…- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Allen la mira tristemente –lo siento… yo no sabia, n-no te conocia ni a ti ni a el solo hacia lo que e hecho durante todo este tiempo…- Allen sabia que ninguna de estas palabras cambiarian mucho

-¿¡por que!? ¡tenias que ser tu! ¿¡sabes lo que senti cuando lo mataste!?-

-Lena por favor dejame expl…-

-¡NO! ¡no digas nada mas! ¡solo eres un asesino, hoy y siempre!- dijo Tracer furiosa sabiendo lo mucho que lastimaron a Allen estas palabras que se sentia como antes cuando la gente lo despreciaba por ser un huerfano y Ladron y el solo podia apreciar como lo hacian –¡no me busques mas!- dijo Tracer saliendo rapidamente y llorando desconzoladamente mientras se teletransportaba lejos

-¡Lena espera!- gritaba Allen tratando de alcanzarla pero todo fue en vano -¡esto no puede estar pasando! Tu no Lena…- dijo Allen totalmente destruido

 **AAHHHH! ¿no destruir la pareja? Ups :O que malevolo me siento**

 **Este capitulo estubo muy encendido ya que muchos probablemente me quieran matar por esto**

 **Pero me retirate lentamente… no olviden dejar sus reviews que es lo que mas me gusta es ver sus comentarios 3 les mando un saludote a todos ¡cuidense!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AAAAH! No pense que se lo tomarian tan mal :(**

 **Bueno se que me odian XD pero solo tienen que tener pasiencia por que no los quiero spoilear ni nada a si que soportenme XD**

 **Pregunta random**

 **-en el juego ¿Qué habilidades tendria Allen? Aparte de hacer enojar a medio mundo**

 **Y bueno les dejo este chap nmro 15 que lo escribo con una parte de la pantalla en negro ya que el pc se me cayo por que me quede dormido con el sobre mi y entonces desperte y mi corazon se detuvo por un momento….**

 **Pero esta bien solo lo de la pantalla XD**

 **Aproposito ¡VIVA CHILE MIERDA! Es triste pero es el unico momento en el año en que todos se vuelven mas patriotas que la mierda XD (hay ya se me sale lo chilensio :,( ) para los otros chilenos que hayan feliz 18 de septiembre**

 **ABAJO RESPONDERE LOS REVIEWS :D**

 **Yayayayayya ahora si el capitulo ¡a leer!**

Capitulo 15: ¿desde 0?

¡pum! Allen abre la puerta de una patada no creia lo que acababa de pasar

-ok, ok calma calma calma…. No puede pasar- decia dando vueltas por todo el salon del viejo edificio –tenia que saberlo… no como no pude solo decir que no, mentir, si mentir para que todo siguiera como antes agh…- golpea la pared con el puño y cargando se cabeza en la misma –que mierda de dia…- Allen solo sigue lamentandose sin darse cuenta de algo, no habia nadie mas en el edificio solo el cuando el se fue dejando a sus compañeros en el mismo ¿Dónde podian estar?

Allen solo queria acabar con el dia, trataria de hacer algo por su relacion con Tracer mañana. Cuando iba caminando hacia su respectiva habitacion escucha un leve ruido y su puerta abierta. Algo estaba mal

-¿Widow? ¿Reaper?- decia entrando y tratando de encender la luz pero esta nunca lo hizo -¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- dijo sacando sus armas

-tus dudas seran respondidas enseguida…- se escucha una vos detrás

¿pero qu…?- Allen recibe un golpe en la cabeza dejandolo enseguida en el suelo

Aun en el suelo logra ver una alta figura toda de negro no la reconocia debido al golpe que acababa de recibir

-a dormir- dijo otro hombre pateando a Allen dejandolo inconciente …

 **Galpon X en algun lugar de Londres**

Allen comenzaba a despertar lentamente abriendo sus ojos se percato de donde estaba o por lo menos que estaba amarrado a una silla en medio de una habitacion totalmente oscura donde un rayo de luz iluminaba solo donde se encontraba atrapado Allen mientras que todo el resto era mera oscuridad

-y pensaba que el dia no podia empeorar…- dijo aun algo confundido y con dolor en la cabeza

-y se pondra peor si no cooperas- se escucha una vos de donde sabe quien

-agh… ¿Qué? ¡quien esta ahí!- dijo Allen tratando de soltarce

-no te molestes si lograras soltarte tampoco podrias salir jajaja…- se escuchaba una risa seca y fria

Allen comienza a escuchar unas pisadas dirijiendose hacia el, pisadas lentas pero firmes hasta que comienza a divisar una alta figura la misma que vio antes de caer k.o. un hombre alto vestido de negro aun que claro Allen ya sabia quien era…

-turnes…- dijo Allen

-tu y tu equipo de insolentes crelleron que no los vigilabamos ¡ja! Se equivocaban ustedes y sus estupidos "romances" y alianzas con el enemigo- dijo esa persona que se hacia llamar turnes

-¿¡que!? Tu como el jodido jefe de Talon sabes mas que nadie que somos los mejores ¡que carajos dices!- Allen iba a seguir hablando pero recibe un golpe de parte de su "jefe"

-escoria te sacare el respeto a golpes…pero ¿Por qué ensuciarme las manos yo?- chasquea los dedos y varios hombres de talon con sus respectivos cascos y uniformes salen de la oscuridad. Observa a uno en particular que tenia un casco diferente lo que mostraba un rango mayor –ya sabes que hacer- el hombre solo asintio y hizo tronar sus nudillos poniendose frente a la silla donde estaba Allen

-¡vamos! ¡hazlo! Veamos que tienes titere…- decia burlandose de el hombre el cual claramente se enfurece por esto y comienza a golpear a Allen muchas veces en el estomago y cara dejando a Allen lleno de sangre y moretones -¿eso es todo lo que tienes? No me sorprende que seas el que se ensucia las manos- decia Allen provocandolo aun mas lo que causo que continuaran los golpes contra el hasta el punto que la silla se fue de espaldas y dejando al hombre de Talon con los nudillos ensangrentados y Allen totalmente machacado por los golpes

-eso te enseñara- dijo turnes –pero ahora que puedo decir tu querida amiga Jess…- dijo riendose

-¡déjenla ella no tiene nada que ver!- grito Allen con lo que le quedaba de fuerza

-oh en contrario ella tiene mucho que ver ¿no es asi?- dijo mirando a su lado donde sale otra figura mas esta era femenina o para ser exactos era Jess solo que no estaba encadenada o amarrada a nada

-no… Jess otra ves no…- dijo débilmente ella solo miraba al suelo

-¡si claro que si! Una y otra ves si no fuera por nuestra querida amiga no habriamos descubierto nada de ti… o de tus amigos- chasqueo los dedos y las luces se encendieron mostrando a Widowmaker y Reaper en las mismas que Allen solo que Reaper con un mecanismo electrico para que no escapara con su forma fantasmal

-¡Allen!- decia Widowmaker al verlo -¡maldito que le haz hecho!- decia gritandole a turnes

Turnes mira a Widowmaker y se dirje donde ella para darle una fuerte abofeteada que da eco por toda la habitacion

-¡hijo de puta! ¡te matare! ¡no quedara nada de ti!- decia furioso hasta mas no poder Reaper causando que sea electrocutado por la silla pero no sentia el dolor debido a la ira acomulada

-¡cabron! ¡por que mierda lo haces!- decia Allen igual de molesto que Reaper

-muy simple…- dijo simplemente y agarrando un control que habia en la mesa y encendiendo una gran pantalla, en ella se mostraban fotos desde Allen con Tracer y Reaper en sus momentos con Widowmaker hasta videos de estos –a si que ahora trabajas para las estupidas agencias de Londres y ademas te acuestas con una de sus putas- dijo incitando a Allen

-¡como la llamaste! ¡te matare lo juro!- decia Allen a gritos

Turnes se hacerca a Allen y lo agarra de la collera

-escuchame escoria tu y tus amigos ¿creen que pueden traicionarme a mis espaldas y ademas ir por ahí de romances y juegos estupidos? ¡ja! Ridiculo un asesino de Talon no tiene lugar para sentimientos pero tranquilo me encargare de estos altercados enseguida- dijo sacando un arma de su bolcillo

Al principio apunta a Jess lo que la asusta un momento pero luego voltea el arma ofreciéndosela –adelante termina tu trabajo…- le dijo turnes a Jess

Ella dudosamente toma el arma y asiente levemente para proceder a apuntar el arma a la cabeza de Allen que ya no tenia fuerzas por la perdida de sangre y los golpes sabia que todo acabaría ahí…

Jess mantiene a Allen apuntado durante unos segundos pensando " confiaste en mi aun asi cuando ya te había traicionado tu me diste una oportunidad que nadie mas me daría pero ¿te tengo que decir adiós? No queda otra yo… lo siento… pero para que seguir viviendo si tu vas a estar muerto ¡no! Yo te amo Allen ¡te amo!- Jess aprieta el gatillo y para Allen se para el tiempo esperando el inevitable final el cual… nunca llega

-¿pero que?- al abrir los ojos solo encuentra oscuridad absoluta Jess le había disparado a los generadores dejando todo en oscuridad

Uno de los hombres enciende el generador de emergencia y la luz vuelve, todo esta en orden solo que Jess no estaba y lo que los preocupaba mas no estaba Reaper…

-¿A dónde se ha ido?- preguntaban varios miembros de Talon

Unos silbidos se comienzan a escuchar de quien sabe donde acompañados de un sonido fantasmal

Rapidamente toda la sala se llena de una niebla oscura impidiendo ver mas alla de los rojizos ojos de los cascos de Talon. Se puede apreciar una figura oscura saliendo del suelo

-no la volveran a tocar…- dijo Reaper friamente para ejecutar su liberacion de almas matando de a muchos a los soldados dejando un monton de cadaveres en el suelo pero faltaba 1…

-tu…- dijo Reaper cargado de furia al ver a Turnes ileso a unos metros de el

-bien jugado basura pero tendras que hacer mas para acabar conmigo- decia sonriendo sadicamente

-¿c-como mierda estas vivo?- explamaba Widowmaker

-¿recuerdan el regalito que me trajeron hace unas semanas?- dijo sacando un frasco de tamaño mediano, era el suero que Reaper y Widowmaker habian robado de esos laboratorios

-no puede ser…- dijo Allen devilmente

-claro que si puede ser… y gracias a ustedes no necesitare ni siquiera a los inutiles de Talon- dijo riendo

-ni lo sueñes…- Reaper dispara contra el pero las balas no parecian tener efecto alguno

-es mi turno- Turnes comienza a causar energia en sus manos haciendo que de estas salgan rayos que son lanzados a Reaper con una potencia enorme

-¡AGH!- se quejaba Reaper incapas de escapar con su paso sombrio devido a la presion sobre el

-¡moriran todos ustedes!- gritaba aunmentando la potencia pero lo interrumpe un disparo mucho mas potente

-no lo toques…- decia Widowmaker sobre una plataforma apuntandole con su rifle

-tengo para todos- lanza una descarga contra Widow pero esta la esquiva rapidamente e iniciando el fuego contra el con ayuda de Reaper que para ser sinceros solo podian distraerlo para que Allen lograra salir

Allen ya estaba comenzando a ver borroso y sus energias se agotaban

-perdoname Lena…- decia lamentandose hasta que siente que la soga que lo ata a la silla es cortada

-Allen vamos…- decia Jess agachada frente a el

-… ¿Jess?... au… Jess…- decia perdiendo el sentido lentamente

-¿Allen? ¡no, no, no, no! ¡quedate conmigo!- decia levantando su cabeza y apoyandolo sobre ella para sacarlo de aqui –vamos Allen…- decia dejandolo fuera del gran galpon en donde se encontraban –vuelvo enseguida- dijo Jess sacando sus armas y entrando para encontrarse con Reaper y Widowmaker bastante atareados con Turnes que no dejaba de lanzar descargas y golpear con una fuerza inmenza

-¡hey!- Jess llamo a Turnes

-tu… ¡seras la primera en morir!- se abalanza contra Jess pero esta la esquiva con gran agilidad

-¡necesitamos como detenerlo!- gritaba Widowmaker

Reaper mira hacia el techo y habian unos containers colgados con unas letras que marcaban 2 ton. Que era el peso de ellos

-tengo una idea…- dijo apuntando al techo

-puede funcionar ¡yo me encargo, llevenlo abajo del container!- dijo para comenzar a subir las escaleras rapidamente ya que los grandes cables no serian cortados con disparos a si que necesitaba llegar a la consola para soltarlo

Reaper habia logrado captar la atencion de Turnes y este lo perseguia justo donde queria

Turnes logra golpear a Reaper y lo toma con sus dos manos que se comenzaban a cargar

-¡ultimas palabras!- decia listo para acabar con Reaper

-el final siempre te llega o en este caso te cae encima…- dijo causando una cara de extrañes de Turnes y haciendo que este mire para arriva pero cuando lo hace el container le cae encima pero… a Reaper igual

-¡NO! ¡NO! REAPER NO NO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO- decia Widowmaker totalmente desesperada sin creer lo que acababa de ver

pero luego de debajo del container comienza a salir un humo oscuro que comienza a unirse y Reaper apareciendo de este

-hace falta mas que eso para matarme ¡ja!- decia mirando donde habia caido la gran recipiente de acero –siempre quise hacer eso- dijo por el hecho de que Turnes estubiera muerto pero lo que no espero fue un gran golpe en la cara de Widowmaker que tubo que sujetarla de las manos para no recibir otro

-¡AGH! ¡SUELTAME! NO SABES COMO ESTABA… - decia ya calmandose un poco –agh te odio- decia para abrazarlo por el gran susto que le habia dado

Pero todo fue cortado devido a unos golpes provenientes de abajo del container

-tenemos que irnos ¡vamos!- dijo Jess saliendo seguida de los dos llevandose a Allen a un hospital donde solo Jess podia entrar con el debido a la reputacion de Widow y Reaper

Jess iba al lado de la camilla donde estaba Allen siendo llevado que estaba algo conciente

-¿Jess…?- dijo Allen con los ojos levemente abiertos

-soy yo… Allen estaras bien aquí agh… que susto me diste- dijo aliviada al verlo relativamente "bien"

-señorita disculpe lo tiene que dejar solo en este momento los doctores se encargaran de el- le dijo un enfermero

-esta bien…- dijo tristemente pero antes Allen le toma una mano

-gracias… Jess…- dijo finalmente para ser llevado a la sala donde se encargarian de curarlo

Jess se queda parada mientras ve como se cierran las puertas

Una ves fuera del hospital tuvo que caminar unos metros para encontrarse con Widowmaker y Reaper que se encontraban en un estacionamiento apoyados sobre una pared

-y bien ¿Cómo esta?- preguntaba Widowmaker

-dijeron que lo mas grave era la perdida de sangre lo otro eran los golpes y cortes en su cara pero no es tan grave, estara bien…- dijo suavemente

-me alegra escuchar eso…- dijo Widowmaker aliviada

-esta bien pero ¿Qué haremos ahora?- decia Reaper patiando una lata del suelo

-no podemos volver al edificio tenemos que salir de la ciudad…- dijo Widowmaker con poca gana

-¿y que hay de Turnes? Esta vivo y es muy peligroso…- dijo Jess

-lo sabemos pero no podemos hacer mucho ¿ya viste lo que podia hacer? Esperaremos a que Allen se mejore y nos iremos… por mientra necesitamos un lugar donde quedarnos…- Widowmaker puso cara pensativa al igual que los demas ¿Quién les daria alojamiento? Facilmente podrian amenazar a cualquier persona para que si lo haga pero no querian llamar mucho la atencion de todos modos estaba entre sus opciones

 **Al dia siguiente, hospital**

Jess estaba sentada fuera de la sala de Allen mientras leia una revista para pasar el tiempo hasta que el sonido de una puerta abriendose la desperto de sus pensamientos

-señorita ya puede pasar a ver al paciente- dijo un doctor con una libreta en su mano

Jess solo asiente y se levanta para entrar a la habitacion de Allen

Al entrar vio a Allen acostado en la cama del hospital seguia durmiendo y el hambiente era muy callado y relajante

Jess se hacerco al lado de la cama de Allen para sentarse

-agh ¿te odio sabes? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso ayer? Jaja creo que nunca me habia arriesgado tanto por alguien pero vale la pena… si tan solo pudieramos estar juntos agh te amo Allen no se que haria si me dejaras…- decia Jess hablando con Allen pero este permanecia durmiendo

Jess veia como se encontraba Allen ahí y pensaba en lo poco que estubo de perderlo y cada ves se concentraba mas en los labios de el ¿seria un buen momento? Nadie lo sabria a si que procedio a hacercar mas y mas su boca con la de Allen y estaba a punto de besarlo hasta que…

-amm ¿¡que estas haciendo!?- decia Tracer parada en la puerta…

 **Wowowowowoow espero que les haya gustado este chap le puse amor 3 y bueno quiza se calmen un poco con este final o quiza lo contrario XD**

 **Pero bueno aquí respondo los reviews del capitulo pasado**

 **-elmasmamon: ¡siiiii la destruii! Muajajajajaja jajajaja…. Perdon** **pero como ya dije se pasiente :o jajja un saludote ;)**

 **-gustabo: esa cara -.-** **perdon por la demora y espero que estes algo mas tranquilo con este chao nos leemos ¡bye!**

 **-aidanfarixxx: intenso eh….. este quiza estubo mas intenso :o cuidate humano un saludo ;)**

 **: senti como se quebro mi corazon al leer tu review :,( perdon XD era para darle algo mas de "sabor" pero por favor sigue la historia** **tooodo puede cambiar. Cuidate aufwidersehen (creo que se escribia asi XD)**

 **Perdon si algunos querian que les respondiera es que lo comenzare a hacer desde ahora y por capitulos**

 **Gracias por apoyar el fic no olviden dejar sus reviews y mensagin privado :O**

 **Nos vemos en la proxima cuidense ¡adios! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**¡hey! Me alegra el que les haya gustado el capitulo 15 3**

 **Como acostumbrare RESPONDERE ABAJO LOS REVIEWS**

 **Aaa si y informarles que tengo casi decidido de hacer un fic de obviamente continuare este o lo empezare cuando termine este**

 **Aun que ahora que lo pienso uffff que nostalgia me da pensar que esto se tendra que acabar algun dia :,(**

 **Pero no pensemos en eso y disfrutemos este capitulo ¿verdad Allen?**

 **Allen: ¿Qué quieres que diga? Dejaste que me machacaran el capitulo anterior**

 **Aaa bueno esto…**

 **Allen: ademas te demoras un siglo en actualizar….**

 **¡eso no es cierto!**

 **Allen: preguntales a tus lectores**

 **Sabes mejor permanece calladin si no quieres que te pase algo peor este chap**

 **-¡bien! Bien…. Me callo** **solo comienza yaaa**

 **Muy bien ¡aquí les cae el capitulo nmro 16!**

Capitulo 16: decisiones

-ammmm ¿¡que estas haciendo!?- preguntaba Tracer parada en la puerta de la habitacion de Allen

-¿y-yo? Nada, nada…. Creo que tenia algo en la cara- decia Jess completamente nerviosa

-¡tu crees que naci ayer! ¡lo querias besar!- Tracer se encontraba furiosa

Jess no estaba de ganas para que le gritaran

-¿y que si lo hice? ¿¡quien eres tu para impedirlo!?- responde Jess

-¡soy su novia! ¿y tu que eres? Una simple amiga-

-¿¡a si!? ¡pues esta amiga si estuvo ahí cuando unos idiotas querian matarlo!-

-¿¡como iba yo a saberlo!?-

-¿Qué clase de novia eres? ¡me conoce desde mas tiempo!-

-¡ y ni todo ese tiempo fue suficiente como para que le gustaras!-

-¡escuchame mocosa te…- entra el doctor

-¡suficiente señoritas! Les pedire por favor que me esperen afuera, no pueden estar de gritos en un hospital, dios…- dijo abriendo la puerta en señal de que se retiren

Ambas bufan molestas y se retiran de mala gana, al estar afuera se sientan una a un lado diferente de la pequeña sala de espera mirandose con cara de muy pero muy malas amigas

-esto no se quedara asi…- decia Tracer sin dejar de verla

-concuerdo …- dijo Jess en el mismo estado

Llega el doctor a la sala y ambas se levantan para escuchar lo que va a decir

-¿señorita Jess white? Pregunta el doctor

-soy yo- dijo Jess levantando su mano

-puede pasar, comportece esta ves-

-claro doctor- dijo mirando presumidamente a Tracer que estaba ¿WTF?

-hey doctor ¿Qué hay de mi?- dijo caminando un poco hacia el

-el paciente pidio la presencia de esta persona- dijo serio

-oh…- dijo simplemente sentandose donde estaba y mirando con el seño fruncido a Jess

Jess sigue al doctor hasta las sala

-los dejare solos- dijo el doctor para retirarse

Jess se queda mirando a Allen que solo le sonrie lo que provoca que Jess solo la vaya a abrazar

-tonto… me asustaste mucho…- decia abrazandolo

-tonto no era la palabra que esperaba al despertar…- dijo Allen para variar bromeando –hey Jess de verdad gracias por bueno no dejarnos ahí…- dijo mirandola

-¿dejarte morir? No podria y ya sabes no volvere a repetir antiguos errores- dijo feliz

-te creo Jess- dijo sonriendo –aproposito despues de todos esos golpes ¿sigo siendo guapo no?- dijo levantando ambas cejas o que hace que Jess se de una lijera palmada en la frente

-nunca cambias…- dijo riendo

-no me has respondido…- dijo molestandola

-vamos Allen sabes que eso no te lo quita nadie- dijo guiñendole un ojo

-true history… y a proposito el doctor me dijo que tuviste un altercado con alguien en la sala- dijo normalmente

-oh si eso… tu "novia" –dijo esto con voz algo enojada –ha venido a verte y bueno creo que sera mejor que te cuente ella ja….- Allen abre los ojos al escuchar esto, penso que no la volveria a ver jamas

-¿en-encerio? ¿aun esta aquí?- pregunto queriendo parecer normal

-oh, si ¿quieres que pase?- dijo Jess

-si gracias Jess en verdad- dijo sonriendole

-no es nada eso hacen los amigos…- dijo esto ultimo algo mas triste –la llamare-

Jess sale de la sala y se dirije donde esta Tracer que seguia donde la habian dejado que al mirar a Jess solo frunce el seño

-si me vienes a fastidiar, ahorratelo- dijo Tracer

-no no nada de eso Allen quiere verte- dijo simplemente pero tratando de no ser pesada

-¿encerio? Esta bien voy enceguida- dijo emocionada pero Jess la detiene antes de que siga

-hey yo… aghme quiero disculpar ustedes son novios y lo que hice no estuvo nada bien estabas en todo tu derecho de enojarte- dijo honestamente y Tracer queda sorprendida ya que esperaba un "pudrete" o "estas muerta" en cambio de eso una sincera disculpa

-wow yo no esperaba eso… sabes quiza exagere un poco pero bueno que novia celosa no lo haria…- ambas rien –yo igual lo siento y gracias… por cuidarlo y no dejar que lo maten- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Jess que era mucho mas alta que Tracer

-no es nada… ahora me tengo que retirar un momento, suerte emmm…- hizo una exprecion para saber su nombre

-Lena, Lena Oxton- dijo dirijiendose a la habitacion de Allen

-fue un placer Lena hasta luego- dijo Jess para retirarse

Tracer se hacercaba a la habitacion de Allen, tenia que admitirlo estaba nerviosa no sabia como reaccionaria el ya que ella lo habia dejado prometiendole que nunca la volveria a ver ademas de decirle una que otra cosa que dañaron a Allen pero ella lo conocia o quiza no lo suficiente para saber que no la echaria de la habitacion, su cabeza era una lluvia de posibilidades pero finalmente solo inalo profundamente y entro a la habitacion

La habitacion estaba en completo silencio, silencio que no duraria mucho en el momento en que Tracer ve a Allen acostado y da un grito y se lanza a abrazarlo

-¡Allen! ¡perdoname! ¡no tenia que tratarte asi! ¡porfavor!- decia abrazandolo con todas sus fuerzas

-¿perdonarte? Linda yo soy el que tiene que pedir perdon- dijo pasando suabemente su mano por el pelo de Tracer

-no es verdad… de verdad… no se que haria si te pierdo yo…- Allen la calla de un beso a la que esta responde con unas lagrimas en sus ojos

-tendras que hacer mas que eso para librarte de mi linda- dijo mirandola a los ojos

-Allen te amo…-

-y yo a ti Lena- dijo besandola nuevamente

Luego de unos segundos se separan y Tracer se sienta a los pies de la cama

-y bien linda te queria preguntar ¿Qué paso entre tu y Jess esta mañana?- dijo riendo

Tracer podria decirle la verdad a Allen pero algo se lo impedia… esa chica es una buena persona que esta enamorada de Allen y quien era ella para dejarla en vergüenza de ese modo

-bueno pues… "piensa en algo" ammm me derramo café sobre mi y bueno no respondi de lo mejor… fue una estupides- dijo poniendo una sonrisa

-mmmm… esta bien linda no seas tan ruda dejamelo a mi- le guiñe un ojo

-te daras cuenta de mi lado "rudo que tengo- dijo hacercandosele sensualmente a Allen y acercando sus labios a los de Allen pero en ultimo momento se aleja –peroooo tendra que ser en otra ocasión ahora mejorate tonto- dijo divertidamente

-me torturas linda- dijo tratando de sonar indefenso

-esa es la idea…-

 **Con Jess**

Jess entro a un pequeño departamento donde Widowmaker y Reaper se encontraban viviendo por ese momento, al parecerla dueña era una señora de mucha edad que no conocia quienes eran ellos lo cual les ahorro problemas

-¿y bien?- dijo Widowmaker apareciendo de sorpresa cuando Jess abrio la puerta

-¡ah! No te aparescas asi… y respondiendote Allen esta bien muy bien de hecho hoy le dan alta y bueno…-

-bueno que…- dijo Widow

-fue esa chica Lena la novia de el- dijo normalmente

-¿Qué? ¿Quién cree que es? No puede dejar a Allen morir y despues ir a hacerse el angel, ire a resolverlo- dijo sacando su rifle y sonriendo

-no es necesario no es tan mala persona…- Widowmaker la mira con una ceja levantada

-¿te cae bien ahora?-

-si…. Se podria decir- dijo simplemente

-dios… falta que Reaper se enamore de ella- dijo sarcasticamente

-¿enamorarme?- dijo Reaper apareciendo

-no es nada cosas de chicas- le dice Widowmaker

-si es asi paso…- dijo dando vueltas por la pequeña cocina

-¿y que tal durmieron?- pregunta Jess cambiando de tema

-oh fue incre…- sacude su cabeza –ehem… Reaper ronca mucho…-

-otra ves con eso…- dijo Reaper a lo lejos

-perdon por hacerlos dormir juntos es solo que creo que es lo mas normal ya que se conocen desde mas tiempo- dijo Jess dejando sus cosas sobre una mesa

-tranquila no pasa nada- dijo Jess

-pasa que pateas mucho- se rio Reaper

-¡no es verdad!- exclamo Widowmaker acercandose a Reaper

-claro que si- dijo Reaper acercandose aun mas

-¡cara fantasma!- se hacerca mucho mas

-¡señora azul!-

-¡puro hueso!-

-¡avatar!- ya estaban cara a cara lanzandose sobrenombres

-suficiente… agh si se quieren besar solo haganlo- ambos no entendieron al principio hasta que se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban a centimetros el uno del otro

Reaper veia a Widowmaker que aun que siempre el mantenia su actitud fria ella le causaba algo que si bien tenia algunas respuestas para eso no queria admitirselo ya que su orgullo de asesino no le dejaba, Widowmaker solo podia observar la mascara inerte y seca de Reaper siempre se sentia mal por que nunca se la quitaba y nunca lograba verlo en verdad

-¿Qué cosas dices? Bien solo olvidemosno y pensemos en lo que haremos despues de que Allen salga de ahí- dijo Widow

-estoy de acuerdo…-

 **Hospital de Londres**

 **-** gracias por todo doc- dijo Allen dandole la mano

-no es nada, es mi trabajo y por favor cuidalo jovencita que no se meta en tantos problemas-le dijo a Tracer

-descuide yo me encargare de el…-

-bien eso es todo tengan un buen dia los dos- dijo el doctor retirandose

-gracias doc lo mismo para usted- ambos salen del hospital y se dirigen al auto de Tracer

-me alegro que todo esto haya terminado- decia Allen poniendo sus manos atrás de su cabeza

-eso espero… y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-

-te lo contare cuando lleguemos linda-

-esta bien y tus amigos ¿Qué es de ellos?- dijo Tracer

-bueno… es que en general el enfermo que nos ataco fue el lider de Talon llamado Turnes y bueno nos traiciono a los 4 por un tema que sera el que te dire despues- dijo apretando los puños

-¿es encerio?- Tracer no creia lo que acababa de escuchar –entonces ¿ya no pertenecen a Talon ni tu ni tus amigos?- dijo feliz por esta noticia

Allen la mira –asi es linda- lo proximo que escucha es el grito de felicidad de Tracer

-¡si!- suelta el volante y besa a Allen apasionadamente haciendo que casi choquen –no quiero que pienses nada malo es solo que ya no estes con ellos me alegra mucho y se que fueron tu ultima familia pero me tienes a mi y a tus amigos, tus verdaderos amigos- dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Allen

-lo se Linda extrañare eso pero…- toma la mano de Tracer –encontre algo mejor-

Tracer sonrie y lo besa

-te amo Allen- le dijo despacio

-y yo a ti linda-

Ambos se bajan del vehiculo al llegar a la casa de Tracer una ves dentro se sientan uno al lado del otro en el sofa, luego de que Allen lecontara exactamente todo lo que paso Tracer se queda pensando un momento

-¿Dónde se quedaran tu y tus amigos entonces?- pregunto curiosa

-esa es la parte que quiza no te guste…- dijo rascandose la nuca

-vamos solo sueltalo-

-tenemos que dejar la ciudad es muy peligroso quedarse- esperaba enojo de parte de Tracer pero se sorprendio por la respuesta

-¿encerio? Pues yo me voy contigo- digo decidida

-nononono… espera linda no puedo alejarte de todo lo que amas no lo podria soportar- dijo tomandola de los hombros

-cariño tu eres todo lo que amo… ademas a Winston siempre lo voy a poder visitar y Merci siempre me visita a si que no pienses que iras sin mi- dijo Tracer guiñendole un ojo

-wow de verdad… gracias linda- dijo acercandose

-no es nada ademas con tantas chicas contigo tengo que vigilarte- eso causo una carcajada en Allen

-solo tengo ojos para ti- dicho esto Allen la besa

-dejamos algo pendiente en el hospital ¿no?- dijo coqueta Tracer

-hora de saldar deudas- la besa nuevamente pero esta ves mas intensamente mientras se colocaba sobre ella para seguir besandola por el cuello haciendo que Tracer suelte unos ligeros gemidos

Tracer no pierde tiempo y retira la polera de Allen dejando al aire su torso, Allen por otro lado comenzo a acariciar a Tracer primero poniendo sus manos en su cintura para bajarlas lentamente y llegar a sus gluteos… hasta que:

-¡por todos los cientificos! ¿¡que estan haciendo!?- era Merci que habia llegado recien

-¡Angela! ¿Qué n-no sabes tocar?- preguntaba Tracer completamente avergonzada

-¿esa es tu respuesta? Ahora par de mentes sucias separense…- dijo apartando la mirada

-incomodo…- dijo para si mismo Allen

 **Mas tarde**

-mmm si creo que es lo unico que les queda por hacer, tienes mi apoyo- le decia Angela a la pareja mientras comian

-gracias Angela y de nuevo perdon por lo de denante- dijo riendo nerviosamente

-si creo que exajere un poco pero hey existen cuartos…- todos rien

-si bueno ya nos vamos a dormir mañana es un dia algo atareado…- le dijo Tracer a Merci

-esta bien recuerden que ire con ustedes- Merci les guiñe un ojo

-esta bien Angela…- dijo Tracer ofreciendole la mano a Allen para que se retiraran

-estaba todo delicioso, gracias Merci- dijo Allen

-oh por favor solo llamame Angela- dijo sacando unos platos –nos vemos mañana-

Ambos ya se encontraban acostados y con la luz apagada Allen abrazaba a Tracer y esta a el

-jajaja lamento que Angela nos viera devio ser extraño- dijo Tracer

-descuida linda si lo fue jajaja pero bueno mejor olvidemoslo creo que cualquiera reaccionaria asi- dijo besando su frente

-jajaj si creo que si…-

-¿pasa algo?-

-si… Allen hoy me asuste mucho pense que te habia perdido y lo ultimo que hicimos fue pelear…- dijo tristemente

-yo pense que ya no me querias…- dijo agachando su cabeza –pero sabes de estas cosas se aprende linda –

-tienes razon …- lo besa en los labios

-ahora cariño a dormir mañana tenemos que preparar todo- le dijo Allen acomodandose

-lo se Allen te amo duerme bien- dice escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Allen

-yo te amo mas linda, descanza- le besa la cabeza y ambos caen en un profundo sueño

 **Woooooooow y buenooo aquí esta el capitulo nmro 16 que si lo se demoro mas de lo esperado** **perooo ya esta aquí y si se dieron cuenta fue mucho mas relajado….**

 **Ahora respondere a sus reviews :D**

 **-gustabo: gracias me alegra que te guste y respondiendo a tu pregunta en este capitulo te la creiste we XD pero si tengo pensado en poner mas** **un saludo mio y de Allen**

 **-erick: gracias por el apoyo y si bueno intente ponerle un poco de todo** **Tracer se hizo notar muchomas este chap un saludo**

 **-elmasmamon: ¡SI RIÑA! AMO LA RIÑA JAJAJAJA nada como ver a dos chicas sexis peleando ¿eh? XD jajaja un saludoo**

 **-aidanfarixxx: gracias tu comentario de verdad me animo muuuucho y nada como saber que lo hize bien con un capitulo 3 y Tracer obvio que lo ama pero espero que no odies ni nadie lo haga a Jess XD ella solo quiere amor jaja un saludon**

 **: heyyy gracias por el apollo hombre encerio tu y todos los que comentan son los que me ayudan a seguir y a ponerle amor a este fic 3 y aproposito ¿soldado 76? Hey no es tan viejo XD jajaj saludos**

 **-thePhantomPhoen1x: en esa escena me inspire admiro que lo reconocieras jajaj un saludo y disfruta el fic 3**

 **Yyyyy bueno eso a sido todo por ahora nos veremos en la proxima me despido ¡adios!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Creo que estan todos en el derecho de tirarme tomates**

 **Lamento de verdad dejarlos por tanto tiempo solos y la verdad fue la pura flojera pero han pasado algunas cosas por aquí y tambien el colegio (fin de año) pero bueno tratare de que no vuelva a pasar**

 **Entonces eso RESPONDERE SUS REVIEWS ABAJO y comenzemos con el chapter 17 :O**

Capitulo 17: ya no puedo mas

¡KIKIRIKIKI! Se escuchaba un gallo cantar despertando a Allen

-oh vamos… es muy temprano… espera ¿Por qué escuche un gallo?- volteo su cabeza y se encontro con la sorpresa de que sobre su cama se encontraba un gallo -¡AHHHHH! CHUUU FUERA DE AQUÍ POLLO- el ave salio disparada de la cama y detrás de ella venia Tracer y Angela muriendose de la risa al ver este espectaculo

Ambas –JAJAJAJA ¡DEVISTE VER TU CARA!-

-¿q-que? ¿fueron ustedes?- ambas asintieron sin parar de reir –muy graciosas… ya me las pagaran- decia frotando sus manos en exprecion de plan malefico

-vamos cariño admite que estubo muy bueno- decia Tracer arrojandose a su lado y besandolo

-ejem…- carraspeo Merci

-oh vamos Angela tu tambien deves tener algun hombre por ahí ¿no…?- dijo Tracer levantando sus cejas

-¿Qué? ¿yo? Ammm… nonono como piensas eso ja…- dijo nerviosa

-por favor Angela ya vi los chocolates de corazones y las flores que traes cuando vuelves de Suiza-

-¿QUEE? Viste mis cosas- dijo cruzandose de brazos

-si y tambien tus fotos en tu celular- dijo riendo

-¿QUEEEEEE? LENA TE VOY A MATAR- dijo tratando de sonar molesta

-uhhhh a si que Angela tiene un musculoso y albino hombre en Suiza- salio Allen con eso mientras reia

-Allen no ayudas…- Merci movia su pie rapidamente

-vamos ¿no es mas guapo que yo?- dijo posando como modelo

-¡Claro que lo es!- Merci se tapa a si misma la boca

Allen y Tracer se chocan los 5

-¡ja! Lo sabia ahora quiero que me lo cuentes todo- decia Tracer emocionada

-esta va a ser una mañana larga…- dijo Merci saliendo de la habitacion con Tracer

-jajaja bien llamare a Jess para contarle que Tracer vendra con nosotros- dijo sacando su celular

 **Con Jess y los demas**

-¿encerio? Esta bien hablare con Widow Y Reaper para ver como lo toman…- voltea donde esta Widowmaker y Reaper desayunando –oigan la novia de Allen va a venir con nosotros- Widowmaker escupe el café en la cara de Reaper

-¿QUE?- grito Widowmaker para luego ver como dejo a Reaper –oh… lo siento PERO QUE MIERDA ESTA PASANDO ¡DAME ESO!- LE ARREVATA… ejem le arrevata el celular a Jess bruscamente -¡Allen! ¿es encerio? ¡no te e hecho nada como para merecer esto!-

Desde la otra linea –oh vamos Widow no seas exajerada traten de conocerse se que se caeran bien-

-¿caerse bien? Estas loco Allen pero muy loco… bien de todas maneras… no podria ser peor- hubo un silencio desde l otra linea

-amm tambien va Merci la chica que vestia como angel de overwatch…-

-¡QUE!- Widowmaker solo corto y se volvio a sentar a la mesa

-¿Qué ocurrio?- pregunto Reaper

-si ya es malo el que esa pequeñaja se venga con nosotros tambien se viene esa mujer que se viste coomo angel Merci…- decia Widow molesta

-ufff recuerdo a esa mujer era ardiente…- Widowmaker abre los ojos tras este comentario

-¿ar-ardiente? que osea ¿te quemaba o algo?- invento Widowmaker

-¿Qué? Claro que no, me referia a que estaba buena eso…- Widow al escucharlo solo se levanta molesta, le arroja el cafe encima a Reaper y se marcha

-¿es en serio…?- decia Reaper empapado -¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer?- Jess que estaba a su lado sabia quele pasaba pero no se lo diria por Widowmaker

-no lo se… ire a hablar con ella- se va a buscar a Widowmaker

Jess se dirije hacia la habitacion y abre para encontrarse a Widow echada sobre la cama mirando a la nada

-ejem chica celosa…- dijo Jess entrando

-¿celos…? D-de que hablas…- no tenia muchas ganas de hablar

-oh vamos ya se tu secreto pero ¿Encerio no habia alguien peor?- lo siguiente que recibio fue una bota arrojada por Widowmaker

-si solo vienes para molestarme mejor vete…-

-¿molestarte? De ninguna manera yo se como te sientes…- dijo recordando a Allen

-¿en serio? En que sentido- pregunto Widowmaker ahora volteando a mirarla

-no quiero recordarlo ahora pero confia en mi cuando te lo digo- Widowmaker solo agacho su cabeza –mira te voy a demostrar que si te gusta no hay nada que te detenga pero primero mira y aprende…- Jess se levanta y enciende la gravadora de voz de su celular

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- decia Widowmaker al ver las acciones de Jess

-tu solo espera aquí…- Jess sale de la habitacion y se sienta donde al lado de Reaper que seguia desayunando "al parecer las almas de las personas no lo alimentan mucho" penso riendo

-¿y bueno que paso?- pregunto Reaper refiriendose a lo de Widowmaker

-oh nada solo… cosas de chicas- Reaper solo asiente –ejem… sabes Reaper me abrio la curiosidad tu aparte deesa mujer-angel a quien mas podrias considerar como "Ardiente"- dijo sin rodeos

Reaper piensa un poco no esperaba esa pregunta

-wow… ¿a que viene esa pregunta?-

-mera curiosidad- dijo normalmente

-bueno pues ¿has visto a Widowmaker? Pues si Merci estaba buena ella es no lo se… increible creo…- dijo scando un lado bastante escondido de Reaper

Jess abre los ojos al escuchar esto pero intento seguir tranquila para continuar el interrogatorio

-encerio y que ¿nunca se lo has dicho?-

-decirselo… ja ¿para que? Seguro ella espera algo como un famoso pintor frances a que alguien como yo- dijo normalmente

-yo no lo creeria asi…- Jess se levanta esto habia sido mejor de lo que esperaba –creo que hay que preparar las cosas- cierra la puerta

En la habitacion Widowmaker se encontraba dando vueltas no sabia lo que podia hacer Widow quiza ya se le habia salido uno que otro secreto pero entonces Jess entra con el celular en la mano

-¿y bien? ¿Qué es lo que…- Jess le entrega el celula

-escucha eso- Widowmaker no lo piensa y comienza a aescucharlo mientras que Jess mueve una silla hacia donde estaba Widowmaker y la coloca detrás de ella

-espera esto es… como…- Widowmaker cae desmayada sobre la silla que Jess puso detrás

-creo que alguien esta feliz…- dijo Jess sonriendo al ver esto aun que le causo bastante gracia la reaccion de Widowmaker que obviamente no se esperaba algo menor

 **30 min. Despues, casa de Tracer**

-¿entonces si era el de las fotos?- dijo Tracer hablando encima de Merci

-"suspiro" asi es Lena…- decia Merci ya bastante cansada

-owww lo ves tienes un hombre noble y apuesto- Allen la mira con muchos celos –pero no mas que tu cielo- dice sonriendole

-mh…- aun seguia celoso y Tracer rapidamente se sienta a su lado y comienza a acariciarle la cabeza –oh no… no pienses que eso funcio…nara…- rapidamente Allen entre cierra los ojos al parecer tenia un efecto sedante en el

-ya te tengo a mi merced- bromeaba Tracer

-podria acostumbrarme a esto…- decia totalmente sedado las caricias de Tracer

Se escucha una bocina desde afuera de la casa

-bien creo que ya es hora…- dijo Tracer nerviosa y algo triste

Alles la quedo mirando sabia que todo lo que hacia lo hacia por el, su trabajo, la ciudad, la gente que conoce, su vida, todo lo dejaria ¿Por qué? Para ir con el y Allen simplemente no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para agradecerselo

Allen vio como unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Tracer y sintio como algo se rompia dentro de el a si que prosedio a abrazarla fuertemente

-aprecio todo lo que estas haciendo linda yo… no se como agradecertelo-

-no tienes nada que agradecer somos un equipo no vas a ir a ninguna parte si no estas conmigo- Tracer lo besa

-eso es un poco psicopata…- bromeo Allen

-eres imposible- rio Tracer

Vuelven a tocar la bocina

Allen se levanta y le ofrecela mano a Tracer

-¿Vamos linda?- ella la recive y junto con Merci salen a donde habia una gran nave que llevaria las cosas mas grandes mientras que Tracer tenia una nave que de por si no era la mas grande era bastante espaciosa en otros terminos, perfecta.

Al salir ven jess y a Reaper

-hey chicos ¿Qué tal estan? ¿Y Widow?- dijo al ver que no estaba

-oh pues esta desmayada en el auto- dijo normalmente mientras pasaba para saludar

-con que tu eres Merci ¿no?- pregunto Jess mientras la saludaba

-doctora Angela ziegler, encantada- dijo dandole la mano para luego ver a Reaper que ya sabia quese trataba de Gabriel Reyes –Gabriel ¿Qué te paso?-

-usted digame doctora…- dijo dandole la mano

-muy bien… comenzare a dejar todo en la nave- dijo Allen

-voy contigo- menciono Reaper tomando las cosas

Ambos se detubieron para meter las maletas de ellos primero o para ser exactos "la maleta" pero al voltearse para seguir con las de las chicas dieron un suspiro al ver que cada una llevaba como 10 de ellas

Luego de interminables maletas por fin ya estaba todo listo

-bien niñas todas a bordo oh y traigan a Widow…-

-ya me encargo- Reaper va al auto y la saca de ahí en sus brazos y mientras la llevava comienza a despertar y ve a Reaper llevandola en brazos quiza demasiado perfecto para ser verdad

-por fin pense que no despertarias nun… otra ves en serio…- en efecto se habia vuelto a desmayar

A Tracer se le ecapo una risa al ver a Widowmaker en ese estado pero no in antes teletransportarse rapidamente y dibujarle un bigote y lentes

-¿Qué? ¿en que momento?- dijo Reaper al verla mientras Tracer reia a escondidas

Una ves todos adentro Tracer junto con Allen pusieron la nave en el aire para luego salir sin pris alguna

Dejaron el piloto automatico para plantear hacia donde se dirigian

-y bien…- dijo Tracer sacudiendo sus manos -¿A dónde podemos ir?-

-todos se quedaron pensativos era verdad no lo habian pensado

Merci levanto la mano repentinamente

-y que tal si… vamos a la ciudad de Manchester pues saben que salir del pais llamaria la atencion…- todos la miraron por un momento y Allen fue el primero en hablar

-sabes chica paloma…- bromeo Allen

-Merci…-

-si bueno eso… es una gran idea es una ciudad agradable y queda lo suficiente lejos para no ser descubiertos- dijo mirando al resto

-entonces ¿Quién esta de acuerdo?- pregunto Tracer a la que todos levantaron las manos, menos Widow que ya saben…

-entonces destino Manchester…- la nave comenzo a fijar rumbo hacia la ciudad seleccionada

Mientras tanto todos se habian acomodado ya para el viaje que no seria muy largo pero de todas formas demoraria unas horas

La nave tenia una gran sala de control donde detrás de ella habian unos espacios donde habian algunos sofas, mesas, muebles etc. (casi como la del juego antes de que habran las puertas)

Widowmaker ya comenzaba a despertar de nuevo… pero al hacerlo no vio otras personas serca de ella ya que la habian dejado acostada en una especie de habitacion de la nave

Ella comenzo a recordar todo lo que habia pasado y se preguntaba ¿de verdad Reaper habia dicho eso? Esa pregunta se le seria aclarada en breve ya que Jess entra por la puerta

-al fin despertaste te desmayaste por mas de lo que crei- dijo riendo levemente

Widowmaker la mira por un rato pensando

-¿Jess lo de Reaper paso?- Widow pensaba que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-¿de que estas hablando? ¡claro que si! Es mas se preocupo por ti mientras estavas bueno ya sabes… oh y a proposito tienes unos dibujos en la cara- Wdowmaker la miro confundida para luego verse al espejo, ya sabia quien era el o mejor dicho la responsable

-¡esa mocosa!- Widowmaker sale rapidamente y cuando localiza a su objetivo no tarda en lanzarse sobre ella

Comenzaron a rodar, perseguirse, gritarse cosas etc. Mientras que Allen seguia piloteando la nave sin ni siquiera mirar a ese par ya que se esperaba que algo asi pasaria

-me alegra ver como se conocen chicas- dijo Allen sin despegar la vista de los controles

-¿no vas a hacer nada?- pregunto Merci mientras reia al ver a las dos peleando

-mientras no se maten creo que no pasara nada…-

-¡bien esto acaba aquí!- Widow saca su rifle

-oh mas bien creo que deveriamos separarlas…- Allen rapidamente toma a Widowmaker que trataba de soltarce de su agarre

-¡agh sueltame!- dijo pataleando

-vamos no armen tanto escandalo… asi nunca se llevaran bien- dijo Allen tratando de calmarla

-¡antes muerta que llevarme bien con esa niña de papi!- continuo Widowmaker

-vamos solo calmate chica ruda- Widowmaker al final de unos minutos se rinde y se calma mientras respiraba algo rapido

-bien, bien… me calmo- dijo soltando el rifle

-ja ahí tienes rana azul- dijo Tracer sacandole la lengua

-¡SE ACABO!- Widow golpea a Allen en sus partes dejandolo en el suelo con bastante dolor y arrojandose de nuevo contra Tracer mientras que Merci y Jess se dieron un golpe en la frente

 **Londres**

Oleadas enormes de soldados de Talon irrumpian en la casa donde supustamente devia estar Tracer viviendo pero al entrar tirando muebles y puertas abajo se dieron cuenta de que ya no habia nadie ahí

-señor la casa esta vacia…- dijo un soldado X a Turnes que se veia mas demacrado y frio que antes

-¡no puede ser!- dijo golpeando una pared y rompiendola al hacerlo –quiero que los busquen ¡en toda Inglaterra si es necesario! Pero quiero sus cabezas en especial la de Allen y esa perra traidora- dijo Turnes con furia mientras agarraba del cuello al soldado

-si… señor solo… no apriete… tanto- Turnes lo deja y se da media vuelta para marcharse

-disfruten de este tiempo pues no les queda mucho- hablo Turnes para si mismo refiriendose a Allen y los demas

 **Manchester, aeropuerto**

-¡por fin!- grito Allen saliendo del la nave

-eres un lloron solo fueron 2 horas…- dijo Tracer a su lado

-pero con ustedes dos peleando se hacen eternas…- bromeo mientras veian a Reaper saliendo y a Widowmaker a su lado abrasada de su brazo

-y eso ¿por qu…?-

-no preguntes- dijo Reaper ya que Widowmaker estaba bastante mas cariñosa con el hasta el punto de dar… algo de miedo

"bienvenidos a la ciudad de Manchester" se escucho de unos altavozes

-pues bien es como empezar de 0- dijo Allen tomando la mano de Tracer y saliendo junto con los demas…

 **Woooooooooooow matenmeeeee** **por fin llego este capitulo que mierda que me costo subirlo XD**

 **Se que a pasado mucho pero tambien estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic de LoL LLAMADO "IMPERDONABLES" por si gustan leerlo**

 **AHORA RESPONDERE SUS REVIEWS**

 **: probablemente te decepsione por la tardansa de verdad lo siento y cuenta con que siempre seguire este fic hasta el final** **un saludo**

 **-GUSTABO:muy sexy… jajaja este esta mas sexy aun :O y ya se que probablemente hay varios que hechan de menos el LEMON y tranquilos habra mas tengan paciensia bestias sedientas de sexo XD un saludo**

 **-ELMASMANON: mmmm preguntas ¡me encantan las preguntas! Con gusto te respondere**

 **-¿anime? Pues nunca e sido un fan de anime pero aveces me entretengo viendo algunos**

 **-uuu si amo los videojuegos como; LoL, Overwatch, Smite, Mortal kombat, osu! Entre otros**

 **-me gusta bastante dibujar de hecho mi sueño es hacerle una portada bonita a este fic pero bueno no es que sea un pintor de primera pero algo puedo hacer XD**

 **-tuve… pero como sabes aveces las cosas se acaban pero no hay que sufrir uno es joven y vienen muchas cosas por delante**

 **Y esas son tus preguntas fui lo mas sincero** **te envio un saludo**

 **-AIDANFARIXXX: ¡Venezuela! Heeeeey se que todos tienen un espacio para Jess en su corazon** **y te pido perdon por la demora pero finalmente aquí esta el ansiado chap recien salido del horno. Te envio un saludo mio y de Allen adeu**

 **-RACER: gracias por el apoyo humano** **espero que gustes de este chap mensual…. Naa bromaa XD un saludo**

 **-WAFLEKOUHAI: Aquí tengo a un grande:O hey hombre gracias por todo el apoyo y los concejos de verdad siempre son utiles y si el cambio desde el primero hasta el ultimo han sido bastante grandes y me alegra que la gente se de cuenta** **un saludo muy grande y suerte compañero escritor un saludo ;)**

 **Y bueeeno eso a sido todo por hoy y les tengo una pregunta**

 **-PODRIA SER QUE A REAPER LO CAMBIARA UN POCO RESPECTO A SU ROSTRO (SIN MASCARA OBVIAMENTE) PARA QUE SEA ALGO MAS JOVEN DIGO YO… lo hago por Widowmaker jajaja dejen sus reviews cuidense todos! Aufwhidersehen ;)**

 **Posdata: creo que sigo escribiendo mal mi despedida Alemana XD**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wowowowooholaaaaaa** **¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien por que aquí les traigo el chap nmro 18 a si que preparense mentalmente**

 **Y una cosa… QUE HACE ALLEN COMENTANDO ESTO :O Tranquiloo tigree todo a su tiempo XD jajajaj XD perooo bueno respondere los (¿o las?) reviews abajo**

 **Dicho esto empezemos con el chap nmro 18 :o**

Capitulo 18: sorpresivas visitas

-Widow… creo que tengo el brazo morado ya…- decia Reaper mientras que Widowmaker se separaba rapidamente de su brazo

-oh lo siento…- Widowmaker le sobava el brazo cosa que disfrutaba mas ella que Reaper

Allen miraba con cara de WTF esto ¿desde cuando Widow es tan cariñosa? Si bien sabia que le gustaba Reaper no pensaba que fuera tan "Atrevida"

-ah… mujeres- dijo Allen para si mismo

-perdon ¿dijiste algo?- Tracer esta a su lado

-nada,nada,nada,nada cariño….- dijo Allen arreglando la situacion

-muy bien- Merci se puso delante de todos para que la escucharan –con Lena de camino hemos echado un vistazo a bastantes lugares donde quedarnos al conocer bastante gente no nos resulto dificil poder establecernos en una nueva propiedad sin tener que gastar mucho a si que bueno … alguien nos va a venir a buscar- dijo esto ultimo algo nerviosa

-¿encerio? ¿Quién?- dijo Allen

-y-ya lo verán-

Todos caminaron hasta llegar hasta la salida con una cantidad bastante grande de maletas

De pronto una camioneta muy grande que tenia la bandera de los Estados Unidos adelante se detiene frente a ellos

De el baja un hombre con el pelo algo canoso, pantalones negros y una chaqueta azul que decía "76" detrás

-¡Jack!- Merci se lanza a abrazar a ese hombre que se hace llamar como jack abrazo que el responde al estar feliz de verla

-hey Angela- dijo el hombre mientras la abrazaba pero se saparan al escuchar un carraspeo de parte de los demás que veían esto

Merci rápidamente se separa

-ejem… bueno el es Jack Morrison un amigo mio…- eso de amigo no se lo creyó ni Reaper –y bueno el esta de visita aquí y será quien nos lleve- el saludo con la mano a todos

Allen al verlo se sorprende

-¡wow! Hey eres el hombre de las fotos- dijo Allen dándole la mano

-¿fotos?- dijo Jack riendo un poco mientras miraba a Merci que se cubria el rostro

-vaya Angela no sabia que te gustaban los ancia….- Merci le tapa la boca a Tracer

-ajajajaj…. Son muy graciosos… emm ¿nos vamos ya?- dijo Merci riendo nerviosa

Jack se detiene al ver la pila de maletas

-wow… ¿a donde meteremos tantas cosas?- dijo Jack rascándose la nuca

-dije lo mismo cuando la vi…- dijo Reaper que estaba atrás y Jack no lo había alcanzado a ver pero cambio su expresión a mal una ves lo hizo

-tu…- dijo Jack

-parece que estoy viendo a un fantasma…- dijo Reaper frente a el

Jack aprieta los puños pero intenta calmarse

-oi que ya no estas en Talon- dijo mirandolo fijamente

-oiste bien ya no tienes por que molestarme Jack- dijo Reaper

-¿crees que solo puedes decir eso y fingir que todas las personas que mataste no importaron?- Jack se hacerca aun mas

-tu no eres inocente y lo sabes… recuerda tu me hiciste de esta manera, por tu culpa soy lo que soy- dijo apuntandolo y con una vos algo fuerte

Jack solo bufa no queria atraer problemas ni a sus amigos ni a la demas gente de ahí

-agh... bien solo metamos las cosas en el auto de una ves por todas…- Jack toma un par de maletas y se dirije a la parte posterior de la camioneta

Allen que estaba al lado de Merci la empuja levemente con el hombro para llamar su atencion

-ahora sabes lo que se siente tener a dos personas peleando a cada rato- menciono Allen recordando a Widowmaker y a Tracer

-si creo que si… ¡pero bueno! Creo que no pasara nada extravagante a si que me gustaria relajarme por un dia…- dijo Merci entrando al auto

-a meter maletas entonces…- dijo Allen mirando la montaña de ellas que habia –em… ¿Reap?-

-ni lo pienses, ya tengo un problema con bueno…- miro a Widowmaker a su lado que no se separaba –bueno ya sabes, les queda a los dos- Reaper entra junto con la francotiradora a el vehiculo

-esta bien "Nathan Drake" acabemos rapido- lo apresuro Jack

-¿Natham que cosa?- Jack solo se le queda mirando –esta bien, esta bien ya voy….-

Despues de una interminable hora de carga por fin llegan a el lugar que Merci les habia hablado y ufff no se veia nada mal

-linda ya creia que por tenerme a mi eras de buen gusto pero ahora lo confirmo- dijo Allen provocando que Tracer suspire mientras rodaba sus ojos

-aquí estamos…- dijo Merci siendo la primera en entrar a la gran casa

Esta tenia el gran living en la puerta de entrada adornado con unos sofas y cojines que se veian bastante comodos en circulo con una mesa de centro y una chimenea electrica a un lado ademas de tener una gran alfombra azul y las paredes ser de puro vidriocon unas cortinas blancas y fuera de ellas estaba una piscina junto con un jardin bastante espacioso pero nunca tanto, todo esto tenia bastante privacidad ya que habia una cerca de unos 2 metros hecha de una madera de bastante calidad con detalles negros

Mas a fondo estaba la cocina que Merci no pudo evitar correr a ella al parecer le gustaba mucho este tema de cocinar que simplemente Lena no entendia como podia gustarle tanto

Abajo poseia solo una habitacion que se notaba era la mas grande ya que poseia una cama de doble plaza, un piso brillante, un gran televisor pantalla plana y un baño integrado sin mencionar las alfombras muebles y cuadros

-wow….- dijo Allen viendo esta habitacion

-bueno creo que hay que ser logicos aquí ya que es una cama matrimonial y ademas de ser bastante espaciosa serian 2 las personas que duerman aquí- dijo Merci

Ya se sabia que los candidatos a esta habitacion eran Allen con Tracer o Merci con Jack

-bien jack podemos resolver esto justamente- dijo Allen relajado

-concuerdo podriam…-

-¡Merci el primero que llega a afuera se la queda!- dijo Tracer teletransportandose rapidamente

-¡Lena! ¡eso no es justo!- Merci salio detrás de Tracer dejando a los hombre con la palabra en la boca

Al final eso lo resolverian despues ya que seguirian con el recorrido

Comenzaron a subir hasta llegar al 2do piso que al igual que el primero todo era muy ordenado y las paredes en su mayoria eran con vidrio. Tenia otras 3 habitaciones que si de por si no eran pequeñas no eran a tal extremo como la primera

-bien ya escogi- dijo Jess saltando a la cama de la habitacion que escogio y al igual, los demas escojieron cada uno su habitacion solo que Reaper se quedo solo en una ya que nadie queria a un oso roncando a su lado a si que Widow y Jess estaban en la misma habitacion en camas diferentes

Una ves todos estaban instalados se relajaron y comenzaron a pensar

-¿estaremos seguros?- se pregunto Allen

-ese cabron no descanzara hasta encontrarnos ¿lo saben no?- dijo Jess

-por el momento todo a salido bien pero no olviden que si pasa algo pueden contar conmigo son como mi familia ahora y si… hasta tu Reyes- dijo refiriendose a Reaper –bueno ahora creo que tomare una cerveza y me ire a sentar afuera un rato- Jack toma una cerveza y se retira mientras todos comienzan a hacer cosas diferentes

\- a si que ¿Cómo convenciste a Merci que nos dejara la habitacion grande?- dijo Allen dentro de esta misma mientras daba vueltas mirandola de todos los lados

-oh fue bastante facil de hecho ella me la sedio… pues bueno según ella no necesitaban algo tan grande a si que bueno, creo que tuvimos suerte- dijo Tracer sentada en la cama

Allen la ve ahí sentada con toda su hermozura como esos ojos, pelo café y corto ademas de un cuerpo que haria a cualquier hombre morir por ella, dios como lo volvia loco esa mujer

-a si que bueno linda…- toma su mano y la mira seductoramente –creo que podriamos probar la "resistencia de la cama"-

-¿Qué estas insinuando Allen….- Tracer lo toma de el cuello de la chaqueta hacercandose aun mas

-pues no lo se… creo que dejamos algo pendiente la otra ves ¿No?- dijo Allen recordando la ves en que Merci muy oportuna los vio apunto de

-es hora de cobrar- Tracer se hacerca lentamente a la boca de Allen pero justo en el ultimo instante se separa –peeeero tendra que ser mas tarde cariño ya que Merci insistio en enseñarme a cocinar alguna cosa- dijo girando los ojos tras recordar la mania de su amiga con eso. Allen por otro lado estaba con el seño levemente fruncido

-linda ¿encerio? Sabes que me torturas con eso… ya van 2 veces a si que para la proxima no sere tan… piadoso- Allen se levanta ofreciendole la mano a Tracer a la cual esta acepta gustosa y ambos salen de la habitacion solo que Allen se separa de ella para salir un rato afuera ya que no habia dado un vistazo

Al salir se encuentra con el hermoso jardin que no tenia mucho detalle si no mas que una piscina unos caminos de piedra alumbrados por luces que conducian a ella y una zona verde con un arbol al medio

La noche estaba serena y tranquila mientras que en el cielo las estrellas brillaban fuertemente junto con una media luna que se escondia detrás de unas nubes grises

Allen vio a Jack sentado a un lado de la piscina tomandose una cerveza tranquilamente mientras miraba el estrellado celo, Allen decidio por no molestarlo y seguir dando una vuelta hasta que ve a Widowmaker lanzando rocas a el suelo ya que se encontraba arriva del arbol que se encontraba en medio de una zona de pasto

Allen la vio algo extraña y decidio trepar para hablar con ella un rato

Se hacerco por atrás con todas las buenas intenciones

-hey Widow- ella no se lo esperaba y da un pequeño salto haciendo que casi caiga de la rama (por cierto el arbol no es muy alto aproximadament metros)

-¡Allen! Agh tienes que dejar de hacer eso- dijo bastante molesta Widowmaker

-lo lamento… pero bueno no venia a asustarte si no a hablar contigo por que no lo se, te veo algo extraña…- Widowmaker solo mira al suelo

-lo se… es que ¿sabes? Ya no aguanto mas si Reaper siente algo por mi exelente si no me da igual esta noche quiero decirle lo que siento… y-yo y no puedo seguir ocultandolo Allen… - Allen queda pensativo al oir esto pero simplemente la abraza para tranquilizarla ya que se encontraba muy nerviosa

-owww estoy orgulloso de ti hija…- dijo dandole pequeñas palmadas en la espalda

-Allen no eres mi padre…-

-si crecen tan rapido-

-¡pero si soy mayor que tu!-

-ya ya ya solo bromeo Widow ¡a si que ve por el tigre!- Widowmaker se queda pensando algo por un rato -¿Qué estas pens…- Widowmaker de un momento a otro besa a Allen en los labios y este queda con cara de WTF

-¡pero que! ¡a que biene eso!- dijo Allen totalmente confundido y alterado

-solo quiero tu valoracion ¿crees que le gustara a Reaper?- dijo Widowmaker nerviosa

-¿¡que quieres que responda!?-

-vamos solo dime….-

-agh… ¿sabes? Ese hombre es tuyo Widow- ella sonrie y golpea levemente en el hombro a Allen -¡pero hey! Por favor Widow sabes que estoy con Tracer y imaginate lo que te haria o lo que me haria a mi si nos hubiera visto, a si que trata de… no repetirlo-

-esta bien solo fue por una noble causa…- dijo Widow haciéndose la inocente

-mujeres…- dijo sin mas Allen que al final dejo a Widowmaker ahí mismo donde estaba solo que ahora se notaba que se encontraba bastante mas animada y eso alegraba a Allen a si que finalmente solo regreso por donde venia

De camino de vuelta vio a soldado y Reaper hablando

-ahí no probablemente se va a armar una buena- se dijo Allen pero nada podia estar mas lejos de la verdad

Con Reaper y Jack

-a si que te queda bien el papel de niño bueno ¿Eh?- dijo Reaper sentado al lado de su amigo-enemigo

-y a ti el de niño bueno- continuo Jack

-si pero al parecer tambien te a suavisado…-

-¿a que te refieres?-

-con que ¿estas enamorado? ¡jajajaja!- reia Reaper haciendo que Jack se enfadara u poco

-eso no te importa- dijo sin mas

-pero ademas de eso tambien te suaviso en grados es decir ¿de verdad estas tomando una cerveza?- dijo apuntando a la botella que sostenia Jack en la mano

-no soy el mismo de hace 30 años Gabriel ya no tomo esas cosas fuertes- Reaper estalla en una risa maniatica

-¿es encerio? No puedo creer que estes diciendo eso… aun que pensandolo bien nunca me ganaste en tomar mas y creo que a si se quedara para siempre- dijo Reaper retirandose sabiendo que causo en su viejo compañero

-¿sabes algo? Prepara algo, esta ves no ganaras…- dijo Jack, serio, como si fueran a pelear a muerte

-¿estas seguro? Como quieras de todos modos ya me acostumbre a ganarte- Jack estaba bastante irritado con lo que le decia Reaper

-callate y vamos- ambos entran a la casa por algo para "beber" pero al ver a Allen bastante solo deciden invitarlo

-esperen… ¿Qué?- dijo Allen frente a los dos

-vamos prueba que eres un verdadero hombre- dijo Jack

-pero yo no bebo nunca y ustedes pues… ya tienen bastante experiencia- ambos solo lo miran seriamente –esta bien… creo que una ves no le hace mal a nadie…-

-¡asi se habla chico!- dijo Jack golpeandole la espalda

 **Mas tarde…**

-¡no creas que me ganaras!- decia Reaper ya borracho hasta los pies

-esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba- decia jack en el mismo estado mientras preparaba otro vaso

Allen por otra parte con el segundo vaso ya estaba tan ebrio como sus compañeros que llevaban por lo menos unos 15 de ellos

-oh… que linda estas hoy Lena…- le decia Allen a un trapero que sostenia en la mano

-Allen ¿de verdad aguantas tan poco?- decia Tracer entre risas

-no debe estar acostumbrado Lena aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de los otros dos- dijo mirandolos mientras vaciaban otra jarra -¿deveriamos hacer algo?- le pregunto a Tracer

-mmm… solo dejalos yo se como tratar con estos hombres- dijo apoyandose en la pared

-si según tu "apoyar" es dejarlo golpeado y atrapado en un viejo galpon con corruptos agentes de Talon que querian asesinarlo no quiero pensar que es ayudarlo- dijo Jess riendo con Merci que ya se estaban llevando bien

-agh ya te lo explique… pero bien ire por Allen si insisten ya que los otros dos se pueden sostener aun creo…- Tracer tomo a Allen de la mano para que dejara de beber aun que de por si no habia bebido casi nada

Tracer lo llevo a la habitacion donde cayo dormido al instante mientras roncaba y Tracer lo miraba cariñosamente

-¿Quién lo diria? Ambos viviendo juntos en una casa que bueno es perfecta, ademas siendo pareja, ja…. Me alegra que me hayas dejado inconsciente ese dia Allen- besa sus labios y lo abraza –has hecho mucho por mi y eso… no te lo podre pagar nunca- se queda abrazada a Allen quedándose dormida en su pecho

 **En algún lado de Londres**

Turnes caminaba solitario por unas abandonadas calles tapado con una manta negra que tenia una capucha ocultando su rostro

Llovía muy fuerte y las calles tenían pozas de agua en todas partes mientras que unos rayos alumbraban el cielo nocturno

Turnes se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal en mal estado que al tocar un pequeño cerrojo se abrió dando a ver los ojos de una persona

-¿Qué quieres?- le dijo este hombre de mala manera a Turnes que una ves se saco la capucha se contradijo de inmediato -¿T-Turnes? Lo siento puede pasar jefe…- el hombre solo abre la puerta dándole paso a un largo pasillo que lo condujo a una especie de laboratorio donde se podían ver varios robots, algunos detruidos otros sin si quiera ser terminados, todos se encontraban asi menos 1…

Turnes camino hasta donde habia una especie de capsula con un vidrio del cual no se podia ver mucho devido al humo que se encontraba dentro de este

-es hora de acabar con esta ridicules- Turnes mueve unas palancas y oprime unos botones haciendo que todo el humo de la capsula saliera –tu y yo terminaremos con esos estupidos y asi por fin Talon no tendra a nadie que se interponga entre el dominio absoluto y nosotros, juntos mi creacion- se hacerca al vidrio y dentro de la capsula se ve un casco negro perteneciente a un cyborg que se encontraba en estado de ibernacion

-se acabo el descanso…- luces fuera

 **Booooooom! Jajaja que tal les a parecido? Espero que bien**

 **Respondiendo a varios de los reviews el final esta bastante cerca… aun que e estado pensando en una 2da temporada o un "entrevista y bloopers" de el fic, no lo se dejen sus opiniones serian muy utiles** **me imagino una segunda temporada…. Tengo mucha imaginacion**

 **A RESPONDER REVIEWS**

- **ThePhantomPhoen1x: completa razon jajjaja de hecho con tu review me inspire para poner a soldado 76 en este chap a si que gracias** **un gran saludo**

 **-GUSTABO: me ayuda mucho que des tu opinion ya que lo mas probable es que lo hare por que ya sabes es por el bien de Widow XD jajaja pero bueno gracias por rsponder y te envio un saludo mio y de Allen**

 **-Allen: si bueno espera… Allen…mmmmm ¡ALLEN! ¿Qué HACES AQUÍ MALDITO EBRIO? Jajaja y si se pelean mucho es por que bueno ambas se lo buscan no? Y perdon por haberte hecho recibir una patada en bueno ya sabes… y lo otro no te quiero espamear querido Allen a si que te dejare con la duda muajajaja**

 **Un saludo mio y de Tracer que esta aquí conmigo… en mi cuarto… es broma…no me mates**

 **-jajajajaja: gracias por el apoyo hombre** **y por el final tan solo te dire que faltan pocos capitulos y que bueno si leiste mis notas arriva sabras que planes tengo… un saludote**

 **Y bueeeno eso a sido todo por ahora por favor dejen sus reviews respondiendo lo de una posible 2da temporada o entrevistas y bloopers**

 **Me despido y que tengan un buen fin de semana (mentira mañana es viernes) XD**


	19. Chapter 19

**Holy shit! Se que a pasado un largo tiempo desde que actualize pero fue devido a que me fui de viaje por una semana y me atraso un monton con los capitulos, tanto de este como mi otro fic**

 **Pero en fin, ya estoy de vuelta y aquí les traigo el capitulo nmro 19, uno mas de los pocos que le quedan para el final**

 **Bueno solo unos pocos respondieron a la idea de una 2da temporada o entrevistas y bloopers pero el tiempo lo decidira**

 **Ya ya ya mejor comencemos con el capitulo ¡a leer!**

Capitulo 19: cenizas de guerra, parte 1:separacion

La noche seguia tranquilamente solo que Allen y Tracer se habian quedado dormidos en su habitacion

Mientras tanto en la cocina el par de competitivos hombres seguia bebiendo ya con mucha dificultad, pero ambos estaban decididos a ganar sabiendo que su "orgullo" estaba en juego

-creo que deveriamos ponerles un alto ¿no?...- le dijo Merci a Jess que se encontraba entretenida viendolos

-¿Qué? Ni de broma, hace tiempo que no me reia tanto, ademas no estan taaaan ebrios- justo cuando termina de decir esto Soldado 76 cae sobre una mesa partiendola en 2

-ajam… claro no es para tanto- dijo Merci sarcasticamente mientras que Reaper celebraba su triunfo

-¡ja! ¡hip! ¡sigo siendo el ganador! ¡hip! ¿Qué se siente perder otttrrrr..…zzzzz?- Reaper cae al suelo inconciente

-dios mio esto es…-

-¡increible!- interrumpe Widowmaker a Merci

-se increi… ¿espera que?- Merci ve como Widowmaker toma o mejor dicho arrastra a Reaper a su habitacion

-¿Qué esta tramando?- dijo Jess

-ni idea… pero bueno no creo que sea algo mas loco comolo que hicieron estos dos, ahora ¿me ayudas con este ebrio de aquí?- dijo Merci refiriendose a Soldado 76

-claro- se lo queda viendo por un rato –no puedo creer la cantidad de alcohol que tomaron…- dijo Jess soltando una carcajada

-no puedo creer como lo voy a regañar mañana…- dijo Merci frunciendo el seño

 **Con Widowmaker**

Widowmaker cargaba a duras penas el cuerpo inconciente de Reaper

-agh… no…me imagine… que pesaras tanto- dijo ya entrando a la habitacion

Reaper comienza a despertar

-vaya… ¡hip! Que mal me siento…- decia Reaper a duras penas

-a decir verdad no te ves tan mal- en efecto Reaper aparte de un mareo y dolor de cabeza no estaba ebrio

-bueno es una "habilidad" que tengo devido a que puedo separar mis particulas tambien se hicieron mucho mas resistentes a cualquier cosa, incluso alcohol y es por eso que Morrison nunca me ganara ja…- Reaper reia

-¿y eso de caer desmayado?- pregunto Widow

-facil, el tiene que creer que si tiene alguna chance ya que me mataria si descubre la verdad-

-oh… comprendo ja…- ambos se quedan en silencio sin saber de que hablar

Widowmaker queria de verdad salir de esa pieza por lo menos aviendo visto el rostro de Reaper pero en verdad queria llegar mucho mas lejos

Widowmaker decide romper con el silencio

-he-hemos pasado por muchas cosas ¿eh?...- dijo mirando al suelo

-si… nunca pense que estaria aquí… hablo de con esta gente, en este lugar y ademas ni si quiera sirviendole a Talon, es extraño….- dijo normalmente Reaper

-si.. ¿recuerdas esos dias? Como cuando trabajamos por primera ves juntos en el museo-

-si eso no salio tan bien… igual que con sombra…- dijo recordando el otro fracaso

-claro que si… pero siento que aun con todos esos momentos seguimos sin confiar el uno en el otro- dijo mirandolo directamente mientras que Reaper la copia

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿mira si tan solo te quitaras la mascara..-

-"suspiro" agh… ¿todo va a eso?- dijo con algo colmado

-vamos ¿Por qué simplemente no lo haces? Es decir ¿Qué es lo peor que…-

-solo dejalo en un no Widow- dijo Reaper sin querer hablar de eso

-Reaper encerio es solo…-

-Widow-

-por lo menos yo, solo quiero verte de verdad 1 ves…-

-Widow..-

-¿Cuál ES EL PROBLEMA?- also la voz Widow

-¿problema? ¿Cuál es la necesidad?- dijo Reaper tambien subiendo su tono

-¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Estoy enamorada de ti idiota!- Widowmaker solo cierra sus ojos y agacha su cabeza mientras unas lagrimas corrian por su cara. El silencio se hizo presente –perdoname… no podia seguir ocultandolo… pero no sabes lo que es ni si quiera poder verle la cara a la persona que te gusta…-

Reaper la observava y se sentia culpable por algun motivo que ni el entendia

Se le repetian esas palabras de Widowmaker "estoy enamorada de ti" el nunca habia sentido amor por alguien o algo o por lo menos eso recordaba pero sentia algo en su interior, dentro de toda esa maldad y frialdad algo sobresalia y le dice que no encontrara otra persona como Widowmaker pero luego piensa en como siempre la gente que se hacerca a el o logra tenerle algo de "cariño" termina muriendose o llendose lejos devido a la personalidad de Reaper o las cosas que lo involucran pero sin embargo queria cumplir con lo que Widow le pedia que si de por si no era una gran cosa, podria lograr que sacara una sonrisa de su rostro. Lo medita muchas veces rapidamente y por fin decide que hacer

Lentamente comienza a llevar sus manos a su rostro para luego comenzar a retirar su mascara y su capucha dejando su rostro totalmente expuesto sin que Widowmaker se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer

El silencio de Reaper hacia a Widowmaker sacar una rapida conclusion de lo que Reaper sentia y ya se esperaba respuestas como "yo no siento lo mismo" pero nunca llegaron a si que solo llenaba ese vacio llorando silenciosamente al lado de esa persona tan especial

-Widow..- dice Reaper algo bajo pero ella no responde

-ejem… Widow- sigue sin contestar

-WIDOW- grita Reaper para luego sostenerla de los hombros y hacer que ella lo mire gesto al cual responde dando un leve gruñido que es callado al ver la sorpresa y motivo por el cual Reaper le hablaba

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre que bordeaba los 50 con algunas arrugas en su rostro y una piel algo morena y sin barba solo una de varios dias que para Widow solo resaltaba su belleza, era todo lo que una ves imagino que seria el verlo por fin sin esa molesta mascara. Estaba apunto de decir algo pero Reaper se le adelanto

-se lo que diras… un viejo, demacrado y sin corazon o alma, por esto no queria sacarme la mascara ni mostrarle mi rostro a ninguna persona, yo…- iba a seguir a hablando pero Widowmaker lo calla de un beso que da sin previo aviso

Reaper no sabia que pasaba dentro de el todo era un caos pero un tipo de caos que no queria que se detuviera ya que solo Widowmaker habia podido hacerlo sentir eso que estaba sintiendo ahora pero las ideas volaban y no sabia como responder

Widowmaker solo cerro sus ojos mientras presionaba sus labios con los de Reaper, ella sabia que podia pasar cualquier cosapero necesitaba hacerlo, era la mejor ocasión para hacerlo y siendo sincera consigo misma, nunca se habia sentido tan viva…

Pasaron unos 20 segundos que se hicieron eternos para Widowmaker que luego de separarse ambos se observaban a los ojos.

-y ¿Qué te a parecido?...- dijo Widowmaker timidamente

-Widow yo… agh- Reaper se pone de pie dandole la espalda a Widowmaker y mirando a la nada mientras pensaba

-n…no te gusto ¿verdad?- dijo Widowmaker levantandose, preparada para irse –perdoname… ya no te molestare mas…- estaba a punto de salir de la habitacion pero unas manos la toman

-no es lo que crees Widowmaker… yo no quiero que algo te pase- dijo mirandola aun sin la mascara

-¿pasarme? No me va a pasar nada, solo quiero que muestres algo que no sea esa frialdad permanente que tienes- dijo de forma algo acusadora

-por favor… no tiene nada que ver, toda la gente que me importa o que es cercana a mi termina llendose y no quiero que eso te pase- dijo Reaper

-¿ESA ES TU ESCUSA?- Widowmaker se encontraba mal –SOLO DIME QUE NO SIENTES NADA EN VES DE DARME ESAS ESCUSAS ESTUPIDAS-

-Widow es la verdad, nos conocemos hace mucho y eres una mujer hermosa pero sabes tanto tu como yo que solo nos pondria en peligro- Widowmaker no sabia que hacer en ese momento ¿Por qué diablos todo tenia que ser tan dificil? No lo entendia y de verdad no lograba encontrarle algun lado positivo a todo esto pero tampoco queria, solo queria correr de ahí, no ver a Reaper ya que era el causante de todo eso.

Widowmaker rapidamente niega con la cabeza, empuja a Reaper y sale rapidamente de su habitacion solo para ir a encerrarse a la de ella mientras las lagrimas salian de sus ojos

Jess que estaba pasando por ahí la ve entrando y cerrando de un portaso la puerta de su habitacion donde Jess tambien dormia. Ella se preocupa por lo que acababa de pasar aun que ya se hacia una acertada idea

-Widow abreme vamos hablemos- decia Jess mientras tocaba la puerta pero nadie abria solo se escuchaba el llanto de Widowmaker -¿y ahora donde duermo yo?...- Jess decidio dejarla ahí, mañana hablaria con ella pero por mientras tenia que encontrar un lugar donde dormir cosa que no le costo encontrar ya que en la casa sobraban sofas… -estoy comenzando a encariñarme mas con los sofas que con las camas…- dijo debido a las veces que e habia tocado pasar por eso

 **A la mañana siguiente**

un hermosos dia comenzaba en la ciudad de Manchestercosa que no se podia apreciar casi nunca en Londres

Allen comenzaba a despertar y lo primero que sintio fueron lo efectos del alcohol del dia anterior

-agh… no mas alcohol…- decia mientras se tocaba la cabeza

-eso te enseñara…- escucho la voz de una persona que reconocio enseguida

-vamos linda… solo fueron unas copas- dijo dandose vuelta para abrazar a Tracer

-eso es lo que mas me preocupa… ¿Quién queda asi con dos tragos? Eres una gallina- dijo sacandole la lengua con cara de sueño

-eso no fue lo que paso… fueron 2 y media, creo…- dijo tratando de "justificar" su estado de anoche

-si como sea señor 2 tragos- dijo Tracer rodando sus ojos

-sabes no me gustan esos modales linda y creo que tenemos una deuda pendiente desde hace ya un tiempo y pienso cobrarla ahora mismo- Dijo Allen mientras hacercaba su cuerpo

-Allen todos estan despiertos…- Allen pone su dedo en su boca indicando que haga silencio

-esta ves si que no te escapas Linda-

-en ese caso…- Tracer rapidamente se suelta del abrazo de Allen y se sube encima de el –vamos a ver si aguantas mas que anoche- dijo esto para luego darle un salvaje beso acompañado de movimientos y rozes entre ambos que hacian subir la tension, iba a ser una mañana muy movida

 **Fuera de la habitacion**

La casa se encontraba en completo silencio, era temprano y eso llevava a un ambiente para no querer levantarse en todo el dia

Jess dormia sobre un sofa, con una mano colgando, despeinada, y con la boca abierta

Cerca de donde estaba durmiendo Jess se encontraba Merci y Soldado 76 que desayunaban tranquilamente sentados en la mesa del comedor, al parecer ambos tenian el ambito de levantarse mas temprano aun que el resto

-¿Por qué ella esta durmiendo ahí?- dijo Soldado 76 mirando a Jess

-ni idea, creo que la noche anterior Widowmaker se enojo con Reaper o algo asi… pero el punto es que no dejo que nadie entrara- dijo Merci mientras retiraba algunas cosas de la mesa

-extraño…- dijo el ayudandola mientras se tomaba la cabeza –agh… que resaca la mia, entonces ¿Qué? ¿no gane?- Merci lo mira con el seño fruncido –hey vamos por lo menos quiero que este dolor de cabeza valga de algo ¿No?-

-"suspiro"Reaper te gano- Soldado hace un gesto con la mano seguido de un "maldicion" –Jack tienes suerte de que sea literalmente un "angel" por que o si no te estaria regañando todo el dia ¿Qué crees que eres? Ya no estas tan joven para estar tomando asi, es decir, hay otras formas de competir como: football o…- Jack solo volteo su cabeza, no entendia esa parte de "menos mal no te regaño todo el dia"

 **Somewhere over the ra… ejem… en algun lugar de Inglaterra**

Una sala llena de computadoras, maquinas entre otras, era operada por varias personas, todas y cada una de ellas con los respectivos uniformes de Talon

Frente a todas esas computadoras habia una pantalla enorme que mostraba un mapa de todo el mundo muy detallado y con la habilidad de ver casi todo lo que ocurria en todas partes de este

Turnes se encontraba al lado de una operadora de una de estas maquinas mientras movia rapidamente su pie en señal de que estaba impasiente y de no muy buen humor

-vamos… ¡vamos! ¡tienen que estar en alguna parte!- gritava haciendo temblar a la pobre operadora que hacia todo lo que podia

-s-señor p-pueden estar en cualquier p-parte- dijo timida

-¿crees que me importa? ¡encuentralos! O pintare las paredes con tu sangre…- la chica temblaba mientras intentaba hacer todo lo posible

Turnes camina por un pasillo que esta en medio de todos los monitores y operadores y comienza a hablar en voz alta

-¡escuchen inutiles! ¡si no son capaces de por lo menos encontrar a un grupo de infelices menos podran servir a Talon en alguna cosa! Entonces… por su bien les sugiero que comienzen a usar su puta cabeza y comienzen a apurar la marcha- Turnes iba a retirarce a atender otras cosas hasta que suena una alarma

-¡señor tenemos coincidencia!- dijo la misma mujer que amenazo hace un momento

Turnes rapidamente se hacerca a la gran pantalla que esta frente a el y ve como el mapa se hacerca hacia una ciudad

-con que Manchester…- dijo Turnes formando una sonrisa sadica en su rostro, luego se da vuelta dirijiendose a la salida mientras hablaba con uno de los soldados –prepara una nave… terminare con esto hoy mismo-

-si señor- el soldado se va , mientras Turnes no quita la sonrisa de su rostro

-les dare la muerte mas dolorosa y lenta…- dijo saliendo al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraron a sus espaldas

 **De vuelta en Manchester**

Reaper caminaba atrás de Widowmaker que solo lo ignoraba

-vamos Widow, hablemos- dijo detrás de ella pero solo lograba que pasara a su lado sin si quiera mirarlo –ugh…- se quejo agotado mientras se apoyaba en un meson –algun concejo…- dijo en plural

-nunca mescles azufre con bebida- dijo Allen

-siempre mira a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle- dijo Jess

-antes de comer, lavate las manos- dijo Soldado 76

-NO, NO ESA CLASE DE CONSEJOS- dijo Reaper sin paciencia

-no entiendo que hiciste para que estuviera asi… ella es generalmente una persona muy cariñosa, solo observa…- Allen se acerca a Widowmaker –hola Widow ¿Cómo estas?-

-MUERETE…- dijo pasando bruscamente por su lado

-ejem como decia…- dijo Allen

Derrepente entra Tracer a toda prisa de la otra habitacion

-¡hey enciendan la tv! ¡rapido!- se escuchaba bastante preocupada

Merci rapidamente toma el control y enciende la tv en el canal de noticias donde una mujer de pelo negro y algo morena se encontraba hablando

En las noticias "unos muy agresivos ataques estan siendo realizados en este momento por un hombre que al parecer tiene una fuerza sobre humana mientras exclama la precensia de un grupo de personas, los dejamos con imágenes en vivo en medio de todo el caos…" la imagen cambia para dar a ver a un hombre que bien conocían causando el caos por todas las partes mientras golpeaba y asesinaba gente inocente que se le cruzara, de un momento a otro Turnes se fija en el camarógrafo que al darse cuenta de esto comienza a correr desesperadamente pero fue completamente en vano ya que de un solo salto Turnes derriba y manda a volar al pobre hombre quedándose con su cámara aun gravando. Acerca la cámara a su rostro

-"desde el televisor" escuchen, ya saben lo que quiero, a todos ustedes y será mejor que cooperen y se entreguen si no ¡toda esta puta ciudad pagara el precio por ustedes! Es su decisión…- toma la cámara y la destroza contra el suelo quedando sin señal

Todos en la casa estaban paralizados, nadie se atrevía a formular una palabra ¿Cómo rayos los encontró? Eso ya no importaba, lo que importa ahora es que tienen que detener a Turnes, no les queda otra

-¿a que esperamos?- Allen sin pensarlo sale a la calle pasando de subirse a algún vehículo seguido de los demás

Llegan a una parte donde pueden ver el destrozo causado por Turnes y mucha gente muerte y herida en las calles

-matemos a ese mal nacido- todos comienzan a avanzar pero Reaper se queda parado donde estaba haciendo que todos lo vean con extrañesa

-no tenemos tiempo para quedarse parados hay que detener a Turnes hombre- le dice Allen pero Reaper solo niega con su cabeza

-¿Qué acaso están dementes? Aprovechemos todo este caos para escapar antes de que nos encuentre- dijo secamente Reaper

Todos abren los ojos ¿de verdad estaba diciendo eso?

-¿de que hablas? – Allen se acerca un poco

-ustedes son los que deberían cuestionarse ¿desde cuando somos héroes? ¿Qué a hecho esa gente por nosotros? ¡nada! Ahora piensen un poco y salgamos de esta condenada ciudad antes de terminar como estas personas- dijo refiriéndose a los cadáveres

-¿te estas escuchando? ¿Qué clase de psicópata sin alma eres?- Allen estaba muy molesto con las palabras de Reaper

-¡el que siempre he sido! a si que pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo me iré lo mas rápido posible- Reaper comenzó a caminar hacia dirección contraria dándole la espalda a los demás

Allen no dejaría que se fuera asi nada mas

-¡cabron! Va a morir gente inocente- dijo furioso

-¿desde cuando te importa?- dijo indiferente a la situación

-vete al infierno, ¡no me extraña que la gente se aleje de ti!- Reaper para en seco

-cuida lo que dices…- dijo cambiando su exprecion a una mas fría

-tu esposa… tus amigos ¡todos! ¡les encuentro la razón!- Reaper gruñe y saca una de sus escopetas apuntando a Allen y este rápidamente hace lo mismo con sus dos armas

-NO HABLES COSAS QUE NO SABES ALLEN, Y MENOS CUANDO SABES QUE TE PUEDO MATAR CUANDO QUIERA- Reaper ardia en rabia

-NO ME HAGAS REIR ¡VETE DE UNA PUTA VES A HACER LO QUE MEJOR HACES, VAGAR COMO EL INFELIZ QUE ERES, ASESINANDO GENTE POR QUE SI Y SIENDO EL MISMO HIJO DE PUTA SIN CORAZON QUE SIEMPRE HAS SIDO-

-¡AGH ESTAS MUERTO!- Reaper estaba apunto de disparar al igual que Allen pero son detenidos por los demás rápidamente

-¡Allen vamos! Tranquilízate- decía Tracer deteniéndolo mientras que Jess y soldado 76 lo hacían con Reaper

-agh… solo vamos, ¡tu veras que hacer!- Allen se da vuelta para buscar a Turnes que es su objetivo desde el principio

Reaper solo se queda parado, bufando y respirando rápidamente debido al enfado que tenia

Los demás comenzaron a caminar detrás de Allen para detener a Turnes pero una persona se quedo atrás, Widowmaker miraba a Reaper con una cara entre tristeza-decepción que aun que sonara ridículo a Reaper le causo mas dolor que cualquier herida que le hayan hecho y sentía que había perdido algo muy importante

Widowmaker lo ve por un rato y luego solo niega con la mirada para luego darse media vuelta y seguir a los demás

Reaper comienza a marcharse, mantenía su decisión y mas después de esta separación de todo lo que conocía ¿para que? Posiblemente ser un mercenario por el resto de su vida, ¿de verdad lo valía? No tenia el humor necesario para pensarlo a si que solo siguió por la calle contraria a la que marcharon sus compañeros perdiéndose en las sombras

 **¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! COMO ME DEMORE XDD esto fue debido a un viaje, ya lo explique pero espero que este capitulo les sea de su agrado aver si el otro no tarda tanto XD**

 **Tengo unas preguntas curiosas o mas bien quiero su opinión (esto viene de el usuario "GUSTABO" ¿Qué les parecería un one-shot de Merci x Allen? Me gustaría saber y asi comenzar a trabajar en ideas**

 **A responde reviews:**

 **-GUSTABO: que bueno escuchar tu opinión ya que me encantaría darle un extra o otra temporada a esta serie que amo 3. También pensé lo de Merci X Allen y wow no quedaría mal (Tracer me odiara por eso…) un saludote**

 **-elmasmamon: tengo que confesar que tu nombre me da mucha gracia XD. Me gusta hacer eso ya que una historia sin sus seguidores no es nada y amo leer una review y sus opiniones y asi darles ese toque, un saludote**

 **-aidanfarixxx:gracias por responder y por tu review ya que me emociona mucho la historia de Tracer y Allen:o gracias por llegar hasta aquí un saludo ;)**

 **-blexan22: uno de tus favoritos :O woow eso significa mucho para mi hombre de verdad 3 gracias espero que te haya agradado este capitulo, saludos**

 **-thePhantomPhoen1x: lo se jajaj… me inspire mucho en esos dos juegos para darle vida a Allen , un saludo**

 **-CPG117: sinceramente no se a que te refieres con eso de Widow y Allen** **y quee? Obvio que si se quien eres "el hombre correcto en el lugar equivocado" sinceramente me deprimió bastante el ver que ya no actualizabas ya que tu fic de verdad me gusto muchísimo** **bueno es interesante verte aquí y espero que algún pueda ver un nuevo capitulo de tu fic, lo esperare con ansias** **cuidate**

 **Y eso es todo por ahoro nos veremos en el siguiente chap** **¡nos leemos!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Primero que nada, miren esto… es-es/tracer-reflections. algunos sabran que es, y otros bueno solo veanlo**

 **Saben no tengo nada en contra de eso es solo que… espero que no afecte con el desarrollo de este fic, respecto a la relacion de Tracer y Allen, solo seguire escribiendo este fic como si nada hubiera pasado.**

 **A pasado bastante tiempo gente… ¡pero ya estamos! Se terminaron las clases y ahora si tengo mas tiempo para escribir :) (que escusas de mierda…) la verdad es que eh tenido un poco de flojera pero ya se fue… creo. El punto es que ya estamos listos para escribir**

 **Aproposito el fic de AllenxMerci si va y gracias a las ideas de algunos de ustedes 3**

 **En este capitulo nmro 20 que sera uno de los ultimos de esta serie que joder, como me a tenido**

 **Lo de una segunda temporada aun no lo tengo muy claro, sinceramente solo unos pocos me respondieron ante la idea de una segunda temporada y no lo se… de todas formas el tiempo lo dira**

 **Ahora sin mas rodeos ¡comencemos el chap!**

Capitulo 20: Cenizas de Guerra, parte 2: abriendo paso al caos

una verdadera catástrofe se habia formado en la ciudad, edificios en ruinas, incendios, llanto y muerte era lo unico que se apreciaba en la ahora destruida ciudad de Manchester.

La gente corria por aquí y por alla sin saber que sus esperanzas de vivir eran casi tan pequeñas como el alma de la persona que había provocado todo esto. El humo no dejaba ver mas allá de un par de metros lo que provocaba aun mayor confusión y panico entre las personas que corrian por sus vidas

Entre uno de los muchos escombros se ve como un hombre con apenas fuerzas, intentaba arrastrarse por el frio y agrietado piso sin obtener resultado alguno

El hombre tenia la cara llena de moretones y sangre, además en su mano llevaba unas antiparras anaranjadas que pertenecieron a la mujer que logro robar su corazón y darle un poco de luz a su vida que en ese entonces se encontraba sin rumbo y futuro.

-T-Tracer…- logro decir Allen, mientras miraba con una tristeza profunda el caracteristico accesorio de esa joven y hermosa mujer

De un momento a otro algo agarra a Allen de la espalda para luego arrojarlo fuertemente contra un poste de luz cercano. Sorprendentemente Allen seguía con el único recuerdo de su amada, sosteniéndolo fuertemente con sus manos, con ninguna intención de soltarlo

Allen ve como el causante de todo el caos y dolor se acercaba de una manera cruelmente lenta hacia el mientras reía y hacía sonar sus dedos

Este hombre estaba a punto de darle el golpe final pero se da cuenta de lo que Allen llevaba en sus manos y sonríe sádicamente

-tu… ¿de verdad crees que alguna ves le importaste? ¡ja! El amor… esto es todo lo que trae consigo y a decir verdad ya no tendría por que importarme en lo absoluto ya que tu querida Novia esta… bueno solo espero que te hayas despedido- comienza a reir descontroladamente para luego agarrar a Allen del cuello de su chaqueta –los problemas acaban aquí Allen… ¡nadie te recordara! Y si lo hacen, será como el pobre asesino y ladrón que no pudo salvar a sus amigos de la muerte… y eso ¿Por qué? ¿por enamorarse de una agente? Me das lastima…- el hombre comienza a sacar un cuchillo –considéralo un favor… de todos modos si no lo hacia yo, lo haría ella…- Allen lo mira a los ojos –hasta nunca…- Allen piensa en como pudo caer tan facil, como dejo a sus compañeros sin esperanzas, y a Tracer…. ¿Cómo habia pasado todo?

 **FLASHBACK-**

-Allen, por favor calmate…- decia Tracer a Allen que se encontraba sumido en la rabia

-¡es un cobarde! ¡ni el tiempo puede cambiar a las personas!- decia Allen pateando una lata del suelo

-Allen, mirate, tu eres uno de los que logro cambiar…- Tracer toma su mano –todos tenemos la oportunidad de cambiar, tu me lo demostraste- Allen al oir esto logra calmarse mientras suspira y le regala una sonrisa a Tracer

-es solo que yo… no pued…- es interrumpido por Tracer que lo besa apasionadamente

-puedes hacer lo que sea Allen…- le dice Tracer mirandolo a los ojos

-linda… tu si sabes como llegarme- Tracer le sonrie –vamos a matar a Turnes, y esta ves lo haremos bien –

-asi se habla chico- le dice Soldado 76

-gracias abuelito- se burla Allen

-¿c…como me llamaste?- dice apretando los puños pero Jess interfiere

-no es momento para pelear por estupideses, el tiempo corre, tiempo que la gente de la ciudad no tiene ¡a si que andando! Quiero matar a ese hijo de puta- dijo Jess

Todos comenzaron a marchar en direccion de las explociones y humo negro que lograban divisar desde lo lejos de la ciudad. No sabian que les esperaba al encontrarse con Turnes pero de algo si estaban seguros, sea cual sea el final, alguien moriria ese dia…

Los 6 caminaban atentamente por las deztrozadas calles de la ciudad

-se la a pasado bien el muy infeliz- dijo Soldado 76

-pues el tiempo en el parque se le a acabado…- dijo Allen sacando sus armas mientras el resto lo imitaba

Widowmaker se adelanta a formar un plan al observar una alta antena que sobresale de los demas edificios

-tengo una idea…- comienza a correr a la gran antena –les cubrire la espalda desde ahí- dijo apuntando a su objetivo mientras lanzaba su gancho para llegar a la cima

-¿no esta algo extraña?- le pregunta Tracer a Allen refiriendose a Widow

-na… ¿sabes? Todas las mujeres cambian de estado cada 2 minutos…- Allen y Soldado rien por esto pero las 3 mujeres que quedaban se les quedaron viendo molestas –menos ustedes 3 claro…-

En eso se escucha un fuerte estruendo acompañado de explociones y gritos

-suficiente charla… es hora de animar la fiesta- dijo Jess

Todos comienzan a correr hasta llegar a lo que parece ser el epicentro de una batalla compuesta de 1 sola persona, o eso es lo que creian.

Turnes cuando se voltea a ver se encuentra con los 5 ya que Widowmaker los cubria desde lo alto

Turnes les sonrie macabramente mientras se hacercaba

-¡pero mira nada mas! Mis personajes favoritos…. Jess y Allen el Romeo ¡ja!- se burlaba – pero veo que dos de los suyos no estan… que pena, si antes no podian conmigo, ahora no tienen ni una esperanza-

-veras que es mas que suficiente…- le responde Allen apuntandolo

-¿eso crees? Jajajaja….- Turnes da un chasquido con los dedos extrañando a nuestros protagonistas que rapidamente escuchan un crujido, seguido de bloques de concreto callendo del cielo

-pero que demonios…- dijo Allen al ver como un edificio enero se venia abajo con la intencion de aplastarlos -¡TODOS! FUERA- grita Allen corriendo con todas sus fuerzas para evitar ser aplastado por el edificio –oh… no, no, no ,no – se decia Allen al darse cuenta que seria aplastado. Cierra sus ojos esperando el fin, pero un destello azul rapidamente lo toma y lo saca lejos de el derrumbe

Allen que seguia con los ojos cerrados pensaba que todo habia ocurrido tan rapido… y sin dolor… y sin nada… pero una voz lo hace saber que aun siguie con vida

-tranquilo cariño, aun no te puedes morir, me debes esa noche…- "Lena" es lo primero que piensa Allen y quien mas si no, ella lo sostenia en sus brazos

-Linda… que haria sin ti…-

-no quieres saberlo- se burla Tracer

-graciosa, pero dejame las bromas a m…- no termina su frase por una gran explocion que lanza a los dos lejos de donde estaban

Al fijarse que la provoco ven a Turnes abriendose paso por los escombros, pero alguien estaba con el…

-¡vaya! Eh encontrado a mi pareja favorita… pues bien por lo menos podran morir juntos- ambos solo lo miran con odio -¿y mis modales?– dice apuntando a una especie de hombre mitas maquina a su lado – el es CEQ-324, probablemente se pregunten quien es, bueno Allen tu lo conociste todo el tiempo como "capitan Casav" ¿te resulta familiar?- Turnes se comienza a reir descontroladamente. Allen no daba credito a lo que escucho "Capitan Casav" ese gran hombre y casi padre de Allen que fue asesinado un triste dia por unos hombres que Allen juro encontrar y hacerlos pagar por lo que le hicieron… pero ahora sabe, que estuvo trabajando para su enemigo todo el tiempo, para los mismos que lo mataron a sangre fria como si se tratase de un mero animal

-tu…- Allen comienza a hacercarse lentamente a Turnes -¡LO MATASTE HIJO DE PUTA!- se lanza hacia Turnes pero el que alguna ves fue su capitan le da una patada lanzandolo lejos mientras Turnes reia

-el ahora sigue mis ordenes… y le ordeno, que los mate- el cyborg posa su mirada en Allen para luego comenzar a abrir fuego por sus manos contra Allen y Tracer, que solo les queda esquivar los rapidos disparos que no paraban de salir

Allen y Tracer corren lo mas rapido que pueden por las ruinas del edificio intentanto perder a esta nueva arma de Turnes, la cual no dava chance alguna a nuestros protagonistas

-correr es inutil…- se escuchaba la voz de Tunes de alguna parte –solo se estan dando unos segundos mas de vida- reia

-Allen ¿y ahora?- le pregunta Tracer corriendo a su lado

Allen piensa un momento en que podia hacer, y sus opsiones eran pocas. Allen da un breve suspiro por el plan que se le ocurre

-Linda, tu puedes ir mucho mas rapido que yo, usa tus aceleradores para encontrar la salida de aquí- Tracer lo mira con miedo

-¿Qué? ¡ni hablar! ¿Qué pasara contigo?- no pensaba dejarlo ahí solo

-yo lo distraere, ve por ayuda, tu puede linda-

-no, no, no y no ¡no te dejare solo!- dijo Tracer decidida, pero Allen se mantenia firme a su decisión

-no esta en discusión…- Allen rapidamente se detiene sin previo aviso quedandose atrás de Tracer, y aprobechando que Tracer no se detuvo enseguida, comienza a disparar al techo haciendo que se derrumbe y separando a Tracer de Allen por un derrumbe de concreto y acero

-ALLEN- le grita Tracer desde el otro lado

-ve por ayuda linda, la fiesta aquí acaba de llegar a su mejor momento- dice Allen riendose

-¿tienes que bromear en este momento?- no hubo respuesta, probablemente Allen ya se habia ido "agh… ¡lo matare cuando esto acabe" penso Tracer enojada para luego marcharse a toda velocidad.

 **Con los otros**

Merci miraba a todas partes atraves de los escombros de aquel edificio que se habia venido abajo

-donde estas, donde estas…- repetia nerviosa hasta que por fin ve a lo lejos una chaqueta azul perteneciente a su querido comandante

Merci corre rapidamente hasta llegar donde Soldado 76 que yasia en el suelo, lo primero que hace es tomar su pulso y en efecto esta vivo, pero muy herido, nada que la doctora no pudiera cambiar rapidamente con su baston

Poco a poco soldado comienza a recuperar la conciensa

-¿Jack? Oh… gracias a todo… me diste un susto terrible- Soldado se le queda mirando

-sabes… no importa cuanto tiempo pase o cuantas veces haya pasado por eso, pero siempre que te veo, te ves igual de hermosa que la primera ves que te vi…- Merci se sonrroja e intenta taparse con su mano

-oh… Jack eso fue…-

-se lo decia a tu baston…- Merci lo golpea en la cabeza –es broma, es broma…- dijo sobandose

Merci solo rueda sus ojos y le ofrece su mano para levantarse

-muy bien, soldado, es hora de volver a la accion- le dice Merci intentando parecer capitan

-lo que tu digas Angela…- ambos rien –muy bien, ahora que lo pienso falta la castaña- dice refiriendose a Jess

Justo despues de decirlo ambos ven a Jess corriendo desesperada y gritando

¡AH! ¡QUITENMELO!- en un principio, tanto soldado como Merci no entendian lo que pasaba pero luego se dieron cuenta de una diminuta araña en el cabello de Jess.

Merci se hacerca a Jess y usando dos dedos lanza a la diminuta araña lejos

¿s-salio?- pregunto Jess

-si señorita miedosa- le dice Merci

Jess solo recompone su estatura y hace como si nada de esto hubiera pasado. Merci y Soldado reian entre dientes lo que causo que Jess se enojara

-¡nunca hablaran de esto a nadie!- les dice, ambos solo asienten ya calmandose y poniendose serios respecto a la situacion

Derrepente el comunicador que Jess tenia en la oreja comienza a sonar

-¿esta todo bien?- se escucha

-¿Widowmaker?- pregunta Jess

-soy yo, veo que a ocurrido un desastre bastante bueno ¿Cómo se encuentran?- dice Widow desde la torre observandolos desde lo alto

-me encuentro con Merci y Soldado 76, Allen y Tracer no estan-

-lo se, te estoy viendo, los mantendre al tanto de los problemas-

-eso seria de mucha ayuda, gracias- le dice Jess

-oh y Jess- dice Widow antes de dejarla

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-buen espectaculo diste- dice Widowmaker riendo y escuchando un gruñido de Jess por el otro lado de la linea solo para luego ver como Jess le levanta el dedo de al medio por la mira de su rifle

-¿y bien?- dice Merci

-¿y bien que?- responde Jess

-¿yque vamos a hacer?- dice merci haciendo un gesto con sus manos

-vamos a terminar lo que en un principio teniamos que hacer- dice Jess decidida

-primero debemos encontrar a los otros dos…- le informa Soldado

-no sera necesario- dice Jess haciendo que soldado y Merci se extrañaran

-¿Qué estas hablan…- rapidamente una cansada Tracer aparece a toda velocidad frente a los demas

-¡Lena! Estas bien… hay dios…- dice Merci abrazando a su amiga

-…rapido…es… es Allen…- decia entre bocanadas de aire –el…esta atrapado…- todos abren los ojos

-¿tienes alguna idea de adonde esta?- pregunta Jess

-yo estaba con el…- dijo Tracer mas calmada –siganme, yo…- Tracer es interrumpida porque suena la radio de Jess, la que responde inmediatamente

-Widowmaker… si es por lo de la araña ¡te juro que…!-

-lamento desepcionarte pero no…. Es solo un ejercito de hombres de Talon que esta entrando en la ciudad- dijo como si se tratara de algo normal

-tiene que ser una broma…- dijo Jess

-y ustedes ¿A QUE ESPERAN? Allen no tiene mucho tiempo ahí abajo- dijo Tracer a punto de irse, pero Merci la toma de su brazo

-¿y con los hombres de Talon? ¿Qué haremos?- le pregunta Merci a su amiga

-ammm… yo…pues…- dijo Tracer temerosa, solo tenia espacio para Allen en su cabeza en ese momento

-yo te dire que vamos a hacer- dijo Soldado 76 abriendose paso –Angela y tu- dijo refiriendose a Tracer –van a buscar a Allen, mientras que yo, la señora aracnido y Widowmaker, vamos a mantener a raya a esos infelices…- el plan por supuesto, estaba al limite de ser imposible

-¿ustedes 3? ¿contra todo ese ejercito?- le dice Tracer

-¿Qué otra nos queda?- dice Jess- Ademas… no olvides con quien estas hablando, somos los mejores en lo que hacemos y sin duda daremos hasta la ultima gota de sangre por impedir que esos malditos sigan matando y destruyendo todo lo que quieran-Jess se notaba muy decidida

-volveremos pronto… Jack…- dice Merci viendolo con tristeza –que… ¡que ni se te ocurra morirte ahora!- dice abrazandolo –no me hagas eso…- decia con lagrimas

-Angela… te prometo que este solo sera un "hasta pronto" y ni aun que logre acabar con cada hombre hombre, no abre pagado todo lo que has hecho por mi estos años…- acaricia su mejilla para luego darle un apasionado beso, que Merci esperaba, no fuera el ultimo

Widowmaker lo veia todo desde la gran antena

-por lo menos alguien si tuvo suerte…- dijo algo triste

-¿ellos 3 contra todo Talon? Van a morir- se escucha una voz a las espaldas de Widowmaker, que al oirla se voltea rapidamente

-tu…- dice apuntandolo

 **No se como se tomaran esto de que no actualizara hace mucho… y lo se me siento terrible por ello, los defraude y los deje esperando ¿Cuánto? ¿2 meses? Espero me perdonen y gracias por llegar hasta aquí**

 **Se que esperaban un capitulo mas largo despues de tanto, pero tenia ansias de actualizar**

 **AHORA A RESPONDER LAS REVIEWS**

 **-illanaedgar: ¿es muy tarde? ….. lo siento si te deje esperando, pero por fin aquí tienes el capitulo nmro 20** **espero te guste**

 **-Starkiller: significa mucho que lo consideres como el mejor fic de overwatch** **muchas gracias, y respondiendote, una 2da temporada ya la eh pensado y todo dependera de cómo termine esto, ya sabes si la gente la quiere probablemente la tendra, pero habra un oneshot de MercixAllen que sera en otro universo y con eso me refiero que no tendra conexión con este fic, te mando un saludo, cuidate**

 **-Elmasmamon: ¿ya te dije que tu nombre me simpatiza mucho? XD. Gracias por tu review y espero verte hasta el final de este fic** **un saludote**

 **-guest: i don´t understand…. But anyway, thanks 4 you review, bye**

 **-Yin: gracias por eso** **todo es gracias a los que me siguen y comentan mi fic, a los que les debo todo, y bueno ya debes saber que el fic de MercixAllen si va, nos veremos el proximo chap, un saludo para ti**

 **-S087 gh: gracias por tu comentario y bueno siempre dije que me saldria de las personalidades y me alegra saber que te gustara. Gracias a tu idea de Merci se me ocurrioeron las ideas generales para el oneshot y te lo debo XD, perdoname por hacerte esperar pero por fin aquí esta el chap, un saludo**

 **-bueno: yo tambien lo habria pensado, pero nop… aquí ya esta el nuevo capitulo, espero te guste, saludos**

 **Y hasta aquí llegamos…. Por ahora XD**

 **Nos veremos en el proximo capitulo. Si gustan dejen sus reviews que son mi combustible** **y sin nada mas que decir, me despido, aufwidersehen**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 21 de este fanfic**

 **Antes que nada, gracias a los que compartieron su review en el chap anterior y que aun despues de tanto tiempo sin actualizar la siguen**

 **Ahora comencemos con el capitulo ya que no tengo mas que decir…. Si aun que paresca increible**

 **a leer…**

capitulo 21: "si no puedes soportar el calor, salte de la cocina"

-¿a que esperan? ¡adelante!- dice Soldado 76 - Nosotros estaremos bien, no son mas que soldaditos, ustedes encuentren a Allen ¡rapido!- todos se movieron para realizar sus respectivos objetivos

-Lena… yo… creo que…- Tracer le tapa la boca

-estaran bien…- dice Tracer –los conoces, oh algo asi… pero sabesmos de que son capaces- mira al frente –ahora tenemos que llegar hasta Allen… si es que ese monstruo aun no lo mata…- dijo con miedo

-tu misma sabes que eso es una posibiidad Lena….- Tracer solo mira al suelo con preocupacion

….

Ambas corrieron hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Allen, pero la entrada se encontraba cerrada debido al derrumbe que ocasiono el mismo

-oh genial… ¿y ahora que?- decia Merci golpeando la pared

-es simple- dijo Tracer, a lo que Merci ya sabia que estaba planeando su amiga

-¡espera, todo el edificio puede…!-

-¡se acabo el tiempo!- Tracer lanza su bomba de pulso para luego alejarse y ver como explotaba dejando a si una entrada a el lugar

-odio cuando haces eso- dice Merci a sus espaldas

-nos podremos quejar despues, rapido, no tenemos mucho tiempo…- Tracer toma la mano de Merci y usa su teletranportacion para llegar mas rapido donde Allen

 **Con Widowmaker**

Esta figura se acercaba lentamente hacia Widowmaker

-vamos ¿asi me tratas?- decia esa persona cada ves mas cerca, pero Widowmaker no decia nada al igual que no dejaba de apuntar con su rifle a esa familiar persona –no vas a dispararme…- Widowmaker presiona el gatillo haciendo que la bala le pase rozando –no voy a caer en ese truco, Amelie-

-¡te lo advierto!- decia Widowmaker haciendose para atrás, sin saber que la pequeña plataforma se estaba acabando

-¿oh que?- seguia moviendose en direccion a Widowmaker

-t… te lo juro… voy a disparar-

-y yo te juro que no lo haras…- decia ya casi tocando el cañon de el arma

-¡Gabriel! Ya no avances ma… ¡ah!- Widowmaker estubo a punto de caer de la antena pero el la toma de la cintura justo antes que caiga

-mira por donde caminas, Widowmaker- dijo Reaper sosteniendola

Widowmaker lo mira molesta y se suelta del agarre de Reaper sin dejar de apuntarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta sin mirarlo

-nunca me eh ido-

-¿crees que puedes irte sin mas? Dejarnos abandonarnos ¿solo por proteger tu orgullo de "asesino desalmado"?- Widowmaker aun que le doliera decir lo que estaba diciendo, no se le ocurria otra cosa que no sea el como Reaper abandono a sus compañeros, y como no le importo lo mas minimo hacerlo

-pues no, no creo que pueda hacerlo, y es exactamente por eso por lo que volvi- Widowmaker lo ve seria –y sabes…- Reaper toma el cañon de el rifle de Widowmaker y lo baja –no podia dejarte asi…- Reaper se saca la mascara y acorta la distancia de sus rostros

-¿Q…que haces?- dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-calla…- Reaper de una ves por todas une sus labios con los de Widowmaker…

-¡mmmm!...- intentaba hablar Widowmaker ya que seguia enojada con Reaper, pero no podia resistirse a los besos de Reaper que era lo que ella habia deseado durante años

Lentamente Widowmaker trata de quitarle o mas bien arrancarle la chaqueta a Reaper, pero este la detiene y le sonrie

-vaya… que atrevida… pero eso lo dejaremos para despues- toma las manos de Widowmaker con cuidado – ahora tenemos que ayu… ¿Amelie?- Reaper queda con una cara de sorpresa al ver a su compañera desmayada por la emocion del momento –eso no tenia que pasar…-

 **Con Tracer y Merci**

-¿escuchas algo?- le pregunta Merci a su amiga

-no…- responde Tracer –esto me esta preocupando-

Se escuchan crujidos y algunas rocas caen del techo

-hay que encontrar a Allen y salir de este lugar, o si no nadie o hara- dice Tracer

Merci traga saliva

En eso cuando iban pasando por uno de los bastante oscuros pasillos de las ruinas de ese edificio una mano atrae a Tracer hacia un lado separado de el lugar. Tracer por instinto lanza un codazo a la supuesta persona que la sorprendio, tras este golpe siente como las manos de su atacante la sueltan para luego escuchar a alguien tosiendo o mas bien a…

-¡Allen!- Tracer se da cuenta a quien habia golpeado y se lanza a abrazarlo

-dejemos…"tosido" los golpes para el… "tosido" matrimonio, preciosa- decia Allen con falta de aire

Lena solo sonrie y lo vuelve a abrazar, solo para luego darle un golpe en el brazo

-¡auch! ¿y eso?- se quejo Allen

-por encerrarte, idiota... ¿sabes como me preocupaste? ¡pudiste haber muert…- Allen pone un dedo en su boca en señal de silencio

-sabia que de otra forma no te irias…- ella le sonrie –ahora, hay que salir de aquí, si no se encontraron con nuestros dos psicopatas favoritos, debe ser por que planean derrumbar todo este lugar- Allen avanza –hay que correr chicas- en ese momento se escuchan explociones sobre sus cabezas –como odio tener razon…- los 3 no pierden tiempo y comienzan a correr a toda velocidad buscando la salida de ese lugar mientras el techo comenzaba a derrumbarse

Si bien Tracer podia salir mas rapido debido a su acelerador de partículas, sin embargo no dejaría a sus seres queridos atrás

-¡Lena sal de aquí! ¡te seguiremos con Merci desde atrás!- decía Allen corriendo con Merci a su lado mientras le disparaba a una que otra piedra que caia desde el techo

-¡¿y dejarlos solos?! ¡ni lo sueñes!- dijo Tracer con decisión

Allen solo bufa por la terqueza de su amada

Los tres seguían corriendo sin encontrar la salida de ese claustrofóbico lugar

-esto no sirve de nada…- dijo Tracer –probablemente la salida ya este tapada por concreto- decía cansada de correr

Allen mira una de los derrumbes a su lado -solo saldremos de aquí de una forma…- dice Allen juntando sus dos armas –preciosa ¿estas pensando lo que yo?- dice Allen

-¡claro que si!- dice Tracer sacando su bomba de pulso. Merci los mira con miedo

-¡¿pero que rayos tienen ustedes dos con las explociones?!- una fuerte explocion detuvo sus quejas

-¡via libre señoritas, andando!- dice Allen

Los tres comienzan a correr literalmente por sus vidas devido a que detrás de ellos todo el edificio se estaba viniendo abajo

Merci como podia trataba de seguirles el paso ya que a fin de cuentas, era una doctora, no un soldado

-¡veo una salida!- señala Tracer

-no…. ¿de verdad chica? Yo crei que era…- se calla al ver la mirada de tracer –esta bien… no es momento de bromas-

Los tres corren y corren hasta que por fin llegan a la salida justo antes de que el edificio colapse por completo

Sin embargo al salir ubiesen querido ser aplastados por el edificio ya que al salir se encuentran con el infierno en la tierra

Los hombres de Talon no dejaban de salir, disparando a quien se le cruzara en su camino, ya sean niños, adultos, ancianos, Todo.

Merci al ver esto abraza a Tracer llorando mientras que esta intenta mantenerse calmada, pero Allen esta petrificado, sabe de alguna manera u otra que todo esto es su culpa

-no…- Allen se arrodilla mientras presenciaba esta matanza sin sentido –todo esto…- agacha la cabeza –es mi culpa…- golpea fuertemente el suelo con su puño

Tracer lo ve totalmente destruido-A…Allen esto… no es tu cul…- es interrumpida

-¡A QUE NO!- grita Allen –YO LOS METI EN ESTO, SOLO POR….- mira a Tracer –enamorarme…- se levanta con sus dos armas en mano –esto a llegado muy lejos, matare a todos y cada uno de esos Hijos de puta y luego ire tras Turnes…- de un momento a otro Allen se habia puesto muy oscuro y frio

-¿Allen? Tu solo no podras contra todos.. ¡y sobre todo contra ese psicopata! ¡¿no viste lo que estubo a punto de hacernos?- Lena le toma la mano –por favor no lo hagas….- Allen se suelta algo brusco de su agarre

-escuchame quiero que se vayan… yo los distraere, los quiero lo mas lejos posinble de a…- Tracer le da una fuerte bofetada –eh ¡auch!-

-¡imbecil!- Tracer le da golpes en el pecho -¡crei que eramos un equipo!-

Allen se soba la parte en la que Tracer lo golpeo

-lo somos…- sostiene sus brazos parea impedir que esta o siguiera atacando –pero no podria soportar perderte…-

-EHEM… - dice Merci para hacerse notar

-esta bien, no quiero "perderLOS" el punto es que ustedes no tienen nada que hacer aquí- dicho esto Allen detiene un golpe que iba directo a sus…

-¡ya basta de eso!- Tracer lo besa –no me voy si no es contigo…-

Allen le sonrie -aveces pienso que eres masoquista preciosa- Tracer le dice al oido seductoramente

-si salimos de esta lo podras descubrir…- a Allen se le eriza la piel pero ya tendrian tiempo para eso despues

-esto es incomodo…- dice Merci a sus espaldas

Ambos sonrien sonrojados y si… hasta los machos como Allen lo hacen

-ahora…- Allen gira sus armas –es hora de terminar todo esto

 **Con los demas**

-¡dame un cargador joven inexperta!- le grita Soldado 76 a su compañera

-¡mi nombre es Jess!- esta le avienta el cargador dandole fuerte en la cabeza –ups…- decia Jess con sarcasmo

Soldado 76 suspira

-ah… esta juventud- dicho esto seguia defendiendose contra las oleadas y oleadas de hombre de Talon –no duraremos mucho mas asi-

-buen analizis anciano- Soldado solo niega con la pasiencia al limite –ademas Widowmaker no contesta el comunicador ¿Qué crees que le paso?-

-sea lo que sea no puede estar peor que nosotros…- un ruido a sus espaldas les llama la atencion. Al voltearse ven a Reaper cargando a Widowmaker en sus brazos

-te corrijo… si puede estar peor- dice Jess

Reaper deja cuidadosamente a Widowmaker en el suelo y mira a su viejo compañero y amigo

-tu…- dice soldado -¿y que? ¿No te habias ido?- se encontraba algo molesto pero sin embargo Reaper no tenia intencion de pelear con el

-quiza…- dice Reaper acercandose –pero no podia hacerlo-

-¿no podias eh?- le dice Soldado con leve molestia

-asi es… ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podia irme?- mira a Widowmaker –si aquí esta todo lo que quiero-

-¿y eso seria?-

-una familia…- dice Reaper seriamente

Soldado siente que las palabras de su viejo amigo vienen de el poco de claridad que queda en su alma

-wow…- soldado aparta la mirada hacia abajo y suelta una leve carcajada –eso fue casi humano de tu parte Gabriel- ambos sonrien sabiendo exactamente que hacer

-y que dices abuelito… ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?- Reaper estrecha su mano a Soldado

Este la recibe fuertemente

-como en los viejos tiempos- ambos preparan sus armas, ya sabian lo que seguia –presta atencion jovencita malcriada…- Jess solo le saca la lengua mientras ve como Reaper y Soldado 76 se lanzaban intrepidamente en contra sus enemigos, causando un completo caos en forma de balas

-¡veo que no perdiste el toque!- le dice Soldado a su compañero que disparaba a sus espaldas

-¡es una lastima… para ti! ¡pero acepto enseñarte como se hace!- le responde Reaper

-y sigues igual de "gracioso" por lo que veo…- Reaper rie por el comentario

Jess veia como el par acababa con los de Talon con extrema facilidad

-ya pensare una disculpa para el…- penso, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido del comunicador –aquí Jess-

-¿Jess? Soy Merci- se escucha desde el otro lado

-tu eres la mujer pajaro ¿no?- dice Jess

-…-

-bueno como sea… ¡¿donde rayos estan?!- suelta el grito derrepente

-en problemas… supongo que ya saben la situacion- dice Merci refiriendose a los hombres de Talon

-eh… si, y dejame decirte que un par aquí se la esta pasando bien- dijo mirando a Soldado y a Reaper

-¿Quién? ¿Jack? ¿C…como esta el?- Merci se escuchaba preocupada

-pues…-

-¡wuah! ¡nunca me había divertido tanto en mi vida! ¡JAJAJAJA!- se escucha gritar a Soldado

-…no se queja- responde Jess, a lo que Merci suspira algo aliviada

-gracias…- se escuchan disparos en la línea de Merci –¡me tengo que ir!... estamos a las afueras de la plaza central, intentaremos ub…i..f.t…c…a..t.- la señal se corta

-Jess se agarra la frente –ayayai…. Como saldremos de esto- dice ella

-¡pequeña inexperta tu solo observa como lo hacen las leyendas!- suelta soldado 76 mientras que junto a Reaper iban dejando uno por uno a los hombres de Talon en el suelo, pero detrás de todo eso una persona caminaba lentamente por el campo de batalla, esquivando cuerpos, armas, escombros, todo sin detenerse, hasta que por fin logra tomar la atencion de todos al levantar una mano en señal de que sus hombre dejen de disparar, cosa que cumplen inmediatamene.

-tengo que admitirlo…- decia Turnes caminando hacia Jess y los demas –no esperaba que aguantaran tanto…- dice sonriendo falsamente –pero el caso es… que el show debe terminar, asi que…- antes de que termine un soldado de Talon se acerca a el con un telefono -¡¿Cómo osas a…?!-

-señor… es… su esposa- decia el soldado con miedo

Turnes pone una cara de miedo… si, asi es, no hay cosa mas atemorisante…

El jefe de Talon toma el telefono algo tembloroso y comienza a hablar

-¿amor?- inmediatamente de la otra linea se escuchan unos fuertes e indesifrables gritos de parte de la que era la mujer del ahora no tan cruel villano –eh… este no es un buen momento, cielo… si lo se, es solo… oh vamos sabes que es verdad- y asi continuo hablando mientras se paseaba en circulos

-¿usualmente se demora mucho?- pregunta soldado auno de los de Talon

-ugh… sinceramente, yo que ustedes me pongo comodo a esperar…- le responde el soldado

-oh esto es perfecto…- dijo Jess sarcasticamente

 **Mientras…**

-¡Disparen a matar!- dijo uno de los soldados de Talon

Nuestros protagonistas se encontraban detrás de unas ruinas de concreto protegiendose de los disparos e intentar responder a estos de alguna manera

-ok… esto es malo ¡muy malo!- solto Allen

-¿te quieres tranquilizar? ¡ya eh salido de peores situaciones!- le responde Tracer

-oh si… eso de "¡fuaaa! Viaje en avion que se teletransporta ¡y luego! Fua… perdida en el tiempo y espacio… ja ja…- Tracer lo mira enojada –esta bien… quiza e pase un poco… ¡pero tienes que admitir que…!-

-¿TE QUIERES CALLAR YA?- le grita Merci ya enojada, sin quitar el hecho de la situacion en la que estaban no era muy… adecuada.

-esta bien, esta bien… solo decia…- terminja de decir Allen -¿alguna idea preciosa?-

-¿Qué acaso tengo que ser yo la que hace todo?- dice Tracer

-¿sabes que? Tienes razon… ¡ya se que hacer!- entonces Allen hace lo que… bueno lo que Allen haria. Comienza sacandose el equipo, los estuches de sus armas… luego su chaqueta y despues su camisa blanca…

-¡wow, wow! ¡¿Allen que rayos haces?!- gritan las dos mujeres al ver como Allen quedaba con el torso desnudo mientras rajaba su camisa y colocaba un troso de ella sobre un palo cercano para luego levantarla y comenzar a moverla en forma de rendicion…

-¿Qué es lo que parece? ¡salvando nuestras vidas!- dice el haciendo que Tracer se golpee la frente

-pues…- ella le arrevata la "bandera" de las manos

-¡hey!- le dice Allen

-¡nos van a matar de todas maneras! ¡¿oh de verdad creiste que solo nos dejarian ir sin mas?!- le regaña Tracer

-¡pues tal ves! Eramos colegas ¿recuerdas? Solo observa…- Allen levanta sus dos brazos -¡hey!- grita

-¡alto al fuego! ¡Alto al fuego!- grita el capitan

-¡escuchen!- Allen se asoma levemente -¿acaso no me recuerdan? ¿josh? ¿Te acuerdas cuando jugabamos Pool despues del trabajo?-

-claro que si… ¡y tambien recuerdo que no me pagaste ninguna de las apuestas que hicimos!- responde Josh

-buen punto… y ¿Qué hay de ti steve? ¿recuerdas cuando iba a la casa de tu familia? Con esa exquisita torta de yogurt que preparaba tu esposa ¡fua era deliciosa!-

-¡lo unico que recuerdo era que mi esposa dejaba sus tortas enfriandose en la ventana! ¡y luego no estaban, por que un hijo de p$#% se las robaba al pasar!- responde Steve

-¡oh vamos! ¿acaso no hice nada bueno por alguien de Talon?- dijo Allen sin creerselo

-eh nop- dice un soldado

-no que yo sepa…- suelta otro

-¿hiciste algo?- sueltan de otra parte

-ehem… yo si se algo…- suelta un soldado que al quitarse el casco demuestra ser una mujer muy atractiva - ¿o ya te olvidaste de aquella magica noche debajo del puente…- Allen se da cuenta de lo que iba a decir eh interrumpe antes de que Tracer…

-¡estaaaa bien!- la mujer se calla -¡creo que ya se dijo mucho!, pero ¿no podemos simplemente hacer como que esto nunca paso? ¿eh? Ya saben por los viejos tiempos…- les dice Allen

Todos guardan silencio por un momento

-matenlos…- termina diciendo el capitan haciendo que todos abran fuego contra Allen el cual se esconde rapidamente

-bueno eso no funciono…- dice el, para luego ver a Tracer con el seño fruncido -¿y ahora que hice?-

Tracer solo suspira intentando calmarse –ya hablaremos sobre esa "noche de pasion" despues- Allen traga saliva

-lo importante ahora es saber como saldremos de esta…- menciona Merci –quiza si corremos por las ruinas… les sera dificil dispararnos-

Allen lo medita un rato, pero ve a los francotiradores del techo –mmm… no lo creo, a menos que queramos perder la cabeza- dice apuntando a los techos de los edificios

-oh…- dice Merci al darse cuenta –espero que los otros no esten en riesgo…-

 **Con los otros…**

Todos se encontraban sumamente en silencio y aburridos. Algunos se habian quedado dormidos, otros y entre ellos soldado, Reaper y Jess se encontraban jugando cartas con los hombres de Talon en el suelo, mientras apostaban. Tambien algunos se encontraban comiendo pizza o fruta tranquilamente (no pregunten de donde la sacaron) mientras que Turnes…

-¡ya lo se! ¡tambien necesito mi espacio!... no… ¡no! ¡no toques mi colección de discos de Pink Floyd! ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI MUJER?- aun se encontraba "hablando" con su esposa al telfono

Widowmaker seguia desmayada solo que ahora estaba acostada al lado de Reaper mientras los demas hablaban temas triviales

-¿entonces cual es el secreto para tener ese cuerpo a esa edad?- le preguntaba un hombre de Talon a soldado 76

-pues… acerquense niños- los de uniforme negro le hacen caso –el secreto es… comer comida de laboratorio enlatada por 20 años…- los demas quedan bastante pensativos

 **Volviendo a la accion**

-eh de decir- habla Allen –que si fuera uno de ellos, tambien me dispararia…-

-eso no ayuda- le dice Tracer

-lo se, solo lo decia para alegrar un poco la situacion-

-cuando salgamos de esto voy a estar feliz- dice Merci

Allen en verdad bajo todo ese carisma y falta de madures… pues habia alguien muy preocupado por la vida de sus amigos, y bueno digamos que el no poder hacer nada por ellos lo hacia ponerse bastante mal

Las tropas enemigas avanzaban rapidamente al ver la mala situacion en la que se encontraba Allen y los demas, asi que aprovecharon esto e intentaron rodearlos, para asi dejarlos sin ninguna forma de escapar

-¡nos rodean!- grita Merci

-nah… ¿enserio?- dice Allen sarcasticamente -Angela tu eres intuitiba… es que de verdad no…- es interrumpido

-¡deja de ser sarcastico!- este grito de Merci es suficiente para dejar a Allen callado… por un rato

Talon finalmente termina por encerrar a los 3 dejandole pocas opciones de salir de esta

-¡tu el irritante!- le grita el capitan a Allen –¡acercate, con las manos en alto!- el ex miembro de Talon le hace caso

-Allen, no…- decia Tracer al verlo avanzar hacia ellos

-tranquila… no va a pasar nada malo- intenta tranquilizarla Allen

-por fin dejaste de escapar de todo pedaso de mierda- dice el capitan -¡escapate ahora!- el hombre le da un fuerte colpe a Allen con la culata de su arma, haciendo que este casi se desplome por la fuerza del impacto. Tracer al ver esto trata de matar al hombre con sus propias manos, pero la tienen agarrada entre varios hombres al igual que a Merci

-vamos… ¡dejalas ir!- le reclama Allen -¡no tienen nada que ver con esto!-

-escucha, lo haria, pero…- le dice el lider enemigo -¿Por qué no dejar que vea como muere su tierno noviecito?- el hombre saca un cuchillo de su chaqueta

-¡Allen, no!- grita Tracer asustada al igual que su amiga

Allen intenta defenderse pero es tomado y dejado de rodillas por otro par de hombres

-fin del camino…- dijo el hombre apunto de clavarle el cuchillo, peeero….

-¡¿Qué domoni…?!- una explocion hace volar al ya no tan vivo capitan por los aires

Quien haya provocado tal explocion, sin duda sabia lo que hacia puesto que por cosa de centimetros no hizo que Allen tuviera el mismo destino. Lena al ver lo ocurrido, se da vuelta para ver al responsable y no es nada mas ni nada menos que…

-¡Phara al rescate!- hacia su aparicion la "explosiva" mujer quien resultava una completa extraña para Allen, seguida de Winston, Lucio y un enano rubio que marcaba mucho la "R"

-¿quieren una pelea justa?- les dice Winston lanzandose al medio de la batalla activando su ira primigenia al caer, para luego comenzar a dar de golpes a tantos como podia

Lucio en cambio fue directo donde estaban sus amigos dando un fuerte golpe en el piso, derribando a sus enemigos y aumentando las fuerzas de sus aliados. Allen aprobecha esto para sacar sus armas y comenzar a abrir fuego en una lluvia de balas y golpes. Tracer hace lo mismo, ya que se levanta y comienza a moverse y disparar por todo el campo de de batalla gracias a su habilidad de teletransportacion, seguida de Merci que intentaba ayudarla y seguirla como sea

-¡wooohoo! ¡este es el mejor dia de mi vida!- decia Tobjorn mientras que se encontraba sobre una de sus torretas jugando al "toro loco" mientras disparaba contra sus enemigos -¡ingieneria Alemana de primera!-

Todo esto era ambientado con la salda y motivadora musica electronica de Lucio que junto a Allen, no dejaban de atacar, cada uno a su manera, ya sea empujando, disparando, golpeando, etc. Al parecer la pela tenia pinta de haberse dado vuelta para nuestros protagonistas, pero Talon aun se guardaba un poderoso haz en la manga que habia esperado pacientemente su turno para atacar

De pronto, en el cielo se ve una figura de color negro y ojos rojos que emitia un sonido metalico y de motores funcionando que ayudaron a que Allen descubriera inmediatamente quien era

-sabia que no podia ser tan facil…- dijo Allen mirando a el ciborg en el cielo

-¿y ese quien es?- dice Lucio al ver como nuestro protagonista miraba con sierto temor a esa figura

-el me busca a mi- Allen comienza a avanzar derribando facilmente a algunos atrevidos hombres de Talon que se le cruzacen hasta llegar al centro de la batalla donde ciborg cae fuertemente empujando al resto a un lado, dejando asi toda esa area apartada solo para el y Allen mientras que los demas seguian sumergidos en la intensa batalla

-puede que no me recuerdes… pero yo si a ti, capitan- le dice Allen paseandose en circulos al igual que su adversario

-mi nombre es CEQ-324/, y por supuesto que te recuerdo/ fuiste tu, el que opto por dejarme atras/mientras que corrias por tu vida, sin importar lo que pasara conmigo- dijo el Ciborg con voz robotica

Allen levanto las cejas al escuchar estas palabras

-¿yo te deje?- Allen aprieta sus puños –escucha no se que clase de mierda te hayan metido los de Talon en la cabeza, pero te aseguro… ellos son los enemigos-

-Talon me rescato/y me trajo de vuelta a la vida/y quiza creas que trabajo para ellos/pero la verdad esta mucho mas alla- dijo el Ciborg preparando sus armas –solo los necesitaba para llegar a ti, y matarte- Allen se prepara desenfundando sus dos armas

-no se que clase de mierda te hayan metido en la cabeza- dice nuestro protagonista –pero sabras capitan que si la unica manera en la que esperas terminar con esto es asi… pues adelante, a jugar-

El viejo capitan arremete fuertemente contra Allen que no esperaba ser atacado con tanta velocidad y termina reciviendo todo el impacto del golpe que lo lanza fuertemente varios metros hacia atrás

-no debiste subestimarme/Allen- le dice CEQ-324

Allen intenta levantarse con bastante dificultad

-oh… ¿sabes mi nombre? Entonces ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?- el recibe otro golpe de parte de Ciborg solo que este lo eleva por los aires y una ves se encontraba lo suficientemente arriva el hombre maquina lo regresa a el suelo de un puñetazo

-detecto/sarcasmo- dice el antiguo capitan

-se nota que… no me conoces…- le responde Allen con dolor en el cuerpo

El rival de nuestro protagonista se lanza nuevamente contra el solo que esta ves Allen no podia dignarse a recibir otro golpe mas, no podria soportarlo, por lo que en un justo y preciso movimiento logra esquivar el ataque, que claro, no era por mas cerca el mas fuerte que el Ciborg podia dar, simplemente se dio media vuelta y arremetio contra Allen de nuevo, mientras que este le disparaba sin hacerle ningun daño, finalmente el Ciborg logra llegar donde Allen y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara seguido de un rodillaso en el estomago, dejando a Allen en el suelo y sin aire

-¿eso es todo? ¿la pelea por la que espere tanto?- decia el Ciborg mirandolo en el suelo –es patetico- y en efecto, Allen no tenia casi ninguna chanse de por lo menos combatirlo, lo que lo dejaba completamente inutil

 **Con los otros**

Si… Turnes seguia al telefono…

-el marcador va: 78 a 94- decia un soldado cualquiera - ¿te parece una ronda mas?- le dijo a Soldado 76

-me parece bien- responde Jack, pero en eso Jess sale entre todos bastante estresada….

-¡AGH! ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS!- dice Jess para luego disparar al celular de Turnes haciendo que este caiga al suelo echo pedazos -¡al fin…!- suspira aliviada

-tu… ¡¿tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!- dice Turnes con furia

-acabar con toda esta estupidez, eso hice- todos aplauden a Jess -¡gracias, gracias! Por favor no se molesten…-

-¡¿ustedes por que diablos le aplauden?! ¡matenlos inutiles!- los hombre obedecen inmediatamanete al ver el carácter de su jefe, y lo que les podia hacer si no lo hacian…

Es una lastima, ya que tenian un tan llevadero juego de cartas, pero antes de que si quiera los hombres de Talon pudieran sacar sus armas nuestras viejas glorias (a escepcion de jess) ya estaban acabando con casi todos ellos, haciendolo de una forma muy precisa y veloz sin darles ninguna chanse de contraatacar

-increible- dice Turnes mientras aplaudia sarcasticamente –si que , ehem… hacen notar el titulo de "viejas glorias" –

-pronto pasaras de verlo a sentirlo- le dice Soldado

-¡ja! Te sacare el respeto a golpes- dicho esto nuestro villano se lanza en contra del grupo golpeando con una gran fuerza a soldado en la cara, tirandolo varios metros atrás para luego seguir con Reaper al cual sin pensarlo intenta aplastar con sus puños, pero este pasa a su forma fantasmal justo a tiempo dejando a Turnes confundido por unos segundos, los cuales aprovecha Jess para arremeter con una patada directo a la cara del jefe de Talon el cual ni se inmuta por esta y termina agarrando a Jess de una pierna para luego lanzarla contra un poste de luz

"¿pero que rayos le dan de comer a este tipo?" piensa Soldado 76 mientras ve como sus ahora compañeros intenta dar batalla en contra un enemigo que parece ser imparable. Soldado intenta levantarse lo cual logra con cierta dificultad, ya que aun que todas las cosas que le habian metido en su cuerpo le habian servido durante toda su vida, la edad era algo que ni el mas caro medicamento o experimento podia parar.

-¿alguna idea viejo?- dijo Reaper apareciendo de entre las sombras al lado de Soldado

-si quieren una idea correr es una bastante buena- decia Turnes acercandose a ellos

-no esperes eso de nosotros- dice Soldado seriamente mientras cargaba su arma

-pues entonces moriran igual que todos los ciudadanos de esta inmunda ciudad- Turnes rapidamente toma un automovil cercano y se los avienta aprovechando ese momento en el que ellos esquivan dicho objeto para golpear al suelo lanzando a ambos por el aire para luego ser devueltos al suelo de un puñetazo. Soldado envuelto por la adrenalina junto a Reaper logran levantarse antes de que otro golpe de parte de Turnes les caiga encima, entonces comienzan a contraatacar con multiples disparos a Turnes quien se cubre con su brazo la cara de las balas ya que si bien la inyeccion que se dio lo fortalecio extremamente en tanto fuerza como resistencia aun habian algunas partes del cuerpo que no resistian totalmente el daño. Reaper realizaba varias series de disparos a la espalda de Turnes mientras este tenia la atencion puesta en Soldado 76 pero el resultado era nulo, no causaba ni el mas minimo daño a Turnes, ni si quiera pareciera que sentia los disparos.

"muy bien, eso no esta bien" piensa Reaper mientras ve como Turnes casi aplasta a Soldado de un golpe

-¡tenemos que cambiar de estrategia!- le gritaba Soldado a Reaper mientras corria

-que bueno que te diste cuenta…- dijo Gabriel sarcasticamente

Mientras toda esa accion ocurria alguien que estaba placidamente "durmiendo" comienza a abrir sus ojos

Widowmaler al despertar comienza a ver a su alrededor y lo primero que ve es a muchos hombre de Talon en el suelo, probablemente muertos, ademas veia como Reaper y Soldado 76 luchaban contra Turnes en una pelea que de por si el jefe de Talon tenia todas las de ganar.

-oh…- se quejaba Widowmaker aun soñolienta y confundida –me voy un momento y ya metieron la pata…- la mujer purpura ve a un costado y ve a Jess tirada en el suelo –Jess- dice acercandose para auxiliarla, aun que no fuera Mercy ¿peor es nada , no?

Widowmaker llega hasta donde Jess y la da vuelta para tomar su pulso, esta viva pero bastante herida, necesita sacarla de aquí pero en cuando intenta moverla para llevarsela a un lugar mas apartado esta se despierta y la detiene

-alto… ¿adonde crees…que me llevas?- decia Jess con algo de dificultad

-a cualquier lugar menos aquí- responde la mujer purpura –por si no te diste cuenta…- le da vuelta la cabeza a Jess hacia donde esta Soldado y Reaper peleando contra Turnes –la cosa no va muy bien por aquí-

-aun puedo… pelear- intentaba convencer a la francotiradora

-diselo al doctor- Widowmaker la deja en un lugar mas o menos apartado de la pelea para luego darse la vuelta para ayudar a sus compañeros en la tarea de acabar a ese $%#&%...

…..

 **Sexo… drogas… alcohol… fiesta… ¿Qué nos deparara esta historia? (probablemente nada de todo eso…)**

 **Ha pasado un largo tiempo lectores pero sentia que necesitaba un tiempo para despejarme y concentrarme en estudios y algunos trabajos que estoy realizando ultimamente para ganar algo extra (con trabajo no me refiero a… bueno ya saben, no sean mal pensados…) pero sobre todo queria reforzar un poco mi calidad de escritor para que se note un poco mas algun producto de mayor calidad para ustedes aun que sea poco, y de verdad aprecio a aquellos que aun siguen la historia de este bastante irresponsable escritor**

 **Obviamente respondere a sus comentarios ahora asi que ¡vamos a eso!**

 **-Wowdeshal: que bueno que te haya gustado mi historia lo aprecio un monton, y perdon por haberte hecho esperar tanto…**

 **-S087 gh: hombre que te puedo decir aparte de que eres uno de los que casi siempre estan ahí apoyandome cada capitulo con tus reviews 3 siempre tuyo (na broma, pero si quieres te presto a Jess…) te prometo que la siguiente espera no sera tan larga :v**

 **-nomegolpeesenelcorazon: hay chica… ¿de verdad tengo que responderte a ti? Entonces que puedo decir… ¡besos a la familia y feliz año nuevo para nadie, por que aun faltan mas de 4 meses!**

 **-Elmasmamon (yo soy aun mas): que bueno verte nuevamente por aquí y espero que las putas esten igual de felices de que yo haya actualizado XDD ehhh…. Si antes celebraste asi no me quiero imaginar como sera ahora…**

 **-Odem: tranquilo my friend es solo una amiga XD (un poco loca) gracias por el animo y correspondo tu idea de que Allen deveria ser UN PUTO DIOS ehem… eso, si…**

 **-HarleyDark: para eso estamos amigou, solo te dire que el reaperXwidow tiene futuro aun, asi que preparate para lo peor… (no es lo peor, es que asi sonaba mas cool)**

 **-Nessa: me parece super tierno de ti 3 siempre preguntando y reclamando la continuacion ;D te besaria pero no se si eres mujer… o menor de edad o un violador ¡como sea! Me alegran tus comentarios y te pido perdon por la super demora**

 **y….. lo demas son ustedes acordandome de actualizar ja… dios mio que hayan tenido que llegar a ese punto ¡lo siento!**

 **Para terminar les dejare una preguntilla**

 **SI ALLEN NO SE HUBIERA CONOCIDO NUNCA CON TRACER ¿CON QUIEN CREEN QUE HABRIA HECHO BUENA PAREJA?**

 **Algo para hacerlo algo mas divertido, o eso espero XD**

 **Eso es todo por ahora gente espero verlos PRONTO y si PRONTO de hecho escriban #actualizahijode#$% para hacerme trabajar mas rapido XD**

 **Nos veremos en otro capitulo ¡aufwidersehen!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Buenos** **días (o noches) a todos, estamos aquí de nuevo, pero esta ves escribiendo por el celular así que no se qué tal salga, pero debería ser lo mismo en teoría ¿no?.**

 **Y cómo soy alguien de palabra (mentira) aquí les traigo este capítulo que llegó ¡no después de 5 meses, yei! Así es así que agárrense que aquí va a ocurrir un conflicto del gordo en este uno de los últimos capítulos de esta hermosa serie que tanto amo :'(**

 **Así que sin más que agregar, por ahora los dejo con el capitulo número 22**

 **Capítulo 22:** Manchester en llamas

Tracer, Mercy, lucio y los otros se encontraban demasiado ocupados como para si quiera ayudar a Allen que en ese momento de verdad le vendría una que otra ayuda, pero tendría que resignarse a pelear solo, contra esa máquina que no demostraba ni la mitad del alma de la persona que alguna ves fue y que en cambio de eso ahora poseía increíbles habilidades junto con una sed de venganza por el que el creía "la persona que lo dejo morir"

El lugar en si se había convertido en un cementerio de fuego y asfalto. Explociones, muerte, gritos, y más se podía escuchar en el campo de batalla el cual parecía no tener un fin entre todo ese desorden de personas luchando por su respectivo bando, y aún que la pelea personal de Allen no estaba dando sus frutos, los demás si que se estaban encargando de una manera brutal de los hombres de Talon los cuales no podían hacer mucho en contra de la experiencia de nuestros héroes del antiguo overwatch

-¡no esperaba que mi día terminaría en esto!- decía Phara mientras abría fuego desde el cielo

-¿acaso no extrañabas toda esta acción?- le pregunta Lucio

-si… pero- derriba a unos hombres antes de seguir hablando -le dije a mi madre que solo iría donde unos amigos…- dijo rascándose la nuca

-oh vamos, que yo sepa- dice el brasileño -la señora Anna es muy amable y tranquila-

-eso es por que no la conoces cuando se enoja- termina diciendo Phara para luego salir volando junto a sus compañeros de escuadrón

Mientras Tracer se encontraba junto a Mercy moviéndose por el apretado campo de batalla junto a su amigo Winston el cual parecía estar pasándolo bastante bien ya que era prácticamente una "junta"de overwatch

-¡Winston!- Tracer llama la atención del simio para que la tome y la lancecon una de sus manos hacia la batalla

-No dejaremos que destruyan la ciudad- decía el simio (científico) mientras mandaba a volar a tanto hombre de Talon como podía

-parece que nunca se acaban…- decía Mercy mientras protegía a Tobjorn y a su torreta.

-¡trrranquilaseñorita! ¡nosotros estamos dispuestos a averiguar si de verdad no tienen un fin!- decía Tobjorn refiriéndose a el y a su torreta

-me preocupa mi amigo Allen- dice Lucio apareciendo a toda velocidad sobre sus patines -no lo eh visto desde hace un rato-

-imaginate cómo está Tracer por eso- menciona Winston mientras crea uno de sus escudos -aun que si quieren la verdad, se que ese muchacho puede cuidarse bastante bien…-

 **Con Allen…**

-no es posible que no me sepa cuidar bien…- decía Allen en el suelo con bastantes dificultades para levantarse.

El ciborg lo miraba de una distancia más o menos prudente mientras nuestro protagonista se ponía de pie por enésima ves.

-tienes mucha resistencia para ser un humano poco convencional- decía el hombre-maquina

-aquí… entre nos- decía Allen -¿Quién fue el que murió?- el ciborg claramente no le agrado la broma de nuestro protagonista el cual se ganó una patada en la cara de parte de el que alguna ves fue su capitán

-tus bromas solo me lo hacen más fácil- dijo el ciborg

-agh…- dijo Allen escupiendo sangre y con la nariz rota -no dejare… que mueran más personas en esta ciudad- dijo levantándose nuevamente quizá por última ves

-tranquilo/tu morirás con esta ciudad- dijo nuestro enemigo mientras se preparaba para lanzarse nuevamente contra Allen, pero esta ves cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo Allen une sus armas que se cargan a su máximo potencial para que diera un enorme cañonazo que pega de lleno en el pecho del ciborg que tanto el como nuestro protagonista sale disparado por la potencia del disparo

Allen al caer unos metros atrás voltea su vista para comprobar si su rival seguía en juego o no al cual encuentra tirado en el suelo dando unos cortocircuitos por todo su cuerpo. Allen se confía pensando que este era el fin de su pelea y el fin de su capitán ya que lo ve casi inerte en el suelo

-fin… "jadeo" del camino- dice Allen cansado

Allen se preparaba para darle el golpe final con sus armas aún juntas, pero antes de apretar el gatillo siente como una mano le toma el pie para luego sentir una fuerte corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo que hace que nuestro protagonista caiga derrotado al suelo

-no "cortocircuito" será "cortocircuito" tan facil- de un momento a otro el ciborg se levanta del suelo y deja de dar cortocircuitos además de levantarse como si nada le hubiera pasado -fue un combate/más o menos/ entretenido- el hombre máquina se agachó para hablarle a un muy débil Allen -y ahora ¿Dónde están tus amigos cuando los necesitas?- le habla de una forma casi más humana de su parte -la historia nuevamente se repite/tu morirás/aquí solo/mientras que los otros solo podrán mirar/como doy fin a tu patética existencia- comienza a cargar su puño para terminar con su venganza, pero justo cuando lo iba hacer…

-¡hey!- escucha la máquina a sus espaldas que al darse la vuelta se encuentra con una jovencita de unos 28 años parada a unos 10 metros de el mientras lo apuntaba con dos pequeñas armas -¡si va a morir no lo hará solo!-

El ciborg solo suelta una leve carcajada

-asi que/tú eres la que de tanto/se habla- dice seriamente

-¡me alegra que me conozcas, asícuando acabe contigo me ahorrare toda la historia!- dice Tracer sujetando fuertemente sus armas.

-¿Cómo esperas sobrevivir?- le pregunta el ciborg -si ni si quiera el pudo significar tan solo una amenaza- dijo refiriéndose a Allen

-créeme que te puedo dar una gran sorpresa- Tracer sonríe -además… creo que tengo una ventaja- dice mirando el pecho de el ciborg el cual hace lo mismo y se da cuenta de un "detalle" que le falta, y es nada más y nada menos que toda su armadura del pecho quedando a la vista un a serie de cables y circuitos que al parecer van todos dirigidos a una especie de esfera en medio del pecho de el ciborg que emitía una luz roja que iba apagándose y encendiéndose al igual que un corazón humano. Al parecer el disparo que le dio Allen si que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder destrozar la armadura más no para matarlo.

El ciborg no dice nada a cambio de eso intenta golpear rápidamente a Tracer pero esta a diferencia de Allen si que podía ser un blanco difícil para el hombre máquina el cual lanzaba varias series de golpes y disparos los cuales nunca golpean a Tracer en cambio estos son recibidos por unos desafortunados hombres de Talon.

-eres difícil de atrapar/lo admito- le menciona el ciborg -pero se que en algún momento/te quedarás sin energía-

" _mierda, tiene razón"_ piensa Lena la cual se daba cuenta en el contador de energía de su brazalete que iba bajando de a poco a poco por cada salto que daba en el tiempo. Tracer realizaba disparos rápidos a el pecho de su enemigo pero este se cubría el pecho ya sea con sus brazos o moviéndose rápidamente para que a Tracer se le haga difícil dar en su objetivo. Pero lo que no sabía era como su rival iba memorizando y aprendiendo los movimientos de ella para así anticiparse a sus acciones, finalmente el rival de nuestra protagonista logra su objetivo.

El ciborg lanza dos cables a donde predijo que Tracer se movería, atrapándola así en dichos cables por los cuales manda una fuerte corriente eléctrica que hace que nuestra protagonista se retuerza por la fuerza de esta descarga, dejándola en el suelo arrodillada mientras que el vapor sale por su cuerpo.

La máquina se acerca rápidamente, la toma de la cabeza y la lanza contra una placa de concreto.

-fue un acto valiente/pero eso no basta para derrotarme, niña- dice el ciborg mientras la mira.

-claro… que si lo hará- Tracer para sorpresa del ciborg desaparece en un brillo de luz azul para luego aparecer por la espalda de su rival el cual se da vuelta para contraatacar a Tracer pero esta, en un rápido movimiento hace que la máquina deje a la vista su pecho el cual recibe fuertemente todos los disparos de las armas de Lena que destruyen la caja redonda que se encuentra en el centro de la máquina la cual tenía dentro un corazón latente el cual parecía ser el único rastro humano que quedaba en el.

El humor del ciborg cambia de ese estado de calma y poco interés a uno notoriamente más enojado y alterado haciendo que este expulse fuego de sus ojos y salga vapor de sus mecanismos.

-TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO- dice el ciborg el cual había cambiado su vos a una más grave y alta -¿de verdad crees que podrás hacer algo para salvar a tus amigos?- Tracer solo lo escucha -no puedes salvarlos, ni a ellos, ni a nadie y tampoco dejare que lo salves a el- dijo refiriéndose a Allen el cual seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Tracer rápidamente se da cuenta a que se refiere…

El ciborg rápidamente comienza a volar hacia donde esta Allen con intenciones claras de matarlo aprovechándose de su estado.

Nuestra protagonista instintivamente se pone a perseguir a su rival el cual cada ves se acercaba más a Allen, pero esta ves lo mataría sin rodeos, sin palabras de más así que Tracer solo tenía una loca y demente opción en su cabeza.

" _solo espero que funcione"_ piensa nuestra protagonista antes de realizar una loca maniobra alcanzando al ciborg y lanzándose sobre el, pero obviamente este ataque es fácilmente evitado por el ciborg que intercepta a Tracer tomando la del cuello y estrangulándola dejándola poco a poco con menos energías.

-AMBOS MORIRÁN- gritaba el hombre máquina mientras seguía apretando fuertemente el cuello de nuestra protagonista.

Pero entre todo eso Tracer suelta una sonrisa al ciborg el cual la mira con extrañeza por la reacción de esta.

-no… solo yo lo haré…- Lena con un último esfuerzo toma la bomba de pulso que se encuentra en su espalda ,para que en un rápido movimiento ponerla dentro del ciborg el cual se da cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Tracer solo cierra sus ojos esperando el inevitable final que… nunca llegó.

Allen estaba recién recuperando la conciencia cuando ve a Tracer siendo sujetada del cuello por CEQ-324 que se notaba tenía otro carácter desde antes de quedar inconsciente, pero eso fue lo de menos ya que nuestro protagonista se da cuenta de algo, mucho más importante, a Lena preparando una de sus bombas de pulso para probablemente ya saben que…

-oh… no- Allen rápidamente en un impulso de miedo y preocupación se libera de todo el dolor y el cansancio para comenzar a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el ciborg y Tracer la cual justo después de colocar la bomba dentro de su rival siente como es liberada de su agarre y cae al suelo jadeando e intentando recuperar el aire, entonces miro adelante para ver qué la había liberado y no era nada más y nada menos que Allen el cual se había lanzado sobre el ciborg lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar a ambos a una distancia prudente de Tracer para que está no reciba el daño de la explosión, pero cuando Allen quiso alejarse de la máquina ocurrió lo peor, la bomba explota muy cerca de nuestro protagonista haciendo a este salir disparado contra un muro de concreto dónde queda acostado de espaldas a el, completamente inerte…

Tracer abre los ojos a más no poder y siente como su corazón se para por un momento y el tiempo se vuelve lento, y el ambiente frío, siente como se le erizala piel y el miedo la consume completamente.

-oh, no…- dice casi como un susurro -no, no, no ,no ¡Allen!- rápidamente se teletransporta al lado de el y lo mira, esta totalmente quieto, además ve que le falta un brazo -hay no… ¡vamos! ¡no te puedes morir!- decía Tracer llorando en el pecho de Allen -no ahora… por favor…- estaba totalmente destrozada al no sentir el pulso en su cuello.

En eso llega Mercy a sus espaldas junto a Winston.

-¡Lena!- grita Ángela mientras corría hacia ella -hay no…- dice al ver a Allen en tal estado.

-¡rápido, Ángela!- Tracer la jalaba de la mano -¡no puede estar muerto, ayúdame!- la doctora rápidamente comienza a realizar un chequeo rápido de Allen al cual no le encontraba señal alguna de que estuviera vivo

-Lena…- le dice Mercy a su amiga con una mirada pérdida y triste -el no…-

 **Mientras tanto…**

-así que "mujer azul" se signo a despertar- dice Soldado mientras evitaba los golpes de su rival

-aquí yo no soy la que toma siestas- le responde Widowmaker -no como tú vejete- soldado solo bufa

-creo que no vamos a llegar a ningún lado- habla Reaper al ver como sus ataques eran casi inútiles contra Turnes el cual justo había golpeado fuertemente a Soldado dejándolo clavado en un muro -reitero…-

Widowmaker ve que el ex Gabriel Reyes tenía un punto, ese hombre era demasiado para ellos tres, ya lo habían intentado matar hace unas semanas y ni si quiera el que le caiga un conteiner de varias toneladas ensima fue suficiente para detenerlo, entonces ¿Qué podría?

-tienes algo de razón Gabri- le responde Widowmaker

-no me llames así…- dice Reaper serio causando una leve risa de la francotirador

Turnes arremete contra Reaper el cual rápidamente con un movimiento logra que este pase de largo chocando con un edificio, lo que les debería dar algo de tiempo.

-¿ideas?- pregunta Reaper

-correr sería una buena- menciona soldado mientras intenta salir de la pared.

-no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto…- dice Widowmaker-pero si hacemos que nos siga hasta donde están los otros, podremos tener una mayor posibilidad de acabar con el todos juntos-

-o si es una buena idea, pero solo tengo una duda…- se cuestiona Reaper -¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAN LOS OTROS?- ¡bum! Se escucha una fuerte explosión.

-ya tenemos una pista ¡andando!- les ordena Soldado 76 mientras ve como Turnes sale de los escombros

-¡Agh!- gritaba Turnes -¡PINTARE EL SUELO CON SU SANGRE!- toma un vehículo y se lo avienta a Widowmaker

-iré a por Jess…- dice Reaper saliendo rápidamente.

 **Con Jess**

-¡havebecooome… comfortablynumb!- Jess se encontraba cantando para pasar el aburrimiento -¡holaaa! ¡estoy aquí…! Aburrida…- decía lanzando rocas que estaban cerca de ella.

En eso entra Reaper con un aire bastante apresurado

-ah se acordaron que existo- decía algo molesta Jess -espero que por lo menos... ¡¿Qué haces?!- grita al ver como Reaper rápidamente la toma como a una princesa y se la lleva rápidamente -¡hey! ¡auch! ¡más despacio me duele todo!- se quejaba la castaña

-shh… ¿puedes no gritarlo? Si te escuchan lo van a mal pensar- decía Reaper mientras intentaba ubicar a los demás

-bien, pero ¿Qué mierda está pasando?- le preguntaba

-no hay tiempo para explicarte toda la historia- le responde -solo te diré que tenemos que llegar con Allen y los otros… si aún están vivos- esto hizo que Jess se preocupara bastante.

-entonces… ¿cual es tu plan, genio?- le pregunta Jess

-Widowmaker y Jack fueron con los otros, nosotros tendremos que apañárnoslas solos, sin contar el hecho que estás en tal condición- le responde Reaper.

-¿y que? ¿seré la damisela en peligro?- se queja Jess

-eh si… más o menos, y si quieres hacenos un favor a los dos y mantén la boca cerrada- ella solo bufa molesta.

Reaper continuo avanzando hacia donde se creía que podían estar los otros, mientras avanzaba sigilosamente cubierto por los bloques de concreto que alguna ves pertenecieron a unos altos edificios de los cuales no queda más escombro. Gabriel podía ver a varios hombres de Talon corriendo hacia una misma dirección _"deben ir por los otros"_ piensa, así que comenzó a seguirlos sigilosamente ya que atacándolos podía poner la vida de Jess en peligro… aún más.

-¿seguirlos? No es una mala idea- le dice la castaña -mientras no nos vean…-

-no lo harán ¿quieres tranquilizarte?- le decía.

-estaré bien, esta bien…- dice inocentemente.

Pasa un rato de caminar por ahí, sigilo por allá, uno que otro hombre de Talon en el camino (nada que Reaper no pudiera controlar) hasta que entonces sienten los disparos y ruidos muy cerca.

-ya casi estamos aquí- le dice Reaper, a lo cual Jess no responde por un momento -¿te ocurre algo?- le pregunta debido a su silencio.

-¿Por qué volviste?- le suelta Jess sin más.

-¿Qué?... Oh vamos no es momento para…- Jess lo interrumpe.

-no, si lo es, ¿Por qué? conociéndote no habrías vuelto por nada del mundo- el la mira.

-escucha… fue solo para ayudarles ¿vale? Por que amm… sabía que no podrían sin mi…- le contesta Reaper, pero Jess no le cree.

-¿seguro? Y digamos… ¿no fue por… alguien en especial?- dice ella algo burlona.

-¿Qué? Claro que no- dijo intentando sonar honesto.

-no lo se… Widowmaker me dijo otra cosa…- Reaper abre los ojos bajo la máscara.

-¿en qué momento te lo dijo?- dijo ya superado.

-pues… en ninguno…-

-espera ¿Qué?- dijo Reaper

-¡así es! ¡has caído totalmente!- Jess comienza a reírse, acabando con la paciencia de Reaper

-sabes… estoy comenzando a pensar en qué debí dejarte allí tirada…- le responde fastidiado.

-aw… pero vamos, no es nada malo, es sólo que me sorprendió una CTO así de parte de ti- le dice ya más seria -ya sabes al Reaper que conozco nunca le importaron esos temas de sentimientos y eso…- el suspira

-mira… sea lo que sea que estés pensando, esta mal, ¿podemos dejar el tema ya?- le pregunta

-phs… ¿nunca lo vas a admitir verdad?- Reaper le responde con un "aha" -esta bien, ya te dejo de molestar...-

…

Mientras tanto, Widowmaker y Soldado 76 ya se encontraban en el campo de batalla derribando a los hombres de Talon mientras corrían y esquivaban los golpes de Turnes que los seguía demasiado cerca pero pronto lo logran perder entre el desorden de gente.

-bien… tenemos que encontrar a los demás ¡¿Cómo rayos lo haremos?!- grita Soldado a la chica púrpura.

Widowmaker estaba por responder, hasta que logra escuchar la vos de Lucio entre toda la gente la cual comienza a seguir junto con Jack. Lograron llegar hasta donde se escuchaba hablar al portugués que se encontraba junto a Mercy, Winston, Tracer y Allen….

-no puede ser…- dijo Widowmaker al ver a su viejo amigo así en el piso mientras que Tracer lloraba a su lado y los demás tenían una cara sumamente triste -¡abran paso!- decía Widowmaker mientras empujaba a Lucio y a Mercy -¡Allen! No puede ser ¡¿pero que mierda paso?!- dijo mirando a Mercy -¿doc?- le pregunta a Mercy la cual mueve la cabeza en modo de negación -¿no? ¿NO QUE? ¡TIENE QUE HACER ALGO!-

-y…yo… el… no…- tartamudeaba Mercy.

Llega soldado a sus espaldas el cual al ver la situación no tiene nada que decir, lo único que hace es ver a Mercy a los ojos la cual rompe en llanto en brazos de Jack.

-no pude hacer nada… Jack- decía con la cara hundida en su pecho.

Tracer se encontraba abrazando a Allen, no lo sotaria, por nada del mundo, "no _puedes morir"_ se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza, mientras que toda la batalla de atrás ya no existía para ella y tampoco el gran peligro que se estaba acercando cada ves más a ellos…

 **No sé cómo se sentirán respecto a lo que acabo de hacer… ammm… creo que esta ves pasaré a responder las reviews enseguida :c**

 **-Wowdeshal: ¡gracias! Estos últimos capítulos serán más acción que otra cosa, y si… las mujeres tienen ese don…**

 **-S087 gh: si… Jess está muy solita… pero no lo sé, sería raro emparejarla con alguien XD en algún futuro… y ¿con diva? Joder Allen… viene la PDI (FABI de mi país, o algo así XD) pero tienes un punto en lo destructivos.**

 **-Annimo: asi me gusta… ¡háganme trabajar! xD gracias por tu reviews hombre, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu completo agrado ;)**

 **Sin más que decir…. Pues los dejare ¿no? Esto… ¡nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Aufwidersehen!**


	23. lluvia de ideas

**ehem... para los que crean que esto es un chap, no, no lo es... ¡pero! es algo parecido (en verdad no).** **ahora vayamos a lo que les queria preguntar y es bastante simple...** **¿que nombre me recomiendan para el one-shot de AllenxMercy? ya saben como me gusto la idea y creo que podria quedar bastante entretenido de ver, eso si, estara basado en un universo alterno al de "a certain romance" osea, no tendra nada que ver con ese fic.** **sin mas que decir por ahora, los dejo. ¡nos vemos en el capitulo nmro 23 de a certain romance! Aufwidersehen...**


	24. Chapter 24

**Gracias a los que aún siguen la historia, y a los que dieron su opinión con respecto al nombre del one-shot.**

 **Me alegra traerles este nuevo capítulo que es DECISIVO, así es, es uno de los más importantes (y también uno de los últimos, pero no piensen en eso…)**

 **Ahora, los dejare con el capitulo y pues solo espero que les guste, oh pero antes de que se me olvide, este capítulo si lo voy a corregir ya que a veces el celular me cambia algunas palabras con el corrector, pero bue….**

 **Muy bien comencemos.**

Capítulo 23: esta ves queda en sus manos

-¡OIGAN!- les grita Turnes a las espaldas de todos -¡al parecer, mi creación si que logró su cometido!- dice al ver a Allen.

-¿otra ves este tipo?- dice Soldado.

-será la última ves…- habla Widowmaker.

Tracer solo mira de reojo para atrás viendo como el responsable de todo esto no podía hacer otra cosa más aparte de reírse. Ella solo suelta un suspiro y luego se saca sus gafas para dejárselas a Allen.

-Lucio, Ángela… llévenselo de aquí- ambos se miran -cuídenlo, por favor-los dos asienten.

-Entiendo, ¿pero que vas a pasar con…?- dijo Lucio señalando con la cabeza a Turnes.

-nosotros nos encargaremos- responde Tracer dándose media vuelta y sacando sus armas. Lucio y Mercy haciendo caso a las órdenes de Tracer toman rápida y cuidadosamente a Allen y lo llevan a un lugar más o menos a salvó del campo de batalla.

-ahora sí que si niña…- dijo Turnes -¡aprenderás a no meterte donde no debes!- Rápidamente carga uno de sus brazos con un rato de energía amarillo que hace que nuestros héroes corran a cubrirse.

-¿pero que m…?- menciona Soldado 76 -¿desde cuando hace eso?-

-no hay tiempo para preguntárselo- le responde Winston.

-ustedes cuatro (Widowmaker, Tracer, Winston y Soldado 76) no pueden ver lo que está realmente pasando- les habla Turnes- toda esta gente que ven ahí, luchando, gritando, muriendo por nada… lo hace por su culpa ¿saben? ¿esos son los "héroes" de su tan preciado Overwatch?- ríe.

-¡ya te vencimos una ves, y volverá a pasar!- le grita Widowmaker.

-eso dices, pero, aquí me ves parado…- Turnes vuelve a cargar sus brazos -la piedad no existe para los débiles- arroja otro rayo solo que esta ves logra darle a Winston lanzándolo unos metros para atrás.

Tanto Tracer como Soldado y Widowmaker comienzan a vaciar sus cargadores sobre lo que parecía ser un enemigo indestructible.

-¿Dónde esta Gabriel ahora que lo necesitamos?- dice Jack mientras disparaba y evadía los golpes de su rival.

-si algo le pasa a el a Jess también- le responde Widowmaker.

-agh…- bufa Soldado. Al parecer la pelea se les venía cada ves más a su contraademás Tobjörn y Phara junto con sus pilotos ya no aguantarían mucho más en la batalla que alguna ves estuvo a su favor.

 **Con Mercy y Lucio**

-rápido déjalo ahí- le señala Mercy a el brasileño.

-Agh, hay que detener la hemorragia- Mercy se sorprende al oír eso.

-p…pero… el esta…- intenta decirle Mercy.

-no me importa que ustedes digan que está muerto, yo sé que los milagros existen… usted me lo enseñó doctora- Mercy siente estas palabras -pero aún así, si usted no está dispuesta a hacer algo por el, lo haré yo- Lucio se va a intentar hacer algo por Allen pero siente una mano en su hombro.

-tienes razón… salvemos una vida mas- le dice Mercy, Lucio sonríe al saber que seguía siendo la misma después del paso de los años -ahora, hay que detener la hemorragia de su brazo, de eso me encargaré yo mientras que tú intenta volver a darle pulso a su corazón- Lucio solo asiente y junto con Mercy comienzan el proceso de traer a Allen de vuelta a la vida, cosa que se hacía cada ves más difícil.

 **Con Reaper y Jess**

Reaper caminaba sobre el asfalto mientras que cargaba a Jess a caballito ya que necesitaba por lo menos una de sus manos para ir derribando a los hombres de Talon que se le aparecieran.

-no se que voy a hacer contigo- le dice Reaper a su herida compañera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunta Jess con el ceño fruncido.

-no te llevaré en tu estado al medio de una batalla, no se si te diste cuenta pero el día no está para hacerse el héroe- Jess suspira, en el fondo lo entendía, sólo sería una carga para Reaper.

-lo se… es sólo que me cuesta quedarme sin hacer nada mientras que mis compañeros están muriendo- le responde.

-¿Quién dice que vamos a morir? Tu solo no te metas a la batalla, encontraré un lugar para dejarte y quiero que no te muevas de ahí, ¿entendido?- dice Reaper.

-aww… ¿estás preocupado por tu compañera?-

-no, solo es que no me gustaría quitarme tu sangre de las manos- Jess rueda los ojos.

-algunas cosas nunca cambian…- menciona Jess finalmente.

Reaper luego de todo este rato por fin consigue ver la batalla que se está ejerciendo con claridad.

-vaya… si que nos dimos la vuelta larga- dice Reaper.

-no que lo digas- responde la castaña -entonces, déjame aquí, y tú ve a ayudar a los otros-

-¿segura que quieres quedarte sola?- le pregunta Gabriel.

-¿tenemos otra opción?-

-pues…- Reaper iba a responderle pero escucha una voz muy familiar que lo hace distraerse.

-¿escuchaste algo?- le pregunta Jess

-si…- dice tomando atención para volver a escuchar esa voz que era de nadie más que Mercy -¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- Reaper se mueve rápidamente adónde escucha la voz de la doctora hasta que finalmente la encuentra detrás de una de las pocas paredes que aún no se encontraban en el suelo, pero además de estar ella, la acompañaba Lucio y… Allen.

-pero que mierda- dice al ver a Allen en tal estado. El comentario asusta terriblemente a la rubia y al latino que no se habían dado cuenta de que Reaper estaba ahí con Jess.

-¡no te aparezcas así Gabriel!- le reclama Mercy, pero este junto a Jess solo avanzan hasta quedar al lado de Allen.

-esperen…- dice Jess tocando suavemente el rostro de Allen -¿es…esta…?-

-esta mal… por no decir que… bueno intentamos revivir a un muerto- dice Lucio tristemente.

-oh- Jess cae desmayada, no podía aguantar más cosas por el día probablemente.

Reaper la deja acostada cerca de Allen para luego apretar fuertemente los puños y preguntar…

-¿Quién dices que fue el que ocasionó todo esto?- dijo Gabriel hirviendo en ira.

-Turnes… y un ciborg que ya está muerto, pero los…- Mercy se calla al ver como Reaper ya no la escucha y se da vuelta con un arma en cada mano mientras que estás temblaban, se fue dejando un ambiente oscuro y inquietante.

-¿sabes de qué puede ser capaz, no?- le dice Lucio a la doctora.

-lo se… lo eh visto con mis propios – responde.

 **En la pelea contra Turnes**

Golpe tras golpe, disparo tras disparo y aún el líder de Talon no muestra ningún tipo de agotamiento o daño en su cuerpo, este soporta el daño de una manera increíble casi ni siente los ataques de nuestros héroes que sienten cada ves más como la situación se les hace cada ves más estrecha.

-¡cuidado!- le grita Lena a Winston el cual milagrosamente logra evadir un golpe de Turnes el cual simplemente se da media vuelta para esta ves atacar a Widowmaker que intentaba mantenerse alejada de nuestro villano usando su gancho, pero este le daba una movilidad muy limitada y que después de un rato terminaba agotándola, y esto se dio a ver cuándo Turnes logra tomar a la mujer azul con una de sus manos y la arroja con extrema fuerza a una pared de concreto, pero logra salvarse ya que Winston la intercepta antes de que chocara contra el muro.

-¿Cómo rayos nos vamos alibrar de el?- preguntaba el primate.

-esto…- Tracer intentaba encontrar una respuesta -no puede ser indestructible- se convencía Lena.

-espero que tengas razón niña- responde Soldado.

Iban a retomar el ataque contra Turnes hasta que se dan cuenta de algo, la pelea a sus espaldas se detiene completamente o por lo menos eso parece ya que de un momento a otro todo se volvió silencio, todos al voltearse se dan cuenta por que.

Todos los hombres de Talon se encontraban muertos en el suelo mientras que emanaba un humo negro de sus cuerpos.

-¿Qué carajos?- dice Soldado 76.

Todos observaban horrorizados esta escena ya que sean sus enemigos o no, era algo muy difícil y crudo de ver, todos eso cuerpos muertos, daban a ver una escena que nuestros héroes alguna ves vieron tiempo atrás durante la crisis omnica, y hubieran deseado no volver a verla jamás.

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- gritaba Turnes viendo aún más enfadado la escena.

Entonces fue cuando una figura aparece en medio de todos estos cuerpos y no era ni Phara ni Tobjörn (los cuales estaban al otro lado del campo de batalla).

-tu…- dijo Turnes apuntando a esa figura la cual ya se daba a conocer cómo Reaper -se nota que la venganza y el ansia de matar siguen en ti ¡¿De verdad esperas cambiar algún día?!- nuestro villano le lanzaun rayo el cual pasa de largo debido a que Reaper se convierte en una nube de humo negro, evitando todo daño.

-seguiré matando, haciéndolos sufrir, extrayendo sus almas- le responde Reaper -dejando solo sus cuerpos vacíos por el camino- Gabriel ya se encuentra muy cerca de su rival -solo que ahora no lo voy a hacer por ti, ahora lo haré por ellos- dijo apuntando a los héroes de Overwatch.

-¿overwatch? ¿prefieres ayudar a esos estúpidos a que servir a Talon?- responde Turnes golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su puño.

-no a Overwatch, ni a ti, lo haré por que yo quiero y no por que una estúpida organización me diga que debo- Reaper saca sus escopetas, listo para comenzar a atacar -quizá es algo que deberías aprender-

-¿APRENDER? YO TE DIRE LO QUE TIENES O NO QUE HACER- Turnes se lanza (contra Reaper… no como ustedes todos los fin de semana ~-~) con un golpe cargado de la toxina que alguna ves se inyectó haciendo que su puño tomara un color naranja y una rapidez sin precedentes, sin embargo Reaper fácilmente se mueve a un lado haciendo que su atacante pasará de largo y choque con una muralla.

-muy bien… no quiero ver- dijo Widowmaker dándose la vuelta.

-eh ¿segura que eres la Widowmaker de siempre?- le pregunta Tracer.

Siguiendo con la acción…

La cosa iba más o menos bien, Turnes no había podido acertar ni un solo golpe o disparo a Reaper pero este último no le causaba ningún daño a su enemigo, la misma historia que con los demás.

-no vas a poder hacer nada, mientras pierden el tiempo conmigo, otro ejército más está en camino, pero esta ves no podrán hacer nada…- se reía Turnes.

-…- Reaper no decía nada, el cansancio se hacía notar, y la edad también. Además si es verdad lo que dice ¿Qué le espera a la ciudad y a ellos?

-no dejaremos que pase- aparece Soldado 76 a espaldas de Reaper.

-lo mismo digo- dice Winston al unísono.

-¡hasta el fin!- grito Tobjörn uniéndose a la batalla junto a Phara.

-¡se condenan por nada!- el líder de Talon sin más ganas de hablar, agarra a Soldado sin darle la oportunidad de moverse y lo estrella en el suelo dejándolo inmóvil -¡ahí se les va uno!-

-¡hijo de puta!- Reaper sin pensarlo carga todo el impacto de su definitiva sobre Turnes el cual la aguanta sin problema.

Winston se sube a la espalda de Turnes haciendo que este se distraiga intentando quitarse al primate sobre el. Los demás hacen lo suyo comienzan a disparar con todo lo que tienen, Phara junto a los que quedaban de su tropa de elite intentaban dañara Turnes cuidando de no darle a Winston, Tracer y Reaper eran los que intentaban de alguna forma penetrar la fuerte armadura que su rival había obtenido del virus, pero nada. Tobjörn estaba cargando a Soldado fuera del combate y finalmente Widowmaker que estaba… observando… si, observando la pelea desde una distancia segura, meticulosamente buscaba alguna debilidad o punto ciego donde pudieran dañar a su rival.

-¿Cómo es posible…?- se cuestionaba Widowmaker viendo que por más que buscaba no lograba hallar nada, hasta que se da cuenta de un minúsculo detalle -¿quoi…?- dijo acercando el zoom a una parte del cuello de Turnes donde se producen unas pequeñas luces color amarillo cada ves que respira "creo que lo tengo" piensa Widowmaker, que rápidamente voltea para encontrarse a Tobjörn dejando a Soldado apoyado en un poste mientras arma una de sus torretas rápidamente -¡hey, enano!- el sueco rápidamente voltea a verla.

-¡tengo nombre!- le responde algo malhumorado.

-lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para formalidades...- Tobjörn solo bufa y hace un gesto para que continúe -necesito que escanees a el gran matón de ahí cuando te diga- dijo refiriéndose a Turnes -¿puedes?-

-¡ja! ¡clarrro que puedo!- Tobjörn rápidamente cambia su mano robótica por un tipo de aparato que tiene una pantalla y unos botones -¡cuando digas!-

Widowmaker asiente y espera el momento indicado y…

-¡ahora!- rápidamente el hombrecito Sueco escanea a Turnes para luego recibir las lecturas en la pantalla -fíjate en su cuello, esos puntos que brillan al respirar ¿Qué es lo que te dicen?- Tobjörn aprieta unos botones y consigue la información que Widowmaker quiere.

-¡lo tengo! Al parecer el brillo es emitido por un fluido que funciona como un su…p…er algo…- Widowmaker suspira -súper… nano estimulante… que sería lo que le da toda la fuerza, resistencia y habilidades que tiene-

-¿te dice algo más?- pregunta la francotiradora.

-si, es altamente inflamable, y además como podemos ver que la luz se logra ver desde fuera no debe estar muy protegida esa área- "bingo" piensa Widowmaker.

-¡eso es! ¡así lo acabaremos!- decía la mujer azul.

-en cierto modo si, ¿pero cómo esperas hacer explotar uno de esos puntos?- le pregunta Tobjörn -Es sólo un pequeño círculo, sin quitar el hecho de que no deja de moverse- Widowmaker lo sabia, pero no podía fallar, no ahora.

-¡oigan!- les grita Widowmaker a sus ocupados compañeros.

-¡Amélie! No es momento para…- Reaper es interrumpido.

-¡cállate Gabe!- suelta la francotiradora dejándolo en silencio.

-ehem… ¡¿Qué ocurre?!- dice Tracer.

-ya se como vencerlo, pero necesito que lo inmovilicen- todos se le quedan mirando incrédulos, ocasión que Turnes aprovecha para golpear a Reaper.

-¿Cómo esperas que hagamos eso?- pregunta Phara.

-no quiero ser pesimista pero Phara tiene un punto, con suerte logramos que no nos mate- dice Winston.

-lo se, lo sé, pero solo necesito que confíen en mi- les dice Widowmaker.

Todos se miran algo indecisos hasta que vuelven a escuchar como Turnes volvía atacar.

-mas vale que tengas razón- dice Phara despegando.

-oh claro que la tengo- se dice ella.

 **Con Mercy y Lucio**

-no lo se doctora, aún no recibo las pulsaciones- decía el brasileño mientras veía un pequeño aparato que da los signos vitales.

-no puede ser...- se quejó Mercy la cual dio un suspiro, no podía ser que no pudieran hacer nada por Allen.

-no nos detendremos- menciona Lucio -Esta vivo, lo sé, y si no lo traeremos nosotros de vuelta a la vida- Ángela asiente y sigue usando la habilidad curativa de su bastón para hacer funcionar nuevamente el corazón de Allen.

El Latino voltea la cabeza y ve a Jess ahí, aúndormida.

-sabes, de esta forma no se ve tan ruda- dijo Lucio -hasta podría decir…-

-¿atractiva?- termina la oración Mercy.

-en efecto, pero…- el Dj se rasca la nuca -sabes a quién pertenece mi corazón…- dijo tratando de sonar poético.

-aham… ¿aún no se lo dices?- Lucio niega con la cabeza -¿Por qué no?-

-"suspiro" sabes que, aún que nos llevemos bien y nos riamos juntos siempre, siento que simplemente no sería el tipo de hombre para Phara…- Mercy se extraña un poco por las palabras de su compañero.

-eso no te lo crees ni tu- le responde Ángela.

-mira, solo piénsalo, ella es alguien tan profesional, y yo bueno soy de esos que prefieren darle un toque de diversión a todo y pasarla bien-

Mercy piensa un poco en las palabras de su amigo, hasta que finalmente le sonríe.

-pero ambos tienen un mismo propósito- el la mira atento -quieren traer la paz a este mundo, de una forma u otra ambos tienen el mismo objetivo ¿Qué podría ser más fuerte que eso?- le responde Ángela.

Lucio le sonríe, quizá por fin había encontrado la respuesta que tanto quería.

-gracias doctora- dice sin más.

 **Volviendo a la acción**

Ahora todos se encontraban con la difícil misión de inmovilizar a un hombre que se había convertido casi en una mole, ya que al primer intento de querer sostener uno de sus brazos o piernas la persona que lo hacía salía volando por la fuerza de Turnes.

Reaper estaba intentando hacer de todo, inclusive uso nuevamente su definitiva solo en las piernas de su rival, pero nuevamente este no cedió ni un poco.

Todo esto causaba que cada ves nuestros héroes se quedarán sin energías ni opciones para poder cumplir el cometido de Widowmaker.

-este tipo…- decía Tracer mientras esperaba que la energía de su acelerador temporal se cargará -piensa Tracer, piensa…- ella se comienza a concentrar para que alguna idea le llegará a la cabeza pero lo único en que logró pensar fue en Allen… y podía ver cómo se encontraba sano y salvó, mientras le ofrecía la mano a Lena la cual ella al intentar tomarla despierta rápidamente de su pequeño trance. Sacude su cabeza, no podía seguir así, necesitaba despejar su mente – siento… omoo si una tonelada de concreto me cayera encima… "espera, ¡eso es!" pensó Tracer. Se levanta de su lugar y se tele transporta para poder comunicarse con Phara.

-¡oye Phara!- está rápidamente la mira sin decir nada -tu y tus pilotos ¿creen que pueden arrojar uno de esos bloques de concreto sobre el?-

-eh… si, pero viendo cómo van las cosas, dudo que le haga algún daño- le responde Phara.

-solo hazme caso- la chica egipcia asiente y ordena a todos sus pilotos seguirla.

-¡muy bien!- les habla a su tropa de elite -¡debemos coordinar nuestros disparos de conmoción para arrojar ese bloque de concreto sobre nuestro enemigo!- todos dan un grito de aprobación -¡a mis señal!- todos se ponen en posición -¡ahora!- los disparos completamente precisos hacen que el bloque salga disparado contra Turnes el cual para impedir que este le caiga encima usa sus manos para atraparlo y echarlo para atrás, pero ese momento en el cual se queda quieto es aprovechado por Widowmaker…

-solo una oportunidad…- susurra Widowmaker para al mismo momento ejecutar el disparo hacia Turnes.

Bum… el líder de Talon siente el impacto de la bala en su cuello, solo que esta ves, si que lo siente.

-que…- Turnes se toca el cuello y su mano queda manchada de el líquido amarillo -¿QUE?- grita.

-¡lo… lo lograste!- gritaba Tracer.

Los demás se mantenían callados, esperando lo que sea que fuera a pasara ahora.

-¡tontos! ¿eso es todo lo que tienen?- les gritaba Turnes.

-tranquilo, se pondrá mejor- le dice Widowmaker viendo cómo el brillo de las manos de Turnes comienza a desaparecer y el mismo empieza a tomar un color amarillo brillante -¡cúbranse!- les grita la francotiradora a los demás.

Demasiado tarde… el líder de Talon comienza a perder todas sus habilidades pero el poder de éstas se concentra en una enorme explosión de honda expansiva que de un momento a otro explota, y manda a volar a todo y a todos los que se encontraban ahí, derribando los pocos edificios que seguían en pie del centro de la ciudad y enterrando a nuestros héroes en una tumba de ruinas y asfalto.

 **Justo antes de la explosión**

Mercy y Lucio comenzaban a perder la fe que alguna ves tuvieron, Allen no quería volver, y por más que intentasen, todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-¡vamos!- gritaba Lucio sin paciencia -¡¿como es posible?!- decía golpeando el suelo.

-no, no, no, no, tenemos que traerlo de vuelta- decía Mercy igual de angustiada que su compañero -i…imagina como se sentirá Lena…- salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos -nunca me lo perdonaría…-.

-no te puedes culpar por esto Mercy- le dijo Lucio.

-¡ELLA CONFIO EN MI!- Ángela no lo soporto más y rompió en llanto sobre el hombro de Lucio.

-y lo seguirá haciendo… solo...- el latino para de hablar al sentir como el suelo comienza a temblar y el aire comienza a soplar más fuerte -¿pero qué diablos…?- Mercy igual había levantado la cabeza por el repentino cambio de clima.

-no puede ser… nada bueno- dijo limpiándose algunas lágrimas, pero de repente un sonido que los deja a ambos helados…

La máquina que marcaba los signos vitales de Allen paso de ese seco y largo "peeeeeep" a comenzar emitir las señales de que la frecuencia cardíaca de nuestro protagonista comenzaba a funcionar.

-doctora… Lo… Logramos- Lucio la mira incrédulo.

-no puedo…- Mercy no alcanzo a pronunciar nada ya que la fuerza de la explosión termino mandándola, a ella, como a los otros, fuertemente hacia los aires…

Y por fin, hubo silencio.

 **Kek…**

 **Y bueno gente, eso a sido todo por ahora, un capítulo de mucha tragedia. Espero que haya sido de su agrado, PERO ANTES DE RESPONDER LAS REVIEWS… UN IMPORTANTE AVISO.**

 **Últimamente eh pensado que no explique mucho en su momento la historia, características o cualidades de mis ocs (personajes creados por mi: Allen, Turnes, Jess) y por eso y para que pueda haber algo más de fluidez en la historia o en alguna segunda temporada (cosa que tengo que hablarles más abajo) y para que sepan más de los personajes de los que están leyendo, así que haré esto:**

 **Cada 5 comentarios (per capitulo) iré liberando una "ficha biográfica" (no sé si existe esa palabra) de uno de mis ocs ¿En qué consta? Buena pregunta guapo escritor, pues en esa ficha habrá una descripción de la historia y del personaje en si muy completa donde podrán saber muchas de las cosas que quizá no sabían de mis personajes, ¿les gusta la idea? Espero sus opiniones :D. Entonces será así, si desean dejen junto a su review (por ejemplo #Jess o #Allen, etc.), dependiendo de a que personaje les gustaría tener la información.**

 **Ahora respecto a la 2da temporada, hay algo un poco delicado, y es que como ahora sabemos de qué Tracer es lesbiana, cosa que ojo no tengo nada en contra ni nada por el estilo, pero puede que afecte el sentido de mi fic, ya que en el estaría con Allen mientras toda la gente sabe que Tracer es lesbiana y no sé cómo se lo tomarían, podríamos hacer que solo siga como siempre o cambiar completamente en la posible 2da temporada (como hacer que Allen sea soltero en ella, entre otras) pero no sé cómo se lo tomarían, y de verdad necesito su opinión frente a esto.**

 **Muy bien ya que los dejé informados, ahora responderé a sus reviews, que por cierto les doy las gracias a quienes compartieron la suya.**

 **-Plagahood: gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí 3 espero que sea hasta el final, un saludo y espero ansioso tu review en este capítulo.**

 **-elmasmamon: gracias por tu review y por aportar con tu opinión sobre el nombre de el one-shot está muy bueno y probablemente lo use, pero ya el tiempo lo dira, un saludo.**

 **-S087gh: cuánta motivación hombre** **me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí y gracias también por tu opinión acerca del nombre del One-shot, que también está buenísimo. Disfruta del capítulo, y espero verte para la próxima, adeuh.**

 **Y bueno eso sería todo por ahora, nos veremos en la próxima, ¡aufwidersehen!.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola gente que tal, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Les diría cuántos quedan, pero se que no les gustaría saberlo XD.**

 **Muy bien comencemos.**

Capítulo 24: ¿propósito?

 **PV Allen**

Despierto, y lo primero que siento es un frío enorme, pero no tengo tiempo de quejarme o de preguntar algo ya que una enorme fuerza me envía lejos junto a los que parecían ser Lucio, Mercy y Jess, los cuales se pierden de mi vista entre todo ese desastre.

Ahora me encuentro bajo lo que parece ser un letrero publicitario, me aplasta las piernas, impidiendo el poder moverme aún que no era nada que no pudiera solucionar con un poco de fuerza. Lo siguiente que hago es dar un grito de terror al darme cuenta de que mi brazo derecho ya no estaba, no pude reaccionar durante unos segundos pero luego me di cuenta de que este no sangraba y al parecer la herida había sido tratada. Probablemente obra de Mercy y Lucio.

Comencé a empujar el cartel con mi brazo izquierdo, quejándome por que tuvo que ser el brazo derecho y no el otro. Estuve unos segundos hasta que por fin pude apartar esa molestia de mis piernas. Al arrastrarme un poco inmediatamente siento algo bajo mi estómago, al sacar lo que se encontraba ahí me doy cuenta de que se tratan de los lentes de ella " _Tracer…"_ susurro, seguían prácticamente igual, solo que tenían una quebradura en uno de sus lados. Un sentimiento de vergüenza y desesperación comienza a desarrollarse en mi, en ese momento solo quería salir corriendo a buscarla pero al mínimo intento de levantarme, siento un profundo hormigueo en mis piernas haciéndome caer, _Lo que faltaba,_ pienso al sentir mis piernas dormidas.

Comienzo a arrastrarme por el frío y agrietado suelo de la "ciudad", no escucho nada y tampoco veo nada, el humo y el polvo que fue arrojado por los edificios al derrumbarse me impide ver bien hacia donde voy, pero tengo que intentarlo.

Llego a una parte donde ya no puedo seguir arrastrándose por el suelo, un cansancio más grande de lo habitual se está apoderando de mi al igual que un profundo mareo, probablemente había perdido mucha sangre antes de esto.

A pesar de todo seguía pensando en mis amigos y en los que aún debía ganarme la confianza, pero pensaba, sobretodo en Lena ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba yo cuando todo esto paso? Ya me hago una idea. Termino mi lento camino cerca de un automóvil destruido el cual me sirve para apoyar mi espalda y descansar un poco, pero el momento de reunir energías dura menos de lo que creo ya que unas manos me toman del cuello de mi chaqueta y me levantan para poder verle la cara a esa persona que tantas ganas tenía de matar…

-tan difícil de matar como siempre- me dice Turnes.

Yo lo miro con desprecio para luego decirle.

-y tú tan ciego- al parecer mi comentario lo molesta haciendo que este me diera un puñetazo en la cara.

-eh igual de irritante- me dice Turnes -mira, quizá ya no tenga las habilidades que tenía antes, pero te aseguro… no me iré a la tumba sin antes ver tu frío cadáver en el suelo- el ríe mientras yo solo soy capaz de observarlo ¿Qué podía hacer? Con suerte si podía moverme, además del hecho de que me falta un brazo.

-¿en este estado? ¿matarme?- el sonrie con mi comentario.

-ya estoy cansado del falso honor de la guerra del que todos hablan, morirás aquí y ahora, aún que tomándote la razón, en tu condición preferiría estar muerto- cuando está a punto de darme el golpe final me doy cuenta de que desvía su vista a los lentes de Tracer que sostengo fuertemente con mi única mano.

El ríe para luego darme esa típica charla de villano, ya saben "eres una vergüenza" "los sentimientos son para débiles" "moriré aquí y ahora" entre otras cosas que intentaban mandar abajo mis pensamientos pero me mantenía firme, sabiendo que todo lo que decía no era verdad y que si quería matarme, que lo haga, si los demás están muertos yo me niego a seguir viviendo como si nada hubiera pasado, soy demasiado débil para resistir eso…

Veo como Turnes saca un cuchillo dispuesto a acabar con mi vida de una ves por todas "considéralo un favor" me dice, y a decir verdad, creo que es la primera ves que estamos de acuerdo en algo. Cierro los ojos, esperando el frío metal atravesándome, pero nunca llega.

-¡hey, idiota!- grita una mujer a nuestras espaldas, luego veo como un ladrillo golpea fuertemente a Turnes en la cara haciendo que este me dejé caer en el suelo. Cuando levanto la vista para ver de quién se trataba, no pude evitar sonreír, "Jess" pienso _._

-¡mis dos traidores favoritos!- le grita Turnes a mi compañera -mala decisión ¡ahora morirán los dos!- este se lanza contra Jess pero antes de que pueda cargar contra ella, alcanzo a agarrarle un pie con mi mano haciendo que este caiga al suelo, Jess aprovecha esto y corre rápidamente dándole una patada en la cara. Veo como luego de esto Jess se tambalea y se queja mucho, al parecer no se encontraba en un estado muy distinto al mío… eso era un problema.

-un hombre sin un brazo y una mujer sin fuerzas, pensé que los ex mejores agentes de Talon se ganaban su sueldo- nos dijo Turnes levantándose y arremetiendo contra Jess, la cual veo que con dificultad logra esquivar el golpe.

-aprenderás que será más que suficiente… para acabarte- le dice Jess jadeando.

Yo veía como mi compañera peleaba cada ves con menos energías, y yo no podía hacer mucho mas las piernas aún no me respondían y con un brazo menos, pues… ¡¿saben que?! ¡a la mierda! "Rápidamente" usando mi brazo me arrastro hasta el cuerpo de un soldado de Talon, lo registro rápidamente y solo doy con unas balas y un elástico de su cinturón, se me ocurre una idea…

Tomo el elástico y una barra de metal la cual no puedo doblar, pero sé quién si.

-¡hey, Jess!- ella me mira rápidamente mientras evitaba a Turnes -¿Puedes doblar esta barra de metal?- ella solo rueda los ojos, para luego recibir la barra de metal y darse vuelta para darle fuertemente en la cara a Turnes con la misma haciendo que este caiga mientras escupía la sangre de su boca.

-aquí tienes- me lanza la ahora doblada barra de metal la cual inmediatamente aún que con dificultad transformó en una improvisada onda en la cual pongo las balas las cuales arreglo de cierta forma para que den una pequeña explosión.

Cuando levanto la cabeza veo como Turnes sostenía a Jess del cuello mientras que está intentaba respirar y liberarse del agarre, _el momento perfecto,_ pienso. Tomo una de las dos balas que tengo, la pongo sobre el elástico, apunto y disparo.

La bala da directo en el costado derecho de la cabeza de Turnes, el cual queda con un pito en la oreja y bastante desorientado, veo que suelta a Jess la cual intentaba recuperar el aliento en el suelo. Eso le dará un poco de tiempo, pero no sabemos cuánto, así que comienzo a cargar la otra bala para volver a atacar a Turnes pero cuando comienzo a estirar el elástico este se rompe, _oh, qué oportuno,_ pienso.

-serás cabrón…- dice el jefecito lanzándose una mirada de enojo, este me toma del cuello pero Jess salta a su espalda haciendo que este intenté soltarme por la distracción lo cual logra, pero esta ves, siento que mis piernas si me responden, termino de creérmelo tras unos segundos para luego silbarle a Turnes ganándome su atención.

-ahora estamos hablando- me digo a mi mismo.

Tienes bufa para luego en un rápido movimiento sacar a Jess de su espalda y la arroja en mi contra, la alcanzo a sostener con mi brazo.

-estas… pesada…- le digo intentando darle un toque humorístico a la situación, pero solo me ganó una mirada seria y enojada de parte de Jess.

-te habrías quedado en el suelo- me dice Turnes para luego intentar darme un rápido golpe en la cara el cual esquivo.

-¿preparada?- le digo a Jess, ella me asiente con una cara de cansancio.

Rápidamente los dos comenzamos a atacar a Turnes dando patadas y puñetazos, bueno puñetazo para mí, los cuales eran esquivados con dificultad por el. _Por fin te tenemos_ pienso, para luego acertar un golpe en el estómago de nuestro rival seguido de una patada en las costillas y por último Jess lo deja en el suelo con una fuerte patada en la sien.

Y ahí estaba el, ese hombre que fue el creador y principal causa de todos nuestros problemas, tirado en el suelo, como cualquier cadáver, no pedía clemencia ni piedad, se estimaba demasiado como para hacerlo, sin embargo tampoco reía o se burlaba, solo tomaba aire y se mantenía en silencio.

Veo como rápidamente Jess busca el cuchillo con el cual Turnes había intentado matarme hace un rato, lo recoge, mira de reojo a quién fue alguna ves nuestro jefe y se acerca rápidamente a el, apretando fuertemente el cuchillo. Tuve que detenerla para que no lo matara ahí mismo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? ¡suéltame!- me dice liberando su brazo de mi mano.

-¿lo vas a matar?- le pregunto sin mas.

-¿tu que crees?- me responde.

-que no está bien- Jess casi me da una cachetada al escuchar esto.

-no estarás hablando enserio- me dice sin creer lo que acaba de escuchar -¿sabes todo lo que a hecho, no?- yo solo me pongo a caminar en círculos.

-lo se, lo sé, es sólo que…- miro a Turnes en el suelo -solía arreglar las cosas así, pero prometí cambiar aún que sea un poco y creo que está sería mi oportunidad- Jess me ve no muy convencida.

-tu lo prometiste, no yo- dijo intentando atacar de nuevo a Turnes pero la detengo nuevamente.

-vamos Jess, solo míralo- le dije -ahora estamos en el mismo equipo ¿no? Pero aunque tenga tantas ganas de cortar cada uno de sus dedos con una cuchara como tu, hay una esposa en casa y una cárcel de máxima seguridad que me agradecerán no haberlo matado- Jess bufa, veo como se mantiene pensando durante un buen rato para luego lanzar lejos el cuchillo que sostenía -gracias- le digo, ella solo me abraza fuertemente y yo le respondo de igual manera, todo había terminado.

-al parecer seguimos siendo los mejores- me dice durante el abrazo.

-nunca lo dejamos de ser- le respondo -solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para cambiar, espero que los demás lo hayan logrado… espero que Lena esté bien.

-también espero eso- me dice -ahora llevemos a ese cabron con la justicia-

Tomamos a Turnes quien no puso resistencia, le atamos fuertemente las manos y lo llevamos donde se veían algunos helicópteros y ruidos de sirenas, probablemente las autoridades ya estaban haciendo lo suyo.

Por el camino me iba fijando meticulosamente si encontraba a alguien de los demás, y en efecto me encuentro a alguien, no es quien esperaba pero es algo ¿No?-

-¡amigos míos!- dice el simpático enano de pelo rubio (o mejor dicho barba) que peleó con nosotros -¡no saben cómo me alegra saber que están bien!-

Jess y yo nos miramos y soltamos una sonrisa.

-a nosotros también… eh… ¿Tom John?- le digo intentando recordar el nombre.

-¡es Tobjörn!- nos alega, luego se da cuenta a quién llevamos con nosotros -¡¿Qué?! ¿pero que hace ese rufián con ustedes?- dice el enano intentando golpear a Turnes.

-se que es difícil de entender- le respondo.

-ni que lo digas- agrega Jess.

-pero ya les explicaré todo, ahora necesito saber del resto…- Tobjörn me mira algo triste, siento un nudo en la garganta, ¿acaso era posible que los demás…?

-¡naaah! ¡te estoy bromeando, los demás están bien solo que muy preocupados y buscándolos por todas partes! Así que, síganme- nos dice comenzando a caminar -los llevaré con un médico deben revisar sus heridas, y además llevar a ese monstrrruo con las autoridades- ambos asentimos.

 **En otra parte…**

-¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?!, ¡vayan a buscar a los demás!- le gritaba Tracer a unas personas al lado de una ambulancia, las cuales la miraron asustados.

-¡Lena! Son paramédicos- le alegó Mercy -no los vas a mandar también a buscar a Allen- Tracer solo bufa mientras que Ángela intentaba curar las heridas de la inquieta mujer.

-debería estar buscándolos- regaña.

-es una lastima, pero primero te tenemos que curar y además con tu acelerador temporal dañado, no podrás irte muy lejos hasta que Winston lo repare- le dice Mercy.

-agh… ¡lo se! Es sólo…- Tracer suelta unas lágrimas -¿y si lo encuentran? ¿y si está muerto?- Ángela solo se queda callada intentando evitar una respuesta, ya que sabía que eso se encontraba en una opción, una muy posible opción.

-seamos positivas- le dice Mercy poniendo su mano en el hombro de Tracer, esta última asiente tristemente.

Luego aparece Phara, había llegado de una búsqueda sin resultados, esta mira a Tracer y gira la cabeza negando, a nuestra chica del viaje en el tiempo le duele esto.

-es imposible, hay mucho polvo y el combustible se me está acabando- dice Phara aterrizando -ya hemos encontrado a la gran mayoría, solo falta Allen y la chica, ¿Cuál era su nombre?-

-Jess…- le dice Tracer.

-si eso- responde Phara -¡oh! Y el enano de Torbjörn-

-esta bien, gracias por tu ayuda- agradece Mercy.

-aun que, si no encuentran a Jess no importa, mientras Allen este bien- Tracer recibe un codazo por parte de Mercy al decir esto -¡esta bien! A los dos…-

La doctora Ziegler termina poniendo una última venda en el brazo de Tracer haciendo que está suspira algo más aliviada pero aún con ese nudo en la garganta debido a la preocupación.

-ya está… ¿no a estado tan mal eh?- pregunta Mercy.

-se podría decir- dice Lena sin más.

Mercy levanta el rostro de su amiga.

-van a aparecer- le intenta animar Ángela.

Tracer solo le da una pequeña sonrisa.

De pronto, una de las carpas médicas se abre y de esta sale soldado 76 con una venda tapando casi todo su torso y la otra parte desnuda mostrando así un cuerpo que se mantenía casi intacto independiente de la edad de el.

Mercy inmediatamente se ruboriza, pero una llamada de alerta inmediatamente la hace despertar.

-huy… nada mal para un hombre de edad…- dice Phara observando desde el cielo.

-esos si que son pacientes "enfermos"- dice una de las enfermeras por atrás.

Mercy frunce el señor y rápidamente se dirige donde Soldado.

-¡Jack!- la doctora rápidamente lo cubre con una gigante manta -¡ponte algo! Te... Te puedes resfriar-

-¿de qué hablas Ángela? Hacen como 35 grados…- dice Jack.

-¡no me reclames! Yo soy la doctora- le dice empujándolo de vuelta a la carpa -ahora métete ahí y… y no salgas hasta que te lo diga- Soldado queda bastante confundido.

-a veces no te entiendo- le dice sonriendo antes de meterse nuevamente. Mercy al darse vuelta se da cuenta como todos la están viendo.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué ven?!- les grita, haciendo que todos rápidamente se den vuelta.

-ok… eso fue raro- dijo Phara.

En eso llega Reaper, Widowmaker y Lucio a la zona donde Rápidamente varios periodistas los rodean eh intentan sacarles fotos pero la policía rápidamente logra apartarlos. Los tres se dirigen donde los demás, encontrándose con Lena y Mercy.

-viéndolos, supongo que no han encontrado a nadie- les dice Tracer.

-si…- dice Lucio rascándose la nuca -una ciudad grande y mucha destrucción, mala combinación-

-bueno, encontré esta muñeca hula-hula- dice Widowmaker mostrando la bonita y colorida muñeca -¿no cuenta, verdad?- Tracer algo fastidiada golpea fuertemente la muñeca de las manos de la francotiradora, haciendo que está vuele muy lejos -¡hey!- le reclama Widowmaker.

-¡no estoy de ganas para juegos!- le dice Lena casi encima de la francotiradora.

-bien… entendí- dice Widowmaker yéndose.

-lo siento Lena, pero es casi imposible encontrarlos allá afuera- le dice Lucio.

-lo entiendo- dice la de pantalones naranjos -gracias por todo chicos- Tracer se mete dentro de una de las carpas.

-debe ser duro…- dijo Phara al lado de Mercy.

-eso es lo que me dicen todas…- dijo Reaper recibiendo un golpe de parte de Widowmaker -auch…-

Lucio siente mucho la situación al igual que todos y sabe que de alguna manera algo se había roto en el grupo.

-es triste…- dijo Lucio para si mismo pero alguien la escucha.

-si que lo es…- le dice Phara a su lado. El Portugués se pone tenso.

" _Hay caralho…"_ piensa Lucio " _vamos piensa, ¡parte 1! ¡saludarla!"_

-hey… ho….hola Phara- dice casi cayéndose.

-eh… ¿hola?- dice riendo por su actitud.

" _Agh, idiota, esto… ¿Cuál era la parte dos? ¡a si! Hacerla reír"_

-hey… ¿estás segura que el enano de Torbjörn los encuentre? A decir verdad el podría pasar al lado de sus piernas y ellos no lo verían- le dice Lucio intentando hacerla reír, lo cual da sus frutos al ver como está comienza a hacerlo.

-que malo fue eso…- le dice Phara golpeando levemente el hombro de Lucio.

-un poco quizá…- termina diciendo Lucio mientras miraba a los médicos atendiendo a algunas personas o a sus propios amigos.

-¿en qué piensas?- le pregunta Phara.

-ja… te salió igual que a tu mamá- responde el portugués.

-que gracioso…-

-solo pensaba en todo lo que acaba de pasar- dijo mirándola -no lo se, quizá los humanos deberíamos acabar con nuestras propias guerras antes de empezar una con los omnicos-

Phara lo escucha atentamente.

-¿así lo crees?- le pregunta la Egipcia.

-si… quizá piensas que es una tontería, pero…-

-todo lo contrario- lo interrumpe Phara -creo que todos tenemos suerte al tener a alguien que piensa las cosas como tu- Lucio le sonríe, había hecho un avance el día de hoy.

En eso todos comienzan a escuchar unos gritos, no de dolor o de sufrimiento, si no que de asombro ¿Por qué? Todos lo averiguarían inmediatamente.

Al darse cuenta, nuestros héroes notan a Torbjörn a Allen a Jess y a Turnes…

-¡wow! ¡¿Pero que mierda?!- dice Reaper al ver a ese monstruo vivo.

Todos los demás comienzan a gritar cosas sin entender cómo Turnes podía estar vivo, y peor aún caminando como si nada junto con los demás.

Reaper y muchos otros intentan arremeter contra Turnes pero son detenidos por algunos policías intentando detener el conflicto.

-¡oh genial! Nadie ayuda a los dos heridos, fantástico…- menciona Allen al ver como todos pasan de el y de Jess. Allen ve la pistola de uno de los policías -¿me la prestas?- el oficial accede algo confundido por la petición.

Lo siguiente que se escucha son unos fuertes disparos al cielo, haciendo que todos guarden silencio para prestarle atención a Allen.

-bien… antes de todo, quiero agradecer que nos hayan recibido de esta manera… es sarcasmo por si no lo notaban…- dijo Allen ganándose una mirada seria de parte de todos -eeeeh… bien, ahora se preguntarán ¿Qué hace el aquí? ¿Por qué no está muerto? Bien…- Allen suspira -tengo que confesar que tenía tantas ganas de acabar con esto como todos ustedes, pero hay algo más allá-

-¿Qué cosa podría ser más importante que arriesgar a todos dejando vivo a este hijo de puta?- le pregunta Reaper.

-quizá… no sea tan importante para ustedes como los es para mi- dice Allen mientras todos lo miran -pero el motivo por el cual no lo mate, es por que hay una persona que sin importar mi pasado ni lo que alguna ves hice, me enseñó que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad y que nunca es tarde para cambiar…- la gente murmura cosas no muy convencidas de los argumentos de nuestro protagonista -pasara lo siguiente, el se pudrirá en la prisión, mientras que yo y todos los demás que me siguieron en este camino podrán disfrutar al fin de los frutos de todo este trabajo y sufrimiento- dijo esto último mirando a Jess a Reaper y a Widowmaker -solo era eso-

Allen se baja de donde estaba parado y deja que los oficiales se lleven a Turnes no antes de que este le diga unas últimas palabras.

-un estúpida decisión… pero gracias sabandija- a Allen se le escapa una leve sonrisa ¿el dejando vivo a Turnes? Hace unos meses ni se le habría pasado esa idea por la cabeza, pero no se había dado cuenta de la importante persona que había estado escuchando todo eso que dijo, persona la cual sintió cada una de sus palabras.

-Allen…- esa voz hace que Allen se olvidase de todo lo que acababa de pasar y dar paso a un profundo sentimiento de alegría.

-no puede ser…- dice Allen viendo a Tracer frente a él -creí que nunca volvería a…- ella lo calla lanzándose sobre el dejándolos a ambos en el suelo.

-idiota- le decía Lena con lágrimas en sus ojos -no me vuelvas a hacer eso- Allen solo le sonríe abrazándola con su único brazo.

-hace falta más que eso para poder acabar conmigo- le dijo nuestro protagonista -estas loca… ¿Cómo se te ocurre lanzarte así sobre un ciborg?- Tracer ríe.

-¿y a ti embestir a ese mismo ciborg?, sin contar el hecho de que tenía una bomba dentro…- le responde ella.

-lo volvería a hacer 1000 veces más si es necesario…- Allen sin pensarlo dos veces, une sus labios con los de ella en un profundo beso que dura hasta que Reaper hace un gesto de asco al ver a la pareja.

-puaj…- dice Gabriel Reyes mientras miraba a los dos -demasiado cariño para mí…- dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse pero choca con Widowmaker.

-pues… te tendrás que acostumbrar…- dijo intentando besarlo, pero pasa de largo cayendo al suelo.

-emm… verás Amélie tengo una…. "Reputación" que conservar, ya sabes…- le intenta explicar Reaper.

-¡no me importa!- la francotiradora suelta sus armas y corre donde Reaper, pero este sale corriendo a dirección contraria ¿Quién lo diría? Al fin y al cabo una mujer si que puede ser más aterradora que el villano más malvado ¿No?.

-ok… eso es difícil de asimilar- menciona Soldado 76 viendo cómo Reaper se pasaba a su forma fantasmal mientras Widowmaker era incapaz de tocarlo.

Allen y Tracer se levantan del suelo, ambos miraban a los demás que tenían su vista pegada en ambos, hasta que tanto Mercy como Lucio se dan cuenta de un detalle… el brazo de Allen.

-uh… ¿Allen?- llama la atención Mercy.

-¡doc! ¡usted!- dice dándole un leve abrazo pero bastante apretado -¡usted me devolvió a la vida! ¿Quién mas si no?-

-pues… no lo habría logrado sin la ayuda de Lucio- le dice ella.

-¿enserio?- le pregunta Allen al portugués que está a su lado.

-así es colega, para eso están los amigos- le responde el Brasileño.

-diablos… ¡te deberé una cerveza cada día del resto de mi vida!- ambos rien.

-¡pues que no se diga más…!-

-¡alto ustedes dos!- los interrumpe Mercy -primo que estar pensando en beber Allen, preocúpate de tu brazo faltante- dice mirando donde debería estar su brazo.

-oh… solo necesito una mano para sostener una cerveza ¿sabes?- le responde Allen, pero Mercy no se lo toma tan a la ligera y sobre todo Tracer la cual rápidamente va donde Allen y lo toma de una oreja -¡au, au, au, duele!-

-lo siento cariño, pero parece que es la única manera de que te tomes algo en serio…- tanto Tracer como la doctora se llevan a Allen seguidos de unos paramédicos.

Todos los demás quedan parados mirando como se llevan a Allen (menos Widowmaker y Reaper).

-entonces… ¿y ahora que sigue?- pregunta Lucio.

-creo que se acabó…- le responde Jess.

-solo espero que tengas razón- le dice Soldado 76.

-la tendrá…- afirma Phara.

Jess iba a decir algo más pero un fuerte dolor en su estómago y costillas la hace quejarse.

-al parecer Allen no es el único que salió con abolladuras- dice Lucio.

-agh… estoy bien ¿ya?- le responde Jess mientras todos la miran sin creérselo.

-ustedes los de Talon si que se estiman como para admitir que necesitan ayuda- le dice Phara a lo que Jess solo levanta los hombros.

-bien vamos- dijo Lucio señalando le el camino a Jess -espero que no me hagas berrinche- Jess solo roda los ojos.

-bieeeen…. Iré…- dijo la castaña de mala manera.

Todos se habían quedado callados, algunos solos, otros acompañados y otros queriendo la compañía de alguien, pero eso no importaba ya que el aura de seguridad en el ambiente los despejaba de todo sentimiento negativo. En efecto, todo había acabado, pero aún quedaban algunas cosas por hacer, y lo averiguaríamos muy pronto…

 **Fuaaaa este capítulo se demoró un poco más ¿eh? Pero bueno lo hice un poco más largo a ver si lo compensa.**

 **Este es el penúltimo capítulo así que el próximo sería el último de esta serie… que nostalgia.**

 **¡Pero bueno! Ya habrá tiempo para llorar el próximo chao, ahora responderé a sus reviews, así que vamos a ello.**

 **-Elmasmamongurren: que bueno escuchar tu opinión respecto a ese tema y si perdería un poco de sentido, pero siento que afectaría de algún modo una siguiente temporada, pero bueno el tiempo lo dirá, adeuh.**

 **-nomegolpeesenelcorazon: yo espero ver algún día tu historia chica, tenemos que hablar más seguido… pero esta nuestro creciente problema con las redes sociales XD.**

 **-S087gh: se que todos quieren que siga igual pero también perdería sentido seguir haciéndola hetero ya sabes por el Canon original de Overwatch pero lo decidiré más adelante, gracias por tu comentario, aufwidersehen.**

 **-Rafelretamal: ¡O OH! COMPAÑERO CHILENO DETECTADO xD Wenaaaa XD. Ya tranquilizándose espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y si… demoró mucho pero es que no quiero escribir cualquier cosa (o eso espero) y gracias por dar tu opinión acerca de la segunda temporada, un saludo y feliz 18 (bailaremos cueca en las fondas).**


	26. the final cut

**Y aquí estamos… en lo que sería el último capítulo de este fic… pero guardaré el mensaje para el final, ahora solo espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como los otros y espero que como final no los defraude.**

Capítulo 25: es difícil caminar en contra del viento.

 **PV Allen**

Me miro al espejo, que raro se siente todo esto… ya han pasado 2 meses desde lo ocurrido en Manchester, tragedia por la cual me llaman "héroe" al igual que a los demás, pero ¿Cómo un héroe salva a una ciudad por algo que el mismo causó? ¿acaso les debo algo? Pues no… y me siento mal llevándome algún crédito de todo esto, aún que ¡hey! Los demás se ven felices, al igual que la gente que sobrevivió a ese trágico día, es lo que me alegra y me hace alejarme de todo lo demás.

Y bien, ahora ¿Por qué rayos me siento así de raro? Pues, después de todo lo que pasó a lo largo de este año y sobretodo después de lo de Manchester, no podía seguir con mi trabajo de espía y asesino, por lo que a Lena se le ocurrió una idea que no sé si llamar buena o mala… me alistó para la agencia de Londres…

En un momento pensé "eh… ella me lo está diciendo enserio… joder" ¡y es verdad! Mi historial no está del todo limpio y además trabajar en ese lado de la ley no es algo que haga a menudo es decir, hacerlo por Lena es una cosa ¡¿Pero trabajar ahí?!.

Ahora, probablemente se preguntarán ¿Qué paso con Turnes? Bueno, el maniático ese se encuentra cumpliendo una orden de 3 cadenas perpetuas, ni más ni menos que en una cárcel de máxima seguridad, cosa que me cuestiono, ya que conociéndolo a el y a Talon, probablemente lo intenten liberar como de lugar, pero disfrutaré el tiempo antes de preocuparme por eso….

-¡Muchacho, ya deja de hablar solo y sal de una buena ves!- me grita Soldado 76 a mis espaldas.

-dame un poco de tiempo- le respondo -no es algo por lo que me haya preparado toda la vida-

-es solo… pararse… desfilar… y tomar una tonta placa ¡maldita sea!- me responde gruñón como siempre -¡y no olvides que ahora soy tu superior!-

-¿Qué? ¡estas al otro lado del mundo, esto no es Estados Unidos!- le digo.

-¡no me importa! ¡150 lagartijas!- por su tono rápidamente le hice caso esperando no hacer enojar más al viejo, hasta que literalmente la voz de un ángel me libra de todo esto…

-¡Jack! Ya hablamos sobre esto…- le dijo Mercy a sus espaldas sonando mandona. El la mira para luego dar un suspiro.

-¡necesita disciplina!- ella le enviará una ceja -esta bien...- yo rápidamente me levanto del piso alegre de verla aquí.

-Ángela, que oportuna eres- le digo agradeciendo el gesto.

-no lo culpes, vivió de esa manera casi toda su vida, pero ya le tomarás cariño algún día- me dijo.

-lo dudo… pero gracias por el consejo- ambos reímos.

-como sea, vine para asegurarme de que tu brazo mecánico no te este fallando- me dice levantando mi manga para ver el estatus de mi nuevo brazo, tengo que admitir, se sintió súper raro en un principio pero ya te terminas acostumbrando eh inclusive, te das cuenta de que es mejor en muchos casos.

-no se preocupe Doc., No me ha fallado ninguno de estas semanas, aún que no puedo esperar el noquear a alguien con el- digo esto último riendo.

-eh… si tu lo dices- me responde Mercy -ahora es tiempo de que te prepares, pronto dirán tu nombre Allen- tiene razón, así que me despido rápidamente de ella no sin antes ver si mi nuevo uniforme tiene algo mal, y fua… tengo que admitir que me veo increíble en el ¿Quién diría que el azul marino sería mi color?.

Ya cuando por fin me dispongo a salir me encuentro con Winston el cual me dice que tengo que esperar a que me llamaran a su lado.

-¡Winston! Que elegante- le digo ya que traía puesto un gigantesco smoking blanco Y una rosa roja en su bolsillo.

-pues, ya sabes, me tomo muy enserio estas ocasiones- dijo riendo, al parecer ya no nos llevábamos para nada mal, y había tomado muy bien mi relación con Tracer, al punto de querer ser nuestro padrino si nos casamos, je… aún recuerdo cuando lo dijo, casi me ahogo con un pedazo de pan.

-así lo noto- le digo -¿y que me cuentas?-

-pues ya sabes, investigaciones, experimentos, salvar al mundo, lo de siempre-

-¿y sabes algo sobre lo que pasó dentro de Talon durante estos días?- el me mira algo más serio.

-pues, literalmente nada… no a habido ni una sola actividad de Talon durante este último tiempo- me dice mirando esa información en una pantalla en su muñeca.

-es… extraño- le respondo.

-lo es, y sospecho que este periodo de inactividad no se trata de que estén tristes o escondiéndose por la caída de Turnes, es algo diferente-

-¿algo así como que están esperando el momento exacto?- le pregunto.

-tu lo has dicho- me responde el simio, lo cual me deja pensando un rato -pero ¿sabes? Concentrémonos en lo de ahora, es un día importante Allen, no vayas ahí con esos pensamientos en la cabeza- cuando termina de decirme eso se escucha la voz de Lena hablando por el micrófono.

-¡y ahora damas y caballeros!- dijo ella -¡la última persona que decidió cambiar tanto su vida, como su forma de pensar, y decidió unirse a nuestra cede de especialistas de Londres! Esta persona fue un miembro clave para que la ciudad de Manchester no terminara en escombros y pueda seguir en pie el día de hoy, una persona valiente y fuerte, pero fuera de todo eso, es alguien sumamente fiel a sus amigos, alguien que entregara todo si así es necesario, alguien humilde y… apuesto…- esto último lo dijo mirándome a mi e hizo que las personas se sobresaltaran un poco -¡quiero decir! Eh… ¡ansioso! Si, eso…- no pude evitar soltar unas risas al ver su sonrojo -ahora… le pedimos al señor Allen Harrison que pase adelante a recibir la medalla de distinción como nuevo agente de Londres, el cual servirá orgulloso a su país, el cual le estará eternamente agradecido- "aquí entró yo…" pensé para mí mismo, seguido de un golpe en la espalda de parte de Winston y unas últimas palabras de apoyo.

Comencé a caminar por la larga alfombra azul con nerviosismo, ¡ni siquiera para mi primera cita estaba así!. La gente tiene la vista puesta en mi, mientras paso a su lado, ya tenía claro dos cosas en es entonces: había gente que si estaba de acuerdo en que un ex-criminal y miembro de Talon se uniera a dicha agencia y otros… simplemente no, pero no podía juzgarlos, no es que sea la persona más buena del mundo, pero lo intentare, bueno, a mi manera…

Ya llegando al escenario luego de esa eterna caminata de unos 20 metros… veo a todas esas personas que me acompañaron durante este tiempo, Reaper, Widow a su lado, Lucio y Mercy junto a Jack, pero Jess no se encontraba ahí, ella me dijo que pasaba de estas cosas y que el hecho de verme ahí parado recibiendo ese título la hacía más que feliz, no la entendía del todo a decir verdad, probablemente tenía sus buenas razones aparte para no venir.

Ya estoy sobre el escenario, completamente derecho mientras miraba a Lena con una sonrisa algo disimulada ya que tenía que fingir seriedad, ya saben, esas cosas. Ella se acerca a mi junto a un hombre de unos 50 años y bigote que tiene una mirada tipo "me comí un cactus al desayuno" pero cuando comenzó a hablarme se notó que su apariencia dura y disciplinada se aproximaba poco a como era en realidad.

-hijo… esta medalla y este título se te están siendo otorgados para que puedas servir a la agencia de Londres para hacer así a Inglaterra un mejor país- me dijo el hombre -es una gran responsabilidad, pero no hay responsabilidad más grande que la intención de ayudar de una persona, todos confiamos en ti, todos esperamos lo mejor de ti, todos estaremos contigo a partir de hoy- joder… creo que nunca me había sentido tan feliz y alagado… " _no llores Allen, están todos viendo"_ me decía en la cabeza. Luego de esas bellas palabras el hombre da paso a Lena, la cual tengo que mencionar que se ve más bella que nunca en ese uniforme, para que me ponga la insignia en el pecho la cual tenía mi nombre junto con las siglas "A.O.E.L." ósea, "agencia de operaciones especiales de Londres".

-yo… no se qué decirte…- me dijo Lena mientras terminaba de poner la insignia para luego dejar su mano en mi pecho.

-te amo…- le dije sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Ella me sonríe, yo me aguanto las ganas de abrazarla.

Yo hago el gesto del saludo militar frente a ella y el otro hombre los cuales me responden haciendo el mismo gesto, para luego escuchar como todas las personas comienzan a aplaudir, y volteo levemente la cabeza para ver a mis compañeros que se encontraban de igual manera aplaudiendo mientras me gritaban todo tipo de cosas, como por ejemplo…

 **PV normal**

-¡patán!- grita Reaper ganándose un golpe en el hombro de parte de Widowmaker.

-¡Gabriel!- le alega.

-¿Qué? Pensé que solo estábamos gritando cosas al azar…- la francotiradora rueda los ojos -además… deberías dejar de golpearme tanto… ¿acaso nuestra relación de va a basar en golpes?-

-Tu te los ganas…- le responde -aun que… podría pasar toda la noche haciéndolo… si captas lo que quiero decir- dijo esto dando vueltas su dedo en el pecho de Reaper mientras que Mercy, Soldado y Lucio veían esto bastante incomodados.

 **PV Allen**

Una ves me despido cordialmente del hombre el cual me había simpatizado bastante y de Lena la cual al igual que yo, intentaba mantener un nivel profesional para el momento, bajo del escenario y me siento junto a los demás los cuales me reciben con palmadas en la espalda, saludos y uno que otro abrazo de parte de Widowmaker, luego volvemos a un ambiente más silencioso para seguir escuchando las últimas palabras que se dirían en el acto, sinceramente, no las escuché muy bien, la emoción del momento me habían mandado a volar junto con mi mente a un lugar en donde no terminaba de creer todo lo ocurrido, y hablo por mí como por los otros… mírenlos… celebrando, aplaudiendo, riendo, siendo las personas que alguna ves fueron antes de todo lo que pasó por sus vidas pasara, las tragedias y perdidas, parecían quedar en el pasado el día de hoy, me gustaría que fuera así siempre.

¿Y ahora que viene? se preguntaran, bueno, Lucio quería hacer una fiesta para celebrar lo ocurrido en el apartamento en el que se estaba quedando, y obviamente todos estuvimos de acuerdo, además… ya sé que él tiene los ojos puestos en Phara… yo no la conozco mucho, pero intentaré ayudarlo de alguna manera para que mi querido amigo Brasileño pueda conquistar a la mujer que tanto ama. Ahora, Jess dijo que quizá pueda ir a la celebración, lo cual dudo sinceramente, no es que no la quiera con nosotros, todo lo contrario, es sólo que… a estado algo rara estas últimas semanas ¿Qué será lo que oculta?, No intentaré preguntarle, ya que es muy reservada con todo, además ¡que tan malo podía ser!

 **2 horas después, apartamento de Lucio**

 **PV normal**

El ambiente se encontraba totalmente agradable, los héroes que asistieron se encontraban cada uno en lo suyo, algunos bailando, otros durmiendo de borrachos sobre el sofá y otros comiendo, mientras que…

-no lo se Allen, ¿y si no viene?- le preguntaba Lucio a nuestro protagonista.

-hombre… no pienses así ¡claro que vendrá! Y sabes, eso es bueno…- responde Allen poniendo una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo.

-¿Cómo podría ser bueno?-

-pues verás… si una mujer se demora en llegar, es probablemente por que quiere verse lo más bonita posible para la persona con la que se va a juntar…- Lucio abre los ojos con esto.

-p…puede ser…- responde el Brasileño.

-confía en mi… ¡nadie sabe mas de chicas que yo!- Allen al decir eso siente un leve golpe en la espalda y fue que Lena le había aventado una papa frita solo para que al voltearse la mirase levantando una ceja con cara de "perdón ¿que dijiste?" -corrijo lo que dije… nadie "sabía"…. ¿mejor?-

-tu si que lo controlas, ¿eh mocosa?- le dijo Widowmaker a Tracer mientras se servía un trago a su lado.

-…- nuestra protagonista no le responde.

-esta bien… "Tracer"- corrige la francotiradora.

-así está mejor… y respondiéndote, no… solo… eh… yo…- se había quedado sin palabras -olvídalo...- dice finalmente mientras Widowmaker ríe al haberla pillado. Luego toda la atención se fue donde la mayoría de los invitados, ya sean Torbjörn, Winston, unos recién integrados Lucio y Allen, un gigantesco hombre que se notaba tenía unos 60 años que se hacía llamar Reinhardt y Mercy, que miraban una pelea de gallitos entre soldado 76 el cual había recién despertado de un sueño de borracho contra Reaper el cual parecía estar perdiendo está intensa "batalla" la cual se hacía mas emocionante con los gritos de aliento de los demás, hasta que finalmente Soldado 76 se alza con la victoria, mientras hacía diversas y ridículas poses con sus brazos.

-¡así es!- celebraba Jack Morrison -¡soy el campeón!- dijo esto último casi cayéndose al suelo.

-ok Jack… ¿Qué tal si vamos a acostarte por ahí? No te ves muy bien…- le dijo Mercy mientras tomaba su mano y miraba a Lucio pidiendo ayuda.

-eh… si… claro, usen la habitación de la derecha- les dijo el brasileño apuntándoles el lugar. Todos rieron en sus adentros al ver esto, aún que en verdad, todos preferían que Jack se quedará echado un buen rato sobre la cama, eso hará que deje de tomar por el resto de la noche y además, se ahorrará los regaños de parte de Mercy.

De pronto se escucha como suena el timbre de la puerta, haciendo que todos voltearse a verla.

-¡ya voy yo!- grito Lucio corriendo a abrir la puerta sin esperar que al abrirla se encontraría con Phara parada frente a él.

-P… ¿Phara?- pregunta el brasileño viendo a la morena frente a él.

-hey, Lucio… Espero no haber llegado muy tarde…- dijo pasando su mano por detrás de su oreja acomodándose el pelo.

-oh… no… para nada… Phara- el se encontraba muy nervioso, y no solo por el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí si no por que se veía hermosa, más hermosa de lo que algún ves la había imaginado, ya que traía puesto un vestido blanco que marcaba completamente cada curva de su cuerpo cosa que dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquiera, Lucio no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante no tener nada que decirle a la morena que se le había quedado mirando extrañada por los gestos del brasileño.

-em… ¿puedo pasar?- dijo Phara mirando al Dj.

Lucio reacciona con sus palabras.

-¡oh! Claro, claro, Phara, por favor- este se hace un lado dejando pasar a la Egipcia que al entrar saluda a todos ganándose las sonrisas de los invitados y uno que otro alago por lo bella que se veía, cosa que hacía que está se ponga algo nerviosa.

-"tengo novia, tengo novia…"-se repetía Allen al ver a Phara, obviamente nunca pensaría en nada con ella, Lucio era su amigo, jamás le haría eso.

-¡Phara!- le grita Mercy saliendo de la habitación donde había dejado a soldado -¡que bueno que llegaste!-

-hola Ángela, me da mucho gusto verte- le responde la chica de los cohetes -perdón por estar tan alejada estos últimos años, pero ya sabes, el trabajo no nos lo deja fácil a ninguna de las dos- ambas sonríen levemente recordando como al igual que con Tracer ellas solían ser muy unidas, hasta que Overwatch se terminó, cortaron mucho sus lazos, junto con otras personas.

-lo entiendo, y me alegra tener estos momentos para volver a vernos- le responde la doctora con su tono amable.

Luego ve a Allen mientras intentaba clavar una bola de queso en una ramita.

-el ocio en una sola imagen…- lo molesto Phara.

-se llama "practica" y "ja, ja" que graciosa…- le responde nuestro protagonista.

Lucio estaba a sus espaldas sin saber que decir o hacer, Allen al ver esto le hace un gesto para que se anime y el Dj le responde con una mueca de nerviosismo.

Nuestro protagonista en un acto de ayudar a su amigo se acerca a Mercy la cual se asustó un poco al tener a Allen hablándole al oído.

-¡Allen!- le regala entre dientes.

-lo siento, lo siento…- se disculpa -solo quiero preguntarte algo...- Mercy roda los ojos y se dispone a escuchar al nuevo agente de Londres -de casualidad… ¿sabes la experiencia de Phara en fiestas o celebraciones?-

-eh… ¿y para que quie…-

-solo dime- la interrumpe.

-bueno es… casi nula, ya que toda su vida paso entrenando y entrenando y luego el deber junto con el trabajo no le dejaban mucho tiempo libre, solo para llegar a su casa, comer, dormir y luego volver al trabajo otra ves- responde Mercy.

-ok, ok, perfecto…- dice Allen finalmente para luego dejarla.

Este enseguida va donde Lucio y le cuenta todo lo que acaba de descubrir, este se queda mirando un momento a nuestro protagonista.

-eh… y entonces ¿Qué sugieres que haga?- dijo Lucio sin entender para que Allen le estaba contando todo eso.

-¿Qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Ahí es cuando entras tú!- le dice sin que los demás escuchen -tu tienes experiencia en fiestas y esas cosas, ella no, ¿a que conduce todo esto? Pues ella quizá le cueste un poco adaptarse a la fiesta y no sepa que hacer, y ahí estarás tú, para hacerla sentir que hay alguien en la fiesta que no la dejara sola, que le enseñará todo lo necesario sobre estar en una fiesta, qur la hará tener una noche divertida ¡y lo más importante! Alguien con quien va poder tener una conversación normal, sin meter temas de trabajo o de conflictos mundiales, alguien con el que pueda escaparse de la cruda realidad del mundo durante unos momentos, hablar sobre sus gustos, sueños, de lo bella que es- esto hizo que Lucio tragara saliva -sus inspiraciones, etc ¿esta todo claro?- pregunta Allen.

Lucio lo entendió todo completamente, no tenía que dejar a Phara sola o que se sintiera excluida, más bien, hacerla sentir cómoda y con personas en las que pueda confiar.

-Allen, eres un genio- le dijo el Brasileño para enseguida dirigirse donde Phara con la cual comienza a hablar con aún algunos signos de nerviosismo, pero no tantos como antes, al parecer solo le falta tener un poco de fe en el mismo, algo extraño viniendo de una celebridad como el.

La celebración iba bastante bien, al parecer había mantenido el índice de "celebración normal" ya que todos parecían estar pasándola bien, y lo mejor de todo, todos juntos, incluso personas que nunca creyeron estarlo de nuevo, esto era muy irónico y gracioso de ver, por lo menos así lo creía Allen.

-eh… creo que estás equivocada- decía Widowmaker apuntando el vaso que llevaba Tracer en las manos -estas tomando de mi vaso, niña-

-claro que no, el tuyo es aquel- dijo la pelinegra señalando otro vaso sobre la mesa.

-no, yo sé cuál era el mío, así que pásamelo "por favor"- dijo sarcástica.

Tracer en un gesto para molestar a Widowmaker suelta el vaso haciendo que este se quiebre en mil pedazos contra el suelo y manchando levemente los zapatos de Widowmaker, a esta le aparece un tic en uno de sus ojos.

"Joder, ¿acaso estas dos nunca van aparar?" Pensó Allen viéndolas antes de interferir entre la mujer azul y Tracer que ya estaban a punto de comenzar una ridícula pelea.

-Lena, eh… acompáñame al balcón… antes de que hagas alguna locura, otra ves…- Tracer no puso resistencia y se dejó llevar por Allen que tenía su brazo en su espalda.

Cuando llegaron al balcón, ambos soltaron un suspiro al sentir el aire fresco en la cara, ya era bastante tarde y las luces de los edificios y de las estrellas brillaban fuertemente en el cielo nocturno, había mucha calma, sin contar el ruido de adentro, dándole un toque de película romántica.

Allen se apoyó de espaldas en la baranda mientras silbaba una canción, Tracer fue donde el y se apego fuertemente a su pecho, nuestro protagonista no se sorprendió por esto, ya estaba acostumbrado a que ella fuera muy cariñosa y sentimental, pero no podía evitar sentir como su piel se erizaba al tenerla a ella tan cerca, era simplemente algo que no tenía pensado aburrirme, nunca, aún que el nunca lo fuese a decir, tenía que mantener su "reputación".

-que locura- dijo Allen rompiendo el silencio pero sin dejar de abrazarse.

-¿el que?- le pregunta Tracer mirándolo hacia arriba debido a su altura.

-no lo se, todo…- dijo mirándola igualmente -eres hermosa- le dijo haciendo que la pelinegra escondiera nuevamente su rostro en el pecho de Allen para evitar que el vea su sonrojo.

-A…Allen- alcanzo a decir.

El sonríe, aun quedaba esa chica que conoció hace poco menos de un año, al parecer las situaciones de peligro como cuando impidió que el fuera ejecutado, o el mismo ataque en Manchester no la habían cambiado en lo absoluto, y eso que cuando la conoció pensó que era como todos los demás agentes, miedosos e ingenuos, pero ¡hey! Resultó ser la mujer más importante de su vida… claro después de su madre.

-es una locura todo lo que a pasado- dijo finalmente Allen -todos estos dramas, desconfianzas, cambios, perdidas, etc. Me han hecho ponerme a pensar en que la solución a todo lo que me atormentaba estaba más cerca de lo que creía, dormida sobre un techo si no me equivoco…- el recibe un leve golpe de parte de Tracer al recordar su primer encuentro -y bueno, es sólo… esto… agh, solo te quiero decir gracias Lena, por todo…- Allen levanta la cabeza de ella suavemente sosteniendo la del mentón -no se que sería de mi en este momento, si no te hubiera conocido-

-hey... Probablemente estarías vendiendo hamburguesas en el puerto en este momento- dijo haciendo que ambos rieran, Allen finge estar ofendido.

-y tu probablemente estarías llenando informes, sola y aburrida en este momento linda- le responde a lo que ella solo hace un gesto sabiendo que eso sí que podía ser verdad -pero ahora estarás llenando esos mismos informes, aburrida, pero conmigo- ella le sonríe.

-gracias por eso, Allen- dijo cariñosamente Tracer -se la vida que has tenido, y que estar sentado parte del día o estar combatiendo al mal no es lo tuyo, pero lo hiciste de todas maneras, no puedo dejar de pensar que quizá estas haciendo algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir…- dijo con tristeza.

-patear traseros, dispararle a la gente sin preocuparme de la ley y que además me paguen por eso, todo junto a ti, Lena, sinceramente no podría pedir nada más…- Allen comienza a estrechar la distancia de sus labios.

-nunca cambiarás del todo ¿No?- le dice Tracer sonriéndole ya tocando la nariz de Allen con la suya.

-así es como te gusto ¿verdad?- dijo esto última ya intentando besar a Tracer pero esta se mueve para atrás dejando a Allen con las ganas -¿y…. Eso?- le pregunta.

-acuérdate…- le decía dando vueltas con su dedo alrededor del pecho de Allen -que ahora soy tu superior- le dijo ella con un sonrisa.

-mujeres…- dijo Allen -entonces…- el se para completamente derecho y con una mirada y voz sería dice -capitana Oxton, ¿permiso para poder besarla en este momento?- Tracer se ríe por esto.

-permiso conseguido, idiota…- ambos unen sus labios en un largo y tierno beso el cual solo se ven obligados a terminar por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, pero al momento de hacerlo…

-¡WUOOOOOOO!- gritaron todos los invitados al otro lado del cristal molestando a la pareja por su emotivo momento, haciendo que ambos se rían fuertemente.

-¡oh, vamos chicos! ¿alguien no puede tener algo de privacidad con su novia?- les dijo Allen riendo mientras volvía a entrar junto con Lena.

¡hay cuartos!, ¡usen más la lengua! Y ¡esperen a que saque la cámara! Eran solo una de las cosas que los demás le gritaban a la pareja, además de darle a Allen algunos golpes en la espalda.

Y así paso la noche… juegos de apuestas, en el cual prácticamente obligaron a Lucio a besar a Phara, la cual se encontraba totalmente roja, más peleas de gallos en la cual todos perdieron contra Reinhardt el cual para su edad mostraba una enorme fuerza, bailes, en los cuales obviamente Lucio y Tracer brillaron como nunca mientras Allen comía papas sentado a un rincón junto con Winston, y luego Karaoke ¿Quién diría que Phara tendría una voz tan bella? Ya que ella junto con Allen y Widowmaker cantaron varias canciones juntos, ganándose los aplausos de los demás, pero lo mejor fue cuando Reaper comenzó a cantar una canción del estilo Thrash Metal que encendió el lado salvaje de todos, terminando así de desordenar el departamento en el que se quedaba Lucio.

Luego de todo eso algunos ya se habían quedado dormido sobre los sillones como Reinhardt, Winston y Torbjörn, y algunos ya se estaban preparando para dormir como la mayoría de las chicas ya estaban usando unos ligeros pijamas compuestos de bombachos y unas poleras de algodón que les quedaban bastante grandes a todas ellas, y los hombres que estaban (Allen, Reaper y Lucio) estaban aún vestidos, ellos dormían sin mucha ropa… y nadie quiere ver eso paseándose por aquí y por allá…

-es una pena que Jess no pueda estar aquí…- le dijo Tracer a Allen mientras ambos se encontraban abrazados en un sofá.

-si… ella insistió en que tenía algo que hacer, algo "muy importante"- dijo el siendo sarcástico en eso último.

-¿y tú qué crees?- pregunta la pelinegra.

-ts… esa chica es un misterio, sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea- ambos rieron.

-creo que exageras- dijo Widowmaker al lado de Reaper -probablemente se fue de fiesta o algo- dijo sosteniendo una copa de vino.

-nah, ella no es de esas cosas- la corrige Allen -pero se sabe cuidar bien, así que me relajare-

-podrías dejar comida fuera de la puerta- dijo Reaper ganándose la mirada extrañada de todos -¿Qué? Ya saben que las mujeres van por donde hay comida, así que si pones comida afue…-

-eso es lo más estúpido que e escuchado…- lo interrumpe Mercy.

-era solo una idea- dijo Reaper reincorporándose en el sofá.

Ahora el ambiente estaba completamente calmado, ya eran las 5:30 AM y cómo consecuencia de la hora y de la fiesta todos ya estaban relajándose antes de irse a dormir, Lucio estaba hablando con Phara un poco tímidos ya que el "estúpido juego" según Lucio había puesto las cosas más tensas aún entre los dos, no es que no le haya gustado, si no que ahora había vuelto todo el nerviosismo, aún que al parecer Phara no lo había rechazado, "¿será que ella…?" pensó el brasileño con esperanzas mientras seguía poniéndole atención a lo que la mujer egipcia le decía, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos cafés.

Entre todo ese cálido ambiente, el sonido del celular de Allen hace que el se despierte ya que se estaba quedando dormido con Tracer a su lado. Rápidamente tomo su teléfono y respondió rápidamente y algo bajo para que Lena no se despierte.

-¿diga…?- contesto Allen.

- _discúlpeme, ¿hablo con el señor Allen Harrison?- pregunto una voz al otro lado de la línea._

-si, soy yo- responde -¿pasa algo? Es bastante tarde o…-

 _-¿conoce a la señorita Jessica?- responde interrumpiendo a Allen._

-¿Qué? Eh… si claro, somos amigos desde hace mucho ¿Por qué? ¿paso algo?- Allen comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

 _-señor… encontramos a la señorita Jessica hace unos minutos… ella...-_

-¡¿USTEDES LA ENCONTRARON?!- Grita Allen asustando y despertando a los demás los cuales nos sabían que había pasado -¡¿A QUE DIABLOS SE REFIERE?!- Tracer miraba a Allen extrañada.

 _-e… encontramos el cadáver de ella cerca de unas rocas en la playa, ella tenía…-_

Allen no presto más atención, simplemente y sin querer soltó el teléfono el cual callo bruscamente al piso, puso ambas manos en su cabeza sin poder hablarle a los demás que se encontraban preguntando que es lo que había pasado, el simplemente los ignoraba, lo hizo hasta que Tracer se agachó frente a él acariciando su cara con sus manos al ver como a Allen se le escapaban unas lágrimas de los ojos.

-¿A…Allen, que…?- intento preguntar Tracer.

-es Jess, Lena… Jess está muerta-

 **Que tristeza…**

 **Muchos me odiaran quizá por este final, pero quizá pueda ser el puente para alguna segunda temporada, la cual aún sigue en mi cabeza.**

 **Y bueno gente, este es el final de "a certain romance" esta historia que requirió mucha paciencia de parte de ustedes y es algo por lo que eh estado agradecido siempre.**

 **No responderé a las reviews en este último chap pero si les daré un agradecimiento eterno a todos aquellos que siguen mi historia, se que empezó mal, pero creo que supe aprender de mis errores a lo largo de este tiempo, y ustedes fueron la parte vital de eso.**

 **Cada uno de ustedes sabe lo mucho que los aprecio, todos los que se dedicaban a comentar los Chaps y todos los que siguen la historia (entiendo que a veces da flojera dejar review :'c) fueron muy amables y supieron como darse cuenta de mis errores sin tener que flamearme por las review, y ¡hey! Al fin y al cabo todo da sus frutos.**

 **Gente, me despido muy feliz de esta historia la cual siento que puede tener un buen futuro, todo dependerá de ustedes y de las ganas que tengan de ver a Allen en acción otra ves.**

 **Antes de despedirme les diré… EL ONE-SHOT DE ALLENXMERCY YA ESTA EN DESARROLLO, POR LO QUE LO VERAN EN POCO TIEMPO Y DARE EL AVISO POR ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **Así que podrán ver a Allen otra ves sin tener que esperar tanto.**

 **Y bueno eso seria todo lo que les tengo que decir**

 **¡un agradecimiento eterno a todos ustedes! ¿nos veremos otra ves?, Nadie lo sabe, yo, sinceramente, espero que sí.**

 **Muchas gracias y me despido "Knowhere fuera"**


	27. Chapter 27

¡Noticias!

La primera parte del Two-shot "una cura para tu corazón ya esta disponible (MercyXAllen)

Gracias por su apoyo 3 y por las increíbles ideas de todos.


	28. parte 2

parte 2 del two-shot subida ;)


	29. historias cortas

**Historias cortas: Drama.**

 **Allen, ella se ha ido…**

 **PV Allen**

Miraba, una y otra y otra vez, ese maldito ataúd, sin poder creer aún lo que había pasado, ¿un accidente? ¡¿Accidente?! ¿Acaso una mujer que vivió y se burló de la muerte por más de 30 años, iba a morir solo por un accidente?, Me rehusaba a creerlo.

El funeral había terminado, habíamos ido todos nosotros, más algunos familiares de Jess a los que había llamado, claro que ahí se encontraba su madre, la cual toda su vida había creído que Jess era una simple policía, apartada de la cruda verdad sobre el trabajo de su hija, claro que aún no lo sabe, y me aseguraré de que nunca lo haga, ¿Cómo podría explicárselo? Además, es una señora de 68 años que vive sola, la vida le quito lo que más quiso en toda su vida, y me alegra pensar que Jess la quiso de la misma forma, siempre hablando de su madre en los tiempos libres, de que la iría a ver el fin de semana, o que ella le compraría un boleto para que se viniese desde King's Lynn, lugar donde conoció al padre de Jess, hombre que murió tras uno de los ataques omnicos mientras se encontraba haciendo lo que le gustaba, pescar. Eso paso cuando Jess tenía 8 años y siempre sintió la falta de un padre, pero gracias al amor de su madre y de otros familiares logro salir adelante, pero no lo suficiente como para estudiar alguna carrera, al igual que a mí, por lo que terminamos en lo que terminamos, agentes de Talon que solo necesitaban saber cómo disparar un arma y la locura suficiente para recibir un tiro.

Bueno, supongo que nos estamos desviando.

Llevamos el ataúd al cementerio, junto con Reaper, Jack y Winston y lo cubrieron de tierra, luego, la gente se fue retirando, el clima había empeorado y se había puesto a llover por lo que solo quedábamos unos cuantos, yo me había quedado sentado a un lado de la tumba de Jess mientras que un poco más allá podía ver a su madre vestida de negro y sosteniendo un paño para limpiarse las lágrimas.

De pronto siento como tocan mi hombro.

-Allen, tenemos que irnos…- dijo Lena casi como un susurro a mi lado.

Doy vuelta la mirada y me fijo en sus ojos, y ella en los míos, probablemente ya se había dado cuenta de la cara que tenía, y con mucha razón, no había podido dormir desde hace 3 noches y durante el día me quedaba encerrado sin la intención de ver a nadie más, y probablemente es lo que siga haciendo una vez volvamos a casa.

-lo se… solo, dame unos minutos- le digo secamente, ella parece entenderme y se retira no sin antes dejar un paraguas a mi lado, que atenta linda.

Pero en vez de quedarme con el paraguas, lo que hice fue tomarlo y dejárselo a la madre de Jess, la cual se veía triste, tan triste que sus manos temblaban y sus ojos no dejaban de observar la tumba de su hija ¿acaso podría soportar ese dolor tan grande? Nunca supe de la madre de Jess hasta mucho después, ya que prácticamente yo la veía desde el orfanato diciendo que asistía a una escuela de Londres, cuando en realidad había escapado de casa a los 14, obviamente sabiendo que aquí si encontraría más oportunidades, las cuales nunca llegaron.

Deje el paraguas abierto a su lado para que esté la cubriese de la lluvia, pero ella solo seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, supongo que estará bien.

Vuelvo junto a Tracer y Angela que me esperaban en la puerta del cementerio, al llegar Lena me recibe con una sonrisa honesta.

-eso fue muy amable de tu parte- me dijo abrazándome, muestra de afecto a la que respondí sin ganas, no por que no quisiera abrazarla, si no por que en ese momento no tenía ganas de hacerlo, solo quería llegar a casa y estar solo por un rato, o unos días.

El camino a casa había sido en silencio, Lena se había quedado dormida durante el mismo, hacía frío y casi choco el auto unas 3 veces por tener la cabeza en otro lado, específicamente, pensando en como Jess pudo haber caído tan fácil…

Ella nunca me lo dijo ¡nunca!, ¡llevábamos juntos 20 años¡ y aun así no tuvo la confianza de contarme en lo que se andaba metiendo ¡Prometió acabar con ellos! Pero siguió aceptando misiones de Talon, ¿Cómo pudo? Después de todo lo que nos habían hecho ¿acaso el dinero fue demasiado tentador para ti Jess? ¿Qué te llevo a todo eso?

-¡demonios!- digo golpeando el volante fuertemente haciendo que Lena despertara.

-¿Allen…? ¿Todo bien?- me dijo tomando mi mano la cual aparto de forma brusca sin darme cuenta. Ella me queda mirando, no de forma molesta, si no cansada y con dolor, sabía que estaba molesto, que no había dormido, y que no había comido casi nada durante estos días, lo que me había hecho actuar de una forma fría y desinteresada.

-"suspiro" lo siento…- le digo deteniendo el auto y juntando su frente con la mía -todo esto me está…-

-matando- termina de decir haciendo que baje la mirada -vamos a salir de esto, VAS a salir de esto, a ella no le hubiese gustado vernos así ¿no crees?- me dijo de manera comprensiva.

-yo… no sé cómo, ella se fue Lena ¡ya no está!- grito golpeando levemente mi cabeza con el volante -no puedo evitar sentirme culpable- digo soltando algunas lágrimas y con voz quebrada.

Ella estaba a punto de decir algo, pero paso de eso y decidió abrazarme fuertemente, esta vez yo también lo hice, mientras lloraba de manera silenciosa en su hombro a la ves que ella pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello, me estaba desahogando, todo lo que necesitaba era llorar, no quería hacerlo, pensé en mantenerme firme durante mucho tiempo, pero supongo que a veces todos necesitamos hacerlo.

Estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que el cansancio nos ganó dejándonos dormidos en el mismo vehículo que se encontraba a un lado de la oscura carretera, mañana ya habría tiempo para todo lo demás, hoy, solo me dedicaré a mantenerla en mi cabeza, hoy y por siempre.

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta triste y pequeña historia que continúa 3 después del final de "A Certain Romance", probablemente suba más historias cortas de estas, obviamente algunas serán de otro género, ya sea romance, comedido, etc.**

 **(Las reviews son mi combustible 3)**


	30. historias cortas 2

**Historias cortas: Romance.**

 **Los buenos tiempos**

Un joven Allen de unos 21 años vestía una polera de manga corta junto con unos pantalones de cuero negros, además llevaba puesto un extravagante sombrero de copa negro que llevaba una rosa a su lado izquierdo. El se encontraba sentado en un tejado mientras a su lado estaba Jess acostada y con un rifle apuntando hacia una agrupación de omnicos y humanos que por como andaban vestidos se notaba que eran personas o muy importantes, o con mucho dinero.

Allen molestaba continuamente a Jess, lanzándole pequeña piedras que encontraba por ahí, y ella hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no patearle la cara, esfuerzo que se hizo poco luego de las reiteradas veces que Allen continuo haciéndolo.

Ella se voltea levemente ya molesta.

-¡¿Quieres parar?!- le grita Jess.

-¿y qué más quieres que haga? Me aburro…- le dice Allen dando vueltas en círculos.

-no me interesa- ella se da cuenta del sombrero que llevaba Allen -y por favor… quítate ese ridículo sombrero-

-¿Por qué?- dice Allen -me lo dio una de mis "fans" anoche en el bar- presumía.

-¿Cuáles fans?- dijo Jess rodando los ojos -solo… quítatelo, llama mucho la atención- Allen sonríe por dentro.

-¿sabes que llama la atención? Tu trasero en esos pantalones…- la castaña se da la vuelta completamente roja.

-¡mi… mira para otro lado, pervertido!- ella intenta alejarlo con unas leves patadas.

-¡esta bien! ¡ya entendí!- reía Allen.

Luego de dejarlo mirando para el otro lado y dejar en conciencia el no ponerse a apuntar en esas poses, sobre todo si Allen estaba cerca, Jess se decidió a poner su completa atención en el objetivo, que por cierto acababa de aparecer en escena: era un hombre bastante mayor, por lo menos de unos 60 ya que tenía un bigote tipo mostacho y el pelo ordenadamente peinado, todo esto teñido de un color blanco debido a las canas del hombre ¿Quién era el? No importaba, ellos solo cumplían con lo que le decían.

"Muy bien Jess… concéntrate" se dijo internamente inhalando y exhalando aire "solo tienes una oportunidad…" comenzó a posar levemente su dedo sobre el gatillo "solo un poco más…" "y…."

-¡¿Quieres disparar?!- el grito de parte de Allen provoca que Jess al estar tan sumida en su objetivo saltara del susto y apretara involuntariamente el gatillo haciendo que el disparo fallase y todos comenzarán a correr y desordenarse haciendo además que Jess perdiera a su objetivo de vista.

-¡ALLEN!- le grita furiosa pero este ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¡ahí está!- se escucha gritar de parte de los guardias -¡disparen!- una lluvia de tiros pasa rozando por el cuerpo de la castaña haciendo que está tenga que irse en retirada de forma inmediata.

Salto del edificio sujeta de una cuerda para luego caer ágilmente, comenzó a correr a través de muchos callejones mientras sentía como las balas de sus perseguidores pasaban silbando a su lado, seguidas de gritos y un alboroto general que aumentaba la adrenalina en la sangre de Jess aún más.

Sabía que tenía que llegar a la calle, por lo menos dejarían de dispararle debido a la cantidad de civiles, pero cada vez se le hacía más estrecho el camino, ya que por donde fuera o habían vehículos cortando el camino, o el callejón llevaba a su fin, y Allen seguía sin aparecer en escena.

Jess había estado devolviendo los disparos y cargándose a varios de los guardias, pero no contaba con que fueran tantos, ni que estuvieran tan preparados.

"maldita sea" piensa Jess el ver como su última vía de escape está siendo tapada por un gigantesco robot de seguridad sin mencionar a los guardias que venían a su espalda con la palabra "gatillo fácil" en la cabeza.

Jess suelta un suspiro, preparando sus armas para lo que tenga que pasar, pero no contaba con que la ayuda estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Una granada de humo tapa por completo la visión de los atacantes pero también la de Jess la cual no pierde un segundo en lanzarse al suelo sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

No fueron de esperarse los disparos contra los guardias los cuales caían uno por uno, y comenzaban a disparar a cualquier lado, haciendo que Jess se encontrará en un no muy buen lugar donde estar.

Estaba apunto de pararse hasta que alguien la toma por la espalda y la lleva a un lugar apartado del tiroteo.

-¡suéltame tu…! ¿Allen?- dijo al ver al alto hombre frente a ella

-shh… quédate aquí, que ya me encargo yo- el estaba a punto de irse pero Jess lo toma desde el cuello de la polera.

-¡idiota!- Jess la da una fuerte bofetada -¡eso es por hacer que la misión fallara!- le da otra con los nudillos -¡eso es por irte! ¡y esto por mirarme el c…!- está a punto de golpearle sus "tartas" a Allen pero este la calla con un forzado beso.

¡mmmmmh!- forcejeaba Jess hasta que Allen la dejo respirar.

-peeeerdon… pero tuve que ir por la ayuda- dijo el con voz aguda y una sonrisa.

La castaña suelta un gruñido y vuelve a agarrar a Allen del cuello, este cierra los ojos esperando un nuevo golpe en la cara, pero esta vez Jess toma su cabeza y lo besa apasionadamente, gesto que lo toma por sorpresa haciendo que este abra enormemente los ojos para luego dejarse llevar rodeando la cintura de ella con sus manos.

-tienes suerte…- le dijo Jess de manera sensual -soy la única persona con la paciencia suficiente como para soportarte-

-entonces nunca te pondrás celosa ¿verdad?- le pregunta Allen levantando las cejas.

-am… no prometo nada- le susurra quitándole el sombrero y lanzándolo lejos.

-hey…- musitó Allen al ver eso.

-para que esas niñas malcriadas sepan que no tienen oportunidad contigo- le dijo sacándole una sonrisa.

Y el la volvió a besar, esta vez, de una forma más desesperada, recorriendo su boca con su lengua, elevando completamente la temperatura, lo cual se nota cuando Jess intenta desabrochar el cinturón de Allen.

-espera, ¿Qué haces…? ¿Jess…?- dice el viendo cómo está se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿acaso no es obvio…?- dijo intentando quitarle esta vez la polera.

-eh, si, pero ¿Aquí? ¿ahora?- le pregunta Allen intentando controlarse -es decir… no es el mejor momento para…-

-vas… a hacer… lo que yo… te diga…- ella toma la mano de Allen y la pone en uno de sus pechos -¿entendido?- Allen solo puede tragar saliva, ¡esa mujer está loca!.

 **¡Y bueno! Llegamos al final de 2da historia corta, esta vez alejándonos del depresivo capítulo anterior y mostrando un poco sobre el pasado de mis dos oc's que tienen extrañas formas de mostrar afecto…**

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¡acepto ideas para historias futuras!**

 **Saludos para PlagaHood y a Elmasmamongurren, gracias por comentar ;)**

 **¡auf widersehen!**


	31. historias cortas 3

**Historias cortas: comedia.**

 **Bromas laborales**

Eran aproximadamente las 2 AM en la ciudad de Londres, y la ciudad de hallaba con su tranquilidad característica de esa hora, en las calles solo se podían ver algunas personas, probablemente las que asistirían a alguna fiesta de por ahí, pero aparte de eso las calles estaban vacías y los servicios públicos cerrados, claro excepto por los hospitales, gasolineras y la agencia de Londres.

En esta última se encontraba nuestra chica favorita, la cual llevaba su ropa de siempre, compuesta por pantalones naranjas, una chaqueta de aviador con la bandera de Inglaterra y sus singulares visores del mismo color de sus pantalones.

Había estado ocupada todo el día con distintos asuntos, sin contar que debía "hacerse cargo" de Allen a el cual le había costado bastante adaptarse a madrugar, tener un horario y por sobre todo, ser el tipo bueno.

Tracer no se había reportado en la agencia durante todo el día, ya que su trabajo la requería en otras partes, y tenía que admitir que la idea de dejar a Allen a por las suyas ese día no le agradaba, ya que había tenido problemas por molestar a sus colegas, bromear en momentos serios y llamar a su jefe "vejete" en repetidas ocasiones, pero el insistió en que no pasaría nada si lo dejaba solo un día alegando que "no era un niño" por lo que Tracer accedió aún no muy segura.

 **PV Tracer**

Estoy agotada… vaya día, parecía que nunca iba a terminar, miraba y miraba el reloj de mi muñeca esperando el momento que me tocará regresar, ya que sinceramente lo que me preocupa es Allen ¡lo van a despedir y además me lo alegarán a mí también! Ufff… pero siendo justa yo también tengo esa reputación de "chica molestias" supongo que es algo que nos une.

Cuando llego a la agencia me encuentro con mis colegas que se quedan a hacer el turno nocturno, no son muchos, y ya que este lugar es tan grande se ve como si estuviera vacío.

Me muevo por los largos pasillos del edificio y subo unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar a la parte que señala la entrada a la zona de oficinas, las cual estaba en completa oscuridad salvo por una de las mesas lejanas que era alumbrada por una lámpara de escritorio la cual mostraba a el holgazán de Allen durmiendo con los pies sobre la mesa y una pila de informes sin revisar.

Ah… y no estoy sorprendida si es lo que se preguntaban.

De hecho me daba mucha gracia tal situación, tanta que no puedo evitar soltar una risa que tengo que callar yo misma para no despertarlo, no por que me interesará que durmiera ¡claro que no! Era más bien por que era mi momento de vengarme por algunas cosas que el me había hecho…

 **Flashback**

Allen se encontraba con su piyama una mañana de día domingo, el sudor corría por su frente ya que en ese preciso momento disponía de unos pocos minutos antes de que su querida novia Tracer entrara a usar el baño para ducharse ¿y por que estaba nervioso? Pues estaba preparando una no muy pesada broma para ella, la cual consistía en poner talco dentro del secador de pelo para cuando ella intentará usarlo ¡bum! Quedaría blanca como un copo de nieve ¿el peligro? Probablemente ella se lo haría pagar en cualquier momento…

Logró preparar la broma antes de que a Lena se le ocurriera entrar viéndolo de una manera un tanto sospechosa.

-¿Allen?- le dijo ella cepillándose los dientes y con una toalla rodeándole la espalda.

-¡querida! Buenos días- dijo dándole un beso de forma un poco nerviosa.

-¿ocurre algo?...- pregunto Tracer con una ceja levantada.

-am… no, nada…- le sonríe Allen aguantando las ganas de reír.

-¡okey!- le dice ya sin sospechar nada -oh y Allen, deberías bañarte también si queremos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto-

-no lo entiendo ¿Por qué no piden un taxi?- le alega Allen con un tono sin ganas.

-¿Qué? ¡es mi amiga! ¡no la dejare venirse en un taxi!- dijo emocionada dando unos saltitos.

-¿venirse en un taxi?- Allen no pudo evitar reír dejando a Tracer pensando.

-¿a qué te refieres?...- ella abre los ojos al darse cuenta de la mente sucia de Allen con "venirse en un taxi" -¡fuera de aquí mal pensado!- dice Lena echándolo a patadas mientras este se ríe, pero lo que no sabe es que lo mejor aún no había ocurrido…

El resto probablemente ya se lo imaginan…

 **Fin del Flashback**

Aún recuerdo eso, ¡tenía talco hasta en las orejas!.

En fin… que situación más prometedora para vengarme a lo grande…

Me acercó lentamente hasta llegar donde el, para luego comenzar a despertarlo suavemente.

-¿Lena…?- dice despertando -espera ¡Lena!- el inmediatamente baja sus pies del escritorio y comienza a darme escusas -no es lo que pensabas, solo estaba… descansando los ojos ¿sabes?- dijo moviendo las manos.

-shh…- lo callo con un dedo -¿con que te has portado mal... ¿eh?- le digo sentándome en sus piernas, haciendo que el cuerpo de Allen se tensara y mi cara adquiera un leve rubor, pero eso no iba a evitar que siguiera con mi venganza.

-eh… ¿linda?- me dice confundido.

-quieren que me hagas tuya…- susurro mordiéndose levemente la oreja.

-espera ¿Qué? ¿aquí? ¿ahora?- yo sonrió a mis adentros.

-es una sorpresa cariño- le guiño un ojo para luego tomar su mano para hacer que se Levante y me siguiera -pero para que puedas verla primero tengo que taparte los ojos- saco de mi bolsillo un paño.

-¿esta es alguna clase de fetiche nuevo tuyo, Lena?- eso hace que me sonroje de inmediato, pero no puedo perder la concentración.

-¡solo hazlo!- le alego, a lo que el inmediatamente responde tapándose los ojos.

-¿y ahora que?-

-yo te guiare…- le tomo la mano para que me siga a través de las instalaciones, hasta que llegamos a estar frente a una puerta que decía "jefe de operaciones, John Martins" el "jefe" como todos le decíamos, era alguien estricto como todo jefe además de ser alguien de unos 50 años que se caracterizaba por su cuidado bigote pero a pesar de todo era bastante simpático y paciente, sobre todo con Allen… lo que lo hacía el plan perfecto.

Abrí la puerta sabiendo que el se encontraba en la cafetería de abajo antes de volver en unos minutos, ¡no puedo esperar para ver su reacción!

Tomo a Allen sin dejar que se quite el paño de los ojos, y lo siento detrás del escritorio mientras comienzo a quitarle la ropa.

-joder linda…- dice mientras siente como lo desvisto.

-solo relájate…- le digo besando su cuello intentando esconder la risa de maldad.

Termino de quitarle su atuendo dejándolo en boxers y sujetado a la silla con unas esposas lo que aumentó su nerviosismo.

-eh… ¿chica? Es… ¿todo esto necesario?- me dice algo descolocado.

-completamente Allen…- le digo acercándome a la puerta de salida -eh… Creo que eh olvidado algo, no te muevas ¿okey?- el solo me responde con un "eh… De acuerdo…"

Salgo de la oficina y camino unos 15 metros por el pasillo para encontrarme con quién justo quería hacerlo.

-¡hola jefecito!- digo saludando al estilo militar.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Lena?- me dice dejando de hablar con Nathalie una mujer alta y que vestía muy formal la cual trabajaba como su asistente. La saludo de una manera un poco brusca ya que sabía que esa sucia tenía sus ojos puestos en Allen, ya que siempre andaba por ahí intentando llamar su atención y queriendo estar lo más cerca de el.

-hola Lena ¿Cómo esta Allen?- me pregunta con su perversa voz.

"Mejor ya que no estás con el, perra"

-eh… el está bien, gracias por preguntar-

-deberías irte a tu casa, ya es muy tarde- me dijo mi jefe encaminándose a su oficina pero veo como se detiene en medio camino -agh… olvidé mi teléfono en el piso de abajo, joder…- dijo poniendo una mano en su frente -Nathalie, lleva estas cosas a mi oficina mientras voy a buscar mi teléfono- el hombre le pasa un maletín mientras se devuelve rápidamente dejándome estática ¿acaso esa furcia iba a entrar a la oficina…? ¡eso sí que no!.

Me teletransporto rápidamente tacleando a esa mujer para impedir que entre y vea a Allen ¡conociéndola quizá que cosas horribles le haga a Allen! ¡agh! ¿Por qué nunca me salen estas bromas?

 **Y bueeeeno aquí se acaba esta 3ra historia corta y lamento haber tardado mucho, es que no tenía ideas "buenas" y me gusta pensármela bien antes de escribir algo.**

 **(Acepto ideas)**

 **Gracias a "GUSTABO" y a"elmasmamongurren" por comentar el capítulo anterior y a las personas que comenzaron a seguir la historia 3**

 **Nos veremos en la próxima ;)**

 **Auf widersehen**


End file.
